Sailor Moon FOREVER
by Al Kristopher
Summary: A world at peace no longer has need for heroes, so the Senshi retire into a life of normalcy, and fade into obscurity. But when Earth faces a calamity of mythical proportions, can the Senshi dust off their old talismans and emerge as champions once more?
1. Contingency

Shibuya, Kanto region, southeastern Japan, thirteen-hundred hours, modern era. Great throngs of people cross these world-famous streets every day. Towering over the teeming amalgam is the famous "109" building; further down, amidst the confusion of daily life, is a single person, lost in the thickness of humanity. She observes the people carrying on with their lives, crossing streets, patrolling the sidewalks, mindlessly caught in years-old ruts of comfort and complacency, leaving her to stand, isolated and forgotten. She takes a deep breath, waiting for the light to change, just like any good ordinary citizen ought to. Gradually they shift yellow, then red. The cars squeal to a gentle halt. Signs flash in white and green, resuming the flow of human traffic. She becomes one of them, crossing over.

Once upon a time, long ago, she was somebody else. But the world has forgotten about her, moved on, appreciative of the peace she helped bring about, no longer in need of champions or heroes. They are now masters of their own affairs, so without her purpose, she must find other meaning in the ashes of her former life. She grew up, gradated, matured— somewhat— keeping the memories alive, because that was all she had left. Ten years had passed since the world last cried out for her, and in that time, she became obscured, lost in the global mishmash, and all of the bonds that had once been wrought out of unbreakable cords were now severed, drifted away. Everything that had once defined her as a person had left her, and all because the world no longer needed her. It was a very heartbreaking change for her, but an inevitable one, and though she would procrastinate, fight to keep the bonds close, yearn to remain locked in the past, the world and its trappings were leaving her behind, and so she had to adapt. She had to put aside the crown of the hero and don the humble sackcloth of an ordinary woman, struggling just to get by.

It's a story told in a hundred tales— of goddesses and champions descending from the heavens in times of crisis. Now the time has come when the evils are destroyed, the world is safe, and normal life can begin again. It is no longer her time; it's theirs. So she became one of them; they all did, one after another. Their invincible organization, their tight-knit family, their loving sisterhood, all lost, all broken, all— seemingly— reduced to this. One woman, alone, lost in a crowd, shuffling amidst thousands to her destination, routine and predictable and _safe_. She walked out of the line briefly, stepping into a crowded café, and noticed one of the last links of her old life waiting for her, just as she promised, at a table in the corner all five of them once claimed as their own. She sat down next to her friend, smiling, more out of nostalgia than happiness. This was their life now— a nothingness, an ease, a retirement. This was their reward.

"Are you off today?"

"No, just taking a lunch break. It's been an easy day, though, so I don't think they'll need me much longer."

"Oh. Well, I suppose that's good news. Are you still making ends meet?"

"Mm-hmm," she smiled. "I actually have a surplus now. I've been thinking about buying a little motor-scooter. They're much cheaper than cars, and they hardly take any gas, and some of them don't even need insurance."

"That sounds nice. I hear they're real handy in cities."

"And you're still taking the subway?"

"Mm-hmm. Kanto's too crowded for cars. I'm just glad it's so close to the grocery store. It is a little stressful, though, especially since I have to revolve my life around their schedule. But when it comes to price versus convenience…" Her friend gestured, remarking on something they could both understand.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Does a first year's salary pay a lot?"

"No, but that's okay. I still have some money saved up from when we were roommates." The woman laughed, leaning forward, dreams swimming in her sea-blue eyes.

"Do you remember those days? How we'd stay up and watch movies, or talk, or play games…? Sometimes we'd take a walk, too, just wandering around wherever we pleased… And we'd always find something that reminded us of the old days."

"_We_," she stressed, "or you?"

"Both of us," she winked. "As I recall, you spotted that building where you and that stone creature squared off. Remember? That one time we couldn't get to you, because of the structural damage, so you had to tough it out for a few minutes while we cleared the debris? We all thought you were a goner, but I kept on saying, 'she'll be fine, guys, don't worry! She's a lot stronger than that monster! She'll have his clock cleaned before we even know it, you'll see! She'll be fine, she'll be fine…'"

They laughed, even though at the time, one of them had been shaking with fear and adrenaline, and the other was bawling incessantly.

"And you were," she pointed. "You showed everyone how tough you are— and that I was right. Boy, we sure had some fun times, eh?"

"Ah yes, fun. Like the time you were trapped by those slug beasts."

"Hey…"

"Or that time a stink-bomber laid waste to you, and nobody could get near you for a week."

"Come on, now…"

"Or when you had your pride handed to you on a silver platter by that…by that, uh…well, actually, it happened so many times that I've lost count."

"Now just one minute!" She stood up, slamming her hands on the counter, drawing lots of attention. The woman turned red, sat down again, told everyone it was nothing, and glared at her friend. "Okay, so I had my bad days. But you gotta admit, we were smoking hot, too!"

"Do you mean our virtues in the face of evil, or our appearance?" Her friend smiled, which caused a laugher, which caused a fond sigh. They smiled at each other warmly, but then the real world interrupted, and her pager went off. "Whoops, sorry, that's the hospital. Looks like I've got more work to do. Sorry I have to cut it so short— "

"Hey, that's no problem at all! I'm just glad we were able to see each other like this! You go do your thing, and I'll check back at HQ to see if they need me."

"Sounds like a plan. Email me sometime, and let's get together again. I had fun."

"Me too!" A few years ago, parting with her friend would've included hugs, maybe even chaste kisses— but now? A wave and a smile sufficed. The distance between them became manifest as they each resumed their normal lives, and once again, the woman was left by herself, a great gaping hole throbbing in her heart. She was powerless against it, though, so she grudgingly picked herself up, cast one last longing look at her friend as she lost herself in the masses, and finally submitted herself to the general public, feet marching back in place, a hero camouflaged perfectly.

Usagi Tsukino, average citizen.

Al Kristopher presents

A hero story for the modern age

**SA**_F_**I**_O_**L**_R_**O**_E_**R**_V_**M**_E_**O**_R_**ON**

1: "Contingency"

"You're late from your lunch. You need to keep your eye on the clock."

"Sorry." Usagi punched back in, glancing around to see if her coworkers had any sympathy for her plight. Nobody made a sound, though— not a whispered voice of support, a raised declaration of defense, nor a voucher nor assurance, not even a gaze of interest from anybody. Shibuya Police Headquarters was dead silent, save for the mechanical ticking of keyboards and clocks and muffled coughs. Television and anime always advertised local law enforcement to be drenched in action, adventure, drama, even the occasional romance, but in reality, it boiled down to another daily task, little more than an eight-hour chore one suffered through in silence, in exchange for a paycheck, experience, and (if one was very lucky) a good story to tell to one's peers. Usagi quietly shuffled to her desk, noticed the stack of papers that had piled up in her absence, groaned— wasn't this sight just a _little_ too familiar?— and pressed her head to her desk in abject weariness.

But time had been merciful to her sense of duty, so after a few seconds, she plucked herself up and set to her task.

The next several hours were dull, punctuated only by a brief journey to the bathroom, or the water cooler, or the reference room, or the trash bin. Usagi would likely stay there unless given an assignment by her gracious superior, which wasn't often, and it normally involved something almost as dull as sitting there scribbling through papers. Honestly, when she had signed on as a law enforcement officer, she hadn't expected _this_. Fighting evil, saving the day, being a beacon of virtue in a bleak world, inspiring others…that had been her entire life for years; it was all she ever knew. Her other friends all drifted into various high-level positions of prestige, each according to her own natural talents, but what good was Usagi for, aside from occasional bouts of leadership, sporadic athletic ability, unnatural knowledge of "paranormal and unexplainable activity", and an overactive digestive system? Becoming a police officer seemed a logical step for the full-grown woman once known as Sailor Moon.

But really, now. All this paperwork…

Ten years and more had passed since the interplanetary fighting force called the Sailor Senshi, defenders of love, truth, justice, and honor, had fought their last battle. The Senshi had since retired, putting away their past— perhaps even forgetting it— grown out of adolescence, and into adulthood. They had put aside the hero's life and turned to one of normalcy. They entered into relationships— some entered into far more than others— one devoted herself to a lifelong commitment, and had even become a mother. A mother! Children! A real family! It still floored Usagi whenever she dwelled on the thought. A member of her own close-knit circle, one of the Senshi, the four guardians of the Princess of the Moon, a mother! Usagi had met the children and loved them; she even took care of them sometimes (as "Aunt Bunny"), but she still had a hard time wrapping her mind around it.

Somehow Makoto managed to be top chef of a nationally-renowned restaurant, bucking for her own TV show and a guest-spot on the famous _Iron Chef_ competition. How she juggled fame, duty, husband, and children was beyond Usagi's comprehension; it was little wonder she had so little time left for her friends. When was the last time Usagi even spoke to her, let alone saw her? Well, they chatted electronically over the internet, and sometimes used the phone— heck, they even mailed each other the old-fashioned way— but it had been a long time since she had graced Makoto's presence. But that was okay, she was busy and important, and soon to be quite famous. Usagi missed her terribly but couldn't be more proud.

With half her stack done, she stretched out, staring at the ceiling, idly debating whether to "reward" herself with a quick game. The chief would be monitoring her computer use, and strongly prohibited any distractions outside of the occasional Solitaire or Minesweeper (which she bombed at). Something slightly more primitive, perhaps? A crossword puzzle, the jumble, sudoku maybe? But those were more Ami's style; Usagi could barely comprehend anything outside of the funny pages. Maybe that was why she was stuck at a dead-end job while someone else had just started her practice. _Doctor_ Ami Mizuno (the title certainly had a nice ring to it) wasn't as famous as Makoto yet, but she had only just started her tenure; she'd have that hospital in the palm of her hand in another year or two.

It had been gracious of Ami to meet Usagi for lunch that afternoon. Ever since they stopped living together, Usagi had felt emptier and more alone than ever. She understood that Ami had her own place now, and couldn't maintain her occupancy and her career at the same time. The transition had been painless for both of them, outside of Usagi's normal emotional outbursts (she had literally cried herself to sleep the first night of their separation). But until then, Ami had been the only member of her circle that she interacted with on a daily basis. It was like extending the Sailor relationships for a few more years, after the others had went their separate ways. They moved in together because it was convenient, because they knew each other, because there was love involved, because Ami had needed a place to stay, and Minako, unfortunately, had not been able to give that to her.

Minako— now there was a _real_ blow to Usagi's senses! Becoming a model for a top talent agency in Tokyo came as no shock; Minako was tailor-made for the camera and the adulation of millions. But then Usagi and the rest of the Senshi were thrown for the loop of their lives when their Minako, the avatar of the goddess of love, formed an intimate relationship with Ami, of all people. Mianko and Ami, lovers! Of all people! Oh, sure, everyone had suspected their Venusian vixen to be at least a little bisexual. What was the arbiter of adoration if not indiscriminate? And yes, Usagi forcefully admitted (to herself, mind) to harboring the most miniscule and harmless of girl-crushes on her fellow flaxen-haired wonder— but who hadn't? If Minako were to lean towards any woman, she had hedged all her bets on Rei, or perhaps Setsuna. But Ami? Well, they had been together for a time, and now they had broken up, and there was no further "official" word on Miss Aino's relationship status.

The tabloids declared her "open", "single", "looking", "available", et al. During her interviews, Minako openly declared herself willing to love just about anybody, if they were good and honest and beautiful— if they "had true soul", in her own words, "a true human who understands joy and suffering, and is stronger for it" (but mostly "not a creepy stalker", she'd glare). And then she'd emphasize that men _and_ women could apply, and she'd take each one into consideration. Just like that. For anyone else, such a declaration would be whorish, but Minako's love was pure, courtly, pristine, and poetic. It had no place in a world sustained by divorces, one-night stands, abortions, broken hearts, dead-end marriages, complacency, tepid proposals, loneliness…

Almost finished now. The last few sheets smiled up at Usago with promise. She decided to go for a walk around the room, see what everyone was up to, ask the chief if maybe she had neglected something, or if there was anything else she could do (aside from paperwork, of course). After making an unsuccessful round, she returned to her work, and felt her frustration flare as she noticed about a centimeter's worth of fresh papers on the pile.

"Darn it," she hissed, pulling out the first one. Most were from the chief, requiring her signature. A few had her filling out citation information from various other officers. One needed basic information concerning a minor theft; another, traffic violations; another, domestic disturbance. Shibuya was peaceful these days, and that was great, but…Usagi wished she could be doing more with her badge. She didn't join the "elite" order of police just to sign her life away on seventeen separate documents. One caught her eye, though, signed with the unusual but refreshing moniker of "Hino, R." Rei!

Usagi couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. She read the document more closely.

As usual, there was a lot of political jargon to plow through. Were it not for the sticky notes hastily added to the paper, she'd never understand any of it. The gist of it was that the city council was hot in debate over tearing down an old sewage treatment plant in favor of adding a public park, and the Shibuya police department had to add their say regarding security. Usagi knew she had virtually no power as far as this was concerned— the chief herself might not be able to do anything— but there was a signature list, at least, and Rei apparently trusted her with getting it around. There was nothing else from her favorite senatorial intern— no words of encouragement, pleas to get this moving, private greetings or messages— Rei was succinct and clear. But Usagi didn't need to see anything else: she did everything she could to help pass the information along and did it happily. Rei was working hard in the city hall, and Usagi would do anything to ease her burden.

A famous chef, wife, and mother. A doctor recovering from an unusual same-sex relationship. An open-minded model. An intern for the senate. And one of Shibuya's finest. Nobody would ever believe these women had once been the famous Sailor Senshi. And in this modern era, nobody would probably remember, either— or even care, for that matter.

"Aah!" she squealed, throwing her arms up happily. "I am finished! Done! Yes, another stack of malicious paper has been conquered! And now, for my next miracle: a break! Yes, I am going to the snack room, and getting some…hmm, what should I have?"

"Hey, Tsukino." That was Sgt. Asagiri calling her; Usagi stood to attention with a bright smile.

"Yes!"

"Not so loud. The chief wants to see you. She's got an assignment."

"All right! Now it's time to show her what I'm made of! Clear the room, everyone!"

"Did you hear what I just said, Tsukino? Stop being crazy and get a move on." Usagi grimaced and grumbled her way down the hall to the chief's office. Having a female in charge of the division was an unusual step, especially considering she wasn't even Japanese. Harisvatta Utnapishtim (Hari, for short) had no trouble speaking Usagi's native language; getting her to stop was the issue.

"Tsukino, there's been reports of a small earthquake around Yokohama, and the call's going out for volunteers. Care to trade your desk job for something a little less menial?"

"Oh, yes ma'am, right away! You know you can count on me!"

"All right. Wrap up whatever you have left and head on home. I want you well-rested and prepared for tomorrow."

"Of course! What time should I be here?"

"Early. Preferably before 0500 hours." Usagi flinched. She hadn't woken up that early since her days at the police academy. It would be a difficult stretch, and it would require more discipline than she usually had, but it was all for a good cause, and she always threw herself into these noble tasks with greater enthusiasm. The chief dismissed her, and after checking her desk for any more stacks of paper, she clocked out, put her uniform away, and walked home, admiring the low setting sun. It had been awhile since she was greeted by those familiar reddish-gold rays; normally her shifts ended at night, when her namesake was just beginning its nocturnal ascent. She walked just a little slower so as to enjoy it more.

Author's notes:

First of all, although I made a personal vow to never write another Sailor Moon story, times and talents have changed so much that I would like to attempt one last return to this strange, bizarre, beautiful world we all grew up with in the nineties. It has also come to my attention that an entirely new generation has not shared this same advantage; that some do not even know who and what Sailor Moon is, or do not understand the appeal, or believe it's "old stuff". But that is where our duties as writers come in: to reinvent these pivotal standards for a newer audience to appreciate. Because Sailor Moon's popularity has virtually disappeared in the past ten or fifteen years since it first aired in the states, the setting behind this story, particularly the first chapter, is all the more potent. The worlds of fact and fiction have both forgotten about the Senshi and have moved on, so perhaps it is time for them to come back and remind us all why they were so great.

Secondly, I realize the manga and animated continuities had an entirely different future for the Senshi, but I wanted to pose a third alternative: that, after having vanquished every evil the universe could conceivably throw at them, there was no further need for them, and so the Senshi were free to assume normal lives. I am also aware that this exact same plot has probably been done to death, but the difference between a cliché and conventionalism are the little nuances that give stories a fresh, if not original, spin. Therefore I entreat everyone who may be interested in this premise to keep reading, as I assure you it will go in some rather novel directions.

Finally, because this is Sailor Moon, there's going to be same-sex relationships, and not just centered around Haruka and Michiru. It's just one of those things that are so blatant that you might as well accept it. However, as you've already seen, I've taken a somewhat less conventional route in pairing (and subsequently separating) Ami and Minako. I will go into this strange territory later, so if you're still one of the few people with homosexual sensitivities, then kindly board a time machine back to the seventies.


	2. Daily life

2: "Daily life"

Never before had Usagi gone to so much trouble to get up early. Even when she was nearing finals for her graduating year, she had slept in, sprinted in late, and had dozed whenever she thought she could afford to (and frankly, it was a miracle she had graduated). But this was different; she was helping other people; she was needed. One could say what they wanted about Usagi Tsukino, but she'd never turn down the chance to help others, even if it meant waking up before the sunrise (for once, without any "romantic" reason to), even if it meant setting off every alarm in her apartment and skipping breakfast— even if it meant that, ultimately, all she'd do was direct traffic, answer questions, and keep people away from the disaster area.

Having grown up reasonably close to Yokohama, Usagi's face was a familiar sight to several of its citizens, and more than one recognized her as they were directed away from the rubble. At first, she gave in to the urge to chat with them, but when Hari got on her case, Usagi reluctantly ushered them along, feeling lonesome despite all the other officers, doctors, construction workers, and volunteers in the area (some of them, she noticed, were awfully cute). But this was her job now, and she had to admit, as tedious as it was to detour people away, it was a step up from being crammed in a cubicle scribbling her name over and over again.

Breaks were few and far between. She decided to call Ami— not because she missed speaking with her, but because she figured that a prominent doctor such as her would be in the area, and maybe could help out (and yes, maybe they could hang out again. Usagi wasn't _completely_ selfless). Ami knew about the quake but wasn't assigned to it; she was already taking care of people who had been transported to her hospital. So much for that. The call took up half her break; she used the second half to contact Rei. Predictably, she ran into the voicemail, so she left a message asking if city hall would be doing anything about this— and maybe, Rei might get involved as well. She was pulled back in shortly after, without any sort of answer.

The day wore on. Usagi never really had a moment of down time: the disaster wasn't terrible or huge— it was more of an inconvenience— but there was always another car to veer away, or pedestrians gawking, or some general work she was called to help out with. Hari had dealt with earthquakes before, in her home city of Calcutta, and had this rescue and relief operation nailed. Of course, it wasn't entirely thanks to the police that the day was saved: all of the neighboring cities' emergency workers were helping out, and Usagi felt proud to be a part of that, even though she was only a tiny cog. _Someone_ needed to keep the streets cleared and organized.

Her lunch break gradually crept up on her, but rather than sitting down and chatting with her fellow coworkers over a sandwich, a cookie, and ice-cold tea (pretty much all she could make), Usagi was taken to a low-key area and given yet another assignment. A number of vandals had struck despite their efforts, and while most of them had been caught, a few managed to run off with some stolen articles, and until they could be reclaimed, the police needed to fill out insurance vouchers for those items. And that was Usagi's task.

"It's not complicated," Hari said, tracing her finger over the paper. "Just make sure the claimants match up with the article in question, and put your signature here. And take your time; we've got stacks of these."

"So people have been stealing stuff even with the police right here?"

"Well, we can't be everywhere at once. A lot of these people struck as soon as the tremors stopped— like vultures waiting for some poor animal to die. We've got units from all over the city looking for these people, but the success rate is low." Usagi frowned, feeling her heart break. She wished that human nature was just a little bit better, as ideal as she had imagined it to be. That had not changed for her, at least: she was still optimistic, even in the face of cold statistics.

She hadn't even completed a fraction of the insurance papers when her lunch break ended. Hari pulled someone else out to slave over it while she went back to traffic detail. During a temporary lull, she felt her cell phone vibrating, and took a moment to see who had given her a text message. It was Rei, of all people; her heart leaped as she read it.

[Good to hear from you again! (smiley face) Sorry I couldn't pick up, but you know how it is. (weary face) This is a good PR op, so expect a few suits to come by and give meaningless speeches. I wish I could come in person, but some other interns need their chance in the spotlight. Email me and tell me how it went! (hearts)]

"How does she _do_ that," Usagi grumbled, staring at the alphanumeric keypad on her phone. It had very poor texting abilities; she could barely type in a few garbled words. Leave it to Rei to have some state-of-the-art government-issue super-phone…

"Tsukino, no telephone breaks while you're on the job," Sgt. Asagiri called out. Usagi waved.

"I know! I got a text from a friend who works with city hall. She says there's going to be some important people coming by later."

"Oh? Are they going to help us dig all these people out and clear the debris?"

"Well, they're city hall people, so…probably not."

"Then tell em' to stay out of our way!" Usagi smiled at him and nodded. So Ami was out, and Rei was out. It seemed highly unlikely that Makoto would be of any help here, and knowing Minako's hectic schedule, the most she'd see from her would be a check made in donation to the relief fund. Once again, she was all alone. Well, as Minako oftentimes said (and Rei corrected), "if the door of opportunity is locked, try the window." She gestured to Asagiri and smiled as he helped move the debris trucks around.

"Say Asagiri, got any plans for this evening?"

"Yeah, why? You asking me out on a date?"

"No," she giggled, "I just feel like spending time with people and having fun. It's been a long time since I've hung out with friends."

"People our age don't have those kinds of friends," he said sullenly. "Somehow, all of the precious memories and good times you had when you were young are all thrown away, like they meant nothing in the end. And for what, I ask you? So that people can grow up, get old, get meaner, lose all sight of beauty in the world…"

"Okay, jeez, downer alert! I actually think you need to go out more than I do! So what are your plans?"

"Sister's birthday. She'll be seventeen."

"Aww, you never told me you had a family! My little brother's still in college— "

"It's not something I bring up," he shrugged. Asagiri emotionally distanced himself from Usagi and bent to his task, leaving her feeling stricken and empty. She tried not to dwell on what he had said as she endured the long, waning hours to the day's end. She and her friends hadn't separated because they found something more important; their careers had just taken them to different parts of the country (and one, to the world itself). They were all needed very badly in positions of utmost importance, and while Usagi knew they could never be as close as they were in their youth, she believed that the strings that connected them merely lengthened, and that, if the need arose, all she had to do was wind it up, and they'd be there again.

But it had been years since all five of them were in the same place, and months since she had seen anybody aside from Ami and Makoto.

_It's not true,_ she fought to convince herself. _What he said isn't true. People don't just leave something like that on a whim. They don't give up everything that was precious just so they could…have a job! We can't possibly choose our own isolation…_

Of course, the more she tried to fight it off, the harder it pressed on her, until her emotions threatened to overwhelm her work ethic. She began to cry; she slackened; Usagi steeled herself in the end, but was left with bitter doubts that melted her pure resolve away like acid. She decided to try again, this time with someone she had never spoken with.

"Say, um…Hayashida?" A woman much younger than her looked up, her eyes bleary from staring at insurance papers.

"Mmn…yes?"

"Got any plans for tonight?"

"Yeah, a hot bath and a long night's sleep. I'm exhausted!"

"Oh." Crestfallen, she turned away. So, when people reached adulthood, they were either too busy to maintain their old friendships, or too tired. Her heart cracked as she tried convincing herself that it wasn't true. The defenses she brought up were weakening, though.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason," she smiled painfully. Hayashida sat up.

"Oh, did you want to do something with me? Wow, you just asked me right outta the blue like that! Sure, I'd love to! When's your next day off?"

"Tomorrow!" Usagi chirped, feeling her spirits renewed. Hayashida smiled brightly.

"Cool. I still have to work, but it's only a half-shift. Maybe we could meet at Hachiko?"

"Sure, why not?" she laughed. "I'm in a conventional mood. What time?"

"I get off work at one, and I can be there at one-thirty. Think you can last that long without me?"

"Sure, I'm bound to find something to do! You know how everything piles up."

"Sure do," she grinned. She waved and silently went back to her stack, leaving Usagi invigorated, her faith restored. So: tomorrow at one-thirty, right in front of Hachiko. It sounded like something she'd see in a romantic movie…

At long last, Usagi's ten-hour shift had ended, and she was free to do as she pleased. Hari thanked everyone for coming out so early, and stayed behind just long enough to welcome the afternoon and evening crews. Usagi still needed some time to prepare, so after handing Hayashida her phone number (just in case), she went back to the police officer's tent and rummaged through her belongings. While inside, she smiled at two of the geologists called in to assess the damage. She tuned them out as she arranged her items, since most of it was scientific lingo even Ami might not understand, but one thing they said gave her cause to eavesdrop.

"— yeah, that's true. And for such a freak occurrence, it could have been a whole lot worse. I still can't understand how it happened, though. I mean, this part of the country isn't anywhere near a fault line. The worst thing they'd ever see would be a tremor, and that wouldn't knock off a single plate from the kitchen."

"Nature works in mysterious ways, I guess. Maybe there's a subduction we haven't taken into account yet. Better go trace the isoseismic lines again, just to be sure."

"Yeah. Strangest thing, though— especially since the seismographs didn't give us any warning until it was nearly too late. That sort of thing just doesn't happen around here. Oh well." They shrugged, resuming their studies, while Usagi slowly meditated over what they had said. She knew as much about earthquakes as she knew about culinary arts, but if this activity didn't have any grounds for explanation…

_Oh, don't worry about it,_ she assured herself. _Let them do their job. It's probably nothing— and anyway, it's not like I understand enough of it to help. It's time for me to head home and get some play time in!_

Playing video games, surfing the internet, and reading manga was all well and good, but eventually Usagi floated around her television, curling up with a hot meal fresh from the box. She flipped through channels carelessly, pausing here and there when something piqued her interest, finally lingering on the evening news. Seeing as how she was a police officer and all, she figured the least she could do was stay abreast of local, national, and international reports. The anchors promised coverage of the day's earthquake, but Usagi had finished her meal and washed her dishes long before they aired anything.

Of course, there was nothing there that she hadn't learned firsthand— and of course, there were no shots of her. Chief Hari barely got a few words in herself, mostly addressing the looting that had taken place earlier. A geologist then came by and described the "freak act of nature", casually stating that although seven people had been killed in the disaster, the seismic activity was minimal, and would not repeat itself for some time. But those words, _only_ seven people, struck deeper into Usagi's heart than anything else before. Seven people had been killed!— and she had been in the middle of it!— and these people were dismissing it like it was nothing!

Feeling sick, she laid back on her couch, turning the television off, focusing intently on the blank white ceiling of her apartment. Seven people had died today, and she had been there, and she had been powerless. The realist in her told her that this sort of thing really did happen all the time, and that, considering how badly disasters could turn, seven was a respectable figure. That wasn't even the slimmest sliver of the most infinitesimal fraction of a fraction of a percentage! Usagi had nothing to be ashamed about, and besides, her job had been to maintain security and order at the site, not dive into the fray and save lives. And for those responsible for just that purpose, who knows how many other lives they had saved! Why, seventy may have been pulled out of that wreckage!— or a hundred— a thousand— who knows?

But little good that reasoning was doing her. Deep in her heart, Usagi still felt like something more could've been done. And beyond that, in the darkest recesses of her soul, long since buried and nearly forgotten, was the thought that someone might have been able to save those people— someone named Sailor Moon. Yes, she dared consider that. And she rolled over, glancing at the hallway that bypassed that closet, lingering on the sliver of paper that could be drawn aside, revealing the dank interior, where she had stored her heritage and her destiny all these years. She gazed at it, wondering.

But it was too late now. Seven were dead, and Usagi Tsukino was laying on her couch. There was no more Sailor Moon, and there never would be again.

She went to bed, but Usagi didn't sleep much.

…

Being so restless and fretful, Usagi woke early and showered, trying to figure out what to do with her free time. As she was drying and combing her long golden hair (she still wore it in those trademark buns of hers), her phone went off, and her heart sprang when she recognized Makoto's name.

"Hey there, Makoto! Good morning!"

"Wow, I didn't expect you to be up for another five hours, Usagi! Must be all that rigorous police training!"

"Hardy har, I had insomnia last night."

"Oh, sorry," she said gently. "Maybe I should call another time and let you get some rest."

"Nah, I'm fine. For some reason, I feel pretty energetic now. So to what do I owe this pleasant conversation?"

"Well, I feel sort of bad bringing this up," she sighed. "Do you have to work today?"

"No."

"Oh, good. Did you have any plans?"

"Well, I was going to meet a friend from work later today."

"Ah."

"Why, did you have something in mind?"

"No, forget about it."

"Come on, Mako," she sang, using her most manipulative voice. "You can tell Aunt Bunny!"

"That's actually the reason I called you," she winced. "Motoki and I will both be out of town all day, and I haven't been able to find someone to watch the kids yet— "

"Mako," Usagi sang, "why didn't you say so in the first place? I'd love to! And don't ever feel like you're imposing, either, okay?"

"Yeah, but, what about spending the day with your friend…?"

"I'm meeting her at one! I've got half a day to do whatever I want! And who knows, she might be in the mood to help me out!"

"Well, at least I know they'll be safe. If you're both okay with it, I'd really appreciate it. I have to leave soon, but Motoki will still be here when you arrive. Call me again if you need anything."

"Okay, I will. Have fun at…wherever you're going!" They both hung up; Usagi got dressed and prepared for the train ride over. Makoto lived in Koriyama, in southern Tohoku; going by train would take some hours, so she'd have to bring a diversion or two. It wasn't until she had already locked up and walked halfway to the next block when Usagi realized she had passed up a golden opportunity.

_Call me if you need me…_

"There's so much more I could have said to her," she sighed. Next to Ami, Usagi saw Makoto the most, so it wasn't as though her absence was a terrible gnawing beast, but still, Usagi missed being with her, and she had reached a point in her life where companionship seemed more important than ever. She was forced to live with her regret as she boarded the train and buried herself in manga and portable music.

Because Makoto had no other family to speak of, and because her husband did, he had taken her family name, and was known as Mr. Motoki Kino— but to Usagi, he was simply a longtime friend, ally, confidante, and one of the few people outside their circle who knew of her alter ego. He had also been an early girlhood crush of Usagi's, but any awkwardness that might have shown up in the relationship was decimated when Usagi's embrace turned from him to his children, Naoko (the eldest) and Shinozaki.

"Aunt Bunny! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, princess!" Usagi squeezed her "niece" tightly, picking her up and twirling her around as she laughed. Little Naoko was soon strapped to Usagi's back, holding on tight to her long tails, as she spoke to the father. "So where's mama?"

"With a convention of restaurateurs in Sendai."

"Ah, cool. Too bad she missed the Tanabata festival."

"I'd say she's better off without that much excitement. There are a lot of small businesses there like ours, and she's been selected to host a seminar. I'm actually due in Iwaki pretty soon; I just had to stay behind to make sure someone was watching the kids. You're really helping us a lot, Usagi. Our normal sitter caught the flu, and Mako and I didn't have anyone else to turn to."

"Aww, that's okay, Motoki," she grinned. "I don't mind a bit! Anytime you two need me (and I have the day off and don't have any hot dates planned)," she muttered under her breath, "I'd be happy to come by."

"Great. Listen, I'm really sorry to do this to you, but if I don't bolt soon, I'll miss my train. There's food in the fridge— you remember where diapers and toys are— and you know when their bedtime is… Uhh, you still have our numbers in case you need to call us, right?"

"Hey, I told you not to worry," she said, beaming happily as she helped him out the door. "I've done this before, remember? Now you go and have a good time. All I ask in return is for you two to bring us back lots of yummy souvenirs!" Motoki relaxed and smiled back at her. Naoko reached out to her father, calling him; Shinozaki looked up and laughed as his Aunt Bunny's tails trailed within grasping distance. She winced as he pulled on them; Motoki picked him up, patting his head.

"All right, it's a deal. Can you two play nice for a few hours with your Aunt Bunny?"

"Okay, daddy," Naoko called.

"Ban, ban," Shinozaki added. He smiled and kissed them both, then waved farewell and was gone, sprinting not unlike his one-time arcade regular. Usagi waved at him until he was gone, then went back inside, clapping her hands.

"Okay! Who's up for a game?"

Usagi's cell phone went off while she was playing "catch the ball" with the children. She didn't recognize the number, so she answered cautiously, but cordially. "Tsukino here."

"Tsukino! It's Hayashida."

"Oh, hey!" She glanced over at the living room clock. It read 11:45, plenty of time to make the train back to Shibuya. "I had to take care of something for a friend, so I might be a little late getting there. You don't mind if I bring some of her kids with me, do you? I'm sort of their baby-sitter."

"I don't mind, but you probably shouldn't bother." She sounded dejected. Usagi had no idea this impromptu meeting between coworkers meant so much to her.

"Oh? Why not?"

"There's been some trouble at the disaster site, and my half-day shift just turned into a full-day, with almost certain overtime."

"Oh no! What sort of trouble? Does Hari need me to come, too?" Usagi's nearly-forgotten fears resurfaced; the words she had overheard came back to haunt her; she feared the worst.

"No, no, it's not that bad. It's just some structural damage caused by an aftershock. She needs me and a few others to beef up security. You don't have to come, especially if you're taking care of your friend's children. I'll let Hari know you're unavailable, though, just in case."

"Thanks, Hayashida," she exhaled. "You sort of had me worried there for a second."

"What for?" she laughed gently. "This is Japan; these things happen all the time."

"That's what Asagiri said," she smiled sadly. "Actually, I heard from some workers that this wasn't a usual quake. I didn't really understand what they were saying, but I think the gist of it was that it wasn't supposed to happen."

She could almost hear Hayashida shrugging. "You can never predict what nature will do, even with today's technology. She'll always have the upper hand. Anyway, I wanted to cancel our arrangement so you wouldn't wonder where I was. Maybe some other time."

"Sure, anytime you like. Uh, I'm actually free this Sunday, too, unless Hari or, uh, Mother Nature has anything to say about it." Hayashida laughed.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. See you at work, Tsukino."

"Sure, take care, Hayshida. Oh!— and if anything unusual happens while you're there, will you let me know? I still have a bad feeling about this."

"All right, I will," she smiled. They both hung up, and Usagi was left with the Kino children for the rest of the day. Shinozaki was hankering for her cell phone, so after turning the power off and wiping the dribble from his chin, she let him play with it. Naturally, the first place it went was his mouth, and soon even Naoko, who was two years older than her brother, wanted a bite.

"I guess it's time you two ate. What would you like Aunt Bunny to fix you?"

"Peets," Naoko said. Shinozaki spat out his toy.

"Momo."

"Peaches it is." She got up and raided the kitchen, praying to God that Makoto had something quick and easy stashed away. There was some baby food in the cupboard, and even some whole peaches in the refrigerator; Usagi cut them up and dutifully fed them to the little Kinos. As for herself, she discovered a Styrofoam box full of assorted leftovers, and after a brief trip to the microwave, she was dining like a queen. It should have been a relaxing moment, but she couldn't help but turn the television on and flip through the various news channels, combing them for further information about yesterday's disaster. Being a guardian of love and justice for so long had sharpened her intuition for these sorts of things, and while she hoped she was wrong, something told her to keep her eye on this, just in case.

Author's notes:

The Hachiko statue is a real location set in Shibuya, and is a very popular meeting place for people, so naturally, Usagi and Hayashida would want to go there. The Tanabata festival is also real, and is one of the major festivals of Tohoku. As for the custom of the man sometimes taking the woman's name, this is an actual practice in Japan, and is even illustrated in other anime, such as in _Neon Genesis Evangelion_, when Gendo Rokubungi (who apparently had other relatives) married Yui Ikari, and became Gendo Ikari. This practice ensures that at least one member from both sides of the family gets to keep their family name. Speaking of which, I read somewhere that in some production or other, Motoki proposed to Makoto during Usagi's wedding, and she accepted, so it only seemed natural that they had a family. As for why Usagi has not done the same with Mamoru…well, more on that later.


	3. Lost friends

3: "Lost friends"

Spending Sunday with Hayashida was fun, but it couldn't compare with meeting Ami for lunch again. As always, they updated each other on their daily activities: Usagi had stories and concerns about the earthquake, Ami spoke of the goings-on in the hospital… The subject predictably turned to romances, and for once, Usagi had nothing to say in that regard. Ami airily mentioned she wasn't seeing anybody yet, although there was a "fair possibility" that she would spend much more time around a certain young aspiring lawyer. Apparently, after having starred in a St. Petersburg ballet company for only one year, the woman had broken her foot and shifted to law— so she was Russian, a former dancer, and knew her way around legal issues. Usagi was impressed.

"Is she pretty? Or I guess I should say, is she nice? Heck, do you even speak each others' language?"

"A little. We're learning. She's only been practicing here for three years, so it's been slow going. But she's very smart…and yes, if you must know, she's quite pretty as well. But she smokes, too, and I'm not especially fond of that."

"Yuck. Any chance she'll quit?"

"Probably not."

"Ugh. But you're still interested in her?" She smiled.

"Minor vices like that don't scare me away so easily. Besides, it's not like she does it all the time. Maybe once or twice a day."

"Well, as long as you're happy with it…" Usagi terminated the conversation and sat in enjoyable silence as Ami whipped out a tablet device and whirled her finger around it. Seeing her working on this advanced piece of technology reminded Usagi of when they used to be Senshi (but what _didn't_, these days?). Back then, Ami's— or rather, Sailor Mercury's portable handheld computer seemed like such futuristic fantasy, but now everyone had something just like it! Thinking back on those days made her sigh, loud enough for Ami to notice. She knew that look her friend was sporting, and put her device away.

"Feeling nostalgic?" Usagi nodded.

"You know, while I was surfing around the internet the other day, I watched some of those old animated programs they made of us. Man, talk about antiquated! I mean, sure, the animation and writing was great in those days, but after seeing what we have to offer today…"

"Still, they were more or less accurate," Ami said. "I'm still questioning several 'artistic liberties' they took, particularly with Rei's character. Her grandfather looks nothing like that, and the only Yuuichiro I ever saw around her shrine was a boy from a neighboring private school. They got the crows right, at least, and I'm glad they decided to include those psychic episodes she was prone to."

"Mine was worse," she groused. "I mean, I'll admit I wasn't the most _mature_ person in the world, and yeah, I could have studied a lot more, but I never whined that much."

"No, I'd say they pretty much nailed it," she deadpanned. Usagi glared evenly at her friend and slammed her fist on the table.

"The only thing they 'nailed' was my looks! …Well, okay, so they did great on my morals, too, but I wish they hadn't made me such a pig when it comes to food."

"I stand by my earlier comment." She finally laughed as Usagi flared at her, and casually apologized. "But you're wrong on another count, Usagi. They never made you as noble as you really are. I mean, occasionally they focused on how wondrous you can really be, but only at critical stages. The people who made that silly anime never understood you were like that all the time. In-between snacks and sobbing, of course."

"Of course," she grumbled. Ami smiled and slightly diverted the subject.

"Have you ever seen any of the programs that made their way to America? They really tore those apart. Granted, these were made back in the day when the majority of Americans weren't familiar with anime, outside of _Macross_, _Go Lion_, and _Astro Boy_, but if you watch it and compare the two, it's still night and day. I mean, they named Naru _Molly_, Umino _Melvin_, Makoto _Lita_, and they called you _Serena_!"

"I think I remember something like that. Where did all that _come_ from, anyway? I mean, they kept your name, and Rei's, and they just shortened Minako's name, but…Lita?"

"Well, _Lita_ might have something to do with the American word for 'lightning'. Apparently they sometimes use punny names for their characters, just like we do."

"Okay, I guess I can see that…but what about Serena?"

"I was confused, too, so I did a little research…and Minako helped me." She blushed, imperceptibly. Usagi smiled and waited patiently for her to continue. "_Serena_ could be linked to the American word _serene_ or _serenity_, which means 'peaceful', or it could have been connected to your fictional mother, Queen Serenity of the moon kingdom."

"Instead of my ACTUAL mother, Ikuko Tsukino."

"Bear with me," she gestured. "There's another theory that's proved to be the most interesting. This was where Minako helped the most. In Japan's collection of gods, we have Tsukiyomi, god of the moon. His name literally means 'counter of the months', and your name, Tsukino, is derived from his. But in Greek mythology, guess who is the goddess of the moon?" She smiled intriguingly, waiting for the lights to go on in Usagi's head. She furrowed her brows.

"Serena?"

"Selene, actually, or Selena. Add that to the American joke that in Japan, our L's and R's sound alike, and you have it. Serena— Selena."

"Oh, cool! I never would've thought of that! But they still could've just as easily called me 'Bunny'." Ami shrugged and polished off her drink.

"It was a strange homage all the same, from a strange series, and not an entirely unflattering one. Although I wish they had kept my hair a little longer." Hers, a faintly lighter shade of blue than the anime had presented it, swept down to her neck and ended just above her shoulders. Usagi smiled that her friend should be so vain.

"Yeah…and I wish my real relationship with Mamoru had ended up as well as my fictional one. It's too bad…" They both sighed, and seeing as how Usagi was content to let that be that, they moved on, one prodding the other about her love-life. It didn't bother Usagi at all to know that Ami was a lesbian: she had "came out" about seven or eight years earlier, just before they started living together, and had surprised everyone at first. After all, Ami hadn't seemed to be the type— if anyone was gay in their circle, it would've been misandrist Rei, or perhaps Minako (although that later turned out to be halfway true). Time had been kind to Ami, though, and everyone came to accept her and love her as they always had. Her sexuality rarely came up in conversation, unless Minako or some other lucky woman was mentioned.

"Enough about me," Ami said, picking off the last of her meal. "What about your love-life? You've certainly had enough time to pick it back up."

"Yeah," she grumbled, reclining slightly on the table. "I haven't gone on a real date in years. Most of the guys I know are either coworkers, too old, or they're already married. I don't know where to meet people. Say, does your lawyer friend know of any…" Ami looked at her strangely, then shrugged. The conversation died again as Usagi's head drifted down, landing on the hard, cold surface. Duty once again forcibly separated them, but before Ami left, Usagi pulled her aside for one more chat.

"Say…Ami, I've been thinking. Could it be possible for you to have a full day off?"

"Of course. I'm actually off in two days, and again next Monday."

"Okay, but bear with me on this. If I could somehow convince Makoto to take a day off, and if I got Rei to do the same, maybe we could call Minako or— "

"That wouldn't be possible, Usagi," she answered regretfully. "Mako's one thing, and I suppose Rei and I could manage to pull away eventually, but Minako isn't even in the country anymore— she's not even in the same _hemisphere_."

"Oh, really? Where is she now? Do you two talk?"

"Not regularly. We email each other a lot— she's in Rio de Janeiro."

Whoa. Usagi's face lit in astonishment. That was a _long_ way away.

"Is there any chance she could be doing, say, a Japanese tour? Maybe visit her hometown?" Ami shook her head.

"She hasn't mentioned it, and I don't want to interfere in her business affairs. That's the vow I made when we broke up."

"But why? You two loved each other so much…"

"We've been over this before, Usagi," she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "We both knew everyone would ask questions, so we agreed to be honest about it. But I'm not opening up old history. I'll talk to Rei and Mako; maybe we can get together sometime, schedules permitting. It has been awhile."

"It's been even longer since all five of us…" she grumbled. Ami sighed, perfectly sympathetic with Usagi's dilemma, secretly envious that she could wear that emotion so easily on her sleeve. Ami had forced her heartbreak and loneliness to the back of her mind, and all so she could maintain her career, make something of herself…

As Usagi put it, she sacrificed the most precious things in her life for something that, while it certainly left her fulfilled and satisfied, never quite made her truly happy. But such was life, and that was the way things were.

To show her sympathy, Ami embraced her oldest and truest friend, even kissing her cheek. "I know. But we have to make do. I'm sure that one day, we'll all be together again. Just not anytime soon. Take care of yourself, dear Usagi." Ami smiled, even though deep down, she was hurting just as much as her friend. She was simply more accustomed to hiding it.

…

"Ironic, isn't it?"

"Hmm?"

Several days later, Usagi found herself at Sensoji temple, apathetically gazing at the huge Kaminarimon lantern, with a reflective Rei Hino by her side. The last time she had seen Rei in person had been months ago, when they took a vacation to Hokkaido together with Makoto. Since all five of the former Senshi were now working-class or career women, it was exceptionally rare for more than two of them to have the same open schedule; usually they had to set aside some time far in advance. While Usagi had certainly enjoyed herself (even when she tripped and fell down half the ski slope, or ran afoul those snow monkeys in the hot springs), she had wanted Ami and Minako to be there as well, if only as friends, if only for a few moments.

Not that she was ungrateful for this opportunity. Rei had set aside a few days of leisure for herself, so naturally the first person she thought to call was Usagi— and naturally, the first place she thought of as a meeting site was a famous (and nearby) temple. That was Rei, all right, and if Usagi wasn't mistaken, reminiscing on their surroundings had prompted the former miko to make her previous statement.

"Ironic," Rei said again, gesturing to her surroundings. "Me, being here… Me, taking this job, out of all others… Getting into politics, like I had sworn I wouldn't do, leaving the shrine, coming to a place like this, dressed like the kind of people I hate…" She laughed pitiably, resting her chin on her hand and her elbow on a railing as she gazed out, lavender eyes glassing over. Usagi glanced over at her and smiled softly.

"Why _did_ you get into politics, anyway? To be closer to your father?"

"No, of course not. Perhaps to understand him, though. Perhaps to see if I could affect the system that turned him into…that. Maybe I deluded myself into thinking I could make a difference. All that studying, and that college scholarship, and that work-study program, and everything else I did, certainly didn't detract me from this path. And now I've created my own rut, and I have no choice but to follow it. I should be touring the world with Mina…"

"So why don't you?" Usagi said cheerily. Rei laughed sadly.

"Just like that, eh? Just drop everything, hop into the closest talent agency, show them what I've got, and be on the next plane to Paris? It's that easy?"

"Well, no, of course not— um, and actually, Mina's in Rio de Janeiro…"

"I know better, of course," she said, the false smile still stretched across her face, eyes closed as she accepted the truth of her position. "There are manga stories that detail such a transformation. A former something-or-other becomes the country's next top model, or the country's top model turns into a so-and-so to fulfill an even greater task… But fantasy and fact are completely different. Mina was born to be in that life. She was meant to be a model, just as she was meant to be Sailor Venus. It would've been impossible for her to be anything _but_. But as for me?" She snorted, wiping the smile off her face, glaring at the railing, at the world below, at the possibility she had given up, the life she had left. "Well, it turns out I am doing some small good for the country, so it's all right to trade in my dreams. And I can even understand my father a little. He tried making our lives better as well. But even though I vowed I'd never be like him, I've sacrificed a lot of people I've loved along the way. It's such an irony, don't you think?"

She allowed herself to cry, because she knew she could be vulnerable in front of Usagi— and because she knew Usagi wouldn't think any different of her. They instinctively drew close and held one another.

"Oh well," she tittered, smiling as she patted her friend's back. "If life isn't something to cry about, then it's definitely something to laugh at. And I suppose I am being a little silly. After all, nobody forced me into this position. I made it of my own volition. And once in awhile, I can go home with my head held high: proud, confident, pleased with myself, without any regrets. Hey," she said, as if noticing Usagi for the first time, "I'm sorry I rambled on like this. It's been too long since I've had someone to listen to my meaningless complaints. I suppose it's my way of getting revenge for all those times you forced us to put up with your whining."

"Hey," Usagi wailed. She and Rei both snickered. "You go right ahead and talk, Rei. It's been a long time since I've had someone to listen to."

They continued to hold each other as they watched the crowds surge around Sensoji. Time was meaningless. Eventually Rei drew a refreshing breath, and they parted.

"Don't think I called you out here just to vent. I owed you some major friend time and it's time I paid you back. Let me treat you to lunch."

"Famous last words," Usagi grinned. That drew a nice, hearty laughter out of Rei.

"It's okay, I'm given a nice salary. What about you? Are you being paid well?"

"More in personal satisfaction and experience than actual cash, but…meh, money's not that important. At least not until my rent's due, or it's laundry day, or when I run out of groceries…"

"The troubles of our society," she agreed. They found a local ramen vendor, and leaned in to simultaneously escape the day's heat and gorge themselves on the delicious perfumes wafting from the woks. Rei had a vegetable and tofu dish; Usagi favored seafood. They even ordered sake, and drank a toast to each other, bonds that never truly broke, careers that bewildered them, and their good-looking neighbor who winked at them before he left.

"He was a cutie," Usagi sang. Rei shook her head, scoffing.

"So was the gold ring on his left hand."

"Aw, dang it! There goes another one! How come everyone our age is already married? Did we miss some kind of party? Were there invitations given out? Even Makoto is…" Feeling sour, Usagi took a long slurp from her bowl, and added a sip or two of rice wine. Rei laughed softly and addressed her meal with more delicacy.

"Relax, dumpling-head, I'm in the same boat."

"No, you're just celibate."

"A miko must remain pure."

"I doubt it's by choice."

"Men these days don't meet my high standards."

"Or else you're just asexual." Rei flinched and glared at Usagi. Old memories of their previous (and numerous) spats flared up, and she was sorely tempted to get into another argument with her closest friend, if only to rekindle those long-forgotten times. But she was a grown woman now: mature, graceful, intelligent, composed. Rei still had a temper as hot as her namesake, but now she could control it.

"No. I'm attracted to people. But I never meet anyone who sparks anything more than a passing interest."

"I like how you said 'people' and not 'men'," Usagi grinned, poking her deviously. Rei brushed her off and drank more sake.

"You know what I mean."

"Aah, so you're like that too, eh? So my suspicions were correct after all…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Nothing, nothing," she sang, waving her hand. "Let's just say that out of the five of us, Minako and Makoto's choices came as no surprise, and Ami's did."

"Oh WHAT EV-ER!"

"Senator Hino!" she said in mock surprise. "Are you getting flustered? Perhaps you should yield the floor!"

"Okay, seriously, Usagi, that's enough." Usagi smiled and graciously backed off. To make up for it, she paid for another round of sake, and raised a toast to Rei.

"For you, my dear, in whatever you decide to do with your life, whether it's your career, your romances, or anything else that might come your way." She drank it all in one go; Rei smiled and raised her cup again.

"And to you, dumpling, who brings out the worst in me and seamlessly changes me for the better."

The day was wearing on as Rei drove Usagi home. At times she stole glances at her starry-eyed friend, who seemed oddly preoccupied with meditation. Usagi was staring out her window at the city, watching or thinking or else going into that blank Zen-like state of mind that Rei, even at her best, had rarely accomplished. She smiled warmly at Usagi, even though the other woman didn't see it.

"I'm glad we were able to do this. I had a lot of fun. We should do it again sometime."

No answer. Usagi must really be lost in her subconscious.

Or else she had fallen asleep.

"I don't know my schedule, but I can text you or email you something, let you know when I've got some time off. You just tell me yours and we'll arrange— "

"Rei, have you heard anything about that earthquake?" The interruption put Rei off guard; she took a moment to formulate an answer.

"Not really. There's been some effort on city hall's part to reconstruct the damage, put some of the homeless in shelters. It's taken attention off that park, unfortunately, but that can't be helped."

"You haven't heard anything strange about it?" Rei furrowed her brows in confusion. Something strange?

"Like what?"

"I don't know, it's just something I heard. A couple of geologists that were on-site said that it wasn't a usual quake; that it shouldn't have happened, or something like that."

Rei exhaled. "I honestly wouldn't know. I'm sorry I can't be of any help."

"None? None at all? Rei, you've always had these psychic episodes of yours, and I was thinking that maybe— "

"Usagi, I haven't had one of those in a long, long time. Since before the five of us went our separate ways, actually. At least nothing major— I've been able to find things I've lost, or figure out if one or two people were lying, but…"

"Could you…try?" The cold desperation in Usagi's voice sent chills down Rei's spine. She stopped the car at a light, glanced over, saw that her friend was still staring out the window…and that she was trembling.

"Usagi, what's this about?"

"Nothing!" she exclaimed, facing Rei with a smile. The expression didn't last. "I just…have a bad feeling." Rei leaned back, sighing in exasperation.

"Usagi, we've beaten back every threat the universe could have thrown at us. There's not going to be any more malevolent beings from the depths of space, or sentient rifts in time, or macro-organic trans-dimensional entities, or whatever it is you're afraid of. Those days have long since passed. We live in a real world now."

"I know."

"And it's time we put those thoughts aside and live as real people. We've _earned_ that right, Usagi. We deserve it, more than anyone else."

Usagi said nothing. Rei sighed.

"For better or for worse. That's our world."

She let Usagi off, saw her to the door, hugged her, kissed her forehead. Usagi didn't want to let go at first.

"Wanna spend the night?"

"I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Call me, then." She stared up with great needy eyes. "Don't go silent again, Rei."

"I won't. I'll always be here when you call."

_No you won't,_ she wanted to say…but she left it at that. Usagi closed the door, trapped in her prison of silence and isolation. She went to the couch, sighed, turned the TV on, fixed herself a crude meal, ate, showered, set her alarm, slept.

…

"_Hey there! Somehow, you've reached my private cell phone, which is weird because I only give my number out to a VERY select group of people, but hey, who am I to deny a tenacious admirer? Unfortunately, you've caught me at a bad time, so I'm gonna have to take a message. Don't worry, I'll call you back real soon! Kisses!_"

[To leave a message, press four. To redial— ]

Usagi pressed four. She didn't think Minako would be able to take this call.

"Hey, Mina, it's me, just calling to see how you're doing. I hear that you're in Rio now, and that sounds cool…so, um…gimme a call back and tell me all about it, okay? I mean, when you're not busy. Miss you lots, bye!"

Click. She put her phone away, leaned back, looked at the clock, wondering how much longer she'd be here today. Usagi's shift had ended over an hour ago, but Hari demanded that everyone put in some overtime, so here she was, wasting away with a mountain of paperwork. Usagi usually didn't mind putting in a few extra hours here and there, because police headquarters had now become her venue for social interaction. For all his grumpiness and cynicism, Asagiri was entertaining to talk to, and Hayashida was quickly becoming Usagi's friend. But today, unfortunately, they were both away on other duties, and the only other person Usagi interacted with was the chief herself, who had barred her doorway.

"I'm busy, come back later," the sign read. Usagi had snorted when she first saw it, but the door hadn't opened in the long hours since, and she was tired of reading and signing these meaningless documents. She took a deep breath and set herself to her task, glancing up at the clock as the minute hand slowly made its orbital journey. Some time passed before she allowed herself another break, so she got up to see if there was anything worth buying in the vending machine. As she settled for a small bag of nuts, she bumped into Hari, who looked oddly refreshed for someone who had spent the better part of a day in isolation.

"Hey, chief," she smiled. "Still at the old grind?"

"What are you still doing here, Tsukino? I thought I dismissed you already."

"Um, no, you didn't. You told me to stay on overtime."

"Right, but I also told you to…oh, wait, did I? I'm sorry, I must have forgotten. Tsukino, you're relieved for the day."

"I am?" Hari nodded.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner. You've actually been working…" A quick glance at her wristwatch. "Forty-five minutes past the time I needed you. Well, I'll be sure to pay you for that, and the next time I ask everyone to work extra, you'll be exempt. Does that sound fair?"

"Uh, yes ma'am!" she beamed, even saluting. Hari dismissed her enthusiasm dryly.

"Very well, you may leave. I'll see you tomorrow, Tsukino. Good night."

"G'night, chief!" Usagi couldn't help but laugh and hum to herself as she walked back home, even though it was much darker than what she was accustomed to. She had been working and slaving for nearly an hour for nothing! Well, her next paycheck wouldn't be "nothing", and that exemption Hari promised certainly sweetened things. Of course, now Usagi had only a few short hours of freedom left, but since she usually didn't make plans on her work-days, she decided to just head home and treat herself to a nice dinner and movie.

Something in the distance caught her eye as she headed down an empty street. Shadows moved, and voices cried out. One of them shrieked; the other faded into footsteps, sprinting relentlessly away. A cry for help, for the police, prompted Usagi into action, and without even thinking, she took off in a sprint.

"Don't worry, ma'am! I'll get em'!" She passed a distressed woman around her age, and only heard that her purse had been stolen. A cliché, perhaps, but for once, there was a police officer around when someone needed them! Of course, Usagi never had anything to do with any actual crimes, and rarely went outside the office except to accompany other officers on their patrols, but would a technicality like that stop her? No! Once upon a time, she had been a paragon of justice, and all those old instincts kicked in as she sped down the sidewalk. She felt invigorated, renewed, like putting on a favorite coat, or a comfortable pair of shoes: she was in her natural element once more, and that criminal didn't stand a chance.

"Stop right there!" she shouted, catching sight of him. The man glanced back as he scurried away.

"Jeez, how the hell'd you catch up so quick? You a track star or something?"

Usagi wanted to say, _No, I'm Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!— _or at least something clever and snappy, but instead, she lurched out and tackled him, pinning him to the ground and slapping cuffs over his wrists.

"Not quite! Just an off-duty police officer! Not exactly your lucky day, pal!" He cursed; she called for backup. By the time a squad car came to apprehend the felon, the victimized woman had finally caught up. She was out of breath, but relieved, and retrieved her purse with a grateful smile.

"Wow, imagine my luck! I didn't expect a police officer to be in the area! I'm really thankful for what you've done, Miss."

"No need for thanks, ma'am," Usagi laughed, turning to face the woman. "All part of my jo— wha-wha-WHUH?"

Usagi got her greatest shock of the day as she looked at the woman and recognized her.

"Naru?"

Author's note:

Sensoji is a real place, blah-blah-blah. I'm going to try and incorporate a lot of real-world locations into this story, but don't think I'm an expert on Japanese geography or tourism— I just have a handy pocket guide available. I realize that the story hasn't had any action yet— you're all still wondering when I'm going to unveil the villains, thus forcing our heroines to come out of retirement— but the slow process is a deliberate act on my part. It may seem redundant, but I really need to hammer home the idea that Sailor Moon no longer has a place in this world, and the Senshi have really turned into "normal" people. The steps will be gradual, but they will come, and I can guarantee they'll be worth the wait. Hopefully the gallery of antagonists I have planned will live up to the development.

The theory concerning the connection between Selene, the Greek moon goddess, and "Serena", the hilariously awful American dub of Usagi's name, is my own, though you have to admit, it can't be a coincidence. And in case it wasn't clear, in this continuity (if you want to call it that), the anime _Sailor Moon_ was made in homage of the Senshi's real-life exploits, sort of like how the movie and TV show _The Untouchables_ was made in homage of Elliot Ness and his team. Whether or not the Japanese public is aware of their real identities is something I'm going to work on later.


	4. Foreshadowing

4: "Foreshadowing"

"You're always saving me, aren't you?"

Naru and Usagi smiled at each other as they walked back to their respective houses. It was very dark outside by that point, no place for a respectable young woman to be strolling about by herself. Naru hadn't been careless— she took the same well-traveled, well-lit path she always did— she just hadn't anticipated a thief in the midst, or that this thief had been watching her for several days, and was aware of just how much money she had. Usagi was only too glad to help her, and not just because they were old friends and it was her duty, but because it was sort of a tradition between them.

"I guess so. So how have you been, Naru?"

"Oh, not too bad. I've been losing a little business thanks to this economy, but there's still a demand. And how about you? Last I heard, you went into the police academy! Ha!— I could just imagine that!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she grumbled.

"It's just that…you never struck me as the law enforcement type. I mean, I guess that deep down, you've got a strong sense of duty, and you've always been passionate about upholding justice and ensuring safety for everyone…but it just didn't click." Usagi frowned and crossed her arms indignantly.

"I'll have you know I aced that test!"

"I kind of figured," Naru smiled. She giggled and added, "Otherwise, you wouldn't have been able to arrest that thief! But somehow I doubt even that would stop you."

"Hey, I'd never turn into a vigilante!"

"But you'd find a way. You'd defend me because you'd know it was the right thing to do. You've been doing that for me ever since the day we first met." Usagi scoffed.

"Talk about nostalgia. I'm surprised you still remember that."

Naru closed her eyes, smiling warmly. "How could I forget? It's how we became friends. You know, I'm glad we can keep that tradition alive, even today, even though it's been years since I've seen you. Did you ever marry that guy?— umm, Mamoru, was it?"

"No, that didn't go very far. Unfortunately." She smiled sadly and elbowed her oldest friend. "And what about you? Anything from Umino, or have your interests changed?"

"Actually, I'm an old maid just like you."

"Hey, I'm not old! I'm in my late twenties now, same as you!"

"But from the way you act, I'd say you're still a teenager."

"That's right!" she bellowed proudly. "Act young, look young, be young! That's my motto!"

"It's certainly been your way of life for as long as I can remember." They both laughed. Being able to weather this playful bantering was a sign that Usagi had indeed matured— but only just.

"So why no husband and family?" Naru shrugged.

"It just never happened. I went to college, inherited the family business, made something of myself… I've dated now and then, but it never progressed."

"And Umino?"

"Became a professor at Azabu Institute of Technology."

"No way! The same school that Mamoru and Motoki went to?"

"Yup, the same one. We talk a lot and see each other now and then, but I think we've both moved on. You know, since we're on the subject of romances, I think I should let you in on a closely-guarded secret I've been keeping all these years. You know, as a thank-you present, or a reunion gift." Usagi blushed.

"Oh, Naru, you don't have to…"

"No, I think you'll be very interested to hear this one. Umino wasn't the only contender for my heart back when we were in middle school. I had also fallen in love with Makoto Kino."

Well, Naru was right: Usagi was very interested to hear about this. After she picked her jaw up from the floor, shrieked out her disbelief, and begged her friend to elaborate, Naru told her the whole story. Truthfully, she and Makoto had known each other back when the brunette was still enrolled in her old school— the one she had been expelled from, reportedly for fighting. And wouldn't you know it, but Makoto had saved Naru from danger as well. Despite their social, economic, and physical differences, the two became fast friends, and trusted each other to the point of intimacy (Naru slept over at Makoto's house sometimes— but nothing more). They had drifted away when Makoto was expelled, but found each other again, and maintained a rather secretive fellowship that even Usagi had been largely unaware of (oh, sure, Naru occasionally followed the five of them around, and interacted with the likes of Minako or Ami on numerous occasions, but she was never suspected of being _close_ to any of them).

"Oh," Usagi sighed. "So when you say you had fallen in love with Mako, you didn't mean…like…a romantic sort of love."

"You of all people should know better that to file and label something as intangible as love," Naru answered maturely. "But call it what you will. She and Nephrite were my first true loves. Say, how are her children? It's been awhile since we've spoken."

Usagi was metaphorically pinned to the spot, her heart wrenched. She had enjoyed her time with Naru so much that she had nearly forgotten how long it had been since they actually _spoke— _and they had been good friends. Even among the Senshi, Usagi would always list Naru as her closest friend, someone whom (with the possible exceptions of her family and Rei) she could confide anything to. Hearing about her admiration towards Makoto was one thing, but comprehending the thought of a bond like that severed with the same ease as Usagi's own… It crushed her, absolutely crushed her. Naru had let go of the people she had fallen in love with, the people she had given her heart to, and for what? She and Makoto had a special bond that Usagi couldn't even comprehend, yet it had been ages since they spoke. Why? What kept people so far apart from each other when they grew up?

"They're fine," she covered, smiling flaccidly. "Naoko's getting big, and Shinozaki's started talking. Um, you can't understand what he's saying most of the time… Say, maybe you could come with me the next time I watch over them."

"You watch over them?" Usagi nodded.

"Whenever I'm not busy, and Mako needs a sitter. You know her: either she's romancing or she's working." Naru sighed and clucked her tongue.

"I'd love to, but the shop's in flux right now. I'm working six days a week, sometimes all seven, and most days are ten-hour shifts."

"That sounds familiar," she grimaced.

"And the days I do get off are spent catching up on housework."

"Preaching to the choir." Naru suddenly laughed.

"Seriously? I'd pay good money to watch you vacuum and scrub the floors!"

"Hey, I can be industrious when I need to!"

She winked. "That's true. You did pass your high school entrance exams. Even Miss Sakurada thought you had cheated. They were this close to making you do it again."

"And thank goodness they didn't," Usagi groaned. "I'd never studied that hard before in my entire life! But as you said, I passed it, and I passed my police exams as well. Usagi Tsukino can do anything she wants, if she really wants to."

"I know," Naru smiled. She stopped and told Usagi that they had reached her apartment. It wasn't so far from Usagi's that she'd need any special transportation to cross the distance, so they proposed that they visit each other more often, make calls, send texts, anything to keep the bond strong. Usagi promised to give all of Naru's love to Makoto when she saw her again, and left her with a very long-overdue hug.

…

About a week and a half later, Usagi was hovering in line at her bank, idly listening to some music as she waited for her turn. Over the years, she and her friends had shared more than just adventures and perils with one another: they immersed each other in their own tastes, creating a blend that Makoto described as "not unlike an oden pot". Most of the songs were from pop stars, many of whom were long forgotten and obsolete now, or imports from British rock stars that Minako brought with her from her youth spent in England. Usagi had taken a liking to the Rolling Stones and The Who, but now she was cycling through the works of John Lee Hooker, an artist she had discovered all on her own.

She paused her device and took the buds out of her ears as she greeted her teller. Another week, another deposit for her, quick and easy, just the way she liked it. After taking a few pieces of complimentary candy and mints, she headed outside again, pausing to check the newspapers scattered in a nearby customer waiting room. As she flipped through the pages, she noticed someone shoving his way to the front counter, and to her alarm, pulled a gun out and demanded the bank's money.

"No silent alarms, no heroes, no moving unless I tell you— got that?" The teller tried to stay calm, but there was panic and fear in her voice. She emptied her register and had everyone else do the same. The man then gestured for her to open the vault, which would unfortunately delay her. All this time, everyone else was crouching on the floor, hands on their heads— Usagi included— mortified and stricken. Usagi couldn't believe that she would be so conveniently placed for a second crime, but this one was far more serious than the last, with human lives on the line. Rushing in blindly to save the day would get people killed, and revealing herself as a police officer might startle the robber into desperation. She decided to wait until he was finished, and give chase later.

Once he cleaned out the tellers, the robber started focusing on the customers, taking everything of value they had. Usagi squirmed nervously as he came close to her. It had been a very long time since she was given reason to fear anything, and the sensation felt new and terrifying. It wasn't her money she was concerned with so much as her identity: she kept her badge with her wallet, and one look at it would spell immense trouble. Eventually, it came time for her to deliver, and she threw him her purse obediently. It only took a second for the criminal to train his gun on her.

"Imagine my luck. Did someone call you? Are you working undercover or something?"

"No, sir, I just came here to deposit my check. I won't chase you or arrest you or anything, sir, I promise! I just work at a desk— "

_Oh, listen to you! You sound so pathetic! Stand up to this creep and fight!_

_ But I can't. I have to protect these people._

_ If you don't fight, he'll kill you!_

_ But if I do fight, he'll kill everyone._

"Psh, nothing but a lowly wage monkey! But you're a cop all the same! You're coming with me, missy! I think I just found the perfect hostage!" Usagi crouched petrified, the lamb awaiting the slaughter, yelling out only once as he grabbed her by her long yellow tails. The man held her close, training his gun on her face, edging away from the bank, away from the customers and employees, back outside.

_At least everyone else is safe,_ Usagi sighed to herself. _I wasn't able to do much, but at least I got him away from the others. In the end, that's my duty, isn't it? But is this how I'm going to die? After everything else I've been through?_

Existentialism didn't factor long into Usagi's thoughts. The man seized up suddenly, gagging and groaning painfully. He let go of Usagi and the gun, clutching his head, his eyes squeezed so tight that it looked like his pupils would crush. Acting quickly, Usagi kicked the gun away from him, forced his wrists together by the straps of her purse, and called for backup. As she waited for a squad car, the man's thrashing and raving only got worse. He became uncontrollable, forcing her to knock him to the ground, where she held him with all her might.

"Help me!" he roared, a fear greater than anything she had known flaming livid in his eyes. "God help me! HELP ME!"

"I don't know what's wrong!" she screamed. This was a job for Ami, not for her. "The police are on the way! They'll take you to a hospital! Just hang on!"

Classic Usagi, worried about a cold-blooded criminal. But she couldn't help it; even he didn't deserve this unseen agony. Eventually she was surrounded by squad cars and escorted back to headquarters, where Hari was awaiting her report. Once Usagi was cleared and her statement made, the chief glanced over it, then at her officer, impressed and nonplussed.

"Is it a habit of yours to do this on your day off, Tsukino? Don't answer that. I am bewildered by what I see before me. The results of your exam and your police training suggest that you're not much use outside of a desk job, and yet you've apprehended two perps without a single loss of life or property. Impressive, but disquieting. Perhaps maybe I've put you in the wrong department."

"I was just lucky," she answered. "Did they ever find out what was wrong with that man?" Hari shrugged and sat down, skimming over the medical reports she got.

"Nothing definite, but ten to one he OD'd right before the heist. They've ruled out physical ailments, since he doesn't have a history. We'll get him pumped and processed."

"Is he at the hospital? I have a friend— "

"He's in containment here. Forensics is looking into it. You've done enough, officer. Starting tomorrow, that pittance of a pension we gave you is going to increase, and you'll be getting a promotion and a beat. How does that sound to you?"

"Um…great!" Usagi was speechless; she never expected such a stroke of good fortune could befall her. "It's wonderful, ma'am. I'll be sure to make you proud!"

"Right. Enjoy your day, Officer Tsukino." She stood and saluted, and signed out of headquarters once again. There was still a gnawing feeling in her heart, but for the moment, Usagi was blissfully lost in her own accomplishments, and how quickly life was going to change for her. Maybe now, once she got on the streets and started hunting down the criminal elements (instead of merely cataloging and classifying them), she'd be able to make a difference and satisfy a lust that had been burning for years.

Preparation for her new station in life was considerable. First, she contacted all her friends and family; second, she took great care to brush up on her law enforcement rules and regulations; third, she got some light aerobics and weightlifting done; fourth, she implored Ami for her advice regarding the deranged robber she had arrested; fifth, she immersed herself in news reports. Usagi was going all-out; she hadn't been this passionate since her Senshi days. It certainly felt like she was getting back into the game, even though she'd be doing it with a badge, not a scepter or talisman.

Watching television, even the news, should have been relaxing for her, but the broadcast was interrupted by a breaking live report focused on Shibuya's police headquarters. Usagi bolted upright and turned up the volume, shivers coursing over her skin. A humanoid monstrosity had emerged from the depths of police HQ, and was terrorizing the entire building. Two officers were already down with critical injuries, and five more had been badly wounded. Headquarters was nearly destroyed, and the creature seemed unstoppable. Usagi felt her heart seize as the monster revealed itself on camera: although hideously deformed and grotesque, it resembled the robber she had stopped earlier.

But there was something else it resembled: one of the enemies they had fought against as Senshi.

Usagi jumped to her feet as old habits were dusted off and reared about. She instantly went for the brooch that doubled as a transformation device, and had nearly uttered the incantation to become Sailor Moon, when she realized she was grasping at her own shirt. She had stored the brooch in her closet! Chastising herself, she sprinted over to the paper door, but before she could unhinge it, she noticed her badge hanging in its usual spot, along with her police-issued sidearm. Being confined to a desk, Usagi had never used it outside of training, but she knew how to operate one.

_This is a job for the police,_ her rational side said.

_No! This calls for Sailor Moon!_

_ IF you can still transform. Face it, woman: you've outgrown that childish fancy along with the rest of the world. Your body and your mind have changed too much; you've pushed her too far back to recall her again. There IS no more Sailor Moon. There is only Officer Usagi Tsukino of the Shibuya Police Department. It's time you behaved like it._

_ But what if the police are powerless? I don't know what that thing is, but I do know one thing: the world needs Sailor Moon!_

_ No it doesn't. Think! Be realistic! You're an officer of the law, not some spazzy teenage magical princess!_

She took a deep breath and decided to compromise. "I'll bring both." She opened the door, dug out the cupboard, pulled out the small box, cracked open the lid, drew a deep breath…

Strapped her sidearm to her waist, nabbed her badge…

Usagi was out the door and hailing a taxi in moments.

Reports were indicating that the creature had a mouth shaped like the opening of a manhole, with several rows of rotating teeth in its mouth. Long, hideous scythe-like appendages had sprouted from its shoulders, and it even grew a second mouth where its stomach had been. Its skin was thick and leathery, its hair like needles, its fingers and toes fused together into ugly talons. Civilians were given a mandatory curfew and escorted back to their homes as the beast broke free from Shibuya Police HQ to the main city. Nobody had been killed yet, but there was plenty of damage done, and police were "doing everything they could" to stop it. Hari wanted to confine it to a small block, and had great strings of barbed wire thrown around, along with barricades of cars and armed officers. Usagi and her taxi didn't get very far, as they were stopped by an officer sent over from a neighboring city.

"Ma'am, that's far enough. You'll have to go back to your home. We're under strict orders not to allow any civilians through."

"Relax, I'm Shibuya PD." She flashed her badge, but the officer didn't move.

"We have it under control, officer. I'm sorry, but you'll just be in the way."

"In the way?" The very gall! Didn't this man know who he was talking to? She was Sailor Moon! The police would get in _her_ way! She was ready to give him a piece of her mind, when her voice was drowned out by an approaching chopper. A heavy aerial assault rained down on the beast, still not enough to kill it, but surely enough to slow it down. Usagi could just make out Hari and a few familiar faces as they drew the beast into an open area, firing mercilessly. It tried to escape by jumping onto a building and climbing away, but a sharpshooter from below hit it in the arm, and a second launched a smoke bomb right into its face. The beast retched and clawed, loosening its grip, plummeting back to the surface, where it was met with round after round of gunfire. Usagi bore witness as the beast was stilled at last, and with nothing left for her to accomplish here, she took the officer's advice and headed back home, her heart very heavy.

Obviously she was glad that the beast had been killed, and all the more so to learn that no fatalities had occurred, and the two officers in critical would make it. Wounds would heal, damages would be repaired, reports would be made, and attempts to explain the event from a scientific perspective would follow suit. Usagi could only imagine the kind of spin that Hari would put on it— or Rei's superiors, for that matter! The most important thing to consider, though, was that this abomination had not been stopped by Sailor Moon, or through any unnatural means, but by the grit, resources, and determination of the police. Tonight's event helped solidify the theory that the world no longer needed Sailor Moon, even if it appeared so on the surface. Humanity could take care of its own problems now. All would be right with the world.

But as Usagi clutched her old brooch tightly, she knew in her heart that this would not be the case. That man had been possessed, or transformed, or else he had been the agent of something capable of doing such a horrible deed. Either way, Usagi knew that this would not be the last she heard of this— and she knew that it all had something to do with the strange earthquake. Perhaps humanity could overcome its next hardship on its own, and perhaps all it needed was for her to step in with a badge and a gun. Japan— no, the Earth could potentially overcome this latest crisis without its long-forgotten guardians.

But somehow, Usagi doubted it.


	5. Catalyst

5: "Catalyst"

For once, Usagi was early for something— but this was important, life-altering, jarring, perhaps even cataclysmic. Normally she called out her fellow former Senshi for social visits, reminiscing about the old days or else niggling about modern (and possible future) developments, but this was the first time in over ten years she begged to see them regarding matters of paranormal affairs. Since she didn't know the full scope of the situation, Usagi couldn't even classify it properly. Was it the beginnings of an attack from a new enemy? Some sort of virus or pandemic sent by malicious international forces? Did this originate from Earth? The Solar System? Their universe? Another dimension? Was it something to be concerned about, and most important, would it happen again? Did it even fall into their level of expertise?

"I couldn't tell you anything without examining the body first," Ami said, so Usagi and Rei joined forces to give the doctor special clearance. Shibuya's finest had gone over the man's physical condition before and after the (for lack of a better word) "transformation", and while their results were inconclusive, they didn't have the expansive knowledge of paranormal activities Mizuno did. Several aides had taken over for Hari, since she was on a brief vacation, and Hayashida had been picked to be one of them. She was impressed that her coworker was friends with a doctor and a "rising politician" (she still didn't know about Usagi's relationship with _the— _yes, THE Minako Aino), and gladly gave the trio any assistance she could offer.

Police headquarters had been trashed, but the damage was largely superficial, so aside from some construction and sanitation crews working to repair the disaster, their trek through the rubble went undisturbed. The creature's remains had been collected and returned to forensics, now fully under police jurisdiction, but Hayashida warned them that there wasn't much to go by. Even Ami, a seasoned doctor and a veteran Senshi, recoiled in disgust as the sheet was lifted and the remains were show in all their gruesome glory.

"I don't know whether it was better-looking dead or alive," Hayashida said, covering her mouth and nose. The beast reeked of putrid, malodorous fumes, and it hadn't even begun decomposing yet. Its body had been twisted and twisted and twisted, and was twisted more thanks to all the damage it took— but it was certainly dead; both heads had been removed as an extra precaution. Mizuno eventually steeled herself and examined the monstrosity, asking that Rei and Usagi remain with her.

"Is there anything else you can tell me, Usagi," she asked, "aside from what you've already said?"

"No. A man robbed the bank I go to, took me as a hostage, had some kind of a seizure… I was able to subdue him, and he was taken to HQ, presumably to be treated as an OD victim. I don't know if the forensics team actually found any drugs in his body."

"How are they explaining this, then?"

"I don't know," she strained. She handed Ami the doctors' studies and took a seat, feeling useless and shaken from her experiences. Rei remained to perform her own cursory observation before joining her friend. Even she looked nauseous.

"Was that really…a human?"

"Come on, Rei, we've seen this type of transformation before."

"I know. And you— " She caught herself, swallowed, clearing her throat. Correction: "And Sailor Moon was always able to restore their former self."

"But this time the police beat me to it."

"That's their job. I doubt there was anything you could've done anyway."

"I could have helped him," she whispered fiercely, clinging to her purse tightly. Rei covered Usagi's hand with her own, caressing gently.

"You don't know that."

"I could have become Sailor Moon and removed this…whatever it was."

"That's the curse of the past," Rei whispered. "We'll never know, so stop blaming yourself. It's over and done with anyway."

Usagi sighed, knowing that Rei was right but frustrated with her callous behavior nonetheless.

"And what about the future? If this happens again…the police will…" She was in tears, trembling— not out of fear of an attack, but fear that an innocent would be affected, and killed— or worse, cursed to remain in that form forever. Rei didn't have any answers.

"All we can do now is learn from what happened. Get as much knowledge as we can so we can identify this and prevent it. Ami, it's _not_ an attack from some inter-dimensional entity, is it?"

"I honestly don't know what this is, Rei," she answered cautiously. "Part of it is…human…but most of it's something I've never seen before. Almost like a hybrid…"

"Any idea what caused it?"

"None."

"Any way to prevent it, or cure it?"

"None."

"You're wrong!" Usagi said. Ami stood still, her back turned. Rei pursed her lips. "There is a way. You know it…I know it…"

"Like I said," Rei announced firmly. "For all we know, this could've been a biological weapon."

"Oh yeah, Rei, right! Something even Ami can't identify?"

"My expertise is far more limited than you accredit it to be," Mizuno said, humbly and wearily. She turned from her project and crossed her arms. "I'm not a chemist, and I'm not familiar with a lot of biology. As for a possible radioactive reaction…nothing."

"So it couldn't have been natural."

"Well, people don't go turning into monsters, if that's what you're saying."

"I'm saying we might have a new enemy on our hands," Usagi hissed.

"And we're saying not to judge this until we have all the facts!" Rei countered. Usagi glared at two of her closest friends.

"Oh, you idiots! You're both totally in denial! Can't you see that this is the work of evil? Not some natural phenomenon, or terrorist attack, or, or, or…skin condition! It's got the same M.O. as the Dark Moon and the Nega-Verse and the Death Busters and all those other organizations we fought against! It's evil and…you can't see it for what it really is!"

Emotionally battered, Usagi lowered her head, tears flowing freely. She felt lonelier than ever before. Ami took a deep, silent breath, and made for the exit.

"You, more than any of us, should know better than to trust in first impressions. See you later."

She was gone. Rei remained for a few more seconds. She knew that Ami was right, but Usagi had been her best friend through Hell and beyond; they had a bond most people could only dream of. Usagi was the sister she never had, one that— although they were prone to fights just like all siblings were— she loved unconditionally, and would do anything for. Even if that meant believing in ghosts from a long-forgotten past…

"Usagi…"

"Just go, Rei. I know you think I'm delusional, too."

"I didn't say that." She scooted closer, bringing her in for a hug, and felt her shoulder go damp as Usagi buried her face in it. Rei smiled, caressing her. "I'm uncertain. Let's just give this more time."

"And wait for another victim?"

Rei wished she could make things better. She wished things could be a lot simpler than this. Pulling back and giving Usagi a kiss on the forehead wasn't quite the same, but…

"I don't know. But no matter what happens, Usagi, I'll be there for you."

Finally, her friend smiled. "As Sailor Mars?"

"Whatever you need me as. I'll see what I can do at city hall, but don't expect any miracles."

Usagi sniffled, her smile gaining strength. "Maybe you should show them some leg…or seduce some lonely senator's wife— "

"Goodbye, dumpling," she growled, balling her fist in anger. The last thing Rei heard was Usagi's strained laughter through a veil of tears.

"You look awful," Hayashida said as Usagi signed in the next day. She wasn't just saying that: Usagi was bleary-eyed from crying, slightly pale, and her hair was askew. She had barely slept and was emotionally and physically drained, partly from what she had seen and partly from what she feared would come of it. Hayashida violated the "casual acquaintances" barrier by pressing her hand to Usagi's forehead, staring at her with deep concern.

"Did you see your doctor friend about this?"

"I'm okay, Hayashida," she replied. "I just haven't been getting enough sleep."

"Don't try and weasel your way out of this, Tsukino. You're not even fit for desk work, let alone a beat. By the way, your partner is Toha." Usagi looked up at the dark-skinned man checking his firearm, then back to her friend.

"But we've never even spoken."

"He's a veteran cop. Hari figured it'd be a good way for you to learn. Nothing teaches better than experience, right?"

_Oh, sure,_ she thought to herself. _If Toha had seen a fraction of the nightmares I've been through, he'd wet his pants and run screaming out of the city!_

_ But the police showed you that they can stand up to your nightmares. THEY defeated that monster, not Sailor Moon. Think about that._

"I suppose," she relented. Usagi introduced herself to Toha, who gave her a curt nod and a firm handshake.

"Today not a good day?"

"Beg your pardon? Oh, my appearance. I just saw a really sad movie, is all."

"I thought I heard you say you weren't sleeping well."

"You were eavesdropping?"

"Didn't mean to. Look, normally it ain't my business, but you're my partner now, and I gotta be concerned about your well-being." Usagi shrank, even though she knew they were both worried about her, and wanted her to be well. This wasn't the kind of job one could approach halfheartedly. She needed to be at her best; she needed to come clean.

Deep breath. "I spent the night thinking about that robber I caught…and what happened to him." Toha snorted and gestured to the ruined rooms around them.

"Who hasn't? I'm just glad we was able to take him down. I heard that long ago, there was some strange things going on here in Japan that the cops couldn't handle. It took a coupla vigilantes with bizarre advanced technology to stop them."

_Sounds less like Sailor Moon and more like something I'd read out of a manga,_ she thought.

"You mean Sailor Moon?" she said. Hayashida brightened.

"Yeah, I think that's what he was talking about! But I always thought that was an urban myth, or some strange postmodern campaign to drive up sales of the manga and anime. You know, like performance pieces."

"Wasn't nothin' theatrical about it," Toha snorted. "The damage those 'postmodern' A-holes caused was enormous. Whether it was really creatures from another dimension or just some really sick criminals in makeup and costume, though…"

"So you never thought that any of it was real?" Usagi said. Hayashida smiled feebly.

"I was still a kid when all that happened! Remember, I'm a lot younger than both of you, and my memories of those days are hazy at best." Usagi was floored. She knew Hayashida was young, but…a kid? This full-grown adult woman had been a child the last time Sailor Moon defended the world! That realization made her suddenly feel very old.

"I wasn't even living in Japan at the time," Toha said. "I used to run a beat in Sacramento, California. But I heard all the stories."

"And so did Tsukino, apparently," Hayashida pointed. "She must've been part of a Sailor Moon fan club, and changed her hairstyle to reflect the character. She even legally changed her name!"

"Actually, that's my real name."

"Coincidence," Toha shrugged. "Lotsa women in this country got your name. I musta bumped into nine or ten Usagi Tsukinos during my years here. It's not a name you see all the time, sure— "

"Hey, get to work." Asagiri poked his head up from his desk and waved at the women. "Toha, chief wants you and Tsukino out there."

"Man, you ain't my boss."

"No, I'm a messenger boy sent by grocery clerks to collect a bill."

Silence. Usagi was this close to hearing crickets.

"Right over your heads," he grumbled. "Just go, okay? And watch more Francis Ford Coppola films."

…

Usagi forced herself to be strong, since this was going to be her first day as a "real" police officer, but for the longest time, she and Toha did nothing but drive around the city. Shuttling around street after street, block after block, keeping an eye out for trouble, but never really finding any, lost its charm eventually, and Usagi relaxed.

"Are we looking for anything in particular? What's our assignment?"

"To police," Toha replied. He paused at a red light, gesturing as he spoke. "I dunno what they taught you at academy, or what you picked up sitting behind that desk, but seventy-five percent of police work is spent patrolling. You gotta show the people that you there, y'know? Make sure they know an officer's around. And sometimes, yeah, you find something, or the dispatcher comes on and gives you a lead, but most of the time, you're nothing but a presence."

"So the display of force rather than the actual use?"

"Precisely. I hope you wasn't expecting a lotta action."

"_Hoping_ I wasn't," she muttered. The hours dwindled; Toha took her to a small coffee shop and offered to buy her something, seeing as how this was her first day and all. Usagi had never liked coffee, but she did accept a cup of hot chocolate, and the bag of mixed fruit made a nice snack.

"Not that I'd object to a pastry or anything," she smirked, "but I don't want to turn into a cliché. You know, cops and donuts and all."

"Mm-hmm," Toha grunted, sipping his coffee. The dispatcher came on as he was slurping down the last few drops, indecipherable to an untrained rookie like Usagi.

[All units, we have a 10-98 in progress at Shingen Takeda Maximum Security Penitentiary; repeat, a 10-98 in progress at Shingen Takeda. Requesting immediate backup, respond.]

"What's a 10-98?" Usagi said. Toha waved dismissively and picked up the transmitter.

"Base, this is unit 53 responding. ETA in seventeen." Toha hung up, turned on his siren, and swerved through traffic, his face fixed and deadly calm. Usagi pressed him again:

"Toha, what's— "

"Prison riot, possibly a breakout. Better learn your police codes fast, Tsukino."

"Sorry, it's just— "

"Don't worry, happens to rookies all the time."

"Hey, I've been on the force for nearly five years now!"

"Yeah, behind a desk. Looks like it's trial by fire today. Just listen to what I say and try not to do anything stupid, and we'll make it through."

"Have you ever faced anything like this?" Usagi squirmed as the car performed a crippling turn, thrusting the G-forces directly onto her stomach.

"Yeah, a few times in Sacramento. It's mostly just setting up a perimeter and makin' sure nobody gets in or out. SWAT teams go in, break it up, calm them folks down, come out and tell us it's all clear."

"So we won't be shooting anybody or…fighting." Relief poured out from her voice.

"Not likely. But be prepared all the same." Usagi nodded her head, steeling herself for the task ahead. She was now very glad to be partnered up with an experienced officer— and to be honest, the less action she saw, the better. Usagi didn't doubt her strength or bravery— not as much, anyway— it was her ability to make decisions on the fly, or to lead, which gave way for concern. Hopefully, security detail was all they'd ask of her.

There were at least nine other squad cars already surrounding the penitentiary by the time she and Toha arrived. A senior officer flagged them down and gave them a status update: the riot had grown exponentially in scope and destruction, and many guards had already been killed. The escapees did not have firepower yet; rather it seemed they were using hand-crafted tools. A small number had decided to not participate in the riot, and were being kept under strict watch in the southern wing, but the majority were making their way out of the walls.

"You two will be along here," the senior officer indicated. "Pay close attention to the east wing; that's where we estimate they'll come from. Kevlar and masks on at all times." He left them to instruct other officers; Toha reached into his car, tossing Usagi a heavy black bundle.

"I assume you know how to put one on?"

"Y-yeah." She had never worn a black-jacket before; she felt like she was abandoning Sailor Moon once and for all. It definitely made her feel more secure, though. Usagi quickly took her place next to Toha, her heart hammering, her senses on full alert. Even though she had faced much worse, Usagi couldn't help feeling a little afraid. Usually when she faced these kinds of situations, she had her friends supporting her. Usagi knew she wasn't helpless without them— merely powerless. She would have to get used to it, though, and she'd have to start relying on Toha for support. This was her life now.

A loud commotion drew her focus, and her skin prickled at the sounds of screams, gunshots, grunts, curses, shouting. The prisoners must be making their way out of the facility now, breaking against the first few waves of resistance. Toha was an impenetrable mountain, his expression stoic and serene, his stance fluid. If Usagi had paid better attention in history class, she might have made a witty remark about how two mountains faced off: Toha on one side, Shingen Taekda on the other. Perhaps Ami might—

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

A blood-curdling scream broke her reverie, turning her veins to ice. A swarm of armed officers were flung into the air, men and women roaring in agony, their bodies spewing blood. A squad car hurled up with them, spinning for a moment before crashing down, scattering glass and steel everywhere. SWAT officers protected those behind them with great polyurethane shields, but soon they were uprooted as well, body and shield alike. Usagi held her ground, mesmerized by the unseen brutality— and then it leaped out from the chaos, a murderous beast dredged up from humanity's darkest thoughts, scales and spikes and slathering teeth, roaring and flailing with such power that it brought those around it to their knees.

"Fire! Shoot it! Kill it!"

There was no time to question or judge the situation: instinct must kick in. The beast tore at the closest officers, ripping them to bits with talons like railroad spikes. The shielded officers formed a barricade around it, some smashing it with their bosses; clubs and tasers were jammed and jabbed, and the beast writhed in anger and agony. It broke free, leaped over the circle, onto a van, and was met with merciless gunfire. Snipers positioned on high-rises several blocks away took aim and fired, tagging it in the head. The monster was struck, stunned, and slowed; it jumped back down, and was brutally perforated. A fireman's axe was hurled at its neck to finish it, and all was quiet.

Usagi stood mortified and frozen.

"Clear!"

She let out a scream as dozens more of the beasts emerged from the prison— some, she noted, wearing prisoner's clothes— and made easy rampage of the police barricade. They broke away from the cluster and moved into the city, splitting apart to spread panic and destruction. Toha quickly hopped into the patrol car and urged his greenhorn partner to follow.

"Come on, Tsukino, we bookin' it!" They were tearing across the streets of Shibuya in moments, Toha putting in the report to HQ. The situation seemed fantastic but he didn't sugarcoat anything, even though he himself did not believe any of it. He begged for outside assistance, perhaps even from the national guard, then started barking orders to his partner.

"Trial by fire, baby. Don't ask no questions, Tsukino, just do your job and keep the people safe."

"But what about all those officers?" she wailed. "And those monsters…I think they used to be human! Those were the prisoners!"

"Maybe, but what'cha gonna do about it?"

She glanced down at her lap, suddenly feeling very sick. He had her there.

But then a crazy idea entered her mind.

"Kagutsuchi Avenue…I think I saw one or two of them go down there. We're awfully close— that's where I live. Can we run by there first, make sure it's safe?"

"Yeah, good plan. May as well start somewhere. Let me make the call." Toha told HQ the plan and they gave him the go-ahead; two more squad cars would be joining them as backup. Usagi was fine with that, just so long as they drove by her apartment. She'd have to come up with a reason to abandon her partner, though— and was she really going through with this? The police had already shown her that they could handle this crisis; why was she so obsessed with reliving her glory days? Why couldn't she grow up and move on with her life?

Toha cursed wildly as they turned a corner. One of the beasts was in the middle of the road, tearing up everything its claws could reach. It had already bisected a tree and a car; it was now roaming around looking for another victim. Toha rolled down his window and fired with his handgun, but instead of stopping to confront it, he yelled something about jousting, and rammed the monster. All of the car's speed and force careened into the beast and sent it hurtling backwards, but it also stopped the car, forcing out its airbags. Toha didn't waste a second and jumped out, grabbing a shotgun and rifle.

"Anything you can get your hands on, rookie!" he shouted. One blast and the beast was dead, but two more came by to replace it. Usagi picked up a few road flares and threw one, missing by meters. It still offered a decent distraction, though, blinding the creatures with smoke and sparks while she made her getaway. Everything within her told her to stop running, turn around, do her job— but she was headed for home, ready to finalize on a decision that she had been weighing, and dreading, and coming to terms to, for a long time.

She fumbled with the keys. The front door refused to open. Her hands trembled. The stairs up to her apartment seemed endless. She couldn't find her own. The door was nowhere to be found. Just as she finally saw the glimmering light of hope, the worst fear of them all entered her mind.

_What if you can't transform? What if it all stops after a certain age? What if you've come all this way for nothing? Or what if it harms you instead? You've changed too much, Usagi. Your body and your mind are no longer that of a teenager. What if Sailor Moon is gone forever, and there's nothing you can do about it? What will you do then? Are you still going to play the superhero? Come on, get real. Turn around and forget about all this. It might not even work._

"What am I doing?" she whispered to herself as she found her closet. The box she kept in there was waiting patiently for her. She wiped a layer of dust off, placing her fingers on the lid, hesitating. "Why am I doing this? Why can't I just forget about this childish behavior and go on with my life? Why do I keep coming back to this?"

As she looked outside, noticing the three police cars squaring off against more and more of those ghoulish creatures, the answer became clear as day.

"Because I must."

She opened the box. Her brooch glimmered back at her with patience and grace.

"Hello, old friend," she smiled, carefully taking it out. "I missed you."

And then she uttered the words that gave her back her birthright:

"MOON…CRYSTAL…POWER!"

_To be continued…_

Author's notes

Are you all sick and tired of my input yet? Well, bear with me a little while longer.

Shingen Takeda was one of the three warlords who vied for control of Japan prior to the Tokugawa era— the others were Oda Nobunaga (yes, _that_ Nobunaga) and Iyesu Tokugawa. No points for guessing who won. For more information on him, I urge you to watch _Kagemusha_, the Kurosawa classic (along with practically every film Kurosawa made). Kagutsuchi is a Japanese god of fire, who killed his mother Izanami when she gave birth to him (and is also one of the creatures summoned by the Hime of _Mai Hime_). The locations are totally fictional.

Also, if you make a fuss about that last line, I'm not going to listen to a word you're saying. This is a fan story based on a fictional, animated universe. That means I'm doing this for love, not money, and as long as I'm reasonably faithful to the material, then you shouldn't nitpick over whether she should say crystal or makeup or heart attack or Holy Grail or princess starlight moonbeam, or whatever. Because honestly, if you do, then you are a loser.

Finally, please do not review saying you want more chapters. As if I would actually stop. That's like asking the sun to please give you more light. I'm going to keep writing more chapters whether you ask me or not. Something a little more constructive than "moar plz" would be appreciated. Otherwise, you are also a loser.


	6. Le Gran Retour

6: "Le Gran Retour"

Thanks to the smokescreen Tsukino had thrown, Toha had to guess where the creatures were, and take extra time with his shots. He was in a populated area now, and one stray bullet could cause irreparable harm. He wished that his new partner had chosen a slightly more useful tool out of the car— a police-issue taser, a flash grenade, the other spare shotgun— but he could cut her some slack: this was her first day on a new assignment, after all, and the situation was extraordinarily unusual. He doubted he would've acted any differently under the same circumstances. In any case, the smoke gave him good cover, and the creatures didn't seem to like it. In fact, their wet, hacking coughs helped direct his aim.

"There you are," he whispered, seeing a shadow behind the thick haze. He fired, and was rewarded with a satisfying, blood-curdling shriek. The monster suddenly whirled around and charged directly at him, bursting through the fog barrier. Toha emptied his clip but the monster kept coming. He made a break for the car, narrowly avoiding mutilation, and groped around for the spare clip box. The beast grabbed his leg just as he touched the container, and pulled him away before he could flip it open. Toha grunted under the monster's incredible crushing power— he felt his bones snap and muscles squishing— but he struggled to the bitter end, jamming the butt of his gun onto the monster's hand as hard as he could. The beast let go; he pulled out a large knife, and half-limped, half-leaped onto it, plunging the steel into its flesh. The monster flailed, whirling around like a mad bronco, and Toha hung tight, thrusting the blade in and out whenever he could. Suddenly, he was plucked off by a second beast and thrown aside, where he rolled to a halt and lay still.

Clutching his teeth in pain, Toha sat up, squinting as the monster silhouetted the sun, and threw his gun at it. The beast knocked it out of the air, leering at him, closing in for the kill. Toha bared his teeth, defiant to the end. A great flash of light blinded him, and an intense force— he couldn't call it hot or cold— struck him and the creature. Both monsters were enveloped by this abrupt blast, wailing in agony as their flesh was seared off and melted away. Toha's eyes burned as he squinted through them, refusing to flinch in the face of his demise. A heavenly sensation swept over him, all wounds were healed, all hurts restored, and an angel brighter than a day's glory descended from on high to greet him.

Were it not for the acrid odor of the road flare, Toha would've sworn he was in Heaven.

"What in the…" The figure stood blurred and shadowy against the brilliant sunlight for a few more seconds, gesturing broadly.

"Don't be afraid, I'm here to help. Listen to me very carefully: I need you and the rest of the police force to herd all of these creatures into one place. Can you do that for me? Lead them to the base of the '109' building, and I'll handle the rest. Don't kill them if you can help it. They may look like monsters, but inside, they're still human. Do you understand?"

"Nope," he blurted, rather shocked by what he was experienced. "I don't understand none of this. Who are you?"

"I'm just here to help. Remember, put them all in a single place, near the '109' building, and don't kill them!" The entity leaped away, faster than his eyes could follow, despite his shouts.

"Wait! What the hell just happened? Who are… Aw, dang it, never mind!" He turned away and noticed that the monsters had disappeared, only to be replaced by men. They were both unconscious, and more alarmingly, both dressed in shredded prisoner's clothes. Toha turned pale, wondering if it was coincidence or not. He decided it was best to not ask questions, crawled back into the squad car, and opened up an All-Points Bulletin. He still didn't understand what was going on, but if this was the chance that they needed to exterminate these brutes, he would gladly take it.

…

"AAH! Get off! Get away from me!"

Hayashida had taken refuge inside of a police van when the pandemonium spread to headquarters. She had just left to go on lunch when the monsters jumped her, and had been unprepared for the assault. She made it as far as the motor pool before one of them clung to her foot, but she kicked it away, found a van, and dove in. The beasts were relentless, though, and hounded her even as she slammed the door on them. Their long, massive, scaly hands broke through the tempered glass and groped for her; she fought them off with all her strength but was hopelessly outmatched.

"Asagiri! Toha! Tsukino! Hari! Anyone? I could really use a hand here!" As she flailed around, Hayashida clutched onto a police baton that had been left in the van— and better still, found a gun, some clips, and other tools. Right now she was more concerned with freeing herself than mounting a defense, so she smashed the baton against the wriggling arms until it broke, then dug out a high-powered flashlight normally used in inclement weather. She blasted it full-force on the creatures, stunning them and driving them away. Speaking of driving, Hayashida climbed her way to the driver's seat and, after finding a spare set of keys in a hidden compartment, revved up and peeled out of the motor pool, crushing at least two of the monsters on her way out.

"YEAH! How do ya like them apples?!" she screamed. Hayashida was absolutely gripped with fear; displaying such bravado like that was the only thing that kept her sane. She swerved out of the lot and onto the main roads, but didn't get very far, as a massive number had emerged and surrounded the motor pool exit. She careened out of their path but was overturned, and the beasts had covered the van in no time, pounding and tearing away at the steel chassis in a fanatical attempt to reach her.

"Oh, crap," she wailed, struggling to rise. The throw had pressed her against the passenger's side, and contents had shifted. All of the weapons and tools she had found were on the far side now— the side of the van presently buckling under the considerable pressure. Hayashida didn't dare retrieve them, and she didn't dare escape by the only door available, and she didn't dare stay inside. All she could do was find whatever object was available, wait for the inevitable, and go down fighting.

Just as she consigned herself to a torturous demise, a collective scream issued from the creatures, and all their pounding, hissing, clawing, screeching, roaring, and flailing was instantly silenced. Hayashida froze. Her body shook with fear. She gasped slowly, wide-eyed, her pulse so powerful that it amplified her trembling. She let out one final scream as the van's rear doors were pulled open—

"Calm down, officer! I'm here to help you! The creatures have been dealt with."

"Wh…who are you?" Hayate couldn't see properly; there was a great washing wall of light radiating out of her mysterious savior. Despite this blinding disadvantage, though, she distinctly saw the entity smiling.

"A friend, back from a very long vacation."

"What do you…"

"Hold on a second!" The person jumped away, leaving Hayashida confused. Gradually, she climbed to the back of the van and pulled herself out, just in time to watch a stray creature heading her way. Fear gave way to exaltation as she beheld her savior, flying through the air, graceful and gorgeous, glittering with holy light, thrusting a wave of purifying energy right at the approaching beast. The monster screamed as it was cleansed, and its scaly skin broke away like a scab, leaving only a groaning, disheveled human being behind. Hayashida's savior touched down again, and turned around, smiling at her.

"Sorry about that; I missed one. Guess I'm still a little rusty, huh?"

Hayashida's heart nearly burst. Only one person in the world had the capacity for such feats.

"You're…" She swallowed, tearful. "You're…_her_…aren't you?" Her savior winked.

"Could I ask you for a favor, officer? It's very important."

"Uh…of course," she stammered, standing to her feet. Hayashida braced herself and uttered the name of the fantasy she had been in love with all her life. "Anything you want…

"Sailor Moon."

…

The sensation of transforming from Usagi Tsukino, average citizen, into Sailor Moon, champion of love, truth, and justice, was alarmingly different at first— so much so that Usagi had believed all her fears and doubts were true. She felt aflame, livid, bursting free from her skin, like she could explode and spill her essence all over her apartment. Time and space were nonsense; life and death were one; she became intuitive to all that went on, all that would be, all that had passed, and felt herself melting away. But the flames surging through her cells were renewing her, taking all that she was and improving upon it exponentially. The explosion was only a burst of light; the sensation of death was a glorious rapture that led into a new rebirth; everything that she was ceased to be; everything that she could potentially become resurfaced, forging within her great power— a power so great that this spectacular reincarnation was a necessity. It took her awhile before she understood that this was the way it had always been; she had merely forgotten. And deep down, she understood that this was the way it was meant to be, and that all of her desires for good were becoming manifest. She was now, fully, wholly, unquestionably, Sailor Moon.

But she still felt like fainting.

There was no time for that, of course: she ran outside, cleansed the impure souls attacking her partner, and made her way to the heart of the city. There were far too many of those creatures running around for her to track down individually, so her plan was to gather them together in one spot, purge them of the wicked anathema all at once, and retire in graceful mystery, just like the old days. Of course, Sailor Moon's plans never really fulfilled themselves as she intended them to. No doubt a number of the beasts were dead, and some might have escaped the city entirely. Those that remained would most certainly not be shepherded complacently, and even if the police managed to track down the majority and focus them on a single spot, Sailor Moon doubted whether she could restore them all.

Discovering that she could still harness her powers, after all these years, was a relief, but healing the two creatures outside her apartment, and the dozen or so that had assaulted Hayshida (not to mention all the running, leaping, and other daredevil gymnastics she had pulled off in between), was beginning to take its toll. Sailor Moon ran into a large number of them on her way to the "109", and focused her strength on restoration. She raised her scepter, issued the words, waved the prismatic aura over their heads, fretted as she missed a few, fell to her knees as the others regained their natural forms.

The monsters she had missed lunged right for her. Sailor Moon's grace, ability, and strength was magnified from her mundane form, and years of training to keep herself in police officer shape helped Usagi maintain exceptional stamina, but using her power and making the long run from her apartment to the main city was strenuous. Sailor Moon tried to ignore the desperate pounding in her chest and the heaving in her lungs as she stood up and fought off the monster horde.

She counted four, and they all struck at once— a tactic which, if she did it right, she could use to her advantage. She cart-wheeled away just as they all struck, grounded herself, and blasted them with sacred light, scorching their demonic bodies to cinders. Four human men collapsed on the street, but she was the one who felt truly exhausted. Normally, Sailor Moon fought one monster, vaporized them (or, in some cases, exorcised them from their human host), and called it a day, and in most of _those_ cases, she had her four friends by her side. Now she was up against a veritable army, with only her own grit and moxie as support. She was failing quickly, and if she didn't end this soon, then it would be the end for her.

"Not yet," she winced, standing up again. "I'm not done yet. Just a little while longer… Just a few more to go."

_But HOW many? Fifty? A hundred? TWO hundred? And how many of those can I handle? Better save my energy for the main event._

That proved impossible, though. A new breed of creatures soared overhead, crying out like falcons from Hell, swooping down and clawing at Sailor Moon with their deadly talons. She got the full force of their surprise attack and was knocked to the floor, her suit shredded and her back scarred. The injury wouldn't be permanent— that was one of the big advantages of the transformation process— but she'd bear it as long as she was Sailor Moon. She got up again, keeping watch over the monstrous falcons as they circled around for another attack. Her strength felt drained, though, her arms like rubber. It was as if lead weights were strapped to every square millimeter of her body, and the burning sensation on her back didn't help at all. Somehow she managed to stand, focus her energies, and unleash a great burst of power that blasted the falcons out of the air. Two men tumbled onto the asphalt, their bodies smoking from the exorcism, while Sailor Moon stood panting. Sweat poured down her skin; when it touched her injury, she yelped and cringed. The pain helped her focus, and she limped closer to the "109" building. The soft blare of sirens in the distance, coming to a crescendo, helped soothe her weariness a little, but soon this was drowned out by an enormous rumbling. A great thunder was rolling across the streets of Shibuya, and it was a storm of Sailor Moon's own design.

"They're coming," she hissed to herself. A shiver ran down her skin, and she stumbled into the famous landmark. Four of the enormous lizard-like monsters had their backs to her; they turned round and snarled at the intruder. As weak and weary as she was, Sailor Moon was not about to be slowed down by this obstacle. She glared angrily, soft blue eyes bubbling like magma, her skin burning with indignation. A shaky arm lifted her scepter once again.

"Get out of my way."

In response, the monsters shot out their arms, thrusting nails in her direction. Some missed, some glanced against her skin, and two carved deep gashes in her leg and chest. She grit her teeth, undaunted. The words of restoration came out strong, disintegrating all of the evil, leaving only the humane. Her arms soon fell limp to her side, and her knees began knocking uncontrollably. Sailor Moon was nearing the end of her reserves, and there was still an army waiting outside, courtesy of the police. Even now, she could hear the growling and snarling as the creatures surrounded the "109" building. Gingerly, feebly, Sailor Moon shuffled to the elevator, closed the door, hit the button for the top floor, and slid down until she was laying on the bottom of the car.

During this blessed lull, she took time to assess the damages and consider her next move. She touched her chest and brought her glove up to her face. The blood ran from the tip of her finger down to her palm. She sighed to herself, smiling helplessly, and rested her head against the doors.

"Well, I've really gone and done it this time. I'm Sailor Moon, all right. I sure am going to catch hell from everyone."

The elevator chime went off. Sailor Moon braced herself, stood up, and faced the door as it opened. The hallway was covered with monsters.

"Could you BE any more cliché?" she jested. The desperation built up until it overflowed from her body as a surge of light, leveling the opposition and making way for her final performance of the evening. Sailor Moon ran purely on the strength of her own willpower, as her body was beginning to fail, and even the enormous power which she strived to be worthy of, had kept hidden for ten years, and emerged laughing and glorious as if the long hiatus were nothing, was fading. This would be all she could do today. Hopefully, whatever was causing this would relent a little— or, ideally, go away entirely.

She made it up to the rooftop without incident, and stared down at a crossroads teeming with voracious beasts. The police were using non-lethal force to keep the creatures in line— tear gas, stun guns, smoke, batons— but they wouldn't be able to dam the tides for long. Sailor Moon made it all the way to the enormous "109" sign that gave the building its namesake, and with her last ounce of strength, cried out her triumphant return to the world:

"I am Sailor Moon! And to the army of darkness which lies spread below me, I have only this to say: in the name of the moon, I SHALL PUNISH YOU!"

_That felt good_, she thought to herself. She took a deep breath, performing the rites of healing, stretching her powers well beyond their limits. The surge of holy energy emanated from her body and spread over the entire building, engulfing everything in range with a searing white light. For humans, this energy healed and restored all hurts; for demonkind, it blasted the body and cleansed the soul, leaving nothing at all, save what life it had taken over. The effects were immediate and dramatic, both on the horde and on Sailor Moon. She leaned against the sign, gasping and laughing and dripping great beads of sweat, utterly drained and utterly triumphant.

Not a bad way to make a comeback.

An immense blinding light not of her own making surrounded her. The wind kicked up fiercely, battering her and making her lose balance. All sound was drowned out as the helicopter moved in closer, its pilot and passengers staring at their discovery.

"YOU THERE, ON THE ROOF! PUT YOUR WEAPON AWAY AND GET DOWN ON THE GROUND! IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY WITHIN FIVE SECONDS, WE WILL BE FORCED TO OPEN FIRE!"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," she muttered. Far below, Hayashida (and more than a few diehard Sailor Moon fans) screamed for the helicopter to stop— this was Sailor Moon, they had the wrong person, she had just saved everyone!— but their words were useless. Sailor Moon wasn't given any time to think, and so with a year's worth of battles crammed into a handful of hours weighing down on her, a catalogue of bodily injuries, and not enough power to heal a scraped elbow, Sailor Moon made a run for it— not back down to the elevator, but over the rooftops to the nearest building.

"Stay on her," the helicopter copilot said. The pilot grunted.

"I know, I know. Damn, she's quick. Look at those jumps! Is she human?"

"What do you think? Did you see what she did to those…things?"

"Hell, I saw it and I _still_ don't believe it. She looks human enough, though. Are we _really_ gonna open fire on her?"

"And allow unknowns like that to roam the city as they please? The order came from the commissioner himself. Apprehend and interrogate."

"I know, I know. Wow, there she goes again! Are those…wings?"

"Focus!" The helicopter pilot wasn't having much difficulty keeping up with Sailor Moon, but his target was always just out of range. Spent though she was, Sailor Moon always had just that little bit extra to offer, even if the only recipient was herself. She leaped from the "109" to the next building, swerved around for cover, moved to the next one, hopped down to another building, hid behind a large sign as she caught her breath, slithered away and descended further, shrieked as gunfire went off…

"Easy, watch it! Don't get so trigger-happy!"

"Hey, who's the pilot here, you or me? I thought I had a clear shot."

"We can't get her to talk if she ain't alive for it."

"I wasn't really aiming for her, I just— "

"Bah, excuses, excuses!" Ignorant of the banter taking place above her, Sailor Moon continued to evade the helicopter, darting across one rooftop after the other, making death-defying leaps which would perplex even the staunchest of stuntmen. She wanted to choose buildings smaller than the ones she was one— both to evade the helicopter and get her closer to the ground— but she was running out of options. Eventually she came to a building that was only surrounded by taller skyscrapers, and was cornered. Glancing around frantically, she noticed one of her neighbors was particularly close, and so with an uttered apology, she made a break for it, and with all her power, broke through the window, rolling to a stop. Carefully, she stood up, dusting off the glass shards, looking up to see a wide-eyed boy grinning ecstatically at her.

"That was totally AWESOME!"

"Thanks, kid!" She winked, gave a thumbs-up, and blew a kiss as she ran out of the boy's room. After yelling something about paying back the damages to the owners, Sailor Moon found another window, prudently opening this one the old-fashioned way. Waiting for her on the other side was the helicopter.

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO WARN YOU AGAIN. SURRENDER IMMEDIATELY. NEITHER ONE OF US WANTS ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO THESE PEOPLE. JUST GIVE UP NOW AND YOU'LL BE TREATED FAIRLY."

"You don't know me very well, do you?" she smirked. "When someone tells me to give up, that only makes me want to fight even harder!"

_Well, unless there's a TEST involved…_

Bravado aside, Sailor Moon knew she was caught. She couldn't go backwards, she couldn't go up, she couldn't go down, or to the side…so the only option left was to keep going forward.

And so she gave herself some space, took off running, leaped into the empty air, straight towards the helicopter, and clung onto the railing for dear life.

"Holy— !" The pilot swore as the chopper buckled under the sudden weight. "What happened? Where'd she go? She disappeared!"

"Search around! She couldn't have just vanished!"

"Kojiro, this _person_, if you want to call her that, just transformed upwards of a hundred of those monsters into human beings! She gave us the chase of our lives across the rooftops of Shibuya! She broke through a tempered glass window using her feet! I don't think vanishing acts are gonna be a problem for her!"

"Crud, maybe you're right." The pilot and copilot grumbled to themselves, and all the while, Sailor Moon clung tight to the rail. While they were distracted, she reached for her transformation pen— another long-forgotten old friend— turned it into a line launcher, and glided down to the ground, smooth and silent. She took a moment to turn around and wave at her worthy adversary, then limped back home, grunting from the pain, happier than she had ever been in a long, long time.

…

Toha was long gone when Sailor Moon finally returned, but that was to be expected. Nobody else was around, so nobody would bear witness to their savior as she carried her mangled body into the apartment building. Sailor Moon was so intensely fatigued that it was all she could do to keep from falling to the ground; somehow she unlocked her door, secured herself inside, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Who's there?" Sailor Moon panicked as she heard a voice. The surprise she felt at this unexpected revelation was nothing compared to what was in store for her when the owner showed up, emerging from her hallway. Both women gasped.

"Mom!"

Author's notes:

I keep forgetting to mention this, but Naru's unusually close relationship with Makoto is developed further in my fanfic, "When the Soul Speaks". Yes, that was a completely shameless plug— but seriously, it's pretty good. Why not read it in between chapters?


	7. Actions Which Led to Reactions

7: "Actions Which Led to Equal and Opposite Reactions"

Ikuko Tsukino froze for only a moment, her hand covering her mouth in surprise, before she relaxed. "You scared me for a moment there, Usagi! What are you— " Everything had happened so quickly that she didn't even register her daughter's transformative state until she had collapsed. Ikuko screamed for her daughter, picked her up, placed her gently on her bed, and caressed her hair until she came to again. Sailor Moon looked like she had just been through a war, with a catalogue of injuries spanning her entire body, her clothes shredded and threadbare, her trademark buns coming undone, golden hair frazzled and unkempt, eyes bleary, and skin blackened by smoke and dirt. Worse still, she was utterly spent, too weak to even revert back to her normal state, let alone give any conscious response. Ikuko fretted about what to do with her daughter— no way could she be taken to the hospital in _this_ condition— she stammered and struggled with the brooch Sailor Moon kept her powers focused in, hoping to unlock the mysteries of her metamorphosis. A feeble, thin hand rose and covered hers, and Sailor Moon's eyes batted weakly.

"Mom…it's okay. Let me do it."

It took every last ounce of her energy to return to normal. The wounds vanished in kind— at least the minor ones did; the larger ones concerned Ikuko to tears— and she laid her head back down on the pillow, smiling with relief.

"That's better."

"Do you need me to take you to the hospital, sweetie?"

"No, mom, it's— " Pain shot throughout her body as she sat up, electric tendrils sapping her strength. She laid back down, wincing, breathing hoarsely. "Mmn…maybe you should. How bad is it?"

Ikuko didn't sugarcoat it. Her tears and pale expression sufficed for an answer.

"I'll take you right away. Which one does your friend Ami work at?"

"No, mom, not there. I don't want to…nnnggh…worry her about this. Let's go somewhere else."

"Usagi, your friends are going to find out what you did tonight. I came here because I saw you on the news. They had live footage."

"Really? Did I look okay?"

"Usagi, you…!" Ikuko caught herself, closing her eyes, swallowing. She took a deep breath, and calmly stroked her daughter's hand, as she had done so many times before whenever Usagi had gotten herself into a scrape. "Yes, darling, you were fantastic. But you nearly caused your father to spit out his coffee."

"Dad saw it, too?" She tried laughing, but even that caused her pain. She coughed, groaning. "Can't imagine what sort of spin he'll put on this."

"Me neither. He'll have to tell the public something; you were on nearly every channel. They're calling you a vigilante."

"Nobody thinks Sailor Moon is back?" Ikuko sighed, standing up again, getting her keys and opening the door.

"Sweetheart, most people in this country have forgotten about her. There certainly aren't any diehard fans in the media, at least. Can you stand?"

"Only if you help me." Ikuko didn't need to be told twice, so she picked her daughter up and helped her down the stairs outside, into her car. The two of them were silent for awhile, mostly because Ikuko didn't want to disturb her daughter's rest, but eventually Usagi spoke up, clutching the place where the monster's nails had torn.

"So why aren't you scolding me? Or at least assaulting me with questions? I've done something foolish and dangerous. Isn't it a mother's job to correct their child's destructive behavior?"

"I see you've grown up a lot," she smiled. Ikuko became serious after a moment and added, "When you first told me who you were, and what you did, and why you did it, I wanted to. Every mother's instinct I had told me to save you from yourself. Even when I realized that your other four friends were going through the exact same crucibles, I wanted to pull you out of that fire. You can't blame me, though. Even though you're a hero with powers beyond my comprehension, you're still my daughter, and even though you may be responsible for the fate of the world, _I_ was responsible for _you_. But by that same rationale, I knew I'd only get in the way if I stopped you, so I spent quite a while coming to grips with it all— reasoning with it. And in the end, I decided to simply let it go, give you my blessings and support, and be there for you when you needed me.

"I won't bother scolding you, Usagi. You're a grown woman; you can make your own decisions. If you want my advice, I'll share it freely, but you've clearly given this a lot of thought. You had so many opportunities to become Sailor Moon these past ten years, and you never did. I don't understand what's going on, and it scared me to death to see those monsters and those…helicopters going after you, but I told myself you only acted that way because you had great conviction. You're strong, Usagi, and very wise. You're always following your heart, and I'd be a terrible parent if I stopped you from doing that. So I want to tell you that even though I worried about you today— and you'll probably give me many more grey hairs before all this is over— that I'm going to support you, and give you my blessings. Just promise me one thing, darling."

"What is it, mom?" She stopped the car; they had arrived. Ikuko helped her daughter out of the car, and gave her a gentle hug.

"Promise me you'll only do it when you have to. Save the world if you must, but if there's an easier way, do consider it."

"Come on, mom, you know me. I _always_ go for the easy way first."

"Yes," she smiled, wiping a tear away, "you certainly do. All right, enough of that. Let's get you fixed up. I hope you have very good insurance, sweetie, because I'm certainly not paying for this!"

"Mom, don't worry!" she laughed. "I work for the police, remember? All expenses paid!" Ikuko smiled softly, trying very hard to take heed of her daughter's assurances. But what could she do?— even superheroes' mothers worry about their children.

…

A week and more had passed before Usagi forgot all about her injuries and her pain. She was soon back on the street, teamed up with Toha as they scoured Shibuya, mopping up all the problems caused by the paranormal breakout. The media had erected a nine-ring circus around the events of that day, and every spin doctor in the country— and even some from other countries— had a new theory about what those monsters were, and who had plucked up the courage to stop them. Theories about inter-dimensional travelers, aliens, biological weaponry, terrorism, and even races of underground lizard-people were yoked with the small, indistinct voices of people who swore that a champion of justice had returned to save the world from an evil threat once more, and that the media and police should just leave her alone. Politicians and police commissioners all had something to say; even the people Rei worked under put in their two cents (sadly, no voice of reason from Usagi's favorite former miko) Toha didn't offer any opinion, though, and Usagi didn't ask. She was perfectly content to ride around in silence.

"Damn things busted up everything real nice," he commented ironically. "Wonder how many people got killed? Bet that'll be hard to sweep under the rug. Well, with a death toll like that, nobody'll be able to say it was a promotional stunt. No matter what these freaks were, all this is real. What hath God wrought, indeed…"

"That's a handy explanation," Usagi muttered. "Fits right in with all the other crackpot theories."

"Hey, I don't have any theories. I just say that it happened, and we should go on with it. Who cares what they were or where they came from?"

"Or if there's more of them," she added grimly. He smirked and relented to her point.

"You know, I was impressed when I heard those freaks put you in the hospital. I mean, I thought you was just some dumb rookie fresh off a pencil-pushing cubicle, but then you go and attack those things directly. Even took a few of em' down. Most impressive."

"Yeah," she said lightly, "especially the way they tore me apart."

"Hey, that's not so bad all things considered. Even yours truly got tossed around. Almost thought I had died." Usagi grinned.

"I hear from Hayashida that you spoke with the mystery vigilante. What was she like?"

"No comment."

"Nothing? No impression at all?"

"None at all." She smiled and sat back, watching the city as it slowly healed itself.

When Usagi came home that day, she noticed that her cell phone had a message in its inbox, and the familiar number attached to it nearly caused her to shriek. She shakily opened her inbox and selected the message, turning the volume up so she could hear. Minako had finally returned her call.

[_Hey, bunny-girl, wussup? Heheh, sorry that this call is so late; I've got a REALLY super-busy schedule. And yes, I am in Rio de Janeiro right now, and yes, it is totally awesome. At least…some parts are. Like…I'm always being shown around these really gorgeous places, with these wonderfully upscale hotels and apartments, and I see all these beautiful people, but…there's so much poverty here, too. I mean, it's incredible. It feels like I'm violating this place just by being here. I really wanted to do something for them, but my stupid managers didn't want to hear about it. 'You're here to do a photo shoot, Mina-san, not start a charity drive!' Of course, that didn't stop me from writing a few checks and slipping them into a few envelopes, heheh._

[_Anyhoo, I just wanted to get back in touch with you so you wouldn't think I had dropped off the face of the earth, heheh. And I haven't forgotten about you all, either. I'm just busy with work…and on the other side of the world…but as soon as I get some free time, I'm heading back to Japan, and we're all gonna get together and have a huge-ass party! So let everyone know they need to clear out their schedules, cuz' Minako's comin' back! Mwahahahahahahaaaaa!_]

"Same old Mina," Usagi whispered with a smile. The message concluded:

[_Oh! Before I let you go, I need to let you in on some juicy romantic tidbits! Now I already let Ami know, and she's fine with it, so you don't need to worry about that, but…I'm actually dating a guy and a girl! Eeeeeeee! Isn't that awesome?! Okay— first, the guy. His name is Belenus, and he's from Iceland! He's UNBELIEVABLY gorgeous, Usagi! Whoo! You'd just MELT if you saw him! We met while I was doing a tour of the Netherlands. Can't understand a darn thing he says, though, but MAN! Is he ever sexy! And now for the girl— well, woman, really. It's actually someone you know. Can you guess who it is? Huh, huh? Do you know? Should I tell you? Okay, brace yourself: it's Setsuna! Yeah! OUR Setsuna! Okay, you know how she's a designer, right? Well, let's just say that…um…working together like that, where she's constantly dressing and undressing me, gets a little, um…amorous! Heheh! YOU get the idea!_

[_Okay, sorry I rambled, but it has been WAY too long since we've spoken! Sorry, that's my fault! I promise I'll call you again as soon as I can! Maybe we can actually talk for a change! Hopefully! Right? Okay, hugs and kisses until then. Take care of yourself, Usagi. Love ya lots!_]

Usagi decided to save the message, at least until she got in touch with the real thing. Feeling happier than she had ever been in a long time, she turned on the TV and sat munching as her favorite cartoons flickered before her. Yes, she was a grown woman still watching cartoons— and she didn't care one whit.

…

The next time she had some days off, Usagi visited Makoto and her family again. This time around, the lady of the house was present, and gave Usagi a long-overdue embrace as she welcomed her inside. Motoki was at work ("But he sends his love," Makoto added with a wink), so that left them alone with the children. Naoko and Shinozaki were always overjoyed to see their "Aunt Bunny" again, and soon the two women were playing with the kids.

Makoto looked fantastic for a mother of two. Although she no longer wore her hair in that trademark ponytail, she still kept some of it tied with that band, and it was still lustrous russet, thick and wavy and endlessly beautiful. She had grown taller and more muscular in the decade since retiring from Senshi life, but she had also become more feminine as well, making the unusual distinctions all the more pronounced (Motoki certainly didn't have any complaints!). Usagi was amazed to learn she still had time to work out, but Makoto kept to a strict daily regiment, slipping in exercises here and there whenever she had some leisure time.

"Don't you ever feel like collapsing?!" she gawked. Makoto laughed.

"Only after a long, hard, sweaty night of passionate lovemaking!"

"C-come on, you know that's not what I meant," she blushed. Makoto smiled, rolling a ball to her son. He caught it and tried chewing on it for awhile before handing it to his Aunt Bunny.

"Not really. Sometimes. It's not like I keep myself busy twenty-four-seven. But I always have lots of energy, and Motoki takes really great care of me. And we always manage to find time for some serious fun. For example, we went surfing a few months back."

"Ah, so _that's_ the reason you called me so early that day!"

"Yeah, sorry," she giggled. "We also have a camping and hiking trip planned. There's a nursery somewhere near the sight, so the kids'll be in good hands. I'd like to invite you, but it's sort of a 'Motoki and Makoto' thing, if you catch my drift."

"I gotcha," she winked. "Time to rekindle the old romance, eh?"

"Who says it needs rekindling?" she winked back. They ribbed each other and grinned; then Makoto became very serious and withdrawn, so much so that Usagi felt like she had said something wrong.

"Wh-what's the matter, Mako? You look sick."

"I'm sorry…it's just that I'm going to have to say some rather harsh things to my best friend, and I hope she takes them as expressions of my love for her." Makoto glanced at her with crestfallen eyes, attempting to smile even though there was a hint of anger in her face. Usagi drew her legs to her chest; she knew what this was about.

"I…take it you saw all that on the news."

"Yeah. Has anyone else mentioned it to you?"

"Only my mother. And you?" She shook her head.

"If Ami and Rei know, they're keeping it to themselves. Minako's so far out of the loop that I don't even think she knows about Shin here."

"Mimi?" Shinozaki replied. Makoto smiled and reached for her boy.

"That's right, Aunt Mimi. You've never met her before— she's the one with really long, blonde hair." He reached for Usagi, gurgling "Mimi, Mimi?" "No, that's Aunt Bunny, Shin. Mimi has an orange ribbon in her hair. She takes her clothes off for strangers and gets paid to have her pictures taken."

"Mako…!" Makoto snickered and put her son down.

"Just kidding. Don't think I'm letting you off the hook that easily, Usagi. I'm not going to yell at you or anything, but I would like to know what you were thinking."

She shrugged. "Just that I knew the police couldn't handle it themselves. I had to do something, Mako. I had the ability to change things, so I did."

"And from what I saw, you almost got yourself killed in the process. Just like always."

"Come on, you know me," she murmured. "I know I can be selfish sometimes, but when I'm putting someone else ahead of me, I really go all out."

"No kidding. My heart almost stopped when that police chopper shot at you."

"Mine, too," she scoffed.

"Usagi, this is serious," she whispered. Usagi glared and scooted closer.

"What choice did I have, Makoto? When I healed those monsters, do you know what I discovered? They used to be people! Someone, or something, had turned them into those creatures! If I had let the police have their way, they would've…" She faltered, tearing up, and backed away slowly. Shinozaki looked upset, and Naoko reached up to wipe the tears off her aunt's face.

"Why you sad, Aunt Bunny?" Usagi didn't have an answer for her— not one that Naoko would understand, anyway.

"Just thinking about what might have been, sweetheart. Makoto, I _had_ to. You would've done the same if you had been there."

"Usagi, it's been so long since I've given that a thought that I sometimes wonder if Sailor Jupiter was even real. And then here you come, bringing back all those memories…"

"And that's a bad thing? Doesn't it make you want to do something, too? Don't think I forgot about the first time we gave our powers up. You were still trying to fight those creatures even without your powers! You rushed in without thinking, because you knew it was the right thing to do…"

"But I've _changed_, Usagi. I'm a mother now. I have a family— children."

"I know."

"I have to put them first now. I can't be endangering myself. I don't want them to grow up without a mother…like I did."

"I know that. I guess…you and I are just different. I respect your decision, Mako, so please respect mine. Ultimately, as much as I wanted to forget about Sailor Moon, I just couldn't help myself."

She smiled wearily, and even though she was still angry and fearful and concerned, Makoto was also very proud of her friend, and smiled in return.

"That's why I love you, I suppose. I'm sorry I got mad at you."

"No, it's okay. I know you did it out of love. I'm grateful for that. So can we please let it be, and worry about what we're gonna feed these kids for lunch?"

"Yeah, okay," she smiled— but Makoto still couldn't shake off a nagging feeling in the back of her mind, even when she put a warm bottle of milk to Shinozaki's greedy lips. As Usagi helped spoon mouthfuls of pasty vegetables into Naoko's mouth, Makoto said quietly, "So what do you suppose was behind that? Will there be more?"

"I can't say. Given our track record, though…"

"Yeah. So we'll probably see more of the beautiful mystery vigilante before long."

"I hope not, Mako," she sighed. "I honestly hope not. But she'll be ready all the same. Would it…"

She hesitated. Even though she knew the answer, Usagi had to ask.

"Would it be too inappropriate of me to ask if Sailor Jupiter would ever join me? …I'm sorry, Mako, I shouldn't have— "

"I don't have an answer, Usagi. But probably not. You can go do what you want, but honestly, Sailor Jupiter's days came to an end a long time ago. You'll just have to settle for Makoto Kino instead."

"Hey, that's still pretty good! I hear she's a real force to be reckoned with."

"You better believe it," she winked. "Maybe Ami or Rei might be able to help. I'd hate for you to do this alone."

"I won't. I do have my connections. Honestly, Makoto, I couldn't have won without the police."

"You also could've been killed by them."

"Catch twenty-two," she sighed. Usagi stayed until evening, just long enough to greet Motoki as he came home, and made sure to return Makoto's embrace before leaving (also making sure she left her house with lots of great food). On the long train ride home, she contemplated talking to Ami and Rei about what had happened, to hear what they thought. More than likely their minds were the same as Makoto's, and they'd probably end up repeating what she said. She ended up keeping quiet about the matter, all the way home into her bed, and collapsed into a sleep that seemed years overdue.

…

"You return. What have you to report?"

"O my master, the spells of possession have all been repulsed. No longer have you any means to survey the lands or subjugate those who dwell on them."

"Quite an unexpected turn of events. Know you who, or what, might be responsible?"

"My lord, from what I was able to observe, it can be none other than one of the _Apkallu_. I swear on my life I heard them declare allegiance to the virtues we once beheld them with. Also, they chose to remove the possession my lord introduced and restore the bodies of my lord's servants, rather than slay them. Nothing but an _Apkallu_ would extend such mercy to the sons of Ahriman."

"An _Apkallu_…fascinating. What else could you learn?"

"That perhaps they are an acolyte of Nanna."

"Then I am sure Nanna would be as interested to hear this report as I am. Where is this _Apkallu_ presently?"

"Taking a rest, my lord. They have shown power equal to our own, so it comes as no surprise to learn they require rest. As opponents, they would be dangerous, but as allies…"

"Indeed. Allow the _Apkallu_ of Nanna to rest, my friend. He has earned it. But continue to monitor him all the same. When the time is right, I would like to extend my warmest greetings and congratulations."

"As you declare it, my lord, so shall it be. But I must beg my lord infinite pardon, for this _Apkallu_ is not man, but woman."

"Is that so? Fascinating. Most fascinating indeed. Then allow _her_ rest, my friend, at least for now. Considering what my companions and I have in store, she may very well need it."

Author's notes:

This'll be quick. I figured that if Usagi couldn't at least let her mother in on her secret identity, then who COULD she trust? Also, I will certainly feature Setsuna in future chapters, and it's very likely I'll have Haruka show up, but I'm on the fence regarding Hotaru and Michiru. And Chibi-Usa? Let me just say that if you're expecting her, then you're reading the wrong fan fiction.


	8. Revelations

8: "Revelations"

"Is this request for real?!"

More alarmed than bewildered, Usagi brandished the police file before her partner, who regarded it with a sour stare.

"Standard police activity," he shrugged. "Someone's gotta help security detail. It's high-profile work, and relatively easy, so you shouldn't complain."

"We're transferring prisoners!"

"Yep, that'd be the gist of it."

"But what if one of them turns into one of those things?" Toha sighed deeply, squeezing his eyes shut, rubbing his face. He didn't need this nonsense, especially from someone who wasn't as wet behind the ears as she had first seemed.

"What…gives you that idea, Tsukino?"

"Statistical consistency. The first time this happened was with a guy who robbed a bank! The second time, people from a prison riot! This is happening to criminals, Toha! Don't you think it might happen again?"

"Tsukino, if that really were true, then half the entire world would be overrun with those freaks. Now I ain't saying I know what's doing this, but aren't you making a mountain out of a molehill?"

"But what if it does?"

"Didn't they teach you nothin' in science class? Just cuz' something happened twice— coincidentally with people on the wrong side of the law— that don't make it consistent. It's an anomaly, Tsukino, nothing more. Besides, this order comes from up on high, so either do it or get set for another five years being chained behind a desk."

"All right," she sighed, "I guess I am overreacting a little. All the same, I'd like to be prepared." Toha snorted.

"You in the police, rookie. You think we gonna take them people to some other prison without nothin' to defend ourselves with?" He clapped her on the back and gave her five minutes to retrieve anything she thought would be necessary, even though he assured her their convoy would be perfectly suited for this job. Ever since she had dusted off the mantle of Sailor Moon and saved the city from being ravaged, Usagi habitually kept her brooch with her at all times. Of course, doing so made her think back to the old days, when it was more a declaration of fashion than duty, but it certainly showed foresight on her part. Toha muttered something about "women and their jewelry" when he saw it, but welcomed her by his side without any further delay.

"Good luck," Asagiri called. "And be sure to take a picture of the boogey men if you see them again."

"That's not funny, Asagiri," Hayashida called.

Communication among the convoy was essential to the task. Toha was first given a rendezvous point and reported his ETA; they had some minutes to spare before they arrived. Traffic was sketchy (no surprise there), but they weren't in such a hurry yet that they needed the siren. As they squeezed their way through the city, Toha went over any important details he might have missed, then asked Usagi a few personal questions. She was going to be his partner, after all; he might as well get to know her. He smiled softly as she regaled him with tales of whirlwind romances and happy moments spent with her four closest friends, but the history lesson ended too quickly, for the dispatch came on to guide their car the rest of the way.

[Unit 53, give your location, over.]

"Fifty-three here. Just turning on Hokusai and Basho. Be there in two, over."

[Copy, 53, make it point five if you can, out.]

"Guess we're moving up the time table," he muttered. The sirens went on and traffic became far more cooperative. Toha found the convoy in thirty-two seconds, good enough as far as they were concerned. Usagi counted seven other squad cars, more than enough to escort the police van full of prisoners— and possibly enough to defend against a possible monster outbreak. She clutched her brooch just in case, her face steely and focused. Toha noticed her expression and grinned.

"Relax. It's just like baseball here, and we ain't on plate."

"Baseball?"

"Sure. Japanese like baseball, don't they? When you on defense, you got eight other players watchin' your back. The same applies here. All these squad cars are gonna be makin' sure we do this right."

"And it's our responsibility to take care of them."

"Exactly." That gave Usagi a little bit of assurance, and her tension eased. A thought came to mind, something about how the transformations had taken place, what to look out for— basic signs and warnings.

"Toha, is there a doctor or something with those prisoners?"

"No. You thinking they might get carsick?" He was smirking, but she was serious. He sighed, tensing up. "They're not lacking for company, if that's what you're wondering. We got five of Shibuya's finest in there with em', plus the driver and his shotgun."

"Are we in communication with them?"

"They'll let us know if anything's wrong. You jumpy today, girl." He was smirking again, yet as fretful as she was, Usagi tried smiling along.

"Well, I was in the middle of things when both of those…how should I put it?— _outbreaks _occurred."

"You makin' it sound like we in a zombie movie."

"Feels like it," she murmured. _Yeah, and I'm the goofy blonde who ends up becoming a reluctant heroine in the end._ "Anyway, I have a reason to worry."

"Better to be nervous at times like this. Really keeps your edge sharp. Just don't get too sharp or you'll break."

"I know, I know." The convoy wasn't supposed to stop for any reason, least of all traffic or lights, but an unexpected funeral procession briefly delayed them. Toha let out a loud breath as he patiently waited for the stream of cars to pass, and communication bounced between the convoy and the squad cars escorting the procession. It turned out their own passage had been blocked off— partly by construction, partly by a street blocked off by fire crew— so they were forced to make a detour. That was why none of the officers knew about it until just now.

"Delays, delays," Usagi observed. Toha carefully rubbed his chin.

"I wish they'd hurry up. My fingernails grow faster than this." A dull thud broke the relative silence, and a second followed it. The sound wasn't particularly disturbing, but it drew Usagi's attention away from the procession.

"Do you hear that? Sounds like something's happening in the van."

"The prisoners wanna hurry up, too," Toha smiled. "I guess even they get restless."

"No, it's…" The thud sounded again, and again. Usagi's heart raced as the police van turned over, and huge dents blossomed on the steel chassis. Screams were heard; the tempered glass windows buckled, bent, and burst. A forest of sickly green, brown, and blue claws shot out of the van, and the windows and doors were forced open, spewing out a large number of creatures not dissimilar from the ones Usagi fought before. Most of the officers in the van were either dead, wounded, or stunned from the unexpected chaos, but a few were on their feet, fighting and shooting. It didn't take long for the officers in the other squad cars to get out and join the fight; they formed a perimeter around the monsters as ripples of panic spread out.

"Aw, hell!" Toha shouted. He glared at Usagi and said, "Don't even say 'I told you so', woman! We gotta get this mess under control."

"I'll evacuate everyone," she said. Toha dove into the fray with the other officers while Usagi plucked out a megaphone and urged everyone to leave the area in a quick, orderly manner (quick, yes. Orderly, not so much). After making sure all the civilians were out, she slipped away in the confusion, found a secluded area, took a deep breath, and thanked her lucky stars for that amazing foresight of hers.

"Sometimes I really hate being right," she muttered. The second rebirth of Sailor Moon was no less spectacular than the first, but she had no time to reflect on metaphysics. She raced around the alleyway she had dived into, found a fire escape, took a running start, leaped against the brick wall, rappelled up with a sharp kick, rappelled back with a second, clung onto the bottom rung of the escape, pulled herself up, and hauled herself up the stairwell. It took her to the roof; she raced to the ledge and briefly pondered another bombastic introduction. People were in serious danger, though, and lives were at stake, so it was best to save the theatrics for another day. Sailor Moon merely raised her talisman into the air and uttered the words of restoration.

Three of the monsters had slipped out of the police barricade while she was performing her gymnastics, and one of them had even followed her. As a baffled police force searched around for their mysterious savior, Sailor Moon was running along rooftops, chasing after the creatures she had missed. After bounding over three or four chasms, she made ready to cross another when one of the creatures surged out of the abyss, roaring viciously, and tackled her before she could make the jump. It had her pinned in a moment, slathering and snarling and snapping with great ugly teeth. Sailor Moon struggled to keep from being mauled or bitten in half; the monster's wretched spittle dripped onto her clothes and skin, putrid and searing like acid. Suddenly it lunged for her head; she screamed; the orbs nestled in her trademark buns took her scream and amplified it, repulsing the monster with piercing noise, giving her time to crawl to safety.

"I forgot it could do that," she muttered, smiling despite the danger. Her talisman was out and raised again, and with the beast still stunned, it was easy prey. Two more came leaping out of the alleys, not the least bit winded from their climb, starved for blood and glistening with malice. They were on opposite sides of Sailor Moon; she wouldn't be able to purify them in one swing. Feeling brave, she beckoned for them to attack, and hurled herself to the side as one charged. The second picked up the slack, barreling right for her, but was blasted point-blank with her sacred light. The final monster got a little cooked, but it was still a threat, even though its skin was melting and bubbling and dripping off its flesh. Sailor Moon tried not to gag or grimace as she stood to face her last foe.

"Who did this to you?" she wondered rhetorically. "How did this happen? Can you understand me at all?" There was nothing but bestial rage and primal obsession in the creature's yellowy eyes. The two opponents circled each other slowly, watching for an opening, both wounded yet determined to finish this. Sailor Moon initiated the charge, and the beast lurched after her with the speed and power of a big rig. She swung her talisman— the monster raked with her claws— she stumbled, tumbling, falling to the ground, bleeding, shredded— but with a grin of satisfaction on her face. The monster was screeching in glorious agony and soon was no more.

"And that's that!" she exclaimed, dusting her hands. "Now if only I could find out what's causing this, I could go ahead and give them a piece of my mind!"

"As you wish it, so shall it pass."

Sailor Moon shrieked and nearly broke jumping records. She whirled around, preparing for anything, but found herself in the company of a man. He had dark, auburn skin, a beautiful face glowing with honesty and benevolence, a fine curly dark beard that trailed to his neck, and wore stately robes that evoked the images of kings and wizards. On his shoulder was perched an exotic bird of paradise, which he fed out of one hand. His other was raised in greeting, and he even bowed.

"Who are you?" Usagi demanded. "Are you the one behind this?" The man paused, slowly contemplating what she had said.

"Yes, I believe I can answer those questions. My name is Usmu, and I am not the one responsible for the possessions you have encountered. I have been sent here to act as messenger for my masters."

"And who are they?" Again, he took a moment to think about what she had said. He seemed to choose his words and responses very carefully, as if each syllable carried immense weight.

"No, I have not been given permission to answer that yet. But I can relay their purpose to you. However, I have some questions for you as well, given to me by my masters. Correct me if I'm wrong, but this is not Babylonia, is it?"

"Babyl…what?"

"From your expression, you have not heard of it. Strange. T'was once a mighty empire that stretched from the Euphrates to Persia. Our scout was unable to confirm this, so that is why I ask you. May I ask where we are, then?"

"Tokyo," she replied uneasily. "Uh, Shibuya, Tokyo. In Japan."

"Japan? I'm unfamiliar with the name." Sailor Moon struggled to make it easier. She vaguely remembered hearing about Babylon and Persia in high school history class; they were both vast, powerful countries of the ancient world, with cultures that existed millennia before Japan was ever civilized. She winced and threw out another ancient country this man might have heard of.

"Umm…east of China?"

"China…" Well, this was perplexing. If this man had not even heard of China, just how old was he? And where did he come from? But Sailor Moon's concerns were put to rest as his face lit up. "Ah! You must mean Cathay! The Oriental Empire, yes?"

"Yes, that's right!"

"Then Japan must be Yamato."

"Yes, that's right!" Sailor Moon was grinning, but Usmu looked bewildered. He rubbed his face and sighed, shaking his head.

"I can see we emerged at a great distance away from where we had planned. All the same, we have returned to our world."

"What do you mean, 'emerged'?" Sailor Moon gasped as she put the pieces together: the unusual tectonic activity and the unexplained earthquake that had followed it all preceded the appearance of these creatures. So the experts were right: something unnatural had caused that disaster, and now she knew what! "That earthquake several weeks back! That was you, wasn't it?"

"You are wrong, Apkallu. I am merely a messenger for my mast— "

"I know, I heard you!" she yelled, feeling impatient. "I meant they were the ones responsible!"

"Correct. I believe I may inform you of this at least. It was Master Nergal who freed us, and Master Anu who devised the entire plan. I exist only to serve them and deliver their decrees to— "

"They killed seven people! Hundreds more were put out of their homes, or had their possessions taken from them! And are these two, uh…masters of yours responsible for all these monsters I've been fighting?"

"You are wrong again, Apkallu. That was the act of Master Ninurta. He advised us to first send scouts out, to determine if we had emerged in our own country; and later, to determine the strength of its inhabitants. Suffice to say that our expectations were exceeded beyond any m— "

"Those were _people_ you transformed! They were human beings! How could you mutate them into such horrible creatures?"

"I must say again that I was not the one responsible— " Sailor Moon had had enough; she rushed straight at him, grabbed him by the hem of his shirt, and screamed right into his face, spittle flying hotly.

"SHUT UP! I'm sick of your excuses! _Somebody_, I don't care _who_, turned human beings into monsters! Many of them died!— many more were killed because of it! And all for what, so you and your sick masters could plan an invasion?! Tell me, you freak! Tell me or I'll make you pay for every life you've taken!"

She shoved Usmu back, but he only stumbled for a moment before regaining his composure. Calmly, he dusted off his robes, smoothed over his beard, and summoned his bird to his shoulder again. He gave Sailor Moon a pitiable look which suggested he regarded her as an equal, perhaps even his superior.

"I am not permitted to reveal my master's plan to you. I was sent here to meet you, and to determine whether or not you would be our ally."

"Ally?!" she shrieked. "After what you did?!"

"As an acolyte of Nanna, Apkallu, I thought you would understand."

"Stop calling me that! My name is Sailor Moon! I am the champion of love, justice, and honor, and I'll have no part in this disgusting invasion of yours!"

"But Apkallu, it is for this very reason we seek your aide. Nanna would be overjoyed to have such a valiant disciple by his side."

"I don't care!" she screamed. "If this is what you or your masters are planning, then I'm going to stop you all! Even if I have to do it alone…" Sailor Moon was trembling and on the verge of tears as she said that last part, but she stood her ground, defiant and unyielding. Usmu considered her words very carefully before responding.

"But why would an Apkallu do that, especially one of Nanna's followers…?"

"Didn't you hear what I said?! MY NAME IS SAILOR MOON, AND ON BEHALF OF THE MOON, I SHALL PUNISH YOU!"

"That is very dreadful news, O Moon-sailor, and not an easy burden to relay to my masters. But perhaps I am mistaken about your identity. It is very likely you are an imposter-Apkallu, one sent to divert disciples from our way— and if such is the case, I shall do all in my meager power to defeat you, and may the heavens help us!" Usmu raised his arms, covering himself in a thick, gooey black fog, and to Sailor Moon's surprise, seemed to sink into the roof and out of sight. He left a dark gaping vortex in his wake, and from this vortex came two massive arms, sinewy and rippling with muscle. They dragged an enormous head and torso out with them; two gigantic legs climbed out next, followed by three tails laden with jagged spikes. The beast was at least twice the size of the monsters Sailor Moon had been fighting, and likely the same ratio in strength, speed, and ferocity. Sailor Moon stood her ground, but with a single roar from the monster, she was blown away, hurtling to the chasms between buildings.

She clung to the edge with all her might and managed to pull herself up, but the gigas was already taking off after her, creating enormous impressions into the roof (and likely causing the residents below quite a bit of grief). Its huge arms swiped at her like scythes; it took everything she had to jump out of the way. Acting on instinct, she grabbed her tiara and flung the glittering gold energy projectile at its legs, carving out a fair chunk of flesh. The monster retaliated with a vicious kick, and Sailor Moon took the full force of it right in the chest. She was sent flying over to the next building, where she rolled to a painful stop and gasped for air. A normal human would've been smashed to bits by that blow; it had been strong enough to break a solid oak door down. Sailor Moon struggled with the intense throbbing agony as she slowly rose to her feet, helpless as she watched the gigas hurl itself over one building and onto her rooftop.

She raised her talisman, tenacious to the bitter end.

"Even if I'm all alone…I will not surrender!"

"You're not alone!" Intense, searing heat surged out of nowhere, striking the enormous monster directly on the chest. The column of fire knocked it to the ground, and the flames spread, sending it into a wild, flailing frenzy. Sailor Moon instantly knew what had happened— and more importantly, who had saved her— but she was still in a dazed shock and could not process everything until she saw that blessed flash of red and black for herself.

Sailor Mars smiled back at her.

"Rei!" All of her energy returned, and she embraced her best friend with every last ounce of it. Sailor Mars was happy, too, but…

"Hey, whoa! Now's not the time for a reunion, dumpling-head! That thing's still alive!"

"Oh, right, sorry!" Sailor Moon was laughing and weeping and trembling all at once; she could barely even stand, she was so overwhelmingly happy. Somehow she managed to shove all those feelings in the back of her mind and focused on the task at hand. The monster stood up again— she threw her tiara with all her might— Sailor Mars summoned a great flaming bow and loosened a searing bolt of pure fiery energy— the impact struck the gigas dead center, dissipating it into particles.

Once the shockwaves calmed and both women could catch their breath, the reunion could commence. Sailor Moon couldn't stop laughing for the life of her.

"You…you really made it… You're really here! I…I can't believe it!"

"Come on, dumpling, was there ever any doubt?" Sailor Mars caressed her best friend's face with all the care and love she had, smiling sweetly and beautifully. "You know I would give up everything to fight by your side, Usagi. I'd do it in a heartbeat. I'm only sorry it took me this long to do it. And I'm sorry if I ever doubted you."

"No…Rei…it's all right." She sniffled, crying for joy, burying herself in Rei's arms. "You're here now…and that's all that matters."

Eventually they pulled away from each other, calmed down, and took a seat on the hard surface. There were a lot of details they needed to sort out.

"That's certainly messed-up," Rei admitted once Usagi told her the whole story. "So basically, that earthquake was caused by this group emerging from…underground, I'm guessing. They sent a scout, which was that burglar you caught, and then a small attack force, which were those rioters. Today's outbreak must've been a way for them to lure you out, just so they could meet you. It's certainly not the most original invitation we've gotten. What about the police officers, and the people in the area?"

"I helped evacuate everyone," Usagi said softly. "It turned out to be a good way to separate me from my unit. Speaking of which, as wonderful as it is to see you again and fight by your side— oh, goodness, Rei, Sailor Mars still looks fantastic even after all these years— I really need to report to them. We still have a job to do."

"Yeah," she smiled, gazing dreamily at the sky, "I skipped work to come play with you, too. And I didn't even have an excuse. As soon as I saw you on the news, I knew you'd need my help, so once I heard about that prisoner transfer, I dropped everything and chased after you. I'm just grateful I was able to find you. Do you realize how hard it is getting around this city in heels?" She and Usagi laughed and ribbed each other.

"But you pull it off so well!"

"Some of us just have that talent." They smiled at each other again, and stared at the sky, lost in their own joy. Usagi finally sighed, stood to her feet, and brushed herself off.

"Well, it's time for me to punch back in. Gotta make sure everyone knows I'm okay. What will you do?"

"Oh, who cares? This is a lot more important than being some senator's intern! I don't care if they fire me."

"I mean, about all this."

"Oh." Rei laid down on the roof, head on her hands, long black hair flowing in the gentle breeze. "Well, you still have my cell phone number, right? Call me whenever you need any help, and I'll come."

"As fast as wildfire," she smiled. "But what if I don't need your help? What if I just want to hang out?" Rei smiled and sat up.

"Even better."

…

"A _second_ Apkallu?"

"Yes, master. This one is seemingly aligned with Ninurta. I am still considering the possibility that they are imposters, but I find that very difficult to believe. Their virtues are in such close synchronization with the Apkallu than I can't help but think they have come back to us."

"But will not aid us."

"Correct, my lord, as bewildering as it may seem. What is your command?"

"We must be cautious about this matter, Usmu. If the Apkallu walk among us, then there must be five others we have not yet seen. As risky as it may seem, I would like to test this theory. Perhaps if we put our new servants in considerably greater danger, the others will show up. Remember, old friend, the Apkallu were more receptive to reason when they were a group."

"But if they are imposters…"

"Would you rather a threat to our plans be spread out, or converged into a single place?"

"My lord's wisdom exceeds my own, as always. It shall be done. Does my lord have any recommendations for this danger?"

"No, I leave this matter to your discretion. Wait— I do have an idea. Once we depended on a powerful ally in an attempt to thwart a previous threat. Perhaps it is time our friend returns to us, and provides us with its services again."

"My lord is referring to the Bull of Heaven."

"Do you have any objections, Usmu?"

"No, my lord, it is a good choice."

"Then make it so. Either way, this confounding riddle will be solved. So."

Once Usmu had left his presence, Anu took a moment of silence to stare at the world before him— a world that had once belonged to him and his kin. And soon, after countless ages of inactivity, it would come into their possession again, this time for all of eternity.

"Sailors of the heavens…acolytes of Nanna and Ninurta… How nostalgic."


	9. Strange highways

9: "Strange highways"

As it turned out, even interns with records as pristine as Rei's were known to have fits of sporadic disappearances; there weren't nearly as many expectations placed on their shoulders as she had been led to believe. Rei fancied herself a somewhat accomplished and even influential person in Shibuya's political circles, the kind of young go-getter with lots of potential and the brains, willpower, and resources to back it up. Ultimately, though, she was little more than decoration, a nuisance sent by a prestigious university to perform all the various duties "real" politicians simply didn't have time for. And if those papers weren't filed or organized one day, or these forms missed being filled out, or this meeting was delayed an hour or so— well, someone else would pick up the slack.

"So I'm really not in any trouble?" One of the men she was studying under and working for— a short, balding, fat, somewhat bucktoothed caricature of a man, who spent far more time staring at Rei's legs than her credentials— dismissed her with a wave, getting back to whatever matter of vital importance he had been crouching over before she arrived.

"An announcement would have been appreciated. And I wouldn't say _no trouble_ so casually. But there are emergencies and we give everyone some leeway in that regard. Just work harder to make up for it."

"Yes sir."

"Just out of curiosity, why _did_ you suddenly decide to play hooky?"

As if she could tell him— not that he'd believe her anyway. But truth can be subjective.

"My best friend needed my help. I couldn't refuse."

But of course he snorted at such a romantic concept. "Aren't you a little old to still have 'best friends'?"

"We go back a long way. We've been through a lot."

"Hmm, how sweet. And I'll bet you were each other's bride's maids."

"Neither one of us married, sir." He laughed impolitely.

"You're not a person, Hino, you're a cliché! The stereotypical unmarried OL… Life's not a shoujo manga, Hino."

_Like my love life's any of your business,_ she grunted, rolling her eyes. He gave her an assignment before her temper could flare any further, and since she now had something of a black mark on her name, she set herself to it. The delegates from this company had arranged a discussion with the representatives of this person, in regards to contractual rights and waivers that had to be standardized; and there was also a non-committal clause regarding employees of the company and statutes and…something about licensing, Rei could never really figure this out. She had become fully aware of how stagnant, slow, and inefficient bureaucracy can be at a very early age, all thanks to dear absent daddy, and after careful study and hard work over a course of several years (law here, economics there, social sciences and debate for awhile, smattered with marketing and general history), she realized that even if she were to become a full-fledged Senator— and a part of her honestly did, despite paternal damages— Rei really wouldn't be able to change a thing. It would be like trying to pull a donkey out of a tar pit, without any chain or rope, with greasy hands, and all the while the poor deluded animal did nothing to help itself.

A few of the suits thanked Rei for her "assistance", but as far as she felt, she could have been any number of generic capitol interns, a uniform face to be greeted, acknowledged, treated like a child… Mannequins could have sufficed just as well for those people. She decided to act radically, as only Rei could, and visited another one of her instructors. Not everyone she worked with made her skin crawl; one man in particular made her feel quite at ease. He was white with age and could barely see anymore, but he always had a smile and some sage advice for Rei. He had been one of the people who fought for the demolition of the wastes and a construction of a public park in its place, and Rei felt it was time to resurrect this proposal.

"Shibuya PD is behind it full force," she explained, showing him the required security signatures (thanks in some small part to Usagi). "I also have permission from the current property owner. I've been told the construction company's going to send their reply any moment now; it may even be in my inbox. What else do we have to do to get this thing up and running?"

"Majority vote, for one," he replied, warmly but tinged with sadness. "Providing, of course, someone can draw attention away from what's been happening."

"Do you mean the earthquake relief?— or the outbreak of creatures?" Rein wanted to give the horrors that had beset Shibuya a more specific name— youma, devil, oni, demon, changeling— but announcing special knowledge of this unexplained phenomenon, even to someone she trusted, was like painting an enormous bulls-eye on her body. Her instructor winked grimly.

"Optimistically, you can't blame them for focusing their energies on important matters. Parks are fine, but when disasters strike…" He trailed off, rubbing his hair, slowly descending to his desk to study the delayed proposal. It needed the approval of a lot of influential people in the city council before it got the green light, and all those signatures were decorating different papers. Rei understood that taking care of these large issues was important, but the city shouldn't forget about its more mundane concerns.

"Basically, no chance at all."

"You could wait outside their offices for ten lifetimes, but they'd never even see you. Why are you so interested in this project, anyway?"

"Tokyo needs its parks," she said lamely. Then, in a softer voice, "When I was growing up, I lived in a fairly rural part of the city. Hikawa Shrine, actually. It's the city's property now; I was forced to sell it so I could help pay for college. I heard that there was a preservation act in the works for the shrine, but it got overruled, and the whole place was demolished. All so the city council could add more square meters to their city— just another high-rise and dingy food court. Part of the reason I fought to get in here was so I could try and prevent things like that from happening. I have no ulterior motive for wanting that park built; I just don't want this entire city to turn to steel. It feels like sometimes, all of Japan's losing its soul."

"Ah, to be young and stupefied with idealism."

"Something wrong with that?" she snorted. He smiled and waved to her, but didn't offer any opinion either way. Rei sighed and realized she would be doing this on her own. She got as far as the sanitation commissioner's office, and only because she was "young and pretty", and still "new to how things went around here". She had to learn better sometime, right? The commissioner promised to back the proposal all the way, but only if she got permission, grants, and signatures from other company heads. Rei recognized a wild goose chase when she saw one, and decided to quit for the time being.

The only thing that really kept her going was when she spotted a familiar name in the pile of relief fund checks. Minako Aino's frilly penmanship stood out like her cosmic namesake, written in both Japanese kanji and Roman letters (including the planetary symbol for Venus on the first "O" of her name, and a heart for the second). Hers was certainly not the biggest donation, but knowing that more than one Senshi was supporting her made all the difference. Rei decided to wait, and bent herself to doing whatever was necessary in order to clean up the damage caused by the quake and the creatures. Whether that meant bowing and scraping as a senator's intern, or flinging flames as Sailor Mars, made no difference.

…

Dr. Ami Mizuno usually met Usagi for lunch, but her meetings with Rei were much more infrequent. Naturally, she was a bit taken back when Rei proposed they get together one afternoon— surprised, but delighted— and promised just as soon as she told Usagi. Rei was glad she could still keep in touch with at least two of her fellow former Senshi, even if the gatherings were sporadic and sparse. She had as much history with Ami as Usagi did, although their paths (as far as she knew) diverted drastically. Ami was once Usagi's roommate, but she meant something else to Rei.

"You look tired," Ami said, diagnosing as both doctor and friend. Their foreheads touched intimately, and Rei allowed her guard to drop.

"No, just fatigued, exhausted, exasperated, frustrated… You're not looking very sprightly yourself. Long hours?"

She nodded. "First the earthquake, then this…outbreak…or whatever it is."

"Usagi thinks they're similar to the creatures we fought back in the day. Generally, I mean— they don't come from the Dead Moon Kingdom, or the Death Busters, or anything like that. They're a new breed of…some nightmarish monster."

"Is _that_ what city council's calling them?"

"I honestly don't know what their opinion is. I doubt even they know what kind of spin to use. Perhaps they're shooting for the whole 'biological warfare' angle as well. Does Dr. Mizuno have an opinion?" She smiled, happy to gently tease Ami about her new station in life. They eventually found their way to a table and ordered something light. Rei actually took a moment to laugh as the waitress, a cute young girl with teal hair and braids, scampered off, calling out to other customers and greeting them with smiles.

"What is it?" Ami said. "Don't tell me you're getting nostalgic, too."

"I used to be in her shoes not so long ago. I mean, literally: I worked here a few months to help save up for college."

"You sound just like Usagi."

"And you don't? Come on, doctor, even you must reminisce."

"I'm too busy living in the present," she murmured humbly. "Whenever I do think about the past, it feels like I'm spirited away somewhere, and I always feel like I won't be able to get back. So I focus on what I'm doing instead of what I _did_."

"Is it ever like that with Minako?" If Usagi had asked her that same question, Ami would've deflected it impatiently, but since Rei was asking…

"That's when I have to try the hardest. I can't have regrets about it, you know."

"I know. But back to what I was asking. What do you think about these new monsters?"

Unfortunately, Ami just mutely shook her head. "What does Usagi have to say? Or…should I say…Sailor Moon?" Rei winced, not that she had any reason to think Ami would be in the dark about that. After all, she had always been the smartest of the five.

"So you saw the news. And?"

"I'd rather not get into it," she whispered. Rei reached out and touched her hand.

"Not even with me?"

Ami coldly withdrew. She didn't need to say or do anything else.

"I see. I talked to her about it."

"And?" Rei looked away. She hated being evasive around Ami, and she knew she should take pride in her actions, because she believed in them so passionately…

But there was a small part of her still questioning that lapse in judgment.

"And I joined her. As Sailor Mars."

Well, the cat was out of the bag now. Ami stared at her for a long time, not saying a word. And even though she commonly stared into the inferno, Rei simply couldn't match her gaze.

"This thing's starting to get bigger, Ami," she said, as if pitching for a sale. "Usagi thinks the monsters are linked to the earthquake, and I believe her. We met one of their leaders recently; we even fought one of his minions together. I know it's eerie how history can repeat itself sometimes, but this is all following a very familiar pattern. Soon we might be tangling with forces beyond our comprehension— "

"Just stop, that's enough. Excuse me." Ami picked up her food the moment it was laid down, found a to-go box, and left the restaurant. Stunned, Rein followed her, telling the waitress to bag her food up as well, throwing a generous tip on the table for her efforts. She caught Ami by the shoulder just as she was about to cross the street.

"Ami, hold on a second! Was it something I said? Why are you behaving— "

"Why are _you_ doing this, Rei? Can you answer that?"

Ami seldom snapped or lost her patience, but when she did, it was worse than the gates of Hell opening. She came back to herself quickly and apologized for the outburst, but what was said couldn't be unsaid. Luckily, Rei had an answer, of sorts.

"I'm doing it because Usagi believes it needs to be done. I'd follow her anywhere, through any tribulation. And you would, too— or I thought so, at least."

"Rei, please, not now. Not now." Ami's emotional outbursts were becoming disquieting. She was shaking now, desperate, wide-eyed, terrified, and brutally weary. As a doctor, she had seen horrors most people couldn't even imagine; as a Senshi, she had seen the most extreme sides of the spectrum. It was a wonder she still had any sanity left, let alone she could smile, or carry about normally. And that's exactly what Ami was fighting to do. All of the Senshi deserved this peaceful, mundane existence— hadn't they fought for it, after all?— but perhaps Ami needed it most of all. Yes, she was brave and resilient, but she was human, too; she couldn't blissfully sweep it under the carpet like Usagi, or go into a trance in order to make sense of everything like Rei. However she was handling all this, Rei knew her persistence was undoing it, and so she was forced to let her go.

Just as she did all those years ago…

"I'm sorry," she said. Ami gave her a heartbreaking stare, helpless and yet hopeful at the same time, before she was lost amidst the uncaring populace. Rei soon found herself in a similar circumstance.

…

Rei was used to bringing her work home with her, and the burden never seemed to lighten or make any critical difference when she brought it back. Nevertheless, she was being paid to sign, file, and proofread these papers, so she set herself to it, hoping that somewhere in this massive pile, there was something that would lead to progress or better opportunities, at least _some_ indication she wasn't running on a treadmill. Rei usually turned on some music for the more incomprehensible papers, and watched TV for the simpler ones, but she was so tired that she felt like doing it all from the comfort of her bath. She didn't, of course— her superiors frowned on wet documents— so she got up and hunted for her CD collection.

Rei was an anomaly in 21st century Tokyo. She came from a line of mikos on her mother's side, a relic from days when the word _Emperor_ meant something, when Japan's spiritual strength was an honest expression of its soul rather than fringe groups paying amusing homage. She was one of those rare young women who actually liked visiting the old temples and landmarks— not out of romance but to connect with an earlier time, to bask in its awesome energy, and to humble herself by realizing she was a part of something that was far greater than her. On a more technological level, Rei still kept and even bought physical compact discs, but only if they had music that ought to be played around the entire house, not just confined to her personal space. Her iPod was fine when she was exercising or heading to work or home, but when she wanted to be surrounded by grandeur and beauty, a CD player was the only way to go.

Not surprisingly, her collection of J-pop was almost completely vanished. She kept some works from Maaya Sakamoto and Yoko Kanno, because she respected their art, but generally her tastes had grown out of childish bubblegum nonsense and into more sophisticated mediums. Usagi had introduced her to the blues; Minako loved all sorts of Latin music; Makoto was warming up to hard rock and even metal; Ami still liked opera and classical, but was also interested in reggae, of all things. Rei put in some Rachmaninov, since she was in the mood for piano, and went to work.

An hour or so later, the music ended, and since Rei was nowhere near finished, she took a short break, raiding her refrigerator and CD shelf. She was starting to get dizzy from all the jargon and wanted to exorcise her frustration into something more tangible, so after snacking on some fruit, she put her burned copy of Makoto's "rock and metal mix" into the tray and blasted the volume as loud as she could. Rei stripped down to her underwear and gathered all of her explosive rage into a single ball, dropping to the floor and performing push-ups until her limbs were searing. She jumped up, stretched, performed karate routines, kicking and twirling at imaginary enemies, giving them the faces of coworkers and superiors whom she felt made her life most miserable. She did jumping-jacks. She did sit-ups. She danced, flaying the air with her arms. She stopped. Off went the music. She caught her breath. Rei gathered a stack of the easiest papers to care for and drew a hot bath. The tub in her apartment was nowhere near as wonderful as the one back in her beloved shrine, and she lamented for it every time she used it. If she could've saved anything, it would've been that tub.

"Oh well," she murmured to herself. "This'll have to do until I can get a bigger house and install one I like." She took the CD out of the tray and replaced it with a collection of samisen tunes Usagi gave her for a birthday some time ago. People could say what they wanted about the dumpling's studying, eating, sleeping, and work habits, but she definitely had a good ear for music. Rei put the papers on a special tray she kept in the bathroom, typically used when she wanted to spoil herself with fine dining, a bit of sake or wine, and a bath all at once, and set it afloat. She kept her long black hair wrapped in a towel and soaked mindlessly for a few minutes before getting back to work.

_This is it,_ she thought to herself. _I've definitely made it now. All those years of studying, all that sacrifice, selling the shrine, attending those private girls' schools and colleges, giving up bits and pieces of what I loved, slowly drifting apart from the people I cared for…losing grandpa… They all led to this one moment, when I could reap the benefits of my suffering by soaking in a shoddy bath in a cheap apartment drinking third-rate sake while I sign and verify documents that honestly had no business being printed in the first place. I'm at the top of the world._

"This is what we wanted, all right," she said, thinking back to her encounter with Ami. "We got so tired of our lives as champions of goodness that we traded them in to the first offer that came our way. Well, congratulations, Rei. You accomplished what you set out to do." Ugh, curse that Usagi for drawing all these ideas out of her head. Curse her for making Rei question her path in life, for giving her regrets, for inciting her anger. But what did Rei have to be angry about? Or _who_, rather? Usagi, for planting the seed of doubt? Herself, for taking it this far?— or for not doing anything about it? Makoto, for settling down, finding happiness, starting a family, leaving the rest of them to an old maid's fate? Minako, for achieving what all of them had yearned for, but could never have, and excelling at it? Her grandfather, for leaving her to manage the shrine on her own? Her father, for not being what a father should? Her mother, for dying when she was still a child?

When Rei got out of the tub, dried off and dressed herself, she picked an English-language rock CD Minako had sent her from a tour of America. There was a song there called "Strange Highways", and it seemed appropriate for her situation. Rei honestly didn't know where her life was taking her; it was like she was strapped to a wild animal, forced to go along for the ride, not knowing whether she was getting anywhere or just going round in circles. She only understood a handful of the words (and curse that Mina for being so blissfully bilingual!), but she got the message; the artist's rage and confusion belted out with every beat.

_It's a crazy world we live in, and I'm leaving it today for another institution where crazy people play. Every time I climb the mountain, and it turned into a hill; I promised me that I'd move on…and I will. I, I'm good for nothing, going nowhere, so they say (hey!). Someone give me blessings, for they say that I have sinned— that's when I crawl inside myself and ride into the wind, O Strange Highways! Oh, Strange Highways! Hey, you! I want your number! Don't even wonder, we do things our way! Questions, these are forbidden! We got no answers, believe us anyway! So here is my confession, it's the only broken rule: sometimes I crawl inside of me where I can be the fool, O Strange Highways! Oh, Strange Highways!_

Rei was more or less finished with the signatures when the song ended. She decided to call it a day and turned the TV on— not so much to lose herself in fictional worlds or mindless, predictable sitcoms, but to keep tabs on daily events for Usagi's sake. She had nothing but admiration for her longtime friend: not only was she actually taking her job seriously and going out of her way to stay caught up with affairs, but she had broken the unspoken agreement the Senshi had made all those years ago, setting a precedent they all, surely, deep down, wanted to return to. When she saw the triumphant return of Sailor Moon, something had stirred inside of Rei that had not been active for ages, a longing and a need that could not be fulfilled any other way, and she acted upon it without hesitation. Even so, there was some part of Rei reluctant to commit herself to this decision— in that sense, she could understand Ami's apprehension— but nevertheless, because Usagi had thrown herself into this, Rei followed as the ever-supportive best friend, and watched the news in her dumpling-headed friend's stead.

And because she was so alert, it only took her a few seconds to grab her talisman and dash out the door. An enormous bull the size of a big rig was rampaging downtown.

Author's notes:

An OL is an Office Lady, someone who performs menial tasks in a work environment. While I hope I don't have to explain who Maya Sakamoto and Yoko Shimomura are, the song "Strange Highways" comes from the late great Ronny James Dio. I realize that lots of authors incorporate songs into their fan-fictions, so in order to avoid that cliché, I've chosen one which particularly mirrors Rei's situation (and I only used about half the lyrics)— and, I'd like to think, the situation that faces my generation as a whole. We are, after all, the same age as the Senshi, so why not face the same problems?

Also, Love In The Battlefield, if you cannot write anything more comprehensive than "Keep it coming", then please do not review at all. Saying it once is fine, but having that as your review for every single chapter is the epitome of laziness.


	10. In a china shop

10: "In a china shop"

Countless films portray Tokyo as the epicenter of epic disasters caused by enormous, otherworldly creatures, so perhaps in that context, seeing a bull the size of a one-story house rampaging through downtown wasn't so uncommon. And this _was _a city that had seen considerable disasters, both natural and man-made, and had adjusted themselves for their scale. Yet there was nobody so jaded by this cycle of death and rebirth that they did not instantly lose their minds and flee in an outraged panic, no building so secured by earthquakes and tsunamis (or, heaven forbid, giant monsters) that it didn't collapse as the bull crashed through it. Huge chunks of asphalt were torn from the streets as the bull's great hooves galloped across the freeways; telephone poles were uprooted, their cables dangling behind them, some snapping and some constricting briefly around the bull's body, before its massive strength or its terrible teeth ripped them apart. Bridges were broken, cars uprooted and flung, glass windows shattered as it thundered in an aimless rampage. Fires broke out…

Sailor Mars recoiled in astonishment.

Her car skidded to a halt just before she hit the first of the ruts the bull had created. Streets were nonnegotiable; sidewalks had been uprooted, bent, warped. The bull was escaping and Sailor Mars no longer had the means to pursue it. Running after it was completely out of the question; it moved faster than a hawk dives for its prey. As she turned around searching for a route to cut it off, she heard sirens in the distance, and noticed helicopters in the sky. Thanks in some small part to the riot of creatures Sailor Moon helped stop, the national guard was on full alert and arrived on the scene not a moment too soon. There were tanks, armored infantrymen, SWAT teams, snipers… Japan's police force was going all-out to stop this monster. They had missiles, explosives, incendiary rounds, barbed wire, road spikes, air strikes, tear gas, barricades built to withstand floods…

Sailor Mars feared it wouldn't be enough.

She spotted the bull running parallel to her position, several city blocks away, and followed it. The police would already be cutting off all major exits in an attempt to corral the bull, for what little good it would do; meanwhile the monster would trample everything under its path. Sailor Mars swerved into a turn, revving up the engines to intercept the beast, but shrieked and brought the car to a squealing stop as the bull changed course and headed her way. Its earth-shattering roar sent shockwaves through the city, cracking Sailor Mars' car windows and nearly rupturing her eardrums. The earth trembled as she put the car in reverse and backed out as fast as she dared. The bull noticed her, snarled, and charged at full speed, lowering its head so its great terrible horns could plow the earth. Sailor Mars slammed the accelerator to the floor but was abruptly thrown against her steering wheel and into the deploying airbag as her car back-ended into a brick building. With the bull charging in and no place left to go, Sailor Mars had no choice but to jump out. Seconds later, her car was flattened under the monster's hoof.

"You jerk! I only had four payments left on that thing! My insurance is NOT going to cover this!" Roaring with rage, she summoned a fireball and blasted its nearest leg. As she had feared, the damage was superficial; it just caught the fur on fire, angering the bull more than harming it. It bucked and leaped wildly in an attempt to put the fire out, finally knocking over a fire hydrant. Once the danger was gone, the bull calmed, and lapped at the gushing geyser, puffing wearily. If ever there was time for Sailor Mars to attack…

She ran over to a streetlight, kicked off a nearby wall, kicked off the lamp, and leaped over again until she was standing precariously on the top. From here, she had the perfect vantage point for a shot to its forehead. Spreading her arms out, she created a crescent flame, and with a gesture, added a bolt. She drew the string and fired, hitting the monster right between the eyes— valiant but futile, for the bull shivered with rage and lashed out at the lamp, upsetting Sailor Mars. She fell right at its feet, screaming as its hooves came down on her, and barreled out of the way. The enormous beast trampled beneath her, digging huge holes in the street, narrowly missing her as she darted around, throwing small fires to deflect or discourage its attacks. Explosions suddenly came from its backside, drawing its attention away from her. She made a break for it, casting her eyes back to see a squadron of tanks opening fire.

The shells weren't doing any more damage than Sailor Mars did, but they had the advantage of numbers, and had successfully stopped the bull long enough for Sailor Mars to come up with a new plan. And speaking of an advantage in numbers, where was Sailor Moon in all this? She had never been so irresponsible as to miss an important battle to save the city, even at her worst— and as a member of Shibuya's police force, she should've been the first at the scene! Something was obviously keeping her, but for the life of her, Sailor Mars couldn't think of what it might be.

"Damn it, Usagi," she hissed under her breath, "you had better not be sitting at home watching TV!" Sailor Mars felt a little bad for anticipating the worst, but unfortunately for Usagi, she had all the statistics against her. Still, Sailor Mars kept some faith— and she also came up with a new plan. As the bull finally lashed out against the tanks, she spotted her chance, and dove into one of the taller buildings that had escaped its wrath. Taking the stairs, she climbed to the top, found a fire escape that led to the roof, and scanned around for her target. The bull had slowed its rampage and was now sniffing around carefully, possibly for the one prey that had successfully eluded it. Sailor Mars waited for it to pick up her scent near the building, then made a break for the edge. A jump…

She stretched her arms and legs out, slowing her descent incrementally, landing on the relatively soft surface of its furry back. The blow took the wind out of her, but she was unharmed, and grabbed hold of its fur. The bull took notice of its passenger, roaring and flailing about, but Sailor Mars had found a good place to cling to, and no amount of bucking would toss her off. She called forth a ring of celestial fire and shot the projectiles on its head and neck, angering it into a blind charge. With its focus removed from her, Sailor Mars climbed up its back, positioning herself onto its neck. She then raised one arm, keeping the other coiled around the bull's fibers, and called out a great column of flame— not to shoot at the bull, but on the road it was running on. The enormous monster suddenly found itself rushing headlong into a perpetual path of fire, and soon its legs and underside were awash with flaming tongues. Wherever it turned, Sailor Mars kept the fires burning, so that soon it was entirely engulfed in the fire.

"YOU THERE, ON THE BULL! THROW YOUR WEAPON TO THE GROUND AND COME DOWN AT ONCE, OR WE'LL OPEN FIRE! THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING!" Startled, Sailor Mars glanced up, seeing the helicopters converging around her location. Some of them had missiles locked on her position and all of them had large guns. Bile built in her throat as she reeled from the incongruity of the situation.

"Those idiots," she muttered under her breath. "Don't they have something better to do? Can't they see I'm trying to help them?" She yelped as the missiles were launched, and immediately surrendered her position. Sailor Mars rolled off the bull's side, coming to a painful stop on the ground as flying balls of shrapnel and fire chased after her. She got a painful load of it on her back and legs, but somehow managed to pick herself up and flee. Gunfire pursued her until she found an alley to hide in, then the air strike resumed in earnest. Now that the bull had come to a stop (_Thanks to me,_ she growled to herself), it was an easy target, and was washed in flames and metal. The missiles finally downed the creature, and the tanks on the surface rolled in to finish the job.

But then the bull got back up, knocking the tanks aside with a single gesture.

"OH COME ON!" she screamed. The helicopters were still firing, and while their shots did little damage, they were cumulative. The bull was certainly weakening, but whether Japan's finest could outlast it was still up for debate. Sailor Mars risked coming out of her hiding spot to contribute, but a quick shot from the helicopter, mere centimeters from her feet, discouraged her. She tried looking for another way out, but as bad luck would have it, she had secured herself into a dead end. She couldn't climb or shimmy up the walls, and the nearest fire escape was well beyond her reach. Sailor Mars was trapped until those helicopters found something else to distract them.

"YOU IN THE ALLEY, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP! THE SITUATION WILL BE UNDER CONTROL SOON! SURRENDER IMMEDIATELY OR WE WILL USE FORCE!"

Well, so much for that. She did actually have one option left, but she didn't want to fall back on it unless nothing else was available. The bull wandered off to devastate elsewhere, and the squadron of choppers followed it, all but one. Sailor Mars peeked out of her hiding spot and noticed a SWAT team from the chopper rappelling down to the surface, presumably for the raven-haired flame-throwing vigilante in the red skirt. Gnashing her teeth in humiliation, and quietly cursing Usagi for failing her, she took a deep breath and resigned herself to her last option.

Before she could transform back into Rei Hino, a blinding flash of light overcame her and her adversaries. Sailor Mars heard a familiar voice calling for her, and ran for it. The SWAT team began to crumble under the assault of an unknown force, giving her a clear passage out. She didn't know whether to embrace her savior or rip into her for being so late.

"What the hell kept you?!" she settled on. Sailor Moon looked genuinely hurt.

"Sorry, they had me on evacuation duty up until the very last minute, and I couldn't find a moment where I was alone. I'm really sorry, Rei— "

"Don't apologize, dumpling-head, just help me stop this thing! You have to carry most of the weight since you're so late! That's your punishment!"

She fought hard to stem the tears. No way was Sailor Mars letting her companion know how overjoyed she was to see her.

"Fair enough. What's the plan?"

"Have you tried purging the evil from it?"

"I just got here, Rei!" she insisted. Seeing the look on her friend's face, Sailor Moon amended her attitude and added, "But I'm willing to give it a try."

"It's awfully far away," she warned her. "The roads are inaccessible, and we'll never catch it on foot."

"Hey, I'm not stupid," she smiled (_Not so much,_ they both thought to themselves). "Your friend Usagi came prepared! All I ask is that you hang on tight." Intrigued by this unusual request, Mars followed Moon through the destruction to a nearby parking lot. The police had definitely been in the area: there were discarded civilian articles everywhere, no doubt dropped by a fleeing crowd. Sailor Moon hopped onto a motor-scooter and invited her friend to take the back seat. Naturally, Sailor Mars was a little wary.

"Umm, Usagi, I know you've always said you wanted a motor-bike, but…even with a car and seatbelts, I worry about you."

"Oh, don't be such a worry-wart, I've taken lessons! There was this really awesome sexy guy at the dealership— single, too— he taught me how to ride and I even gave him my number, maybe we can go out once all this— "

"USAGI!" Sailor Moon grinned bashfully, donning a helmet and revving up her bike.

"Sorry, guess I still ramble at times. Okay, hang on!" Sailor Mars had a death-grip around her friend's waist, and nearly ground her teeth to dust as Sailor Moon swerved out of the lot and followed the bull's trail of destruction, pushing her new vehicle to top speed. Usagi was actually a fairly decent driver, and as Sailor Moon, her skills had improved to the point where Sailor Mars eventually relaxed, a little. They eventually caught up with their prey, who was on a collision course with one of the barricades the police had thrown up. Sailor Moon nudged her passenger with her elbow and raised her visor, yelling as loud as she could over the rushing wind and roaring engine.

"I want you to make a trail of fire behind us! We'll circle around him and trap him! Then I'll hit him with everything I've got!"

"Okay!" Mars screamed. "Good luck!"

"Whaaaaat?"

_Nothing,_ she smiled. A squeeze on the shoulder would have to suffice. Sailor Moon began her suicidal run and gestured for Mars to ignite. A wall of flame shot out of her fingers and burst on the road, following the bike as it slowly circled the bull. The creature came to a halt as it faced a mounting inferno, and as it turned to escape, was met with another wall, and another, and another. Moon and Mars had successfully snared it in; the bike squealed to a halt and Sailor Moon stepped off, twirling her scepter with a master's finesse.

"I've never considered an animal to be evil before, but I'm willing to make an exception with you, buster! You have destroyed our beautiful city, sent our good people into a panic, and spread chaos and fear everywhere you went! Those who cause suffering have no place in this world! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

The bull defied her challenge, surrounded though it was. At full power, even Sailor Moon might not have done much damage to it, but thanks to its wearying rampage, the relentless assault by the national guard, and Sailor Mars' inexhaustible flames of righteous fury, it was weak enough to finish off. Summoning up all of her power, Sailor Moon shot out a beam of concentrated purity, scorching the bull body and soul, blasting it apart until there was nothing left but the devastation in its wake. She collapsed, weary from the burst of energy, and was caught by Mars.

"Sailor Moon!" Moon grunted, her eyes drooping and her skin pale, but she smiled nevertheless.

"Whew…maybe I should pace myself from now on. Did I ever get this tired after fighting a single monster?"

"No," Mars grinned, "but we seldom fought one this big before. Thanks for coming through for me, Sailor Moon."

"Ugh…don't m-mention it. But, um…about this wall of fire…" Sailor Mars sighed, gently cradling her friend as she pretended to be exasperated.

"Hey, it was your genius idea, dumpling, not mine. Oh, don't make that face, I'll see what I can do. But this really is more of a job for Sailor Mercury…" Gingerly laying her friend down, Mars approached the circle of fire and summoned up her strength. She reasoned that, since she could summon and control flames, then she should be able to disperse and calm them as well. Focusing her energies, Mars willed the fire to settle, slowly burning out and shrinking, bit by bit until there was nothing left but warm embers, and then nothing at all after that. The effort tired her, and she joined Sailor Moon on the broken street.

"Hey, great job. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Neither did I, actually. I think that's the first time I've actually _suppressed_ a fire."

"Yeah, and you were great. I should give you a happi coat." Sailor Mars chortled, and both women laughed together, amused and relieved and overcome with a joy they had not known in years. The moment passed quickly, however, as the distinct whine of police, ambulance, and fire truck sirens sounded around them. Sailor Moon carefully stood up, helping Mars to her feet. Together they both abandoned their senshi personas and returned to their regular old mild-mannered selves.

"That's my cue," Usagi sighed. "You go on ahead. I'll stay behind and try to help clean up this mess."

"Wow, suddenly you're so responsible! I'd say the past ten years have done you some good!"

"Yeah," she blushed, "I've changed a little. But I'm still me."

Rei nodded. "And thank goodness." She gave Usagi a quick kiss on the forehead and walked away so each could assume her respective duties. Suddenly, though, she stopped.

"Wait a second! What about my car?!"

…

Usmu had very grim news to deliver to his master, but when he announced his presence before Ea's divine portal, he was greeted not by the warmth and wisdom of his beloved liege, but by the brilliance of the sun, for it was the lord of all lords, the god of all gods, whose presence he was basking in. Though he chiefly served Ea, Usmi fell down to his face before the might of this all-powerful creature, and dared not speak lest he be undone. Anu's voice was far too great even for his ears to hear, so he communicated in radiations of light-waves.

"O grandest of all, if it is thy will, I shall make account of this failure and assume all blame. My great lord Ea was not at fault for dispatching Geush Urvan; he merely wished to determine if the Apkallu had returned. If I may be so bold, my eminence, I shall presume you know all that has transpired on your world, and beg thee give me council as to the nature of these beings, whom we presume as acolytes of your kin."

Anu replied.

"Your star soldiers… Of course! I am a fool, O mighty one, for never considering this, yet it is not my place to advise you. Your servants have already demonstrated their ability to defeat those possessed by evil, for did you not give them strength to do so? And did not a mortal king and his companion similarly slay the Heavenly Bull? Yet it is said none but the virtuous Apkallu themselves could match against your eminence's elite forces. If such an army were amassed, the identity of these beings would become immediately clear: if enemies, they would be destroyed; if allies, they would be victorious. O, my eminent lord, I am your vessel and your tool; use me or discard me as you will."

Anu commanded.

"So it shall be done. A number befitting the might of the Apkallu shall be marshaled, and will march against the celestial sailors. Hail Lord Anu, all-powerful and all-wise."

Author's note:

A happi coat was a coat worn by the fire brigade during olden times in Japan. Such a device is in some use to this very day, as it can be seen worn by Squirtle in the _Pokemon_ series. Also, to curb some confusion, whenever I address someone as "Sailor", then it's their Senshi persona, the one they transform into (I may also abbreviate it to their planetary avatar, such as Mars or Jupiter). If a character addresses a Senshi, however, they may use their "normal" name (such as when Usagi calls Rei by her name, not her persona, and vice-versa) or their Senshi name. In other words…

Sailor X: Senshi

Usagi, Rei, Ami, et al: normal

Someone speaks to Sailor Moon: "Hello, Usagi," and "Hello, Sailor Moon" are both acceptable, so long as they're aware of the duel persona.


	11. Shooting stars

11: "Shooting stars"

Rei had been staring at a stack of papers that needed to be signed, authorized, and verified for so long that she fell into a daze. She caught herself moments later, drawing a deep breath and rubbing a hand over her face. She had been at this for hours and needed a break— and she had been thinking of _him_ again, further proof that some fresh air would do her some good. It was just past her lunch hour, so she decided to call Ami and Usagi and see if they'd like to meet up. Mizuno was predictably tied up: the city had suffered greatly for the past month or so, and its citizens had shared in that pain. Thinking about the good doctor being bogged down like that brought back even more memories: some fond, others not so much.

"We had to let each other go because of that," she whispered. Usagi was similarly busy, constantly on patrol with her partner, usually acting as security detail for the cleanup and construction crews scattered across the city. Burglaries always followed disasters, and the police were spread very thin over the city. No doubt they were also keeping track of further attacks, but really now, what could be worse than a giant bull rampaging through town?

On second thought, Rei didn't want to know the answer. She knew better than to dare the universe like that.

So much for company, then. Rei called Makoto and Motoki, purely on a lark. Makoto was free for the afternoon but in no position to take the train all the way to Shibuya, while her husband was entrenched in their business. Rei's list of friends was running short. She recalled Usagi bumping into Naru awhile back, but she had never been close to the redhead even at the best of times; similarly with Umino, who frankly had been terrified of Rei during their youth (but hadn't most boys been, aside from _him_?). Well, that was now the second time her mind wandered to the only boy she had ever really loved. She entertained the idea of actually calling him, but wondered if he would even remember her. The last time they had spoken, she had given him her very first kiss, and demanded to know why he would not marry her. She never got an answer.

Three months later, he tied the knot with someone else.

Feeling spontaneous, she gave him a call. It went to voice mail. She almost hung up, feeling chastised, but then heard his voice calling out. She hit the button to receive, and was met with tense silence.

"…Hino?"

"Kaidou. It's been a long time."

"Yes it has." She swallowed. A hundred thousand different thoughts could have been expressed in that moment, but the only words she could say were,

"Can we meet for lunch?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation. "Same place as always?"

"That would be fine. In five minutes, maybe."

"Okay, see you." They both hung up. Elation: he remembered. Kaidou. Why had Rei started to think about him just now? Regrets? Curiosity? Nostalgia? Jealousy, at Makoto, for achieving what they all had wanted? Closure? Kaidou was married now, and probably a father. There was going to be a lot of awkward silence between the two of them, but Rei wanted to see him again; the impulsive desire had become enflaming.

She instinctively reached for the keys in her purse when she remembered: that car had been crushed in the attack three days ago. Rei certainly wasn't special in this regard; scores of people had their cars destroyed, their businesses leveled, their phone, internet, and cable services severed… City hall was working round the clock to fix the damage and get people's lives back in order, and they had been kind enough to give their hot-blooded intern a rental car until something better came along. _Those_ keys were in a cabinet at the front office, and she needed to sign them out before using them.

"Ugh, what a pain," she grumbled. It was a blow to her independence, having to go through with this every time she needed to drive home or get lunch or run errands. The secretary offered to let her have some additional time off to eat, since she had been working so hard lately, and Rei made sure to thank her. She got as far as the motor pool and had clicked the button that activated her rental car's headlights, when she heard her name being called.

"Hino!"

And lo and behold, there stood Kaidou, hovering over a car parked not three meters from hers. They stood staring at each other for a very long time.

"Do you work here, too?" he said softly. Rei nodded.

"Hypocritical of me, isn't it?"

"Me too, remember?" he smiled, rubbing the back of his head. She smiled back.

"Should we take separate cars?"

"I don't think that's necessary. We'll play for it." They reunited at last, hands waving up and down in a timeless ritual, one throwing rock and the other scissors. Kaidou kindly opened his door for her and drove out of the garage.

"You haven't changed a bit," she remarked, stealing glimpses at him. He looked older, certainly, and taller, and somewhat more defined than she remembered— but yes, this was her Kaidou, all right. The only man she had ever really loved.

"Only a little," he announced. She smiled, knowing what he meant.

"I'm sorry I never made your wedding. It was rude of me— "

"It's okay. I didn't exactly let our last encounter end on a high note. What's that?" Rei heard a little buzzing and plucked out her cell phone. Usagi was texting her, in very garbled structure as always, and Rei excused herself so she could take this. Given the current situation, this would no doubt be very serious.

[rei hope u r not busy TV ch 4] She signed it with the kanji symbol for "Moon", which could either mean "Tsukino (of the moon)" or "Sailor Moon". Seeing as how Rei could always tell who was texting her based on their writing style (or in this case, the lack thereof), she assumed it was an emergency. There was a television in the diner they were heading to, and channel 4 was an all-hours news broadcast. Usagi was alerting her to something important, possibly Senshi duties.

Senshi duties… It had been so long since Rei had used those words in a sentence that she nearly forgot what they meant.

"Is it work?" Kaidou asked. They pulled into a parking lot, but he didn't stop the car. Even though it had been many years since they had spoken, Rei knew her first love well enough to know that he'd turn right around and head back if she said the word.

"Sort of. One of my friends needs my help. Usagi— I think you've met her before."

"How could I forget?" he laughed. He stuck his fingers up and put them on his head, imitating a rabbit— then, in an impersonation more for humor than accuracy, "Rei, Rei, I'm sorry I'm late! Why are you so mean, Rei? Rei, Rei…"

She found herself laughing, and embarrassed to be laughing. That was uncalled for; she shouldn't have fun at Usagi's expense…even though the little ditz did bring it upon herself. Kaidou then said, "If she's in trouble, I'll be happy to take you there. Where does she work?"

"With the police."

"Oh, then we're the right people for the job, aren't we? Just monkeys shuffling papers around for city hall…"

"Let's at least grab something to eat first," she said, climbing out the door. He stopped and followed her, smiling as she added, "Knowing Usagi, she'll cry if she finds out we had lunch and forgot about her."

Usagi had been riding around with Toha on a routine patrol when their police radio issued an all-points bulletin regarding an unknown assailant in the ruined sectors. Roving bands of looters were engaged with what seemed to be another vigilante, and for awhile, Usagi wondered if Makoto or Ami had finally decided to join them. The aggressor's description dashed all of her hopes: the person glowed with a very strong light, like a sun, and was covered with silvery body armor. They were otherwise human in size and build. The vigilante had killed three vandals so far and was in pursuit of a fourth, so any chance of it being a Senshi with a high-tech sense of fashion was put to rest. Usagi clutched her brooch as Toha raced through city streets, but kept one hand on her sidearm.

"This is the place," Toha said as they joined the three or four squad cars already on the scene. One officer was already down but still alive; three more were firing at the unknown vigilante, hitting him dead-on. The bullets were deflecting off his body armor, not even slowing the radiant man down. It suddenly leaped high into the air, a short blade extending from its wrist, and cut their guns in two as it descended. Before the officers could run or fight back, it kicked them both in the chest, sending them sprawling.

"Tough son of a… Tsukino, get the armor-piercing rounds— deer slugs. I'll cover you."

"Deer slugs?!" Shrieking drew the armored man towards her; Toha fired relentlessly as she dove into the car and found a box full of cartridges. Deer slugs could penetrate even the toughest bulletproof material, and would tear a person's body apart in the most gruesome fashion. There was no such thing as a non-lethal hit as far as this ammunition was concerned, but Usagi certainly wouldn't be the one pulling the trigger. She loaded a rifle and tossed it to Toha; he threw her his sidearm and ordered her to flank the vigilante. He whipped around, glaring with deadly seriousness.

"This is your only warning, man! Knees on the ground and hands on your head, now!" The glowing creature charged at him; Toha fired; the blast splattered on the man's armor, opening a broad hole and sending it slamming to the ground. Usagi rushed up to it and nervously trained her gun at its head, on the miraculous chance it had survived.

"I think you got it!" she said. Toha took a deep breath and loaded another round.

"Yeah, he won't be coming back. Let's take that helmet off him. Damn, what is it with this city and vigilantes? I mean, I appreciate the help, and I know we're stretched out and ill-equipped, but…"

"Look out!" The figure whirled into action, slicing at Toha's legs with a blade. Usagi fired on instinct, hitting it dead-center, point-blank in the head. Toha leaped away a few nanoseconds too late and collapsed on the ground, his legs bleeding badly. He growled and hissed, far too close to his partner to risk another shot. The armored man shoved Usagi away, took one long look at Toha, and slowly lifted him up off the ground.

"No," it whispered, its voice hollow and mechanical, like ice scraping against metal, "you are not the one. Be gone from here." It threw Toha aside, shooting a ray of pure energy at its legs. The wound healed but the shock remained; Toha gawked as the creature turned around, a hole still in its front plating, and resumed its task. He fired again, hitting it in the back, forcing it to stumble.

"Tsukino!"

"Here," she called, rising slowly. She dusted herself off and put her gun to the creature's head again, but it dissipated into the air, the glow fading until there was nothing left but a scorched mark. "What on Earth _was _that thing, anyway?"

"Dunno, but at least we got it." In response, two more armored glowing people dropped down from the sky, swords stretching out from their wrists. Toha swallowed and reloaded. "Looks like it had friends. Well, at least we know it ain't indestructible, but I think we're gonna need something a lot more powerful to take these guys out."

"You mean like a tank?" she winced. Toha snorted, but jerked to full alert as he heard a loud squealing sound. A large news van was careening towards them; he grabbed his partner and dove out of the way. One of the glowing armored creatures leaped to safety, but the other wasn't so fortunate, and was struck directly with the van. Before Usagi or Toha could react, the doors opened, pouring out a reporter, a cameraman, and…

"Asagiri?!"

"Whew-wee, he's not getting up, is he? Oh, crap, wait, he is! What're these things made out of, Toha?"

"No idea, but one of em' took two deer slugs before we brought em' down. What the hell is the press doing here, anyway?"

"They're wartime correspondents, Toha; they've been in worse situations. You've got backup coming, so try and hold them off until then. The real question is, what's a pencil-pushing rookie doing here?" He pointed and glared at where Usagi used to be, then heard a shriek and a loud crack from behind. The armored man that had escaped the van had snuck up behind him with a sword, and Usagi had swept in with a powerful blow to its neck.

"This pencil-pushing rookie just saved you, Asagiri! Where's the other one?"

"Here," it whispered, towering behind her. Usagi shivered with fear, slowly turning around with a ghastly expression. Terror turned into desperation; she whirled around and let him have it with a strong kick to the gut, followed by four shots. Toha and Asagiri were stunned, to say the least. They always thought of their coworker as another lazy, inept, loud, annoying…well, they were right, but they never expected THIS!

"Damn, girl!" Toha laughed. "Why didn't you tell me you took karate?"

"Aikido and kendo, actually. A friend at Hikawa temple taught me."

"Sign me up, then!" he exclaimed. Toha was abruptly grasped by the first armored man, while the second recovered and plowed its way through Asagiri. Its sword met the man's throat, and dark eyes bored through his skull into his psyche.

"Not this one, either." It raised its weapon and was about to strike, but Usagi grabbed his arm and bent it backwards, breaking the bone with a sickening crunch. She pounded its neck again, much harder this time, forcing it to dissolve into nothingness as its predecessor had. Asagiri coughed as she helped him stand, but managed to express his thanks.

"We gotta save Toha!" he spat.

"We gotta get those news reporters out of here," she said.

"We gotta make sweeps for this!" the reporter exclaimed.

"Save Toha first!" Toha growled. He elbowed his aggressor and threw him, but was pulled down with him and wrestled to the ground. Toha grabbed him by the helmet and twisted with all his might, breaking the creature's neck; it dissolved, and four more emerged from the sky to replace him. Asagiri helped Toha stand, and together the five of them stared down the threat with intense trepidation.

"Backup here yet?" Toha gasped. Asagiri grimaced.

"You want Hayashida to save the day?"

"Hell, I'll take her!" Hayashida definitely arrived, but there were more officers with her: eight other cars came squealing down the road, loaded with armed officers and SWAT members. Usagi took this time to seclude herself, and gave Rei a quick text message. She didn't like civilians like the press in situations like this, but thanks to their presence, Sailor Mars would see everything and show up to level the playing field. Rei responded with a brief "be there soon", punctuating with the planetary symbol for Mars— now all Usagi needed was an excuse to leave. She saw her chance as a tear gas canister flipped across the streets and burst: into the alley, up the fire escape, bracing herself against an emergency exit wall, clutching her brooch.

"It's time," she said. Usagi Tsukino was lost and forgotten to the world: now only Sailor Moon emerged. She ran to the edge of the roof, touched her tiara, threw it, slicing three of the four creatures in half, caught it as it hurled back, and announced herself to the bewildered people below.

"Good people of our beloved planet Earth, this is no longer your fight, for I am Sailor Moon, guardian of all things just and true! Find a safe place immediately— "

"It's that woman again!" she heard Toha shouting. Asagiri groaned.

"_Another_ vigilante? What is _with_ this city?!"

"That's what I said, man!"

"Um, guys," Sailor Moon murmured, "you, uh, totally ruined my entrance there. Never mind! I've come here to save you!" She let out a powerful battle-cry and leaped from the building, landing gracefully between the officers and the armored man. It was the first time multiple people got a close look at their savior, but they had to savor it, because she was on the move in no time, fighting the armored creature. Despite wearing such heavy-looking protection, the bright being moved fast, and was able to block, counter, and parry Sailor Moon's blows fairly well. Her arms and feet were a blur, though, and soon she launched a bone-shattering roundhouse right to its chest, sending the man flying. She laughed quietly to herself as the armored creature dissolved— and then the wind picked up, fluttering her short skirt. Blood spurt from Asagiri's nose; the cameraman stared in rapture; Toha at least had the decency to cover his eyes. Sailor Moon shrieked and put her leg down, blushing furiously.

_Ten years later, and stuff like this still happens!_

The situation became dire again as eight more of the armored men sprang out of the sky. Sailor Moon urged the police officers to run and engaged herself with the closest flash of light. Two of them surrounded her as she was fighting, clinging to her arms and holding her down. The one she had been fighting gave her two blows to the abdomen for her troubles, and clasped her jaw in his gauntlet, eyes like drills.

"Yes," he hissed, "this is the one. We have no business with the others."

"You got that right," she snarled, struggling to free herself. "Let them go. I'm the one you want."

"How right you are, moon-sailor." The glowing men leaped high into the air, away from the police, deep in the heart of the city where nobody would disturb their battle. They took Sailor Moon with them, and threw her to the ground as they descended. She did not get up.

"Fortune may favor the servants now and then, but only the masters may truly match against us. Prove yourself worthy, or die." She felt herself being picked up and shoved. Sailor Moon regained her balance, wiped the dirt off her face, and glared with righteous indignation.

"Who do you think you're dealing with, buster?"

"We presume nothing. The once and future master of this world, and the master of your soul, has sent us to determine if you are Apkallu or not. We are but soldiers of the stars. It is your identity we seek to obtain."

Sailor Moon spat, standing fully erect again. It had been far too long since she had an honest excuse for genuine hatred. "And for that, you killed those people?"

"The Apkallu would commend our actions. Thieves should not be suffered life."

"No," she snarled, "_you_ shouldn't. In the name of the Moon…in the name of all the worlds, of all the stars in the heavens…I will punish you." She announced it with such cold fury that anyone who was watching her would not recognize her for the happy-go-lucky sprite she normally behaved as. This was a Sailor Moon whose very ideals had been violated by those who would claim to act on behalf of justice— a Sailor Moon fighting back against the worst form of corruption possible.

Out came the scepter, and with a single sweeping flash, a ray of pulsation power shot out, obliterating all eight of the star-soldiers at the same time. Twelve leaped down from the sky, no more concerned for their lost companions than of the ruination and death they caused. Their sole purpose would be to put Sailor Moon through the ultimate crucible, and they were willing to go to any lengths to accomplish this. She was undeterred by their attempts.

"So is that the way you wanna fight? Good! That's fine by me! One at a time or all at once, I'll take out every last one of you!" Twelve more erupted— not from the air but from the ground, puncturing holes in the asphalt as they surrounded the heroine and piled on top of her. Sailor Moon broke free with a blood-curdling cry, amplified by the orbs embedded in her hair, lashing out at everything that moved. A roundhouse kick shattered the helmet of one; a knee to the guts bowled another one over, and an elbow to his neck shattered the spine. Three attacked at once, hitting hard; she whipped her tiara out, slicing their heads off. Whatever these radiant creatures were, they certainly weren't human: every one she defeated melted into the air, leaving only a scorched mark behind.

Sailor Moon found herself tumbling as her legs were kicked out underneath her. She was quickly chained up and dragged around the streets, but she lashed out, cutting the chains with her scepter, breaking free, sweeping with her legs, tripping five of the armored creatures. Her scepter flashed again— they were history. Ten more came out of the sky; she pummeled two but was hopelessly outnumbered. One more was added to the fray: she broke free of their clutches, slapping them with her weapon, screaming so they would be repulsed by the amplification, whirling to face this latest addition—

"WHOA! Rei!"

Sailor Mars grinned back at her. "Am I late?"

"No," she exclaimed giddily, "you're actually right on time! GET DOWN!" Gasping, she shoved Sailor Mars' head down, just in time to avoid a sword thrust. She punched her enemy, sending him reeling back. Sailor Mars slowly rose again.

"Thanks. Ack, your turn!" Mars pushed Moon down, sending a fireball at an approaching man, melting the body armor to his skin. He wailed and flailed helplessly for awhile before succumbing, leaving Mars and Moon to touch their forearms together in camaraderie.

"We make a great team!"

"Hell yeah! Now let's kick some ass!" Bolstered by Rei's appearance and excitement, Sailor Moon found her second wind and plowed into the enemy hoard. What was once a small force of fifteen or sixteen became a sizeable number of thirty, then fifty, then seventy. The armored men continued to multiply, erupting out of nowhere whenever one of their own fell. Singularly, they were not terribly difficult to take down, but in mass numbers, even the likes of the Sailor Senshi would be in danger. For the moment, though, Moon and Mars fought back-to-back, lashing out with fire and light as much as they did with crippling blows. Sailor Mars was much more adept at hand-to-hand combat than Sailor Moon (after all, Rei _had_ been her instructor), and was able to destroy many of the armored creatures with her strength and finesse. But when mass numbers of them started to crowd her, she would match their blinding glow with her own, and show them the true fury of fire.

After sending a white-hot bolt of searing heat through the crowd (and grinning with perverse satisfaction as it pierced through the mass), Sailor Mars heard a scream, and turned to see Sailor Moon under attack. Her defenses were lowering; the scope of the battle was taking its toll on her. She had been fighting long before Rei had showed up, and fought well, destroying countless numbers of these star-soldiers— but even the Senshi had their limits, and Sailor Moon was reaching hers. Her clothes were shredded and torn, her skin bruised, purple, swollen, and bloody; her hair was askew, her legs shaky, her arms heavy as lead. A failed defensive maneuver opened her for attack, and she was slashed on the arms and chest. Sailor Mars called out in terror but was overwhelmed as a dozen enemies surrounded her. The flames burst bright, clearing a path, but still more surrounded her, keeping her from reaching her friend's side.

"SAILOR MOON!" She lashed out at anything that stood in her way, suddenly getting the wind knocked out of her as one of the armored men kneed her in the belly. While she was bowled over, another one stabbed her with its sword; she yanked herself away but not fast enough to completely avoid it, and was cut deeply. She sent a ring of flames his way, encircling him and the others who had attacked her, tightening it until it snapped their bodies in twain. The attack distracted her long enough for a stray kick to land on her head, sending her flying away. She felt someone catch her, the strong arms of a friend pushed beyond human (or superhuman) endurance, and together they stood in the eye of the proverbial storm. Mars and Moon, bloody and beaten and exhausted from the long fight, were surrounded on all sides by countless shining soldiers.

"Is there an infinite supply of them?" Mars heaved. Moon squinted through black eyes.

"I don't see any more coming out. These must be the last of them."

"For now," Mars added grimly. "So all we have to do is wipe the floor with these clowns, and we'll be home free. Should be easy!" She was out of breath just by speaking, and her hands trembled uncontrollably as she touched her lifelong friend on the shoulder. "Think we can hold out?"

"I hope so; we're the only ones here. I'd give anything to have Mako or Ami to be here, though. We never were very strong unless all five of us— "

"But that doesn't change anything now, Usagi! We'll have to make do until they can decide that on their own." Sailor Mars knew that, in spite of her bravado and the brave face she was putting on, the chances of victory, even survival, were bleak. True, there were no more reinforcements coming in, but the long fight had drained them, and there was still a considerable crowd yet to be conquered. In their present condition, they might have been able to handle ten more, at best— but after that, well…

Sailor Moon took a deep, cleansing breath, and braced herself for the worst. "Rei…just in case we don't make it…"

"Don't say that, Usagi. We've been through worse and we've always come out of it in one piece. There were just…more of us in those cases."

"I know. But…if we don't…I just want to say that it's been an honor to fight by your side." Sailor Moon was smiling, weak though she was, hopeless as the situation seemed. Sailor Mars smiled back, amazed at the amount of strength she could draw from the other woman. No way would she have fared half as well as this if Sailor Moon hadn't been at her side. Not even a fraction.

"Likewise. I wouldn't trade this moment for anything." Mars winked, and together they dove into the fray. They were gorgeous, electric, a flurry of motion, a whirlwind of grace, an amalgam of sanctimonious fire, an echelon of power, an unstoppable force of righteous fiery indignation and heavenly judgment against the wicked, a duo yet a single unit, two individuals so drastically different that only in unison could they achieve something greater than the sum of their selves, Beauty personified…

Beauty utterly defeated by heartless uniformity.

Moon and Mars were sprawled out on the ground, the fullest measure of their selves spent, nothing but the minute distance between them, bridged painfully as they reached for each other. They had performed admirably but it was more than both of them could hope to accomplish. It was time to pay the ultimate price for their heroism.

"Wow…some of this pain, I don't even think people have _names_ for yet." Sailor Moon laughed helplessly as Sailor Mars struggled to rise. They were in terrible shape, and the only consolation was that they would meet the end together. Their hands touched. Sailor Mars looked into the eyes of the person she loved most in the world.

"Say…Usagi…I know we said we'd make it out of here…but even I'm wrong sometimes. So let me just get something off my chest before we go down in a blaze of glory."

"The only thing that'll be blazing is these guys, thanks to you!" she coughed. Sailor Mars chuckled feebly.

"That's sweet of you to say, but we both know… Anyway, Usagi…I just wanted to tell you…I've alw— "

"MOVE!" With all the strength left in her, and probably more than she could afford, Sailor Moon grabbed her friend and rolled aside as a large column of searing light shot out, leveling more than a fourth of the enemies surrounding them. Once the world stopped spinning and she regained her senses, Sailor Mars sat up, eyes wide and mouth open.

"What the hell was that?"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY YOOOOOOOOOUUUUU GUUUUUUYYYYYYYYS!" A voice yawped at them from one of the tallest buildings, belonging to a figure profiled against the slowly setting sun. Moon and Mars were instantly drawn to it, as were the star-soldiers, and the women felt wonderful chills crawl across their skin as they saw the very last person they expected.

"It's…"

"That's right! Sailor Venus to the rescue!" The long-limbed avatar of love stood triumphant atop the building, her golden hair billowing majestically, her index and middle fingers making her trademark "V" sign over her eyes in a salute— and if that weren't cheesy enough, she even had a boom box next to her, playing a stirring swashbuckler's song, the likes of which Erich Korngold himself would be proud of.

"Minako!" Words could not describe the rapture Mars and Moon felt upon seeing their long-absent friend again, especially now, when they had teetered so close to the edge of defeat. Sailor Venus winked at them, flung herself off the building, landed on a street lamp, twirled around the extending bar like a gymnast, and made a perfect landing, glowing with unmistakable joy.

"Did you miss me?"

"Yeah, but now's not the time for theatrics, Mina!" Sailor Mars screamed. "Help us out, will ya!"

"With pleasure! For my opening number, I'm going to debut a special concoction I've been developing for a long time! Brace yourselves, everyone: this one's gonna be HUGE!" Sailor Venus roared as she gathered power, and even the army of glowing soldiers winced as a bright light surrounded her, pulsating and shimmering with radiant effervescence. The ground trembled, the heavens clapped thunder, glass windows shattered— and still Venus's strength grew, massing an enormous orange sphere that grew even bigger with each passing moment. Moon and Mars were already clearing out by that time, because whatever this new attack was, Venus hadn't been exaggerating.

"Okay, it's ready!" she exclaimed, bracing herself for a powerful thrust. "And heeeeeeeeeeeere…it…coooooooooooooooooooooomes!" With an earth-shattering cry, Sailor Venus amassed the gargantuan ball of energy, raised her leg, drew back, and with all her might…

Hurled it into the sky, where it disappeared harmlessly into the atmosphere.

There was a long, and understandably awkward, pause.

Nothing happened.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars glanced up at the sky, then at Sailor Venus, then at their enemies— then at the sky, and at Venus again.

Nothing was happening.

"Um, Mina? I, uh, think you threw it in the wrong direction."

Sailor Venus stood still, gazing at the dusky heavens, a glint of satisfaction in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. One could even hear her chuckling.

"Minako, did you just waste all that energy on— "

"Okay, you two, get near me! It's about to start!"

"What's about to…" Bewildered as they were beaten, Moon and Mars couldn't help but wonder if their friend had lost her sanity in the long years since they had last seen her— but a cursory glimpse skyward showed them that she wasn't fooling around. Both women picked themselves up and rushed to Sailor Venus's side, just in time to avoid the first of the falling rays of light. She erected a sturdy orange barrier around them and stood triumphant and the heavens poured down a rain of light-arrows, piercing the massed army with countless barbs. The horde was perforated in less than a minute, and vanished without a trace shortly after, but the rain of energy still didn't stop until every last one was a distant memory. Once the shower ended, Venus removed her barrier and laughed triumphantly.

"Hahahahahaa! Evildoers beware, for such is your fate! Mwahahahahahahaaa!"

"Just what in the heck _was_ that, Mina?" Sailor Moon said. Venus winked at her.

"My new attack! I call it the Venus Shooting Star! Pretty effective, huh?"

"I'll say! That was unbelievable!"

"That's one way of describing it," Rei grumbled. "Only someone like you would actually bother naming her attacks! It's just like that stupid anime they made of us!"

"Oh, come on, Rei, I think it's a cool name! And I happened to like that anime!"

"Oh, whatever." Despite all of this, Sailor Mars was the first to embrace her long-absent friend, even going so far as to weep. She didn't need to say anything; Venus understood what she felt. Of course, Sailor Moon made plain her feelings, jumping up and down and screaming and hugging and smiling and laughing and asking a million questions at once. For the first time in years, all five of the Sailor Senshi were in the same country together. Things were finally returning to normal again.

"Wait a second, Minako," Rei said as they discarded their Senshi personas. "I thought you were in Brazil or something. How'd you manage to convince your manager to drop your schedule and bring you back to Japan?"

"Oh, that?" she laughed, rubbing the back of her head bashfully. "Well, uh, it's kind of a long story. I didn't ask them to let me come here so much as…erm, quit."

"What! You mean you're…"

"Yep! I'm unemployed! So, ah, which one of you two is looking for a roommate?"

Yes, things were definitely returning to normal…

Author's note:

Erich Korngold was a composer for many swashbuckling movies, including _The Adventures of Robin Hood, Captain Blood,_ and _The Sea Hawk_. Personally, I feel that Minako is by far the one most likely to 1: bring her own soundtrack to fights, 2: have it be a rousing, heroic one, and 3: as Rei said, actually name (and even call out the names of) her attacks, whereas everyone else simply uses their elemental gifts to versatile, but unnamed, results. I mean, how effective would it be if Ami, for example, actually screamed "Shine Aqua Illusion" right before her attack? The bad guys would know about it and prepare for it. The Senshi wouldn't do something so silly, but Minako might.


	12. The Descent of Venus

Chapter 12: "The Descent of Venus"

"Okay, that's great, honey! One more…good…now let's try a different position. Turn your back to me. Good. Hands behind your back, like you're holding something precious. A ring or something, something somebody very important gave to you. Now I know you're not looking at the camera, sweetie, but look as though you're very pensive, like you'll never see this person again, and that this invisible ring you're holding is all that's left. …Oh, wow, that's _perfect_, darling! Boy, is she a natural, or is she a natural? Okay, great! Three more. Beautiful, lover, beautiful. And one real quick, just spin around really fast—yeah, get that hair flying everywhere, just go nuts—there, we got it! Keep going, keep going…one more…perfect! And that's our time, people! Take an hour for lunch, then we gotta book it for the next shoot. Minako, honey, that was fabulous, really! You made my heart stop back there!"

She grinned proudly, weathering his compliments, every movement a tease, a glimpse, a thrill, a moment where she was just a little bit something else, but still always herself. Minako could be anything, really anything, and it would be her, genuine, as honest as her naked soul. There was no role she could not slip into as easily as she slipped into the arms of a lover, and her manager, photographers, dressers, stylists, and artists knew that. She had an ego, too, but she had more humility than selfishness, and that went a long way in this business.

Of course, a comfortable place to rest never hurt, either…

"I'm beat!" she bawled as she crashed on her loveseat. Her feet found themselves atop the other armrest, arms splayed out, _Venus de Milo_ crossed with _Pieta_. Never mind that she was wearing nothing but lingerie, or that she wasn't alone. "Utterly bushed! Setsu, could you…?"

Not far from her loveseat, Minako's dresser and lover smiled at her, graceful and mysterious and just a little bit haunting. "Of course. Top or bottom?"

"Bottom please. Feet need love badly."

"Eloquent as always," she sighed, wrapping delicate fingers around Minako's toes. A few seconds of labor and the globe-trotting model had nearly forgotten her agony; a few more and she was purring.

"Hmm…Setsu, you're a miracle-worker! I know you're a godsend to the fashion industry, sweetie, but the world of therapeutic massage has lost a valuable servant! Mmmnnnhh, how do you _do_ that?"

"I had a good teacher," she smiled. Adding a wink, she leaned forward a little, kissing Minako's toes, one after the other after the other. She paused at her two smallest, slithering her tongue out, delicately brushing up against the skin. Minako shuddered as Setsuna licked her toes more firmly, finally taking one into her mouth. She winced with pleasure as her lover gently bit down, and cooed as Setsuna's lips traveled up, to her ankles, foreshadowing greater pleasures.

But of course the door opened. A homely woman much younger than Minako stood at the door, bearing water and a remote control.

"Miss Aino, you forgot these." She nodded to Setstuna as the older woman looked up and waved, placing each of her treasures in one of Minako's lazy hands. She then flicked her on the forehead, warning her that if she must have sex in-between shoots, to at least keep it quiet, because _someone_ was having a migraine right now. Minako smiled cheerfully and promised to keep everything hush-hush; once they were alone, her attention focused on the TV she kept in her room. Setsuna sighed, her efforts in vain, her seductive and submissive wiles replaced by a mechanical talking box.

"At _least_ watch something a little classier," she grumbled, gazing helplessly at the flickering cartoons. Minako laughed at the TV and waved dismissively at her lover.

"No way, Setsu! These are hilarious! I think this channel even runs the old _Sailor Moon_ anime! Umm, in Portuguese, of course."

"My God," she muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, "talk about something done in bad taste. Aren't you the least bit embarrassed at that atrocity?"

"Hell no, I think it's cool! They even got most of my proportions right! But Ami's _way_ sexier in real life. Aww, I miss Makoto's ponytail! Why'd she ever get rid of it, anyway? Now the next time I see her, I won't get to play with it!"

"You keep saying," she muttered under her breath. Minako sat up, intrigued.

"What's that?"

"I said, 'you keep saying', as in, you keep saying you'll go back to Tokyo and see them again, but except for Makoto's wedding, when was the last time you did?"

"I can find that out easy," she said, taking out her cell phone. Minako had a calendar app where she could keep track of where she had been and what she had been doing on any day of the year—a handy tool for a rolling stone like her. She could even program it to only list certain countries or days—say, if she wanted to know her Saturday schedule for the past year, or how many times she had visited Paris. Her records showing appearances in Tokyo were very sparse, and none of them were more recent than her brief vacation several years back.

That had been the last time she saw Ami in person. They had already went their separate ways long before.

"Four _years_ ago?!" she screeched. Setsuna gave her an "I told you so" expression.

"A long time to procrastinate."

"But I'm kept busy twenty-four-seven! I haven't had a day off in nearly a month!" Minako paled at the realization, and laid back on the loveseat again, focusing entirely on her cartoons. Setsuna stood from her perch at the blonde's feet, made her way to her arms, kissed them, and gently took the remote from her.

"I suppose that even when we get what we want, we're never satisfied. May I at least get what _I_ want?"

"And what is that?" Setsuna kissed her cheek.

"Well, for you to get your cute buns back to Tokyo, like you're always saying you will. But until then, I just want you to smile. And to watch the Tokyo Gran Prix."

"Oh, crap, I totally forgot! Haruka's race!" Minako set up as Setsuna changed the channel to an international sports program. One of the benefits of being a model (and having satellite) was that Minako's TV could pick up reception from just about everywhere in the world. Haruka had called her weeks ago, asking her to please watch her race, it was very important, it'll make me feel a whole lot better knowing my favorite sexy model is cheering, even if you might be a little busy at the time. Minako wouldn't miss it; chance favored her since it more or less coincided with this break.

"We may have to record it," Setsuna said, glancing at her wristwatch. "The race will go on for hours, and you only have until—"

"Ssh! It's on!" The TV finally picked up the signal, but to Minako's disappointment, the race coverage was being interrupted by a breaking news report. She blew a raspberry until she remembered the last time this happened—when Tokyo suffered from that unusual earthquake. Thinking that this might be related, or worse, Minako turned the volume up and riveted herself to the spot. Her skin prickled as she saw horrifying green reptilian creatures ravaging through her hometown.

And then her world was unmade as she beheld the very last thing she expected to see. Someone was fighting those monsters—someone very familiar.

"Isn't that…?" Minako and Setsuna sat in spellbound awe, not saying a word, scarcely daring to move. The footage was mediocre, and the camera moved so erratically that it was hard getting a solid look, but Minako would have recognized that person blindfolded. There was no mistaking Sailor Moon.

"She's back," she whispered, her voice brimming with unmistakable glee. It overflowed with a yawp: "AWW YEAH! The Senshi are back in business, baby! WHOO! Go kick some ass, Sailor Moon! Oh my gosh!"

It hit her: the world was in danger, so much danger that Sailor Moon had decided to come out of retirement and fight for it once again. And if Sailor Moon was a part of this…

"What is it, Mina?" Setsuna said. Minako bolted out of her loveseat with renewed vigor, balling her fists, eyes blazing.

"She needs me! Setsuna, pack my bags! I'm going to Tokyo!"

"Wh…what? Now? NOW?! Mina, are you sure—"

The intensity of her stare was all the conviction Setsuna needed. Minako Aino knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

"Of course, dear, right away. Just leave everything to me; I'll get it settled."

"Good. I want to be on a plane _today_! Money is no object." She barged out of her room, forgot that she was still barely half-dressed, returned, hastily put some clothes on, barged back out, returned to pick up a few bare essentials, went out again, marched to her manager's office, and knocked loudly.

"What IS it?!" he bleated, throwing the door open. He recoiled as he saw his prize model, and stepped back even further when he saw her expression. "Eww, you've read the new clause in your contract, I take it? Okay, Mina-honey, I know that it's a little restrictive, and you probably won't like taking an extra cut, but I promise that it's going somewhere—"

"I don't care about that! I want to go to Tokyo right away!"

"Splendid," he sighed, finishing his sentence. A grimace. "Tokyo?"

"Yeah, capitol of Japan, population ten million or so, in south-central Kanto."

"I know what it is, I just… Why do you want to go there?"

He'd never believe her if she told the truth. Heck, he'd probably not even believe a fabricated excuse.

"Because my friends need me! It's where I belong! Look, just put my schedule on hold for a month or two and I'll—"

"A _month_?! Minako, we're booked solid for seven weeks! We gotta get you to the Caribbean, honey!"

"Just hold it off! I need to go to Tokyo right away!"

"Are you insane?! You may not have read the new clause in your contract, but I'm pretty sure you remember the original agreement! You know, the one you signed, willingly? The one that extends your partnership with our company for the next three years? That one? Ring a bell, Mina-dear?"

"Don't 'Mina-dear' me, Andrei! This is more important than contracts or clothes or sets or designs or paychecks or…or…or anything else! I'm going to Tokyo whether you want me to or not!" She stormed off angrily, her manager chasing her with equal rage.

"What has come _over_ you, sweetie? You've never behaved like this before."

"That's because my friends have never needed me before! Not like this, at least."

"Sweetie, what are you _talking_ about? What's this really about, Mina? Come on, let's talk! No—wait—stop! Just talk with me for a second!" He pulled on her shoulder gently; she whirled around with unshakable certainty.

"Listen, Andrei, I don't expect you to understand. All I'm asking is two months off. There's something I need to resolve in Tokyo and I'm not taking _no_ for an answer." She turned around, heading for a doorway, carrying nothing but what she had thrown in her Prada purse. Her manager called out to her one last time.

"Minako Aino, if you walk out that door, then your contract ends right here and now! You are fired, you stupid, selfish prima donna, and we'll be seeing your blonde bimbo butt in court!"

"Up yours!" she roared, throwing the door open. "I hate this company anyway! I QUIT!" The door slammed, shuddering nearly the entire studio. Setsuna was left inside to sigh, still clutching onto a few bags her lover had forgotten.

…

"Yep, that sounds like something you'd do, all right!"

Makoto Kino couldn't help but laugh a little as her friend finished her story. Minako had already explained her unexpected presence in Japan to Usagi and Rei; once Makoto heard about it, she insisted to be let in on the tale as well. They had met at her restaurant in Sendai, where Minako was given a part-time job as a dishwasher until she could find better employment. She apparently didn't mind the labor, especially when it put her in close contact with a time-tested, sorely missed, cherished friend.

"Yeah, I yelled so much, I was hoarse for hours! I had to whisper my flight plans to the receptionist. It cost me a little more than I thought it would to make such a spontaneous flight over here, but…I made it! I gave up my job and most of my worldly goods, but I'm back." She giggled, splashing Makoto with some water, adding, "Just like a Buddhist monk! Maybe next I'll shave my head and start wearing beads."

"The beads part I can see," Makoto replied. They laughed again, and all was silent for a moment. Makoto had sorely missed Minako as well; merely basking in her presence, whether through silence or noise (usually the latter), made her feel warm and happy all over, like she had not felt since…oh, ages. After awhile, she said, "So what happened to Setsuna?"

"Well, luckily, my manager decided not to take his aggression out on her. She still works for him, and she was kind enough to send most of my things after me. They'll be arriving in about two or three days—she sent them express."

"Must've been expensive." Minako giggled awkwardly.

"Yeah, well…!"

"She must really love you to put up with antics like that."

"I think she likes the excitement I bring," she smiled. "She's also trying to smooth things over with my manager, not that I care if he has a change of heart or anything. Gosh, Makoto, I've been meaning to come back here for a long time, but…"

"I know. We've all gotten bogged down in real life. We're so busy doing things that we never get to _do_ anything."

"Sounds more like something I'd say!" she cackled. They laughed and splashed each other again.

"So where did you say you were staying again?"

"At Usagi's. She and Ami used to live together, so she's used to having a roommate."

"Oh, that sounds nice. Didn't you ask Rei, though?"

"Yeah," she winced, "but she's got this rule, see." Then, in an imitation meant to parody rather than portray, she lowered her voice an octave and adopted a very Rei-like pose: "'If you're going to live in my house, Minako, then you're going to have to work! No work, no food—got that?!'" Minako punctuated the last two words in English; Makoto was impressed.

"Wow, are those your words, or did Rei actually speak in English?"

"What can I say, she's been studying. But then I tripped her up with a few complex sentences. Anyway, it's really great living with Usagi. Sure, she's still a little messy, but I'm really amazed at how much she's grown!—as a person, I mean. I don't think she's gotten much taller since your wedding."

Makoto nodded. "I was surprised, too. Must be all that police training."

"Nah," Minako beamed. "Her potential finally caught up with her. She's every bit the princess…the _queen_ she was meant to be."

A pause.

"Well, okay, so there's still room for improvement…" They laughed again, draining the water. Makoto had helped dry the dishes, so all that work was done, but the restaurant was still a little messy, so Minako kindly put in some overtime. Their chatter turned parabolic, coming and going as they caught up with each others' lives. Minako was still in a "bi-plural" relationship with Setsuna and a male model; Makoto's daughter Naoko was starting to walk and talk; Minako mentioned all the celebrities she had met; Motoki had just taken the family on a camping and fishing trip; Setsuna had a cameo in a Swedish movie; Makoto's childhood friend Shinozaki came by to visit the godson named after him.

"Careful about having two roosters in the henhouse," Minako said. "Boys tend to get jealous when there aren't enough pretty girls to go around."

"It's not like that," Makoto laughed. "Besides, Motoki's old flame Reika stopped over not too long ago, and I wasn't worried. We're pretty secure in our marriage."

"Still, I'm a little surprised it's lasted this long. Back when we were kids, you went through boyfriends like socks."

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" she exclaimed, shoving the broom a little too forcefully. Minako backed off, but Makoto knew her friend didn't mean any harm by it—and frankly… "Actually, I'm surprised we've lasted this long as well. Not a day goes by when I don't remind myself how incredibly lucky I am. I know I've, erm, dabbled in the past, but Motoki's worth keeping. Sometimes it scares me, though."

"Why? You're a prize, honey! Hell, Motoki should count _himself_ lucky!"

"Sorry," she beamed. "I know he loves me and all, it's just that…sometimes, the past has a way of haunting you."

"Don't I know that," she murmured. They paused silently, staring at the floor, then slowly at each other.

"Anyway, I'm sure everyone's jealous of you, unless Usagi finally hooked up with Mamoru again. I seriously doubt Rei's ever getting married!"

"She came close, believe it or not," Makoto said. Minako looked impressed; Rei seemed more comfortable with chastity than any of them, even Ami. "As for Mr. Chiba," Makoto resumed, upending the dustpan over a large trashcan, "nobody's heard much from him, not even Motoki. He and Usagi just drifted apart, I guess."

"Like the rest of us." Minako cast her face down, her expression full of sorrow and regret and fear. Makoto felt a lump form in her throat and she put her arms around her friend before either of them had time to wallow.

"But you're back now," she whispered, "and that's all that matters. We're all together again."

"No we're not," Minako said, hugging Makoto as if she would plummet endlessly into a dark river if she were to let go. "I heard about what was going on in Shibuya, about those unnatural phenomena, and those strange creatures, and all the destruction they've caused… We may be in the same country, Makoto, but the Senshi aren't together on this."

"Minako," she whispered fearfully, "I have a family. For once in my life, I…"

Their eyes met.

"What do you mean, 'for once'? Aren't _we_ your family?" Makoto glanced away from her darkly.

"All my families left me. This one won't."

"Makoto, that's not fair. We did what we were put on this world to do, and then we had to find new meaning in what was left over. We couldn't let the rest of our lives go to waste. We had to find something. And we did."

"Yeah, you're right," she whispered throatily. "We moved on. We moved away. I don't have any regrets about what I chose for my life. Just that I had to lose the most important people in the world to get it."

"You've always had Usagi and Ami and Rei—"

"But it's just like you said, Mina," she said, letting go of her friend. "We were never together. We still aren't. And now that I finally have what I've desired all these years, I don't see us ever getting that again. I can't join you, Mina, I'm sorry. Why don't you ask Ami instead?"

Minako couldn't muster up the courage for an answer. They finished cleaning the restaurant in silence.

Not wanting to leave on a sour note, they embraced as friends once more, kissing cheeks and smiling sadly. Makoto apologized; Minako apologized; they realized that the past was the past, the future was what they made of it, the present was to be enjoyed—lessons perpetually learned and forgotten. Minako prepared herself for the long train ride home; Makoto went back to her family, telling her husband and children how her day went, wishing desperately that things could just go back to the way they were.

And as she had done so many times before, Minako cried herself to sleep. Makoto might not have had any regrets, but that didn't hold true for the rest of them.

…

Ea called council once his servant Usmu returned with his report. Since this concerned the unusually powerful mortal creatures that had demonstrated very similar traits to their own, it was decided that everyone must hear this, and place their verdict for Anu to decide their future actions. Usmu, who helped Ea oversee the gathering, greeted each of his master's kin in turn: Adad, who commanded the thunder and rain; Shamash, ruler of the sun; Inana, the lover; Gula, the healer; Enlil, master of winds, and Ninhursaga, his wife; Ninurta, their chieftain of war; Nanna, who had been studying his apparent acolyte very closely; only two were absent, or rather, outcast from the circle. Anu called the meeting to order and Ea spoke first:

"My brothers, my sisters, mothers and fathers, sons and daughters, friends and companions, fellow warriors and lovers—it has been too long since we held congress together. The time of our ascension is close at hand, when once again we shall reclaim total domination over this world. It was our group who won it from the forces of evil, our union which gave it life, light, civility, and servants. We helped make it into what it is, and soon we shall bear its fruit. Lately, though, it has come to my worthy servant's attention that there exist a number of…let us say, unexpected developments.

"We have always perceived our servants to be worthy of their tasks, whether they work the field or keep the peace, and so they mistook our scouts as enemies, and killed them. But lately there have been those who would surpass the mightiest mortal, wielding abilities only known by our circle. At first, my servant and I believed they were Apkallu returned to us, or at the very least, adepts chosen to follow the teachings of respected heads of this circle—particularly Nanna and Ninurta. However, when my good servant spoke with them, he was overcome with the impression that they would impede our progress, even declare war on us. Needless to say, we were very deeply disturbed. Thankfully, there were ways of discerning whether we had enemies or allies on the field: as you know, we sent Geush Urvan, the Bull of Heaven, who was summarily destroyed; and then the Great Anu commanded a number of his own majestic force to test their skills. My dear friends, these would-be Apkallu…these heavenly sailors…they successfully defeated our lord's force. And we all know only one race of creature, aside from our own, that could accomplish this."

As the congress muttered excitedly amongst themselves, a glowing creature riding a chariot came charging into the temple, his beautiful face alive with terror and excitement. The interruption set everyone into a wild uproar, and they demanded to know the meaning of this horrendous offense. The rider leaped out, causing the very ground to shake as he stood directly in the center of the circle, his countenance silencing them into awe.

"Marduk," Ea whispered. Even he inclined his head; this was a figure whom Anu considered equal, if not even superior. Marduk raised his arms, commanding the attention of the circle.

"My friends, forgive this grotesque gesture, but I would never dream of such disastrous action unless need drove me! Hearken my words, for as we have risen from millennia of sloth and silence, so too have our mortal foes, the Drujs! Worse still is that one is among our servants already, plotting their destruction!" The pandemonium the circle felt when Marduk brashly charged into their meeting was nothing compared to the abject, helpless insanity that rippled through their ranks now. Ten-thousand dooms couldn't possibly hope to salve the dread tidings he brought, for the return of the Drujs meant fear and darkness even for the gods. That one had actually made it to the mortal world dashed any hopes they had of containing this spectacular malice.

The only question was, which force of unstoppable malevolence and irrepressible cruelty was it? The circle felt their hearts sink as Marduk uttered its fell name:

Nasu, whom the Hebrews and Philistines called Beelzebub, lord of decay.

Author's notes:

In case it hasn't become clear yet, I'm using the pantheon of Babylonian gods as my antagonists—although many of them are not evil by any stretch of the imagination. I find it very interesting that various gods throughout the ancient world, particularly centered around the Mediterranean (Greco/Roman, Mesopotamian), are very similar to one another, and could cross cultural lines quite smoothly (in fact, the Greeks often yoked gods of two pantheons together, figuring it was just the same god with different names, like Zeus-Ammon). The Drujs were their actual nemeses, and usually consisted of devils, demons, and other evil sorts. So now the Senshi have _two_ opposing forces to worry about.

Also, in case you're wondering why Minako and Ami broke up, most of the Senshi were told already, which is why it hasn't been explained (because it would be old information to them). However, I'll have one or both of them go into detail eventually. For now, I'll just say that it was mutual and peaceful, but still very painful.


	13. Caduceus

13: "Caduceus"

Minako had absolutely no reason to hesitate. Sure, it had been several years since she saw Ami last—when was it, Makoto's wedding?—and still more time had passed since they decided to break up. This would be just like revisiting a dear, longtime friend—except she'd also be revisiting an ex-lover. Merely thinking about Ami again caused Minako to slow her momentum and idle in front of the hospital, a bouquet of store-bought flowers in her hand (and how silly and misleading would _those_ be?), like some idiot who was afraid for all the wrong reasons. Afraid? What did Minako have to be afraid of? She loved Ami more than words and actions could express. They had bonded in a way that most other lovers seldom approach. Yes, they were no longer an "item", but time had healed all those wounds, right? They had gotten their lives back on track, started dating again—wasn't Ami seeing a pretty young ballerina-turned-lawyer? And hadn't Minako sighed a little with relief when she learned? So what was the holdup? Minako couldn't understand why she didn't just walk in there, ask for Ami, and give her a hug when she appeared.

But she knew. Deep down, she knew perfectly well.

"I should just do it," she said, steeling herself for the confrontation. But saying it like that made it feel like she was about to do something she hated. Reuniting with Rei and Usagi had been one of the happiest moments of her life; seeing Makoto again brought tears of joy to her eyes. Why shouldn't she feel the same, or even better, when she saw Ami? Setsuna was right; she should have done this ages ago. She should be doing it now. She shouldn't be running the same arguments and counter-arguments through her head. Minako was always thinking with her heart, seldom her head, and her heart should be leading her through that door at full speed, abandoning the stupid flowers and dashing into Ami's room completely disregarding the consequences.

But all she could muster was one step.

"All right, that does it," she grimaced, hating herself for this indecisiveness—this unforgivable, unfounded cowardice. "For real this time."

One more step. She sighed.

"Maybe I should just call her. She doesn't even know I'm back. Stupid of me, not to tell her. We used to tell each other _everything_. She should've been the _first_ to know."

_Oh, God, am I still in love with her? …What am I saying? We broke up! We've moved on! She's with that lawyer and I'm with Setsu and Leif! I'm just dropping in to say hello! And maybe to have lunch with her. And to hang out. And to…go home with her, see her place, make up for lost time, spend the night…_

"Darn it," she hissed, throwing the flowers to the ground. "What was I _thinking_? Buying these…"

_Why DID you leave,_ Setsuna had asked her. Minako never answered.

She paced around endlessly, picking the flowers back up, thinking she'd better donate them to some sick kid, rather than leave them rotting on the street, or giving Ami the wrong impression. She was about to wander inside, honest—though more out of guilt than determination—when the skies darkened, and a low buzzing sound picked up, like wind rattling through skeletal trees in the dead of winter. Weather reports predicted none of this strange behavior, and Minako's senses had not dulled so much that she could not recognize an enemy attack for what it was. The skies were not covered with clouds, as she soon found out, but an enormous swarm of living creatures, vast and immeasurable. The creatures were heralded by something so putrid, so vile, so rank and abhorrent to the natural order that Minako keeled over and nearly vomited, even though the creature was still far away. This was trouble on a scale unprecedented, at least since her Senshi days—but she couldn't become Venus; she was in a public area—and even if she did, nobody else knew about this. Minako's career as Sailor V accustomed her to fighting alone, but this was a disaster meant for larger operations. She ran for a secluded area and hid herself, activating her mobile device.

[At Juban 2nd G.H., come URGENTLY. Enemy activity afoot!] She signed her text with the planetary symbol for Venus and forwarded it to Rei and Usagi. She was tempted to contact Makoto as well, but even if she were willing to help them, Sendai was a very long way away. With Setsuna still in Rio de Janeiro, there was only one other person Minako could count on to help them, and regardless of how she felt, she needed to be contacted.

"Okay, sweetheart, prepare for the shock of your life." She made a new text message, describing what was happening outside and what she was planning on doing, but before she could send it, Minako's position was compromised. A particularly large accumulation of filth and disease puddled before her, swarmed with flies of all shapes and sizes, some nearly the size of golf balls. A figure lurched out of it, fetid and festering, emitting a nauseous miasma that broke down the last barriers of Minako's constitution. The figure took shape as she threw up; the two glared at each other as she wiped her mouth.

"You're different somehow," it hissed. Even its voice was overflowing with disease. "You smell different. All are destined to embrace the sweetness of decay, but there is a particular resilience to you. What could that be, I wonder? Who are you?!"

Minako gagged and dry-heaved, coughing and spitting out of disgust. The monster looked vaguely humanoid, or at least half of it did: its left side was fresh, whole, and actually quite pretty, but the right side was rotten, the skin sunken and torn, the eye burst and oozing, the mouth ripped open in a perpetual, toothy sneer. Chunks of flesh had fallen off the right arm; Minako even saw bones sticking out, rising and moving as the tendons yanked on pulsing muscle. Its body was desiccated, drooping, melted and sickly and green, and its right leg dragged uselessly behind, bits of skin and muscle falling off with each step. The ancient Norse might have likened this monstrosity to Hel, their goddess of the underworld, whose upper half was fresh while her lower half decayed, but Minako was too sick to appreciate any resemblance.

"I'm…" She steeled herself and held down whatever bile she could, standing with talisman in hand. Whether there was anyone around to see her transformation or not didn't seem so important now: she had to show this ugliness exactly what it was in for. The creature reeled in pain, shrieking so loud it cracked the glass in nearby cars and windows, swatting and buffeting at an invisible fire as the light of Sailor Venus washed over her. The warrior-goddess stood boldly before her foe, burning golden with righteous hatred, and pointed at her.

"I am Sailor Venus, champion of love and justice! And I'm the one who's gonna send you back to the grave you crawled out of!"

"A sailor of Venus?" the creature gasped. "You mean you're a consort of the love goddess? Inana's acolyte?"

"The _what_ now?" The monster sneered, taking a few steps back, leaving a trail of blackened grass and flesh behind.

"Whatever you are, you'll not cease the inevitable march of decay. It is the destiny of all life to fade into death, and all matter to waste. No power in the world can stop this blessed fate. Even love rots, girl."

That last sentence hurt; Venus couldn't help but think of how her relationship with Ami had turned out. But even if it were true…

"You think that's gonna stop me? I've taken down worse than you, lady. Come on, show me what you've got!" The creature laughed, raising one whole arm and one rotted arm, summoning thousands of flies from the black heavens. The swarms congealed into larger, more solid units, creating an army of fly-men. Minako cringed; she had never liked insects.

"I'd prefer to leave this work to less…restrained hands. Doctors are among the first to experience the delicious decay, and my little friends here have informed me this place is…heheheh, _infested_ with them. Listen to your Queen Nasu, my children! Go and spread your filth, but leave this one to me. The resilient ones are best for breaking." She laughed horribly as her army marched forth; Venus's hands flashed before she could think, blasting one of the fly-creatures apart with a ray of searing light. Nasu roared in agony, but that was only one fly out of thousands. Venus might have done some real damage with her newfound attack, but charging for the "Venus Shooting Star" (as she called it) took up a lot of time and energy, and she couldn't amass either on her own. Something speedier was in order.

"Venus Love Me Chain, encircle!" Focusing her energy into a long, supple rope, she coiled light itself into a weapon and flailed against the army, whipping and slashing bodies apart with reckless abandon. The fly-soldiers burst and dissolved at the slightest touch—apparently they were all weak against Venus's holy light—but there were simply too many for her to take on alone, and many had already made it past her defense. She screamed as the doors were breached and the monsters waded their way inside.

"NO! Come back here! Venus Crescent Beam, smash!" Rays of searing light mowed down huge swaths, but Nasu continued to laugh and reinforce her army. Venus was battling shadows; she needed to retreat and form a new plan. Nasu roared with sick glee as her prey escaped, fighting her way through the horde to a safer place. She took out her mobile device and edited the text slightly, telling Ami to gather all the patients and doctors together for an emergency evacuation. No doubt her former lover would be stunned to hear about all this.

Sure enough, a few moments after she sent Ami the text, she got an appropriately bewildered reply: [Minako, what are you talking about? Where are you?] Angrily, Venus typed [JUST DO IT!], sent it, and called up Rei and Usagi. Both the police and city hall needed to know about this. Venus was still being given the roundabout by an automated customer service operator when she heard sirens, and a smile lit her face as she saw a civilian car squeal into the parking lot. Out jumped Usagi (from the driver's seat, no less) and Rei, who was gasping for her life.

"Next time, dumpling, I'm driving!"

"Hey, I got you here on time, didn't I? Whoa, Mina wasn't kidding! _Look_ at this place!" Venus was overjoyed to see her friends again, but she couldn't let the other police officers believe she knew them. Usagi was smart enough to play along, and showed Venus her badge.

"Citizen, I'm with the Shibuya Police Department. We're responding to a request for assistance. Can you tell us what's going on here?"

"Officer, you may not believe this," (she said as she fought to keep herself from grinning) "but there's a horrible monster in there bent on destroying the entire hospital and killing everyone inside! She called herself Nasu, a Queen of flies and decay, and she's assembled an army to help her carry this out!"

"An army? What kind of army?" Usagi didn't need to fake her surprise; even Rei seemed to lose her trademark composure.

"I dunno, they looked like giant fly monsters. I need to go back in there and help evacuate the doctors and patients! Could you tell your police friends to stay outside and make sure no one else gets in? And if anything that's not human comes out, shoot them immediately!"

"Of course!—but can you really handle them by yourself?" Rei rolled her eyes.

"Usagi, honestly."

"Oh! I mean, um…we can't let a vigilante take the law into her own hands, regardless of her good intentions—YEAOW!" Rei pulled on one of Usagi's golden tails, bringing her ear close to her mouth.

"(I _meant_ we're going to help her, dumpling!)"

"Oww, yeah, I know that, but how-wow-woww! Rei, that hurts! Let go already!" Usagi was starting to cry, so Rei relented her grip and crossed her arms.

"You've always managed to sneak away before, right? It's going to be even easier what with all the confusion here! You go and tell the police what's happening; Mina and I will go ahead."

"Oh, right—but you didn't have to pull my hair. So what's the plan, Mina?" The three women crouched down, away from prying ears and eyes. Minako might have been a scatterbrained goofball who emulated the stereotypical blonde's mental capacity on more than one occasion, but she was the leader of the "inner" Senshi for a reason.

"Simple: we each split up and find the doctors. There's three floors to this hospital, so I figure we each take one and flush out those flies."

"By 'doctors', do you mean Ami?" Usagi said. Venus gave her a level stare.

"I mean they're the ones who know this hospital the best. They know all the emergency exits, all the halls and corridors, all the rooms…"

"And they have a list of all the patients there as well," Rei said. "I get it: we find them and they'll help clear out the hospital."

"Exactly!"

"But what about Ami?" Usagi pressed. Venus didn't change her stoic expression.

"If she's willing to help us, fine. If not…make sure she gets out safely. And don't forget to search everywhere for strays! This goes without saying, but if you can find that ugly monster, I want her scoured off the face of the planet."

"So once the hospital's cleared, then what?" Rei said. Venus smirked.

"Then we have the whole place to ourselves, of course. And we have three very powerful exterminators here."

"Pretty decent plan for a bimbo," Rei smiled. Venus chuckled softly.

"I have my moments. Okay, Senshi, let's do this thing!" Venus charged through the nearest window, flinging glass everywhere and screaming for everyone to clear out. Rei couldn't help but smile at her friend's brash behavior (_Hasn't changed a bit,_ she thought), and nodded at Usagi, who cleared off for the police. Rei had just enough privacy to abandon herself and don the mantle of the princess of flames, sending a wave of fire as vanguard. Venus was close by, fighting two of the fly-monsters with her bare hands. She was just as nimble and graceful as Mars remembered, though not particularly powerful: one of the creatures snuck up from behind and grabbed her.

"I always gotta save you, don't I?!" Mars charged after it and gave it a flaming uppercut, freeing her friend. Venus scoffed.

"Like you were in top fighting form the first time you dusted off the old fuku! So which floor are you taking?"

"The middle, and you?"

"Well, knowing Usagi, she'll want to fight her way to the top, so I'll stay here."

"Good plan. If I see Ami, I'll tell her where you are."

"Just focus on getting everyone out of here! There'll be time to reunite later." They clasped hands in a temporary farewell and went their separate ways; Mars immediately went to check on the elevator, and found a group of fly-monsters banging on the car doors. A pool of acid was eating away at the steel; she thought she heard screams and cried for help behind it. Focusing her energies, she sent a huge fireball cascading down the hallway, sweeping the area clear of filth.

"You're clear now! Open the doors and head for the main entrance! The police are already here!" A cluster of pale-faced people spilled out of the car, issuing thanks to their savior. Mars yelled to Venus that a batch of people were heading her way, then raced for the stairs, immolating or plowing her way through the denizens of decay.

Venus shot three fly-monsters as they emerged from the receptionist's desk, but accidentally cut into one of the support pillars as well. The cut wasn't deep but she'd have to be more careful with her attacks, or else the entire hospital would collapse. She waved to the group of people Mars had saved, but shrieked for them to duck as she saw nine more flies storming their way. They spat globs of acid; Venus raced to intercept and threw up a light shield. All nine flies focused their strength on the orange bubble, so Venus couldn't keep it up long.

"Go! I'll keep them here! The police are waiting outside!" The people ran for the entrance, more than one whispering their disbelief. Being attacked by hellspawn in the shape of gigantic humanoid flies wasn't nearly as surprising as seeing the mythical Sailor Venus in person. Once the last of them were outside, Venus lowered her defenses, feeling somewhat drained from the energy expenditure, but back-flipped her way out of the line of fire, shooting rays sporadically to cover her escape. Two flies went down; doors collapsed on both sides of the hospital as waves of drones surged out. Venus smirked in defiance of their superior numbers, foregoing her beams for a large twirling golden heart.

"Gee, I've become quite the popular lady, haven't I? I just hope Rei's faring better than I am—but where the heck is Usagi?" Putting that thought in the back of her mind, Venus shouted out "Venus Love and Beauty, shock!", throwing the glittering heart-sphere into the crowd, cheering as dozens were consigned to destruction, fretting as the remaining hundred opened fire.

…

Ami didn't have much time to ponder the cryptic meaning of Minako's text message. As she was walking the halls to check on a list of patients, she heard loud banging and screams from one of the rooms. Thinking someone had gone into a seizure, she wove her way through the staff and poked her head through the door.

"Is there anything I can d—WAH!" An enormous, black, hairy, foul-smelling monstrosity had its back to her, as it bent over the body of a recently-slain patient. Ami almost retched as she watched the beast spew an acidic compound over its prey—and then it turned its attention to her. Dozens of glistening red eyes stared at her as a proboscis dribbled secretions. Ami froze in terror for a moment, then hurled her clipboard at it as hard as she could. Quickly she shut the door on the beast and locked it, but the door buckled under its immense power—and a blast of acid splashed over it, rending her efforts futile.

"Everybody run now!" she cried. "We have to get out of here as fast as—AAAAUGH!" The door burst; the fly was freed. It stomped out and surveyed its surroundings as pandemonium broke out. Ami tried instilling some order but it was a hopeless task. One of her nurses was caught by the creature; Ami grabbed a fire extinguisher and slammed it on the fly's head, sending it crashing to the floor.

"Are you hurt?"

"N…no," the nurse squealed. She was shaking, and looked as ill as the people she had been tending, but was otherwise fine. "What…uh, _was_ that?"

"Whatever it is, it'll take more than that to kill it. Hurry! Get everyone you can down to the main level and outside! And don't take the elevator! GO!" Ami was just starting to understand the meaning behind Minako's text—and furthermore, the skepticism she had nurtured ever since Usagi's first run-ins with these "trans-dimensional creatures" (borrowing Rei's broad description) had disappeared. She felt horrible for ever doubting her friend, but there was no time for regrets. Ami ran from room to room, telling everyone to arm themselves and evacuate. For those patients who could not move themselves, she enlisted any staff member still lurking around, though one or two ran off, more concerned for their own safety. A particularly delicate case was soon discovered by the monsters; Ami took her fire extinguisher and turned it on full blast, covering the flies with a chilling foam. They flailed around helplessly on the floor as she ran inside and wheeled the patient out, bags of fluid still wobbling overhead like a mobile. She found a security guard several hallways down, asking him to help take the patient out as she searched for more.

The thought that Sailor Mercury could do some good here certainly didn't escape her.

To her horror, the children's ward was thick with the monsters, and to make matters worse, her arsenal of foam ran dry after only two more uses. She wielded the canister like a club until three of the flies surrounded and disarmed her. Their proboscises flailed and wriggled at her as they pinned her down, and droplets of acid seeped down, some hitting the tile and some searing her clothes. Ami panicked and fought with all her strength to escape, but these monsters were much stronger than she was. Unless she got help in the next few seconds, she would be dissolved and consumed by these horrible creatures.

Three shots fired out, hitting one of the flies directly; the others were scared away. A security officer had made her way to the floor and asked that Ami follow her, but she was still worried about the children in the ward. The officer offered to help her and ran from room to room, guiding any remaining children outside. Ami found an emergency fireman's axe located next to an exit, and broke it out of its container.

"This is starting to feel like a bad zombie movie," she muttered. Screams came from behind her, followed by wild shots. A cluster of children ran for her protection as the security officer was overcome by flies. Ami dove in, burying her newfound weapon into the nearest monster, hewing its head. Two more shoved her away; she got back up and fought them off, but it was too late: the guard was dead. As she stared at the mutilated body in disgust, screaming for the children to stay back, she saw shadows moving across an adjacent hallway, and knew there'd be more coming. Offering an apology and a prayer, she removed the officer's sidearm, baton, taser, and any other tool she could, and shepherded the children through a steel security door.

Her heart pounded as a loud buzzing sound echoed across the hallway. More of the flies were approaching, trapping her inside the ward. Ami took one last look around, finding three more children, all frightened out of their wits. It was slow work convincing them to come with her, even though they knew and trusted "Dr. Mizuno"; the situation had become too much for them to handle. Ami was forced to carry one on her back, but as she returned to the main hallway, she found all the exits were blocked. She spent every round of ammunition keeping them at bay as she rushed the children behind the door, then shut and bolted it.

For a few seconds, there was relative calm. The children blubbered, cried, and moaned, and Ami tensely held her ground, clutching the axe with all her strength. Oh, if only she could become Sailor Mercury! She had never regretted giving up her old life until now—fighting and struggling and worrying about herself and her friends was not her idea of a good time—she would have gone to great lengths to keep this peace. If there was any other way she could've lived out the remainder of her adult life, Ami would've gladly surrendered Mercury forever. Even if that meant giving up on Minako…

_This isn't working out, is it,_ she had said. Minako's smile had vanished. She had begun to weep.

_No. It's not._ They had gazed at each other, their hearts wrenched, the situation utterly hopeless.

_Then it's pointless to keep going like this,_ Ami had said. Minako might have nodded in agreement, but it had been Ami's words that put the proverbial nail in the coffin.

_Do you…want to break up?_ She could still hear Minako's voice crushing with every word. Ami was hurting, too, but she didn't show it. She couldn't.

_Perhaps it's for the best._ The end. She let go of the best thing that ever happened to her, all so she could have this. Well, now she had it—and right now, Ami would've given anything to get it back.

_Minako's coming for me, isn't she?_ Her thoughts were dashed as the steel door buckled under the immense weight of the flies' attack. They were trying to break the door down. Judging by how powerful their bile was, and how many of them could contribute to the effort, Ami estimated they wouldn't have long. She told the kids to go to a corner, hide, don't move, I won't let anything bad happen to you…and all the while, her knees shook, her arms trembled. Was it out of fear, though, or hopelessness? But perhaps it was regret after all. Ami shed tears, wishing with all her strength to see Minako's face, one last time. The door trembled. A few more blows and it would cave. Unlike the other Senshi, Ami never kept up her physical exercises; she didn't see the need to. Her body had grown accustomed to the softened pace of a medical profession; even fending off those few creatures had taxed her. And now a legion was thrusting itself against her only barrier. She braced herself as the door shuddered again. Again. Again. Again…

Silence. Long, tense, unyielding, merciless, torturous silence. Ami dared hope.

The door broke down with a titanic crash. She shrieked at the top of her lungs, berserk with fright, and fell backwards, the epitome of a fallen hero. The monsters closed in; she shielded herself from the attack, wishing it would just end quickly…

A bright light overcame the room, blinding her and the children, sweeping over the monsters, cleansing them from the earth. As her skyrocketing pulse hammered away and she gasped for dear precious life, Ami squinted through the light, wondering what had happened. Her vision returned to normal soon, and tears bubbled in her eyes as her deepest desires and fondest wishes were granted.

"Minako," she whispered. Sailor Venus winked.

"Hey there, gorgeous! Did ya miss me?" Ami was so overcome that she could barely move. She wept profusely as Sailor Venus helped her up, and before either of them could say anything, the distance between them was closed in a kiss full of insatiable passion, unfathomable love, and all the desperation, regret, loneliness, cold nights, empty hearts, shed tears, and lost opportunities that had built up over the incalculably long years. The two lovers had reunited at long last and the avatar of love could not get enough.

"Oh, Mina," Ami warbled as she was released. Sailor Venus laughed in spite of everything, wiping her tears away. They embraced, embodying everything they meant to each other: friends, partners, warriors, lovers, companions, sisters-in-arms, soulmates…

"I know. It's okay. Sssh, it's okay." Venus continued to assure Ami, stroking her hair, shuddering over how absolutely beautiful it was to hold her once more. Years spent as lovers had given Minako an intimate knowledge of how Ami's body was shaped, how it felt and responded, its strengths and weaknesses, its curves, valleys, firm muscles, soft tissues… Endless memories came back to fill her heart to bursting, and for a moment, all was right with the world.

"Are you all right?" Back to business. Ami sniffled, drying her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. A little shaken, though. I managed to get a few people out, but then I got stuck here with these kids. Are Usagi and Rei—I mean…"

And then she uttered the words that reconciled the past and the present, letting her finally come to terms with it all.

"Are…Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars…?"

"Yeah, they're here. Usagi came here with the police; they're covering the first floor. You know Usagi, too lazy to climb stairs."

Ami couldn't help but laugh, she was so inexpressibly happy. "I would've thought she'd fight her way up here and take on the entire mob herself."

"Yeah, me too!" Venus laughed as well; their hearts were lifted. "Think these kids can manage?"

"Yes, I'll take them down. Are the halls cleared?" Venus winked proudly, as only she could.

"I had a hell of a time cleaning up around here, but you know I wouldn't leave you hanging like that!"

"Yeah! Thanks, Mina. Okay, kids, follow me. This is my good friend, Sailor Venus. She's the one who helped save us." The children gratefully smiled up at their new heroine, much to Venus's delight (and slight embarrassment). Venus followed them until they reached a staircase; she called down to Sailor Mars, who was clearing the halls of monsters.

"Hey, Mars! I got some kids heading your way! Make sure they get to the first floor, okay?"

"Got it," came her reply. "The stairs are clear, Venus! Sailor Moon's getting the worst of it, though. All the flies we're missing are heading down her way!"

"Okay, I'll see what I can do! All right, kids, down the stairs. My friend Sailor Mars will clear the way for you, then it's down to Sailor Moon and the police. Nothing to worry about!" She flashed them a thumbs-up, encouraging them to make the precarious journey. Ami was about to follow them but Venus stopped her.

"Umm…listen, Ami. I don't know if…you're up for it…and if you aren't, that's totally fine. You know that I respect your decisions. But…well, I came here hoping to talk to you, and…I sort of took something of yours with me, in case you might want it back. Usagi had a copy of your apartment key, so…" Bashfully, Venus reached into her uniform, pulling out a small transformation pin with the planetary symbol of Mercury on it. Ami gasped as she saw it, and wept anew. Her hands trembled as she reclaimed her birthright; tears of joy fell onto it.

"Oh, Mina…I'm so sorry! So sorry for everything…"

"Ssh, it's okay, sweetheart. Believe me, I understand. We all do. And there's no pressure if you just want to hold onto it and escape with the others." Ami sniffled, smiling as she wiped the tears away, looking directly into a glowing face full of love. Nothing else needed to be said between the two of them—except one thing.

"You know me better than that, Minako."

And with all her strength and pride, Ami Mizuno became reconciled with herself:

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

Sailor Venus stood in awe as the waters of life rushed into the vessel, overwhelming it with their sweetness and strength. A force as gentle as rain, as relentless as a flood, as ferocious as a storm, as nourishing as a spring, as strong as ice, swift and flowing like a river, deep and reflective as a lake, all-present and all-inspiring, the giver of life, the cleanser of wicked, the water which flows from the infinite sea down into every niche and crevice of the earth, invigorating and renewing, ever changing and ever remaining the same… This was who Sailor Mercury was—this was what Ami Mizuno became. She smiled back at her longtime companion with all the love she had nurtured, all the excitement and wonder, all the promises of a new future.

Leave it up to Sailor Venus to ruin the moment, though. She snuck around Mercury and lifted her short blue skirt, peeking at her underwear.

"Hmm, nice! The years have been _very_ kind to you, Sailor Mercury! You've gotten even sexier!"

"Hey!" Mercury blushed and pushed her skirt down, shooing away the perverted woman. "Just what do you think you're doing? And in the middle of a crisis, no less!" Venus laughed, but that was exactly the kind of person she was. And that was exactly the reason Ami had fallen in love with her. They smiled at each other, but soon Mercury's smile became savage.

"Hmm, so you want to know if I've missed you, eh? Well…" She grabbed Venus's wrists and forcefully slammed her against the wall, pressing their mouths and bodies so close that it was a wonder Venus wasn't crushed. The Senshi of love might have greeted her friend with warmth and tenderness and playful flirting, but Ami's passions stemmed from a deeper source, an animal ferocity she kept buried all her life—restrained, really, until she deigned to unleash it upon the world. To say she was driven mad with lust, overpowering and insatiable, almost diminished who she was at heart. There was romance and then there was this, a kiss so powerful that when Mercury finally released her prey, even the avatar of love was stupefied.

"Does that answer your question?" she concluded with a purr. Venus was utterly entranced; her eyes fluttered with hearts and her face was aglow (she was even drooling a little). Mercury returned to her "normal" composed nature, smiling as she encouraged her ex-lover to get "her cute little rear in gear". Venus was still stunned as she picked herself up and followed, legs wobbly and stomach flipping.

"Wow! What a woman!"

Author's note:

A caduceus is the symbol used by many medical professions, consisting of two serpents entwining a staff. Both Hermes and Mercury (the Greek and Roman gods of speed, guidance, and medicine) use it, so it makes perfect sense that this chapter be named after it. Juban Secondary General Hospital is the one where Ami's mother Saeko works at, although in this continuity, I'll have her "upgraded" to Juban Primary (if such a place exists); it makes sense that Ami would want to follow in her mother's footsteps, even in this stage of her life. While Ami's sexuality may be up for debate (canon and non-canon), I believe that, aside from being a closet romantic (which the series confirms), she's also something of a sexual fiend, and would usually dominate in "those" situations if given the opportunity. Yes, she would also be docile and receptive, but if she were ever "given charge", I believe her lovers, be they male or female, would see an entirely new Ami Mizuno. And they would like it.

Also, apparently the Drujs, which include Nasu, are Iranian (or Persian, rather), not Babylonian. However, since Babylon and Persia were relatively close to each other, and each fell under the broad category of "Mesopotamian" (which also include the Egyptian and Hebrew lexicons), I don't see the harm in mixing the two. Most Drujs were actually female (or feminine, at least), which is why I represented Nasu as female, but the idea of making her "half whole and half rotted" is borrowed from Hel, as I mentioned. The great thing about mythology is that it's public domain, and anything I add to it can only underscore its value.


	14. Four

14: "Four"

"That's a fairly good plan," Sailor Mercury said, as Venus briefly explained things to her. They were trying to talk, search the hospital, fight, and run down long hallways and flights of stairs at the same time—certainly an arduous task. The danger was intensifying as more and more swarms of gruesome fly-monsters waded into the hospital, five sprouting out of Nasu's horde for every one the Senshi destroyed. Venus wanted to evacuate the civilians before any serious damage was done (both to the enemies and to the hospital); Mercury, always considered the brains of the operation despite Venus's leadership, was already planning for the future.

"But what are you going to do once we've cleared everyone out?"

"What do you mean? Fight our way back out, kick that ugly creature's butt, and save the day like always!"

"Just like that?" Anxiety, met with blithe optimism.

"Sure, why not?" And in spite of this violation of logic, Mercury smiled.

Same old Minako. At least she was smart enough to understand her flaw.

"I know, it won't be that easy. But she didn't like it when I used my powers on her minions. Even transforming caused her some pain. I'm thinking Sailor Moon and I can go outside and keep her busy once all the people are gone. You and Mars can stay here and clean out the vermin." She winked and flashed a cheesy thumbs-up. "Purification by fire and water!"

"So we're going to _burn and flood_ the hospital?! Mina, this is where I _work_! I'm not going to destroy it just to get rid of one enemy! DUCK!" Venus squatted down as a door shattered, spilling out three fly-creatures, their filthy claws grasping blindly. Mercury summoned up her powers for the first time in ten years and found them singing gloriously as a sheet of ice bridged the gap, freezing the monsters in their place. Venus slowly backed off, staring at the monsters in disgust.

"Ugh, I'll never go anywhere without a flyswatter again. I understand how you feel, Ami, but downtown Shibuya's been trashed by all these attacks, and more will follow. We may have to spoil the broth with too many cooks before we can make an omelet."

"There you go getting your maxims wrong again," she sighed, covering her face in exasperation. Her guard was down just long enough for a monster to get the better of her, but Venus had her covered, and fly-goo was sprayed over the hallway in moments. Mercury cringed as she wiped the entrails off her suit. "Ugh, I don't know which is worse: the stench, the spray, or how Machiavellian you're sounding."

Of course, Venus was utterly dumbfounded. "Um…so I sound like a computer?"

"_Machiavelli_, Mina, not _Macintosh_! Watch it!" Mercury was becoming upset, both with Sailor Venus and the grim situation. She took her anger out on the beasts that had snuck up behind her former lover, covering the floor in ice with a powerful downward thrust of her arms. The giant bugs slipped helplessly; Venus shot them down with destructive rays of light. Before either could revel in this victory, or continue their argument, the entire building shuddered, throwing them into each others' arms. Venus apologized and let go, but they were both red-faced.

"Ami, do you trust me?"

"Minako, what kind of question—" Sailor Venus stared intently at her former lover, knowing the answer, but still needing to hear. Mercury simply nodded.

"Then you know what you have to do. I'll see you outside." She gave Mercury a kiss, quicker and less intimate than the last, but it left a searing impression on the young woman's cheek. Then she was gone, bursting through a nearby window, calling out for her chain of light, wrapping it around the sill and using it to rappel down to the surface. Mercury took a deep breath—yes, she loved Minako, but she could also be a real handful—and headed for the lower floors. On the way down the stairs, as she plowed her way through the limitless opposition, she activated her Heads-Up Display, uploading a map of the hospital and the location of its water heater. If Venus's plan had any hope of success…

"Sailor Mars, do you hear me? It's me—Sailor Mercury."

God, but it felt good to say that. Rei's surprise was no less pleasant.

"Say WHAT?! Ami, is that really—"

"There's no time! I need you to listen very carefully. Sailor Venus is heading outside to try and fight the leader of these flies, and she wants Sailor Moon to go with her. I need you to go to the basement where the water heater is. Do you understand?"

As she was struggling her way through several corridors, rescuing people here and blasting insect-men there, Sailor Mars swallowed.

"Yeah, got it. Then what?"

"Overload it with your fire! The pipes will burst and the entire hospital will fill with steam."

"Okay…not sure where you're going with this, but I trust you. Anything else?"

" Once you've done that, get out at once! Minako and Usagi will need your help. I'll handle the rest."

"Are you sure?"

Mercury smiled. "Oh, and make sure the place is totally empty before you try that."

"The second floor's almost clear! I have just three more rooms left to check!"

"Good, the third floor seems to be clear as well. I'm going to run a scan of the entire hospital to see who's left."

"You can _do_ that?" Mercury was already on it: her H.U.D. was glittering with tiny white dots scattered across the map, each of them indicating a human. She expanded her map to only include the third floor, and made tracks to the nearest glowing figure. Two members of staff had locked themselves in a medicinal storage room, and were hysterical with fright. Mercury knew the code to open the door but she didn't want to frighten them with her sudden intrusion.

"Hello, is anybody in there? Help has arrived! I'll get you out quickly, but you have to open the door!"

"Who is that? Who's there?" Mercury recognized the strained voices on the other side, but thanks to a strong side-affect of her powers, they wouldn't recognize hers. It was definitely a handy perk, especially in this situation: she didn't want her coworkers to know that their meek newcomer was moonlighting as a superhero.

"Please, just trust me. I can get you out but you have to open the door. I don't want to take you out by force. Please, I can protect you." There was an interminable pause as the frightened staff considered their options—shattered unexpectedly as the fire alarm went off. Mercury gasped.

"No, Mars, not now! There are still people trapped here!"

"What was that?" they called. "Why is the fire alarm going off? What else could go wrong?"

"Listen to me!" she cried, practically throwing herself at the door, "My friends and I have a plan for—"

"Friends? What friends? How many of you _are_ there?"

"Just listen, please! My friends and I have a plan for getting everyone out of here and getting rid of those giant bugs! The only reason that fire alarm's going off is that they must've evacuated everyone else, which means you two are the only ones left! There's no fire—someone just overpowered the heater." Steam violently shot out of all the ducts and nozzles and hoses in the hospital, covering every last square meter in haze. Sailor Mercury begged for her coworkers to open the door, but they were stiff with fear; she was forced to punch in the code after all. They screamed and swung at her with the broken leg of a chair, which she deftly caught.

"Please, I'm not trying to hurt you. We need everyone to get out of here. The police are already on the first floor. Trust me." The couple heaved with fear but slowly calmed down, seeing the gentleness and steely determination behind the mysterious woman's eyes. Their improvised weapon clattered to the floor, and they crept out of the room.

"Is the way down safe?"

"Yes, my friends have already cleared a path. I'll go with you, so stay close." She reached for them; the three linked hands. Mercury found the nearest fire escape, kicking the door open and ushering them out, calling down to the police below. She watched as they clamored down the long stairway into safety, and returned inside, double-checking the entire hospital with her H.U.D. All clear—almost.

"Rei, talk to me," she said, pressing the communicator bud on her ear. All the Senshi had built-in comms decorated as earrings, enabling them to keep in touch when they were split up. Mercury was overjoyed to see the technology still worked after all this time.

"Sorry, Ami, I blew it big time. I got cornered in the basement and felt desperate."

"It's okay, it's just a lot sooner than I expected. Are you hurt?"

"A little. Nothing a good fight can't cure. I'm back up on the first floor; Sailor Moon's here with me. She's really wiped out. We can't get out."

"Are the police there?"

"They're fighting this crazy woman's minions! They've gotten the civilians to safety but there's way too many! We're doing all we can—what's your plan?"

"Get outside, hurry! Confront the leader with everything you have."

"You might wanna accelerate your plan a little there, Ami!" she heard Sailor Moon call. "Those monsters just keep coming! I think she has an endless supply of them!"

"I need everyone outside first! I'm heading to the basement! Tell those police to clear away and blast your way out! The hospital needs to be completely empty!"

"Umm, that might be a little impossible, Mercury."

"Have faith in her, guys," Sailor Venus called. "Mercury's plans have always come through. Besides, you've got the lovely Venus dropping by to lend a hand! Now could you ask for anything better?"

"Thanks, Mina," Ami smiled. She found the staircase that led to the basement, threw a sheet of ice over the rail, leaped atop, and skated her way down, spiraling and whirling dizzily until she reached the bottom. A door separated the stairs from the basement; on the other side was the lobby, a wide-open space where her three friends had gathered to put up a last defense. The lobby was thick with swarms of vermin; Mercury couldn't even see the other side. Flashes of light and flame permeated the darkness but they were becoming dimmer. Sailor Venus quickly threw up a light shield, covering herself, Mars, and Moon in a protective bubble, and together the three of them barreled through the horde. The last thing any of them saw was Sailor Mercury, throwing a large barrier of ice between herself and the only way out of the hospital. Then she disappeared into the basement.

Sailor Mars had enflamed the water heater so well that Mercury couldn't even get close to it. The heat radiating almost singed her hair and suit; she had to use a bit of her powers just to protect herself. But thanks to Mars's efforts, the entire hospital was saturated with fog—and if Sailor Mercury could freeze all of that vapor…

"Let's cool this disgusting rabble off!" She focused her most biting ice-attack on the heater, crystallizing all the water stored inside, and all the water already lingering in the air. Because the heating system covered the entire hospital, all of the pipes and all the water they connected to froze over at once—meaning the steam was one single massive block of frost. All of the insect-men covered by the steam froze solid, leaving Sailor Mercury, immune to her own attacks, the only one standing. She let out a sigh of relief and faced the door that led outside.

"Well, easy part's over."

…

"I gotcha."

Sailor Mars hefted Sailor Moon's arm over her shoulder, supporting her as they finally made their way outside the hospital. Awaiting them was the Shibuya police force, Nasu, and an army of fly-monsters even greater than the quantity they had already defeated. Sailor Moon was covered in bruises and caked blood, and her suit was shredded from claws and torn from digestive fluids. Sailor Mars felt wobbly; she had used a lot of power rescuing her friend from that pit of hell. Sailor Venus was still off fighting the swarm, shooting beams of light and flailing her whip to cover her escape. She looked slightly better, perhaps because she had met a "special someone" inside.

"We're trapped," Mars said, her voice thick as she assessed the situation. "Those bugs in the hospital are behind us, and the main force is straight ahead…"

"We need to get these people out of here," Moon strained, forcing herself out of Mars's clutches. Mars reached for her as she limped away, stumbling, but Sailor Moon was determined to save everyone, and once she set herself to a task, no force in the universe could stop her. "Hey, what are you all still doing here?!" she shouted. "We've gotten everyone out! Get them to safety; we'll handle this!"

"Just who are you?!" Usagi could hear Toha shout. She even heard Hayashida say, "That's Sailor Moon, dummy!", but this was no time for confusion.

"Just do it, okay?" Mars added. "We'll cover you."

"And what makes you think I'll let such a sumptuous banquet slip away from my children?" Nasu cackled gruesomely, gesturing with her deformed arm for her horde to attack. The police opened fire; the civilians screamed and scattered in a brainless panic; Sailor Mars rushed out and used what felt like the last of her power to erect an enormous wall of fire, separating the two forces. A few unfortunate bugs careened right into it, incinerating on the spot; Nasu scowled and shirked away.

"Get out of here already!" Sailor Moon said. Toha still didn't know what was going on, but something in his heart made him trust this mysterious woman, and he quickly organized the rabble. Hayashida wished them good luck before rounding up the stragglers; the wall of fire died down as the last of them vanished, and Mars fell to her knees.

"Okay…that might be it for me. Sorry, Sailor Moon, looks like it's up to you and the others. Typical."

"Come on, Rei, don't talk like that! You're stronger than—wait, _others_? Don't you mean just me and Venus?" Mars smiled feebly at her partner, assuring her she knew what she had said. Sailor Moon lit up with hope. "You mean…?"

"HEY, WATCH IT!" Sailor Moon had been so preoccupied with Mars that she didn't even see the salvo of acidic bile flinging her way. A huge shield of glittering gold covered the two women as Sailor Venus barreled outside of the hospital, flinging her arms and crying, "Venus Glittering Barrier, activate!" The bile slapped against the shield harmlessly; the flies converged on it, some being repulsed, others splattering apart. The shield was strong but it was quickly deteriorating under the enormous assault.

"Minako!"

"Why are you always late?!" Venus winked and blew a kiss at Mars.

"Fashionably late, darling! So why haven't the two of you made mincemeat outta this freak?"

"It's not the same without all of us here!" Moon exclaimed, standing up thanks to the second wind inspired by her comrades. She clutched Venus's hands and smiled, "Speaking of which…"

"Huh? Oh, uh…" Suddenly, Nasu shrieked, her voice so long and loud and piercing that it nearly shattered the shield. The trio turned around and noticed the hospital had gotten a veneer of frost around it. Venus smiled and pointed. "Yeah, that would be _her _handiwork. Gee, that went better than I had planned!"

"You mean…" A refreshingly cold wind surged through the air, caressing the shield and amplifying its powers. The golden glow turned crystalline blue and white as millions of snowflakes converged, reinforcing the light with a thick sheet of ice. Venus then pointed to the hospital's roof, where none other than Sailor Mercury stood, poised beautifully in the sunlight.

"It may be the destiny of all matter to die, but in death there is life anew, and without this cycle, nothing could exist! For those who wish to see the destruction of all life and matter, I have but one thing to say: that in the name of Mercury, I shall punish you!"

"No way!" Moon squealed. "Ami!" Sailor Mercury waved shyly at her friends, soaring down with a ceremonious flip. She ran and rejoined her friends, breathless and giddy.

"Sorry I'm late! The emergency power shut down after I froze the pipes, and I had to open the door manually—and, well, for everything else."

Everyone smiled at their favorite meek little bookworm; Sailor Moon hugged her.

"You're here, Sailor Mercury. That's all that matters."

"Thanks, Usagi," she sighed. The moment was torn asunder as the barrier finally caved in, Nasu cackling as her forces surrounded the Senshi.

"Well, little mouse, where's the rebirth in _that_, eh? Think you could muster up another one? It really doesn't matter what sort of tricks you throw at me: one day even time itself must bend knee to ruination. I am the ultimate authority in the world, my power the only truth! I am destruction, and destruction yields to nothing!"

"Then prepare to be sent into nothingness!" Sailor Moon stood tall, gripping her talisman before her, power surging around her. She slashed the air; her scepter glowed bright; Nasu shirked back, horrified by what she saw. The whole world seemed to flash as a curtain of light fell, scorching the blight and everything surrounding it.

Once everyone could see again, Moon twirled her weapon slyly and sheathed it, a cheesy hero's grin on her face. "And that's how you do it! Jeez, but they're annoying when they monologue."

"Amen to that," Mars sighed. She smiled first at Sailor Moon, basking once more in victory (it never got old), then at Venus, struggling to remove the last of the monster-flesh from her fuku, then at Mercury, bashfully standing off to the side. She took a deep breath, and despite all of the problems she was facing, and would face in the future (whether they were an intern's troubles or a Senshi's), Mars honestly felt happy, and that all would be well. "So—together again."

"Almost," Sailor Moon said, smiling sadly. Everyone knew who she was referring to, and they also knew the slim likelihood of their numbers increasing. But for the moment, this would be all right. Mercury was drawn into their numbers and they all relaxed in the company of their surrogate family. But the happiness was cut short as a low, guttural, gravely laughter rose up from the smoldering ashes of their enemy. The Senshi broke apart and stood back, horrified, as the monstrous form of Nasu rose up from her own destruction, every last shred of beauty peeled away to reveal the awful ugliness of decay. Her laughter boomed louder as she rose into the air, lifted not by flight but by an even greater form, a massive amalgam of festering bodies, wriggling muscle, flailing nerves, and writhing maggots spilling and chewing and festering. The tower of decomposition drew up until it surpassed the hospital, an enormous colossus trembling with the unholy laughter of the damned, insane and drunken with lust for decay. The body burst, oozing out toxic gas, spilling out thousands of small flies as legs, arms, and even a misshapen head formed, with the wilted body of Nasu's original form serving as the ultimate mockery of a nose. Sailor Moon gagged and fought to keep herself from retching with disgust; the earth trembled as the titan approached them, extending long arms teeming with death.

"Oh my god," Mars whispered, pale and sickly with horror. She knelt down, spilling her breakfast; Sailor Venus grabbed her and pulled her away as Nasu's arms stretched, pouring rivulets of fetid matter everywhere. Bodies of hundreds of dead and dying crawled back up the living column as it retracted; the creature's enormous mouth gawked, emitting a foul odor as it drew in breath and spewed a stream of noxious bile. Venus quickly threw up her shield but it deteriorated almost immediately, and she was splashed. Screams of undiluted agony issued; her world went white and hazy; she imagined her leg searing, the flesh melting away, revealing bone…

"Bastard!" Sailor Mars covered her, drawing a flaming bow and arrow, firing directly at the giant's heart. The scorching bolt struck directly, passing right through the rotted flesh, but the hole closed as soon as it opened, with countless bones and maggots covering the gap. Mars helped Venus stand (the wound burned hideously but her Senshi powers kept her flesh from being eaten off—but only just), but neither of them seemed hopeful.

"You okay?"

Venus winced. "Should be fine after a day or two. Anyone know of a good hospital around here?"

"That's right, just keep up the corny jokes. Aw, crap!" Helping Venus walk away slowed Mars down considerably; Nasu's arms lurched out again, two powerful surges of filth and bile bearing down on them with the force of a semi-truck. The two Senshi leaped aside but were still heavily damaged by the splash; they rolled to a stop and lay there. Venus recovered first, rolling around and aiming her fingers right at Nasu's head.

"Okay, you disgusting pile of trash, let's see you heal from this! Venus Crescent Beam, smash!" A thin beam of light pierced through Nasu's skull, exploding a huge chunk of its flesh, but the hole closed just as it did before, with the monster no worse for wear. Venus cursed and slammed her fist to the ground; a second projectile vomit gurgled up from Nasu's throat and was spat right at her. Venus winced and braced herself for destruction; a thick sheet of ice formed in front of her, and a blue-haired goddess plucked her up.

"Are you okay?!"

"Yay, Ami! My hero!" Venus hugged; Mercury dropped her and roared.

"Now is NOT the time, Sailor Venus! Get off, I have an idea!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Venus limped away; Mercury nodded to Moon, who distracted Nasu with another blast of her searing healing light. Sailor Mercury called forth the powers of water, surging a powerful stream into the air and directing it at one of Nasu's gigantic legs. The water encased it in ice, paralyzing the festering creature momentarily. Nasu struggled to move, calling up all its strength to free itself, and finally snapped the ligaments of its leg, severing it in two, leaving one half dangling in the air and the other still encased in ice. Sailor Moon finally lost her lunch and keeled over; even Mercury started looking sick.

"Okay, that's probably the most vile thing I've ever seen in my life."

"Wait, that gives me an idea!" Venus exclaimed. "Ami, is there a large gas tank anywhere near your hospital? You know, filled with flammable liquid?"

"Yes, but—oh, I think I know where you're going with this."

"Exactly! I want you to freeze as much of this creature as you can, while Sailor Moon and I go find that tank. Also, tell Sailor Mars that when I give the signal, I want her to turn up the heat!"

"Got it! Good luck." She desperately wanted to kiss Sailor Venus—a woman who infuriated her to no end, for better and for worse—but romance and relationships were too far removed from her mind right now. Nasu called out in a thick, sickly voice as Venus and Sailor Moon ran away from the fight, lumbering after them, dripping bits of flesh and bone with each step. Sailor Mars, meanwhile, had recovered a little, and kept trying to scorch away the demon's flesh. Yes, it recovered from every blow, but she noticed that the towering mass got slightly smaller with each attack. Believing that their attacks weren't in vain, she continued to pester the creature, wounded and beaten and weary though she was. Mercury found her and secured her away for a private chat.

"I guess it's an all right plan, but how're they going to transport all that gas?"

"Come on, it's _Minako_ we're talking about," Mercury said. "You know how impulsive she is."

"Oh yeah. I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe Usagi can help come up with something. She _has_ been showing improvement."

"I'd say she's due for a moment any time now." Mercury smiled—Usagi really did bring all this friendly ribbing on herself—and indicated she was ready to begin the plan. Mars steadied herself, nodded, and ran straight for her enemy, passing underneath its ghastly legs. She summoned a small cluster of fireballs just as Mercury slammed a sheet of ice onto Nasu's chest; the two converged and exploded, scattering the creature's rotted body. Mercury then pinned the other leg to the ground, adding a block or two to the arm, before aiming a gigantic ice-spike at the head. Mars kept her friend from the monster's ire by assaulting its back with flames, pelting with tiny fire-pellets that cumulated into an excruciating massage.

Meanwhile, Venus found the gas tank and was already straining with the nozzle. Sailor Moon was wondering the same thing Mars had (and got pretty much the same answer); inspiration struck as she remembered seeing a fire hose inside the lobby. Venus had the nozzle opened completely by the time Sailor Moon returned with the hose; they attached the device and turned the gas on full power, aiming it at the towering monstrosity. Nasu paused as this newest attack saturated her body, embalming it in a sickly-smelling fluid. The spray was strong enough to keep it distracted for awhile; when Sailor Moon turned off the pressure, Venus waved.

"Sailor Mars, now!"

"You got it! I'm gonna enjoy this, you ugly freak!" Her hand raised; her fingers snapped; a conflagration was lit, engulfing the entire monster. The greatest and most terrifying wail of them all was released as Nasu flailed around in pain, but even though its entire fetid body was consumed, it was still alive, and still a threat.

"Sailor Venus!" Moon shouted. "Use your Venus Shooting Star—point blank range!"

"I like the way you think, Usagi! One golden shower of death coming right up!"

"My god," Mars grumbled, "does she even _listen_ to herself?" Mercury laughed feebly, choosing to remain silent, as Sailor Venus powered up her newest attack. Nasu was rampaging out of control, though, and no amount of attacking or restraining would keep her from lurching everywhere, setting everything aflame. Sailor Moon raised her tiara on a desperate gamble, throwing it at the monster's body, willing it to expand until it had wrapped itself around. The tiara kept Nasu locked in place just long enough for Venus to fire.

"VENUS…SHOOTING…STA—"

"Oh, would you just throw it already?!" Mars screamed. The sphere of light slipped out of her grasp, and Venus tripped and fell.

"Darn it, Rei, you totally threw me off!"

"Duck, you idiot!" The enormous orb of energy struck Nasu dead center, exploding and fracturing into thousands of beams of light, taking her enormous foul body with it, leaving nothing but a blinding flash and a smoldering black crater on the ground. Gingerly, the Senshi peeked out from their cover, wondering if this was really the end.

They were rewarded with the sweetest silence and the gentlest rain they had known.

They all collapsed with relief, smiles all around.

"Actually," Sailor Moon said, a meek smile on her face, "_that_ is how we do it! Ugh, I need a shower."

"How about a long, hot bath?" Mars groaned. The women all chimed in their sentiments.

"A few days off from work sounds pretty nice, too," Venus grinned. Mars glowered.

"What work? You're unemployed, you bimbo!"

"Am not! Makoto gave me a job! You're now looking at the sexy new addition to the Kino Bistro!"

"Yeah, as a part-time dishwasher!"

"Better than being unemployed! Or a stooge for the government!"

"Why I oughta…" Mars balled up her fist in anger, but rather than striking, she drew Venus in for a grateful embrace, smiling despite her frustration. Minako could always do that to her—or to anybody, really—but it was all part of her charm and appeal. "Thanks, Mina," she whispered, kissing the woman on the forehead. "We couldn't have won without you. And thank you, Ami. Welcome back to the team."

Sailor Mercury found herself embraced by Sailor Moon, overjoyed to finally be back.


	15. Research and Development

15: "Research and Development"

"Well, that's a first," Rei said, noticing Ami rush through the café door, beleaguered and gasping for breath. "Honestly, our first Senshi meeting in years, and you, of all people, show up late."

"Hey, we've all been there before," Minako said. Rei grumbled and drank her tea.

"You and the _other_ blonde seem to make a habit of it, though."

"Are you kidding? Usagi got here almost the same time that I did!—and need I remind you, I was first."

"This argument again?" Ami sighed, laying her belongings on the counter, taking a deep breath as she settled in. Rei was trying to be the all-important monitor again, showing calm and composure as she criticized everything with passive-aggressive cool. Minako's smile told everyone she honestly couldn't care less, but at the same time, she was proud to be the rule and not the exception. Usagi wasn't paying attention; she was drawn to a stack of papers, studying and scribbling with quiet passion. This in itself was bizarre; having Mizuno arrive late to the meeting made things stranger still.

"I'm just teasing," Rei said, offering a smile before she drank again. "Minako's right. Statistically speaking, we're all entitled to deviant behavior."

"But since we normally met at your shine, _someone_ never had to worry about being late." Rei gazed levelly at Minako, stoicism turning to sympathy.

"Look, that's not the reason why Usagi and I called this meeting. I just thought that since—"

"Wait, this was _Usagi's_ idea?" Ami shirked back in her chair, not bothering to feign surprise. She knew her best friend could be lax when it came to her duties, but seeing her become proactive, well…

"She has been at this a little longer than we have," Rei said, smiling as she focused on her friend. Usagi still seemed inattentive; Ami wondered if she was working on police business or compiling more abnormal reports. Ami cleared her throat, nudging Usagi's foot with her own. The off-duty officer silently laid a paper on the center of the table and went back to scribbling.

"I don't have the sort of time to go to the library or look anything up on the internet," she said, eyes flitting around her papers, "but I did write down a few things regarding our nemeses. Look over this and see what you think."

"If anybody's got time around here, it's me," Minako said as she glanced at the paper. Usagi had scrawled a few key words she had picked up from their various battles over the past few weeks: Usmu, Apkallu, Nasu, Ninurta, Nanna, Ea, Anu… Minako thought she recognized a few names from a mythology book she picked up on a whim, but couldn't make much out of it.

"I think a few of these are Mesopotamian gods—you know, from around the Middle East. I think Anu and Ea are part of a triumvirate, like Shiva, Brahma, and Vishnu, but I don't know anything about the others. Also, that, uh, rotting fly-monster thingy—"

"Nasu," Ami said.

"Right, that Nasu chick called me Inana's pupil or something."

"We told you about Usagi and I running into that man Usmu," Rei said. "He called us 'Apkallu'. If we could find out what that meant, maybe we could get an idea of what's going on."

"I'm on it," Ami said, flipping open her smart-phone. She tapped and slid her fingers across the screen; meanwhile a waitress came by, dispensing drinks, taking orders. She asked them what they were doing; Minako answered honestly.

"Research. Say, you wouldn't happen to know what an Apkallu is, would you?"

"Some kind of African shrub?"

"I hope not," Usagi muttered. Rei smirked and told the waitress not to worry about it. Eventually, Ami's search engine came up with something, and she read it aloud:

"Well, it wasn't easy, but I think I have a lead. According to this article, it's definitely a Mesopotamian concept, so we should start focusing on that. Not that any of us know very much about that pantheon…"

"Ahem," Minako coughed. Ami smiled.

"Yes, I know. Anyway, Usagi, I don't think you have anything to worry about. The one calling himself Usmu was paying you a very high compliment. Apkallu is a 'wise man' or 'sage'. Babylonian tradition says that there were seven Apkallu who lived at the beginning of time before the flood. Well, there are four of us here, and if you count Makoto, Setsuna, and maybe Haruka and Michiru, that would be seven. The Apkallu were sent by the god Ea—there's that name again, Mina—sent by him to teach wisdom to humans and are shown as humans with wings. He must have seen the decorations on your hair-buns, Usagi."

"I'm sure he could distinguish between fashion and actual wings," she muttered. Ami swallowed and turned green as she read the rest of the article.

"Hmm, interesting. It says that some Apkallu have the head of a bird, while others don't have wings and are dressed in the skin of a fish."

"Like a mermaid?" She shrugged.

"The Apkallu protected people and purified evil. That's basically Sailor Moon in a nutshell. No wonder he got confused."

"I dunno about being a 'wise woman' or a sage, though," she smirked. "What about Nasu? Can you find anything on her?"

"Somehow I doubt that a creature obsessed with turning the whole world into a single decaying mass will be on the same side as a group of gods," Rei reasoned. "I mean, if these _are_ gods we're dealing with. Maybe they're just ordinary people who have unusual abilities."

"Like us," Minako said, looking over Ami's shoulder as she skimmed through web pages. "I suppose if we went a few thousand years back in time, people would think we were gods, too."

"I think you mean _goddesses_," Ami muttered. She was trying not to blush: having Minako lean in close to her was making her rather nervous. She could feel Minako's sweet minty breath on her shoulder, could smell the subtle, flowery designer perfume she wore (a rather expensive birthday gift, and the last one Mizuno had given her in person), and if she moved to just the right angle, her skin shuddered as long silky strands of golden hair brushed against it. Ami's resolve was strong, but Minako always found a way to break it.

Something beeped, momentarily breaking her focus. She looked up, saw Usagi check her phone, punch in a few letters, and put it away, an anxious expression on her face. She hastily concluded what she had been writing, put the rest away, and asked the waitress for a to-go bag.

"Leaving already?"

"Yeah, break time's over. The city's a huge mess; I'm working ten-hour shifts trying to get everything back to normal. I'm surprised both of you could make it here."

"It wasn't easy," Rei sighed, "but you know how I feel about all this."

"I should probably get going as well," Ami said, glancing at her wristwatch. "They're relocating all the staff and patients to Juban Primary General Hospital. Oh, Usagi, before I forget, I have to give the police a statement about my experience at the hospital. Could you…?" She smiled and winked.

"Sure, I got it covered. Sorry I have to bail so soon."

"It's fine, I should probably head back to the office as well," Rei said, standing up and gathering her belongings. "It seems with all the recent attacks, my importance as a senator's intern has just skyrocketed. Mina, I really hate to burden you with all this research—"

"Don't be absurd!" she exclaimed, slapping the table vigorously. "I told you, I've got nothing but time on my hands! Besides, Makoto and Motoki will be there to help me."

"Just be careful who overhears you," Rei said, giving Minako a hug before parting. "Wouldn't want anyone to think you're crazier than you already are."

"Thanks, sweetie, you take care, too." She gave Rei a polite peck on the cheek and waved to Usagi, telling her they'd meet again at home. Usagi spared Ami a glance as they walked out of the café together, overburdened with dual duties.

"Um, is it just me, or are you and Minako…avoiding each other?" Ami stopped to think about it for a moment, tittering nervously as she reassured her friend.

"Don't be silly, Usagi; we just have a lot on our minds. We'll keep in touch."

"Hey, you better," she smiled, drawing Ami in for a half-hug. "I'd hate to think we only got together again because of a crisis."

"I think you know full well who's responsible for our reunion," she said, smiling sweetly as she leaned in and gave Usagi a brief kiss on the nose.

…

Even though Makoto said she had left her days as a Senshi behind, and had moved to another city, Minako still felt obliged to let her in on what was going on. Despite her stance, Makoto seemed concerned, and looked like she was wavering on her decision a little, but ultimately she brushed it off, confident Minako, Usagi, and the others could handle it. Still, she admitted, she was surprised it was "really real"; at first she had believed it was another round of delusions on Usagi's part.

"Out of all of us," she said during Minako's most recent visit, "I think she was the least fulfilled. I mean, we all seem to be satisfied with what we've chosen to do with our lives, but the way she carried on, you'd think there was nothing but regrets in there. I think part of that was the void left when all of the evil in the universe left us alone. I know she hated that part of her duty as a Senshi, but I can't help but think she liked it, too. I know I certainly felt that way at times."

"Ah, but was it the empowerment we were given, the thrill of the battle, or the camaraderie?" Minako had posed. Makoto smirked; it seemed a rhetorical question. Minako became a little more serious when she added, "So you really didn't believe her?"

"I did and I didn't. I love Usagi with all of my heart, and I've always thought of her and the rest of you like extended members of my family, but sometimes she lets her imagination get away from her. And sometimes she puts bogies in places where there are none. Then again, I guess if I had a dead-end job, I'd probably stretch my mental muscles a bit past their breaking point, too."

"So you trust me more?"

"Two reliable sources are easier to believe than one. But mostly…I guess part of me didn't want it to be real. I wanted an honest, lasting peace, where I could be my own person and work with my own schedule, rather than submit myself to the whims of some diabolical creature from another world."

"Speaking of whimsy," Minako grinned, referring to herself. They shared a smile; Makoto promised to "keep an eye out" for suspicious activity; Minako left, heading for the commuter train like she always did after work…but on that day, she stopped herself, stricken with an epiphany. Usagi was bogged down with police work; Ami had her hospital duties to consider; Rei was climbing the political ladder. All of the active Senshi were being directly affected by the disasters, the creatures, and the bizarre phenomenon that came with them, all except for Minako, who had bragged about her freedom. If another enemy attacked, she'd be the only one who could stop them without seriously affecting her livelihood. Minako knew she promised to research these strange creatures, but she felt vigilance was more important. Surely her friends would rest easier if they knew one of their number was out there, keeping tabs on everything so they wouldn't have to split their focus. Besides, Minako was technically the leader: wasn't that her _job_?

As always, it was late when the train returned to Shibuya—the perfect opportunity for crime, criminals, and maybe the occasional trans-dimensional rift in the spatial planar flux…capacitor…thingy (she was still working on a proper description. Ami would certainly know how to identify it). Minako would have to become Sailor Venus if she hoped to confront these evils, but therein was a problem. Being a former world-famous model with roots deep in Tokyo, Minako had to watch out for swarms of fans amassing. She made sure to wear her hair up, in complex braids and knots (or underneath a hat), dressed in drab clothes even the least self-respecting model wouldn't be caught dead with. Sunglasses were too obvious; regular glasses, however, completed the disguise (even though they screwed up her vision a little). But that wouldn't be enough: Minako needed to find a secluded place if she wanted to completely disappear.

Right. Secluded. In a city packed with millions. In a culture where everyone is in everyone else's business. And she had a very famous face, disguise or not.

Unfortunately for Minako, the only place she could be truly alone was Usagi's apartment. Thankfully, Usagi still wasn't home yet, so Minako took this opportunity, called out to her guardian planet, and was incorporated into a stream of light that rearranged her entire being, from the lowest whirling atom in her cell to the pink gloss smeared artfully across her lips. What emerged from this cascade of blinding flashes and colors was a living embodiment of love, and everything it implied and stood for: adoration, lust, devotion, generosity, pride, respect, loyalty, charity…

And maybe a little vanity. Sailor Venus couldn't help but pirouette a little in front of Usagi's bathroom mirror.

"Lookin' sharp there, V!" she exclaimed, saluting with her traditional "V" sign. She was about to climb out the window in typical superhero fashion when nostalgia took hold of her and drew her back. Stuffed inside of the care package Setsuna had kindly forwarded was a small rectangular box (orange, of course), which Minako had kept with her for nearly fifteen years. She had not opened it nor even thought about it in all that time, but something about coming back to Tokyo, back to her friends, and back to the entity that was Sailor Venus, made her reminisce. Call it sentimentality, but she rummaged around for that box, opened it, and fixed the domino mask to her face one more time.

It would not be Sailor Venus patrolling the streets of Shibuya tonight. It would be Sailor V.

"I'm surprised this uniform still fits!" she remarked as she soared through the air. Usagi's apartment building wasn't particularly tall, but it was loosely connected to other structures that offered better perspective. Sailor V called out for her Love Me Chain and extended it so that it attached to the closest building, then swung out, whooping for joy as the world whirled by. She let go at the apex of her ascent, streaking through the sky like a comet, or a dove, stretching her golden rope again to loop around the next structure, and the next, until she spotted a broad, level roof to rest on. Landing, she reached into her purse, pulling out binoculars and a special Bluetooth headset. The earpiece could tune in to police, radio, television, and even telephone broadcasts, while the binoculars could pan, zoom, pick up heat signatures, and even see through a few surfaces. Minako had never divulged where she got all this technology as Sailor V (not even to Ami); her friends had joked that she must've had some friends in the British secret service.

"Aino," she whispered to herself as she scanned the city, "Minako Aino, agent double-oh twenty-two. Licensed to love, shaken and stirred…" She trailed off, picking up enormous heat signatures. At the same time, her headpiece alerted her to a fire alarm. Shibuya had an excellent emergency department, but with all the recent attacks and disasters, even their best and bravest would be stretched thin. Sailor V decided to help them out, so she stretched her chain out again, took a running leap off the rooftop, shot the rope out, and swung through the air. Sailor V easily crossed halfway through the city in this manner, and came to the scene of the fire before the fire department.

Rioters and looters were attacking an electronics store, destroying anything they couldn't steal, while a few armed people had formed a perimeter around the scene. If the fire department arrived, they would be attacked and likely killed. Sailor V knew she had to stop them, but it was more important to warn the SFD about the other dangers. Her headset fed into Shibuya PD (Usagi, in other words); she placed the tip anonymously, and hung up before she could give her word not to get more involved.

"Sorry, I don't want to lie to you, but I don't want to break a promise, either. Hopefully they'll get Usagi in on this." With that out of the way, next came more visual heroics. Secluding herself on another nearby rooftop, she adjusted her binoculars to discern between human heat signatures and regular fire, to see whether there was anyone trapped in the burning buildings. There were, but what else did she expect?—and there were hostages, too.

"Great," she drawled. "Fires, people trapped, hostages, looters, rioters, people with guns, the fire department running into this death-trap… Same song and dance, different day, eh Mina?" She took a deep bracing breath and smiled, then linked her rope to the burning building. The people trapped inside were her first concern, and if she knew anything about structures on fire, she knew its integrity would be weakened. That meant making an entrance should be an easy affair. It would have to be subtle, though: she didn't want to alert the armed guards or the looters of her presence. No telling what they'd do when cornered by a gorgeous vigilante with super-powers.

_Swoon, hopefully,_ she thought to herself. Sailor V withdrew to the rear of the building, peeking down to see if there was another entrance. Like most major retail stores, this one had an emergency exit; unlike most stores, however, this one had an armed looter standing watch over it. So these people weren't entirely incompetent, but they had never dealt with a Senshi before, either. Sailor V lassoed her Love Me chain around his gun first, yanking it out of the man's hands before he knew what hit him. As he jerked around to see who was behind him, Sailor V struck, leaping on top of him with a ferocious kick to the forehead. She wrapped her excursion up, literally, by hog-tying the man with her chain.

"Don't move, sweetie," she grinned, pinching his cheek. Stretching tape over his mouth so he couldn't call for help, Sailor V turned to the security door. It was, of course, locked from the other side, but a well-aimed Crescent Beam on the hinges solved that. An alarm went off, but that was moot considering the fire had already taken care of that. Sailor V strapped her binoculars to her face and zeroed in on the hostages. Her heroine's instinct compelled her to turn on the sprinkler system and let that take care of the blaze, but this was an electronics store: adding a few metric tons of water to the equation would make the situation much, much worse.

She spotted four people huddled in an employee break room, six scattered around the store, one immobile (wounded, she hoped), and about ten corralled together by armed looters; the burglars themselves numbered twenty or so. Sailor V crouch-walked behind empty shelves, keeping tabs on the closest looters as she slinked over to the break room. The place was left unguarded; she tried pushing against the door and found it barricaded. Not wanting to risk exposing herself by calling out to the people inside, Sailor V reasoned they'd be safe for now, so long as the break room had a number of extinguishers. She searched for the immobile one next, and found her lying down, partially trapped under a shelf, the flames slowly spreading towards her. Sailor V rushed as fast as her concealed position could take her, but had to stand up in order to burst through a capricious wall of fire.

Unblemished (and thankful she had forgotten to uncoil her hair), she knelt down, feeling for a pulse. The woman was alive but unconscious; Sailor V pressed her entire body against the shelf and gradually pushed it out of the way. As for the flames, she searched around for another extinguisher, and found one latched onto a nearby support pillar. Hoping it was the correct grade, she coiled her golden chain around it, gave it a yank, caught it, and breathed a sigh of relief. It was Type C, the sort used on electronic equipment. Out went the fires; she hoisted the woman on her shoulders and headed back for the break room, but nearly tripped and dropped her when a shot went off.

"Found someone! Trying to be a hero, huh? Everyone, over here! Execute the intruder—no witnesses!"

"Crap!" she scowled to herself. Sailor V was still trying to balance the woman as seven of the armed robbers picked their way through the burning rubble to her location. She kept her cool, though, shouting "Venus Shimmering Delight!", throwing up an impenetrable wall of blinding light. The looters yelled in pain and started shooting in her general direction; she called out "Venus Glittering Barrier, activate!", putting up a light-shield, and carried shield and hostage with her to the break room. There was no time for diplomacy, so she forced the door open with a Love and Beauty Shock attack. The employees trapped inside panicked, begging for mercy.

"Calm down, I'm here to help! I found this woman outside; there are about sixteen others, I think. Just stay in here and I'll be back for everyone else!"

"Who the hell are you?" one man demanded. "More importantly, what're you gonna do about our door? That was the only thing keeping us safe from the burglars!"

"I'm sorry, it couldn't be avoided. The whole building's going up in flames, and you would have died if you had stayed in here. I'm going to grab the others, then we can leave together."

"But if you're gone, won't the looters just come after us?" a woman shrieked. Sailor V smiled at her.

"I got all that covered, lady! Just leave everything to Sailor V and don't step outside the orange barrier!" Blowing a kiss, Sailor V focused her energy on that spot, leaving the protective bubble behind while she headed back into danger. She could keep her shields up and running like that while she was focused on other matters, but it was difficult splitting her attention, and she wouldn't be able to protect herself. The men she had blinded were slowly recovering, and on the lookout for her. Sailor V could theoretically manipulate spectral wavelengths to divert from her physical form, thus giving off the illusion of invisibility, but it put considerable strain on her ability to move around, and would ultimately tax her to the point where she must release it and rest. Cloaking herself behind a hundred trillion shards of mirrored light was not an option with that barrier in place, so she'd have to sneak around the burning building the old-fashioned way.

Zipping up to the rafters, Sailor V studied her surroundings, looking for weak spots in the looters' defense or stray hostages she could rescue on the fly. Two armed men had just found one of the strays, and were assaulting him physically and verbally, threatening worse if he didn't comply. They were alone, though, so Sailor V stretched her rope to span over to their area, waited for the right moment, and dropped down quiet as a feather. Cautiously she snuck behind the armed men (it helped that they were loud and distracted), and in a single fluid motion, grabbed their heads and bashed them against each other, knocking them out. She looped her Love Me Chain around all three of them, swung over to the break room, deposited her findings, and went back for more.

"So far so good," she muttered. She picked up three more hostages without trouble, but was spotted by a wandering looter when she went for the fourth, and was fired upon. Sailor V couldn't get out of the line of fire without endangering the hostage, and she couldn't attack fast enough to disarm the man. She smothered the hostage with her body instead, avoiding most of the blast but getting a fine scar along her back. Feeling desperate, she grit her teeth and lifted her skirt, flashing her underwear at the attacker. The diversion flustered him long enough for her to fire off a Crescent Beam, severing his weapon. A follow-up knock to the jaw sent him spiraling; both were back at the break room in no time.

"Thank you, Sailor V," the man exclaimed breathlessly. Sailor V was surprised he knew who she was.

"You remember me?"

"Of course I do! I'm one of your biggest fans! I still have all your manga and most of your games!" She was flattered, and kissed his cheek for his devotion.

"It's people like you that keep me going, you know. And here I thought everyone had forgotten."

"How could I? But where have you been all these years, Sailor V? Umm, is it all right if I call you that, ma'am?"

"It's fine," she chuckled. "I've just been, you know, around. Fighting crime here, doing charity work there… I had actually retired for a few years—"

"Hey, Sailor Blabbermouth! While you're gabbing away, the rest of the people out there are burning to death!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I'll be back later, sweetie! In the meantime, make sure nobody leaves this room, unless it's a matter of life and death!" Sailor V burst out of the room, almost getting incinerated as a back-draft licked her. The barrier held off most of the blaze, but she had to bear the rest of it. Her fans were important to her, but saving lives took highest priority. She found one more hostage without trouble, but the ones being guarded by the looters would be an issue.

As she soared back up to the rafters to formulate a strategy, Sailor V's headset went off, picking up a police dispatch. From her misspent days as a much younger Sailor V in England, she could pick up a few codes and deduced Shibuya's finest had the place surrounded. The fire brigade was already on the scene, but thanks to the police, the looters had other matters to worry about. She was idly wondering if Usagi was there when the support beam she was perched on gave way, spilling her down into the midst of the looters. The armed men jerked back in surprise, leveling their guns at the figure as she staggered.

"What the hell? Who the hell is this? Where did she come from?"

"Who cares? Another stupid hostage just made herself available." Sailor V felt the double barrel of a shotgun press to her head, and froze. While her Senshi persona empowered her with heightened speed, strength, and defenses, it certainly wouldn't protect her from a point-blank blast to the skull. She was forced to remain stationary as two other men cuffed her and pressed her to the floor, digging their heels into her back. Her cheek was scrunched up against the filthy linoleum; she snorted at the dust and grit gathered round. She could see the hopeless expressions of her fellow hostages, as well as the approaching flames. There was certainly a way out of this mess—Sailor V was positive—she just hadn't thought what it was yet.

"The police are already here, you idiots!" she shouted. "They're going to send special teams in to finish what I started! You'd better surrender now if you don't want a bullet in your brain!" The butt of a rifle crushed against her face, and a heavy hand pressed the wound until she flinched.

"Listen, hero, we see one badge and we start plugging. We hear one shot that ain't our own and people die. You first."

"So just take your stupid merchandise and leave. The whole place is burning down anyway, no thanks to your dumb asses."

"I got news for ya, babe: ALL of the city's crumbling. There's anarchy from Nakano-ku to Ichikawa-shi. One little store with seven or eight loser people won't mean nothing. Do you think we're the only people rioting right now? Or did you think your stupid-ass heroics actually _meant_ anything?"

"Gotta start somewhere, right?" she said tensely. There was an idea forming in her head, and a rather reckless one at that (and considering this was happening in Minako's mind, that was _saying_ something). The electronics store was in terrible shape, and might collapse at any moment if she didn't do anything. Sailor V knew her efforts here wouldn't count for much—that if she wanted to truly bring back the hard-fought peace she had helped achieve so long ago, she'd have to strike this evil at its source—but she was a Senshi, and a victory was still a victory, regardless of its impact.

"Besides," she said, taking a deep breath, "they sure as hell mean a lot to the people here!" Storing up all of her remaining power, Sailor V broke her chains and erected a _second_ protective dome around her, expanding it to force the bad guys away. The shield dropped the moment she stood back to her feet; numerous Crescent Beams shot out of her fingers as she twirled around wildly, trying to disable as many of them as she could during the confusion. Once the last of their guns had been severed, she looped her Love Me Chain around the lot, looters and hostages, soaring back to the break room with a full load.

"Okay, I'm back," she exclaimed, diving under the protection of her first shield. "Is everyone accounted for? Good. We need to get out of here now. Everyone stay close to me; I'll try and hold this barrier up as long as I can. It'll protect you as long as you stay inside, so whatever you do, don't leave it!" She expanded the orange dome until it stretched outside the break room, and gestured for everyone to follow. Two or three of the hostages complied, but the others stared nervously at the unconscious looters.

"Why did you have to save them, too? Can't you just leave them? It's their fault everything ended up the way it did."

"Come on, now, I'm not the police. That's not my call to make. The deal is that we're either leaving with everybody or we're not leaving at all." The hostages hesitated for a moment, but eventually realized their savior was serious, so they found a few rolling chairs and perched the looters on them so they could be moved easily. The electronics store was definitely on its last legs as Sailor V led everyone outside, bearing the weight of her enormous shield on very weary shoulders. Keeping it help up this long was exhausting enough; forming a second, and diverting her energies to the fight pushed her to the breaking point. She often stumbled and knelt gasping for air. The man who recognized her touched her back, smiling in support, and even hoisted her arm over his shoulder. Gradually, the group came closer to the front entrance, which the police had cleared. The fire department was busy containing the flames, but the building was pretty much a lost cause at this point. A few officers and firefighters were making their way inside the building, stunned by what they saw, but adhering to their duty with remarkable stoicism. Sailor V stopped a few meters away from the entrance, unable to walk any further. She held the barrier up and implored everyone to go ahead, so one by one the police and fire department escorted them out of the building. Her barrier dropped completely before they could all make it out, though, and as she fell to her knees, she saw the startled expression of a woman clawing at the burning interior.

"My little boy!"

The woman roared hideously as she was forced out by firefighters; meanwhile Sailor V threw caution out the door and sprinted through the raging inferno without the slightest thought to her safety. She saw the boy at once; he had climbed up on a high shelf, miraculously out of the looters' sight—but also out of Sailor V's. If that mother hadn't called out to him…

The ceiling caved in just before she could reach him, but Sailor V made a running leap, narrowly missing the rubble. She snatched the boy in midair, tumbling to the ground, holding him tight as if he was her own son. Then, though her body objected to it, she stood up, burned and bruised and wounded, the bloody scar on her back singing, her lungs aching with smoke, her eyes red and her clothes charred.

"Hang tight, kid!" she exclaimed, smiling despite it all. "This could be a little rough!" She went back through the blaze just as the flames reached their apex, and the whole building fell upon itself. Outside, a few members from Usagi's unit, including the bunny-girl herself (in police uniform, of course), finally arrived, arresting the looters and taking statements from the hostages. Wild stories of a heroic glowing goddess spread around, a beautiful creature of light that flew like an angel, fearless and daring. Usagi overheard a lot of it and fought hard to not snicker; she knew exactly who they were referring to. One man swore he had seen the legendary Sailor V in action, and might have been dismissed as a nut, but for the mother bawling for her son. Usagi's heart went out to her, and feared for both unaccounted lives.

The rubble shuddered. She stood attentive as a figure crawled out of it, covered in soot, coughing and stumbling, a squirming burden in her arms. The child was released, terrified but in good health; the wondrous phoenix who had emerged from the flames stood on shaky legs, flashing a weak grin and a jittery thumbs-up.

"Success," she gushed. "All in a day's work." Her eyes met Usagi's briefly, and they exchanged a knowing look, though neither outwardly showed signs of recognition. Before anyone could crowd Sailor V with praise or questions, she shot a glowing yellowy light out of her hand, and flung herself into the air, yawping for joy. Usagi smiled beautifully as her friend disappeared into the night.

"Thanks, Mina," she whispered. One deep breath later, and she was ready to do her part to save the day.

Quite happily, one might add, as Usagi Tsukino.

Author's note:

Ian Fleming references aside, why does Minako (jokingly) refer to herself as Agent Double-Oh Twenty-Two (0022)? Well, make a number "two" with both hands. This is the universal peace sign AND the letter "V" (only double). V is also the twenty-second letter of the alphabet. Coincidence?

Speaking of Sailor Venus, I'm sure somebody must be wondering why I'm giving her all these additional powers (mainly the flash of light, invisibility, and the shield). Honestly, I wonder why it hasn't been done before (or why it's not being done enough). I've always hated the stagnancy of the two or three special attacks the Senshi performed (up until Sailor Stars, then it skyrocketed to a whopping four or five). I figured that since they have control over these elemental or energetic abilities, they should be versatile (while still remaining true to the source). Sailor Venus using a flash of light to blind people, or manipulating it so it doesn't reflect off her body, is certainly within the realm of possibility; as for the barrier, it may not be so unique. After all, a wall of fire (Mars) or a wall of ice (Mercury) is just as effective as a dome of energy.

Finally, for those of you wondering, Hotaru will definitely make an appearance—though when, where, and HOW must be left for another time. She will obviously be much older (mid-twenties, I'm guessing). And yeah, Minako's definitely never played Batman: Arkham City in her life. Nope, never.


	16. The Water Margin

16: "The Water Margin"

Thanks to the recent string of disasters, Ami got to spend more time with her mother in the days that had since passed, than the entirety of a few years. Ami had always been at odds with her mother regarding her enormous work schedule—when she was a child, she believed her mother didn't love her, or didn't want anything to do with her—but slow years of maturity, and many of her own hours spent laboring in hospitals, gradually led her to come to a different conclusion. Saeko Mizuno put herself into her work out of love, and she put herself—as much of herself as there was left over—into her daughter, also out of love. She loved them both equally but oftentimes had to take that precarious step back to see the larger picture. Ami might have been emotionally abused over the years, but she was a stronger, more resilient, more independent woman because of it. And they were certainly making up for lost time now; Saeko always had a warm glow about her these days. It was almost as if she had patiently waited a lifetime for this moment…

After a rather grueling day of completing transfers, mother and daughter decided to walk home together, or at least as far as their shared paths would allow. Saeko noticed a lightness in her step and an ease in her gait as her daughter walked beside her, and she often spared smiles at Ami. Sometimes Ami would notice, and smile in return, an unspoken but perfectly understood bond forming. Other times, she wouldn't, and Saeko would smile all the brighter. They never spoke of work, and as Saeko personally felt she had little to offer, outside of her family and her career, she gave her daughter the floor and listened.

"Yes, that's what she told us, and I believe her. She's just the sort of person who would do that."

"That ex-girlfriend of yours is enough to confound the lot at Mensa," Saeko sighed. Their conversation had, inevitably, floated towards a certain famous model who, more often than most, exhibited recklessness and impulsive behavior. Saeko hadn't been terribly surprised when her daughter came out—hadn't she always been poor around boys?; but then again, that might have come from upraising rather than personality—nor was she taken aback when her daughter brought one of her close friends home for an introduction, on those few instances when she could take some time off. The stale cliché of opposites attracting instantly came to mind when Saeko formally met Minako as her daughter's suitor: she couldn't think of a person or personality who could be more polar.

Or more perfect. Heaven knows Ami needed someone like Minako in her life.

"So she spontaneously abandoned her career for the sake of returning home, presumably to be with you."

"To be with all of us," Ami answered stiffly. Minako actually returned out of a sense of duty, but there was no way Ami could explain that. Unlike Usagi's family, Saeko didn't know about her daughter's alter ego. Then again, there wasn't really much she did know about Ami: the two had never been close until recently. One day, Ami vowed, she'd tell her. Regardless, her mother wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"They say loves makes one perform brazenly. Surely this was the motivation behind Miss Aino's abrupt departure."

"Well, yes, but I can guarantee she didn't have me in mind when she did it."

"If not that, then what?"

"Not _just_ me," she murmured. Saeko still wasn't getting it, and Ami was beginning to wonder if her mother was more right than she believed, when the older woman changed the subject. She reached out and lightly played with her daughter's hair.

"You're not cutting it?"

"Hmm? No, I've decided to let it grow a little longer. I want to see if I can start wearing it in a ponytail."

"Any particular reason?" Ami shrugged.

"I've had short hair all my life. I thought maybe it was time for a change."

"Those four close friends of yours all have very long hair. I always believed you had it cut like this to distinguish yourself."

"And the color didn't do that?" she smirked. Saeko smiled. "Besides, Makoto doesn't really have long hair."

"She's the one with the ponytail." Saeko didn't know her daughter as well as she should have—as well as she wanted to—but she was acquainted with her friends, at least.

"Not anymore. She wears it freely now. Another decision for change."

"Is she the married one?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you and Minako ever get married?" she idly sighed. Ami had explained the breakup to her mother, but evidently Usagi wasn't the only one still pestering her about that. Still, hearing her mother lament like that made Ami feel a little better. It was nice when one's parents accepted their children's choices in partners; it was even better when they echoed the loss. Apparently Minako and her confounding personality had won the older woman over.

"I told you, mother," she whispered, even though it had been a rhetorical question. Saeko sighed.

"But she came back. Whether it really was for you, or for some other reason, your ex-girlfriend came back."

"It wasn't my intention to have her abandon her ambitions like that. I've moved on."

"Speaking of which, I still haven't met this lawyer friend of yours."

"Nastya. You will."

"Are you in love with her?"

Ami smiled bashfully. "Mother, we've barely been dating a month."

"Have you gotten anywhere with her?"

"I've been afraid to kiss her because she smokes," she joked. In truth, the two had already become fairly intimate—but Ami would never reveal something like that to her mother. It was just too embarrassing… "No, we like each other well enough. We get along. It's difficult understanding each other, but we manage."

"A doctor and a lawyer," Saeko mused. "But she smokes. That's a filthy habit, Ami."

"I know. She doesn't do it often. Only when stressed."

"I chew gum when I'm stressed. You swim. Your Nastya needs to pick up healthier habits."

"We're not at the stage yet where we can nitpick."

She said, despite the intimacy.

Saeko knew when to back off, and changed the subject again, asking about Ami's friends. All her questions, concerns, and curiosities revolved around her daughter; she never mentioned anything in her own world. Saeko had completely abandoned the "self" long ago, instead focusing all of that energy on the "external". Whenever Ami asked something personal about her mother, she'd always brush it off. It was as if Saeko Mizuno's entire existence was only poured into her work and her daughter.

Ami supposed that was all well and good. Some people are just good at giving. She was proud to have inherited that from her mother. But then there are people like Usagi…

Or Minako…

_We're always coming back to each other, aren't we Mina,_ she wondered. _Do you think about me? Who was it that you came back for, really? Usagi? Sailor Venus? Or…_

The silence between the two women was interrupted as a car suddenly swerved off-road, heading directly towards them. Saeko gasped and jumped back, pushing her daughter with her. The car missed, crashing into a street light, crumbling it in two. Saeko immediately went to the driver's side and opened the door, pulling the driver out.

"I'm a doctor. Are you all right? What happened? Ami."

"I'm on it." She immediately called an ambulance; the driver looked haggard with terror.

"Some kinda monster in the middle of the road… It just came out and jumped on my…"

"Hold still, please." It wasn't Saeko's place to concern herself with delusions; she only wanted to exanimate. Aside from a few bruises and a natural epilepsy brought on by overwhelming fear, the man was in good condition. Ami, however, pressed him about what he had seen, but before he could answer, screams issued from across the street. A number of people were running towards them; a fast blur of dark mass jetted across the telephone poles and street lamps, pausing at the one that had been knocked over. Ami lurched; it looked like a man, a frog, and a salamander had all been pressed together in a chimerical mockery of biology. Her Senshi instincts immediately kicked in, and she nearly went for her brooch.

Saeko, ever calm and composed, faced the monster with steely resolve.

"What gives you the right to scare this man, you senseless brute? Haven't you any consideration at all? Get down here at once, and take off that silly disguise!" The creature grinned, nasty flat teeth flashing, a long tongue dripping with saliva.

"You smell delicious!" it screeched. It leaped down, nasty slimy arms outstretched, eyes glazed over with crazed hunger. Saeko didn't doubt its intentions for a moment, jerking away from the creature before it could pounce. Ami desperately wanted to fight it off—not just because it was her duty, but because the life of a loved one was at stake—and if she had had a stronger resolve, and perhaps less concern for her innermost secret, she would've abandoned herself and championed the cause in a flash. But she just wasn't ready yet. Usagi could do it; Rei and Minako might be comfortable doing it; not her.

"Mother, the ambulance will be here any minute. You should go with this man and make sure he's taken care of."

"Ami, what are you saying? You're coming with me! I can't leave you alone with this…horrible thing!"

"Who are you calling horrible, meat?!" the monster cackled. It lurched closer, skulking about on all fours like a crab. Ami stood resolute, the child protecting the parent.

"Please, mother, I can take care of myself. I promise. Remember, I've had very good martial arts training."

"You've had what?" Another surprise for Saeko, one she should've picked up on years ago. Ami may have been the weakest of the Senshi in terms of physical power, but she was far from helpless. Rei and Makoto had trained her just as much as she had prepared each of them mentally.

"Just trust me," she said, her composure as steady as any doctor's. Saeko still doubted, because this was an unusual case, and she wasn't as aware of her daughter's abilities as her peers, and she was a mother. But Ami was a grown woman now, who had made her way in the world. If she said she could accomplish something, then she would.

"Okay," she said tentatively, "but I'm calling the police, too. And you!" She glared at the monster, who had idly leered at its lunch with unusual patience.

"Food not getting away!"

"We'll see about that," Saeko said darkly. "I swear, if you so much as touch my daughter, I'll make you suffer for it. Any pain you cause her will pale in comparison to what I'll do to you."

"Just go, mother!" The monster had already begun to attack; Ami demonstrated her capabilities by slamming her palm on its face, followed by a weak but sharp kick to the chest. Saeko was more shocked to see her supposedly meek daughter fighting than be intimate with another woman, but…

"Okay, I'm gone. Just hang on, sir, the ambulance will be here shortly." She helped guide the man away from the creature, leaving her daughter alone just long enough. Ami freed herself from the beast's attacks, glaring hotly.

"Silly thing!" it cackled. "You know that once I'm done peeling the flesh from your bones, I'm going after them next! They both seem so scrumptious!"

"You won't live long enough to get the chance," she growled, touching her brooch. A quiet mental thanks to Minako was in order; then, it was down to business.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

The monster shirked away in terror as the feeble human dinner was vaporized before its eyes, only to be replaced by a cool, calculating, powerful goddess of ice. Before it could recover, Sailor Mercury rushed in (no corny speeches necessary), slamming her fist into its ribcage, nearly sending it flying with her uppercut. As her fist connected, she called forth a raging torrent, and the pavement unveiled, surging out a blast of water that tore the creature apart. Without even pausing to catch her breath, Mercury opened her Heads-Up Display visor, scanning the area for further disturbances.

_These monsters are like weeds_, Usagi had sagely remarked once. _Where there's one, there's five others!_ Mercury didn't doubt it at all; in fact, when her visor couldn't pick up anything, she was more disturbed than relieved.

"Surely it couldn't be working alone…? It was too weak to be anything more than a minion."

"Then perhaps I can offer more of a challenge." Mercury jerked back, startled by the voice. Her visor still showed nothing, and yet whatever had called out to her was very close. She expanded and closed her field of vision, but still saw nothing.

"You won't find me that way," the voice said again. "Whatever magic you're employing, little Apkallu, I'm afraid it's quite wasted on me. Right above you!" Mercury glanced up, just in time to see a much larger blur of darkness eclipse the sun. A strong, thick, rubbery coil wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her side, squeezing slowly. She struggled; her teeth gnashed; she felt her muscles weaken and her bones bending. And then the creature revealed itself, descending from the sky, grotesque and monstrous yet vaguely human. It had one extraordinarily long arm which had completely stretched around Sailor Mercury, a tail, great fangs protruding from the edge of its mouth, purple skin, yellow eyes, and a forked tail.

"What…are you?" she grunted. The creature's grip tightened; she felt the air crushed out of her lungs. Another minute and she'd pass out; one more after that, and she'd literally be broken in half.

"I am known in your world as Kur, one of the Drujs, the enemies of universal law. To have met an Apkallu, a sage of Ea himself, is a rare privilege; perhaps it was fate."

"You're…with Nasu…"

"AND YOU KILLED HER!" His rubbery arm nearly crushed Mercury in half, the anger emanating from his body rippling through space to become manifold. Kur lifted Mercury off the ground, high into the air, and slammed her onto the pavement, with all the rage of one whose closest family had been unjustly slain. "You took part in her destruction! She was filth and defilement, you insignificant flea! It may be the fate of Druj and Asha to battle one another, but you had NO RIGHT—"

Again, he lifted her up. Again, she came crashing down. Mercury felt herself black out, and struggled to stay conscious.

"To slay her!" he continued, tightening his grip so much that Mercury's vision blurred. Mercury struggled to breathe; her arms and ribs felt like they were splintering; her body was electric with agony. A normal human would have been blessedly killed long ago. Lucky her, entrusted with powers that allowed this torture to be prolonged.

_Ea, Ea, Ea…where have I heard that name before?_ Mercury's mind worked to stay alive, to find some way of escape. Ea, Ea, Ea… A god, a Mesopotamian god. She was supposedly Apkallu, wise sage, healer of harms. Ea, god of…what? Minako would know. She had been into that sort of thing.

_Think! Ea, chief? No, a member of the Babylonian triumvirate. Ea, Enlil, Anu… He thinks I'm in league with one of the supreme gods__—that I'm…_

Wisdom! Ea was god of wisdom, like Odin or Athena or Vishnu… Amon, Itzamna, Dagda…

"I had all the right in the world," she strained, her voice hoarse. "It's…my duty…to…"

"Then lay down your life for your duty." Kur stretched his arm out farther than Sailor Mercury thought any material could go, demonic or not. She found herself raised high above the cityscape, to a precipice where even a Senshi would be killed—and, with his monstrous arm still crushing her body, Kur slammed her back down to earth with all his might.

But fortunes, and perspectives, can reverse. Mercury's arms had been bound but her hands, and her powers, were still free to wreak righteous havoc. Even as she fought to keep from passing out, she was summoning another gush of water, linking her mind with the underground system that provided flow to fire hydrants. Kur had been standing right above one of the main pipes; all it would take was a little persuasion on her part, and…

He screamed as the geyser erupted, rocketing him into the sky while freeing Sailor Mercury. She quickly covered herself in a protective bubble, harmlessly floating to the surface, and dismissed both geyser and bubble as she touched down. Kur flailed for a moment before composing himself, stretching both arms out to catch himself. They retracted slowly; he came to a stop hardly the worse for wear.

Much, much angrier, though.

"Let that be a lesson to you, monster," Mercury scowled, clutching her bruised ribs in agony. "My name is Sailor Mercury, nothing else. That's the name you're going to fear. I'm the one that is destined to slay you."

"And 'Kur' is your doom as well!" he roared. His arms lashed out, supple and fast as whips, powerful as a boa constrictor, able to stretch ten times their master's length. Sailor Mercury could barely even stand; she was in no shape to perform gymnastics. She hastily raised an ice shield, expending much of her power. The arms crashed against the wall, flailing back uselessly, but dauntlessly slammed against the barrier, eventually cracking and shattering it. Not one to rely too much on a single plan, Mercury gathered the broken pieces of ice flying about and hurled them at the monster, a hundred thousand needles straight at his body. Kur's great arm slapped most of the projectiles away, but a few found their way home, slicing him apart from head to toe. He roared and gnashed his teeth, staring daggers of torment and destruction at his foe.

Disquietingly, his rage turned to glee. Mercury prepared herself for the worst.

"Before you and I formally met, O mercurial sailor, you were anticipating a number of my minions, were you not? Then may you be satisfied by my offering." With a twisted laugh, Kur stepped back, gesturing to the air. Seven of the same reptilian/amphibian hybrids emerged from below, like men shaped from the mud, cackling and licking their chops with glee.

"Have your fill, my friends," Kur gestured. "The world is thy banquet. But first, an appetizer of Apkallu." The fiends chortled gleefully, whooping and calling out as they surrounded Mercury. Wounded though she was, the Senshi of ice and water struck first, grabbing the nearest monster and burying her knee in his stomach. As he bowled over, she clapped her hands on his head, calling forth a barrage of ice, crushing his skull flat. The monster faded away into a pile of sickening goo, leaving the other six to rethink their strategy.

"I told you," she said, "my _name_ is Sa—" Shots rang out before she could issue another word, and two of the toadies were taken out. The other four scattered, hopping away on great frog-legs, leaving Kur to scowl. Sailor Mercury stood dumbfounded as the Shibuya Police Department arrived at the scene, thanks to her mother's promised call (of course, their reaction was about the same).

"Oh, hell," Toha said as he beheld the blue-haired warrior. "Another one? Is this like some kinda comic book or something? Where the hell are all these vigilantes coming from?"

"It's not a vigilante, Toha," Hayashida insisted, "it's Sailor Mercury! Don't you recognize her?"

"Hey, I don't care if it's Popeye the Sailor: no civilian's gonna do my job, and nobody's gonna run around with those crazy-ass powers! Lady, are you gonna cooperate, or—" Mercury's attention was suddenly drawn to a hopping figure lost in the crowd, one crowned with a very familiar pair of golden buns in her hair…

"Look out, Sailor Mercury!" She had just enough time to jump out of the way before one of Kur's long arms lashed out of nowhere, ripping apart the pavement with his blow. Three more of the frog-fiends rose out of the streets (someone muttered nonsense about kappa), and the police finally had someone more appropriate to focus their energies on. Mercury took this distraction to cover herself in a sheet of thick fog, and made a clean getaway. The fog was even gracious enough to cover the police officers, one of whom prudently used it for a similar tactic.

"What the—kff, kff—hell was that?" Toha coughed, waving away the mist. "Some kinda smoke screen? But it's wet like mist. Damn, how'd she _do_ that?"

"I told you, Toha, that's—"

"Never mind, Hayashida," Asagiri said. "Where'd Tsukino go? She's not at her post."

"Probably went after one of them creatures," Toha said grimly. "Damned fool's always running off on her own. Heh, and speaking of comic books, maybe she's a superhero, too. Isn't she always running off whenever we need her?"

"Don't be absurd, Toha," Hayashida said, "Tsukino's always on duty and she always has an excuse for—"

_Wait a minute! Toha's right! Tsukino DOES have a strange habit of isolating herself from the rest of us whenever there's a crisis! I mean, it's always in the name of police work, but that's still an eerie coincidence! And now that I think about it, she and Sailor Moon have a remarkably similar hairstyle. …No way, it couldn't be! She CAN'T be!_

"Well, why _can't_ she be?" Hayashida whispered to herself. A shudder went up her spine as she considered the possibility. Hayashida suddenly realized she'd never be able to let this matter drop until she knew for certain. A call went out for the officers to split up and find the rest of the frog-lizards, so what better time for her to catch up to her fellow officer? If nothing else, a rookie like Tsukino would need some backup.

…

Even considering Tsukino's clumsy nature and loud shrieks, a normal person would've given up searching for her if she had run off under cover of fog. Despite having a particular predilection for sweets, Tsukino could run quickly when the need arose, and she was light and compact, even fully grown, enabling her amazing agility and nimble reflexes. Add onto that years of police training, and one would be hard-pressed to keep up—but Hayashida didn't need to see her to know which direction she went. Her ears worked perfectly well in the mist, and they had heard Tsukino and the mysterious blue-haired warrior gingerly identified as Sailor Mercury heading off in the same direction. Interesting. Hayashida trusted her hearing and was soon rewarded, as the sounds of battle echoed across the city streets. A flash of pale blue, a sparkle of ice, a flicker of water, and the screams of demons confirmed she was in the right place.

Hayashida quickly found cover behind the corner of a skyscraper, watching as Sailor Mercury finished off one of the repulsive amphibians. A much more sinister-looking monster exchanged dark words with her, and to Hayashida's disgust, stretched its arms out to grotesque lengths, wrapping them around her. Before he could ensnare her, who else but Sailor Moon should show up, bright as day with a voice like a bugle. Hayashida nearly squealed as two of her all-time heroes stood in defiance of the monster, but soon they were surrounded by more of the creatures. To make matters worse, during Sailor Moon's glorious entrance, the monster with the long arms ensnared her, crushing and constricting while Mercury was trapped by the small army.

"Oh, crap!" she hissed to herself. "I gotta do something!" Hayashida took careful note of the enemies' position, lining her sidearm up, adapting a firm stance as she took a deep, careful breath. She'd only be able to get one shot…

Suddenly, one of the creatures harassing Sailor Mercury jerked forward, its head spewing black ooze. It fell to the earth and dissolved; the others froze, glancing around at their attacker. Even Sailors Moon and Mercury seemed surprise, especially when Hayashida ran out and revealed herself.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Mercury! I've come to help out! You take the big guy, I'll handle the small ones!"

"Officer, we can handle it!" Mercury exclaimed. "Get to safety, quickly! You're no match for them."

"Hey, that's my line!" she grinned, adding a cavalier wink. "Besides, it looks like you need all the help you can get. Why not let me stay and—oh, no you don't!" One of the beasts was trying to slink away, but Hayashida stopped it dead in its tracks. The others wailed and scrambled away, terrified of this strange power. Even Kur seemed daunted.

"What manner of mortal can throw death at so great a distance, without spear or bow?"

"The kind that's gonna fill you full of holes, jerk! Go on, Sailor Mercury, help Sailor Moon! I promise I can handle these creeps!" Mercury hesitated—she wasn't used to being helped by regular people—but her duties toward Sailor Moon won out. Noticing how rubbery and elastic Kur's limbs were, she prayed her aim would be true and sent a jet of bitter, icy wind biting at his long arm. Just as rubber turns solid in extreme cold, so too did his arms. Sailor Moon was now encased in a cage of icy, firm flesh, and with her strength magnified by her powers, she could easily break out.

With a powerful thrust, she tore open her bonds, flinging chunks of Kur's icy arm everywhere. Kur screamed in terror as Sailor Moon plowed through the rest of his frozen limb, chipping away at the icy flesh with her scepter, knocking pieces everywhere until she had reached the demon itself. In a last-ditch bid for self-preservation, Kur opened his maw and released a red-hot beam of pure energy, but Sailor Moon focused her powers and held it back with her hands. She lurched forward, clamping his jaw shut, calling out to Sailor Mercury. With Hayashida fighting off Kur's reptilian minions, Mercury was free to open the floodgates, and the force of a deluge tore into the demon with such power that his legs were severed at the shins, and his neck cut in two. Sailor Moon proclaimed judgment on the surviving pieces, obliterating them with a single grunt.

Hayashida was just beginning to get winded when the surviving minions discovered the loss of their lord. Suddenly filled with uncontrollable fright, they scattered to the winds, yelping and cawing mindlessly. Hayashida let out a heavy sigh, but had strength enough to remain standing and holster her gun. She even gave a thumbs up.

"Not a bad fight, eh? We make a pretty good team, don't we Senshi!"

"We sure do," Sailor Moon grinned. Even Sailor Mercury had to admit that they might not have won without her intervention.

"I guess this goes to show that even with 'vigilantes' like ourselves, Tokyo still needs its police force."

"Yeah, but I think we'll leave the demon extermination to you," Hayashida winked. The three laughed; then the officer laid her cards on the table. "Isn't that right, Tsukino?"

"Tsukino?" Sailor Moon said, still chuckling. "What do you mean? Who are you talking about?"

"Come on, Tsukino, don't give me that. I know I'm a lot younger and less experienced than you, but I'm not stupid. I mean, why else do you always run off by yourself whenever there's an emergency?"

"Um…I actually don't know what you mean," she managed, feeling flustered. "I'm Sailor Moon, a princess of the Silver Millennia…"

"Or so says the anime and manga. Tsukino…" Hayashida then closed her eyes, taking a calming breath. "Usagi, please don't treat me like a fool. I saw you heading in this direction. I didn't actually see you transform, but I can put two and two together." Well, she had her caught. Sailor Moon had far too much respect for her coworkers (and her friends) to deceive them like this. It was pointless keeping her identity secret from someone under these conditions.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I hope you can understand. Please, Hayashida, you can't tell anyone. I mean, I know most people have forgotten, but if Chief Hari ever found out what I was doing…"

"Don't worry," she added with a laugh, "your secret's safe with me. I mean, I've been a fan of yours all my life. To find out that you're a real person… Someone that I actually _know_…"

"Believe me, I know the feeling all too well." The two women smiled, and sealed their new pact with a handshake. Hayashida then threw herself at them, hugging Mercury the tightest.

"Actually, I've always liked Sailor Mercury the best! Blue is my absolute favorite color!"

"I'm a pretty big fan of hers myself," Sailor Moon grinned. Poor Mercury blushed; even now, she had no idea she was so popular. Hayashida promised she'd help back up whatever story Sailor Moon would concoct when she returned to the police, and would even vouch for Mercury, whom she quickly guessed to be Ami Mizuno.

"I'm still blown away to find out that all this is real," she remarked. "Oh, and Tsukino? From now on, just call me 'Hayate'."

"Okay," she smiled warmly. "And you can call me 'Usagi'."

"Usagi," she laughed, shaking her hand. Sailor Moon grinned.

"Hayate! Dr. Mizuno!"

"Ladies," Mercury said amicably. While the three of them were getting acquainted and straightening out their stories, another pair of eyes watched from a safe distance. Saeko Mizuno couldn't bear to leave her daughter alone, no matter how many times she pleaded—call it a mother's protectiveness. Once the man had been secured inside an ambulance, Saeko excused herself to return to the scene, only to find her daughter's trail cold. She followed the sounds of battle and came across an amazing sight, as the legendary Senshi returned from the mists of obscurity to fight evil once more.

Yet that was nothing compared to the wonders awaiting her when the two women resumed their normal selves. Saeko watched raptly as Sailor Mercury turned into the very last person she expected.

Author's notes:

Having Saeko Mizuno actually interact with her daughter is rare, so I just thought I'd include it, since they now work at the same hospital (and yes, that's her official name). I'm not sure what Kur is supposed to be capable of, so I just made him a generic bad guy with a gimmick (hey, does that make me an official Sailor Moon screenwriter now?). The list of gods Sailor Mercury goes through in her head all have a connection to wisdom or creation in some manner (Odin, Athena, and Vishnu's origins are pretty obvious; Amon is Egyptian, Dagda is Celtic, and Itzamna is Mayan). Finally, although I doubt anyone will make the connection, the chapter's title can also be translated as "Suikoden", one of the four great classic pieces of Chinese literature (and a darn fine RPG series as well).


	17. Parabola

17: "Parabola"

Usagi thought she saw a familiar face as she was walking back home from work late one evening—and on closer inspection, proved her theory correct. Naru was milling around the same street she had been when they were first reunited—ages ago, it seemed—oblivious to her surroundings, apparently. Usagi decided to play a little trick on her, and snuck up from behind while she was staring away in a trance. She reached out for the woman's short red hair, intending to flip it, but Naru stopped in her tracks, forcing Usagi to do the same.

"It's dark out tonight. Care to walk me home, officer?"

"Uh, yeah," she murmured, caught off guard. She assumed a position at Naru's side, but the other woman still didn't make eye contact. She just kept on walking, as if Usagi were a stranger but one she trusted implicitly. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Because you've played that trick on me before. And I saw you out of the corner of my eye. Sorry to ruin your fun." She smiled but still didn't look over. Usagi peered purely out of nosiness.

"It's okay. So we haven't talked in awhile. Anything special going on?"

"Nope. Other than, you know, the constant gripping chaos that is life in modern Shibuya."

"Tell me about it!" she coughed.

"Actually, I was hoping _you_ would." A wry smile creased Naru's lips, and her eye imperceptibly traveled over—purely to gauge her friend's reaction, of course. "After all, you are a police officer."

"I'm just as lost as you are, to be honest."

"And how is Senator-to-be Hino handling it?"

"Handling's the only thing she can do. I doubt anybody can explain it."

"Not even the good Dr. Mizuno?"

"Pick a theory, any theory," she sighed. Naru finally stopped and faced her friend, a serious expression on her face.

"Could it maybe be…say, something out for revenge?"

"I don't get that impression. Like I said, Naru, nobody's made any ground at all. Oh, do you remember my model friend, Minako?"

A nod. "Your long-lost twin sister."

"Come on, don't kid, we're not related at all…although I do admit, her mother and mine look an awful lot alike."

"Cousins, then? You were saying?"

"She's volunteered to look into it during her spare time."

"Models have spare time?"

"She quit." Naru made a face laced with intrigue and surprise. Usagi grinned sheepishly. "Like I said, it's been awhile since we've spoken."

"And yet you're the only one who gets special things happening to her."

"Minako coming back to Japan after years abroad is special enough. Seeing all my friends on a more regular basis…and running into you, of course, is all I care for. I never did like too much danger, Naru."

"Yet you seem tailor-made for it," she murmured mysteriously. "So you really have no idea what sort of troubles we're facing now."

"Just vaguely. I'm really more concerned with stopping them."

"Are the police equipped for that?"

Laced, as always, with double meaning.

"They've held their own…but we all need help once in awhile."

"Speaking of which, I heard rumors of female vigilantes running around the city. Care to comment on that, officer Tsukino?" They both shared a knowing grin as Naru pantomimed a microphone.

"They're probably four very devoted citizens who've taken time out of their busy schedule to help Tokyo in her dire hour of need. Oh, god, I just sounded like Rei back there!"

"No, you were Usagi, through and through." Naru smiled innocently at her, and linked hands, because even though they were closer to her house than Usagi's, she didn't want to let go of her old friend just yet. "Well, officer, if you happen to run into them, give them my love, especially the clumsy one with the long pigtails, and the tall brunette. I've always admired them the most."

"The brunette is pretty awesome," Usagi tittered, "but I don't think we'll ever see her again." Genuine concern flashed over Naru's face only for the second time that day. Bantering like this was fun, but to hear of the permanent loss of one of her favorite beautiful mysterious crime-fighters…

"Why not?"

"Just an impression I got," she murmured wistfully. "I can't really speak for her, of course, but…I think that in the ensuing years since their last appearance, some of them just moved on."

"Even with the city in danger?"

Usagi shrugged. "I guess some roads are just one-way." She and Naru both held a respectable silence until they stopped walking. The end of their time together had arrived at last.

"This is me."

"Nice place. I'd…like to come in, but I'm so scared that Mina's going to burn the apartment down with her cooking. Um, did I mention she moved in with me? Gee, I don't know why I suddenly started crying." The tears had bubbled and trickled graciously, causing her voice to warble and fade. Usagi didn't want to let Naru go, either, because there had simply been too much time between their parting and their meeting, and she didn't know how much longer the next happy coincidence would be—or even if there would be one. Naru laughed softly, bringing her friend in for a long overdue embrace.

"Same old Usagi! Always crying about something. But I don't think I would've loved her quite as much if she didn't." The warmth Usagi emanated was immediately familiar, sweet, nurturing, tender. How had they let so much time pass since they last indulged in this beautiful feeling? The cold came far sooner than either of them expected: Naru felt an intense crackling of energy summing up near her, and was so greatly affected by the energy that she was flung out of Usagi's arms, flat on the ground.

"Naru!" Usagi was suddenly floored, powerless to help her friend, unable to even stand. A well of alien energy opened up in the earth, pouring out a being of incomprehensible might. Though vaguely human, the creature was many times a man's size, stunning in ethereal beauty and rippling with untold power. Merely by being near him, Usagi and Naru felt an immediate urge to battle—not each other, but to fight in general, to triumph over something, to dominate, to win, to be victorious, hailed before the throngs of thousands. Whether by her own will or the influence of the being before her, Usagi became Sailor Moon; Naru was too absorbed in what was happening before her to notice the change.

"Apkallu," spoke the shining creature, "there you are. My scouts have scoured the length and breadth of leagues for thee. I have urgent news from thy throngs."

"What in the hell are you?!" Naru shrieked. The warrior—he could not be mistaken for anything but a man of war—raised his hand, palm flat, in a gesture of rebuke.

"Silence, mortal slave. You are in the presence of your betters."

"Like hell I am!"

"Such insolence should not come from slaves. O mighty Apkallu, for whom even the gods bend their ears, permit me behead this shameful wench, that your honor should not be stained." Sailor Moon, who had been stunned by the sheer terror and magnificence of the entity before her, was just as quickly shaken from her trance by the overwhelming urge to protect those she loved. She stood and glared at the warrior with all of her might.

"If you so much as raise a hand against her, I swear you'll pay for it! Now who are you, and what do you want?" The entity raised its head in civilized disgust, but made no move.

"As you will it, though better mortals than her have gone to the axe for less. I am Ninurta, if it pleases you, mighty sage, and I bring most dire news. A trio of Druj, far more powerful and devious than the ones you and your kin have slain, have made themselves known on this hallowed plane. As it brings me unbearable shame to have left the last two solely to your means, my colleagues and I agreed to assist thee, through what little devices we may bear. I was chosen to deliver this message to thee, great lady, and to personally assist thee, as it is my station in life."

"I'm not getting this at all," she answered, considerably less forceful. Ninurta drew a heavy breath.

"I was informed that though you may be Apkallu, you are perhaps muddled to your cause. Usmu relayed how you opposed his methods as much as you fought against the Drujs."

"So those two monsters that my friends and I fought… They're called Drujs?"

"Yes, O sage. You may also think of them as devils, or demons, evil creatures fragmented from the root of all evil itself, children of Ahriman. We do not know how many sum their numbers, but that you have already vanquished two, without our aid, gives us hope."

"And you said three more are coming? Who…what are they?"

"Fiends far more terrible than mortal minds can comprehend," he sneered, casting a foul look Naru's way. "The first cited was Anzu, the great bird who sends fierce winds and terrible storms in precedence. His power even rivals ours, O sage, but as it is my destiny to slay him, I have come to offer my meager assistance. The next is Jahi, who embodies the basest wickedness in feminine aspects. Though your mortal slave be a thousand times depraved, she could not equal a fraction of Jahi's wickedness."

"Bite me!" Naru shouted. Sailor Moon held her friend at bay; listening was more important than defending one's pride.

"And the last?" Even Ninurta, whose very presence broke the inhibitions of restraint, whose essence was comprised of battle, shuddered at the thought.

"Gandarewa. Though were I in the company of all seven Apkallu, and my companions and allies, I would not utter his fiendish attributes. Even amongst the strongest Druj, Gandarewa is one of the most feared."

"Are they here now?" she whispered. Ninurta grumbled, massaging his shining forehead, making him seem all the more human. So: even gods, or beings who fancied themselves gods, worried now and then.

"I sense Jahi is close by. She is aware of our presence as well as yours, Apkallu, though I do not believe she is aware of thy number. Anzu, thankfully, has not shown his face, nor do I believe he will, so long as I am near. And if Gandarewa had revealed himself, we would know."

Sailor Moon swallowed. "That bad, huh? But what do they want?"

"Destruction, brutality, chaos, discord, wickedness… In everything they are perverse and hateful, but now, I fear, they are motivated by vengeance, for even in their abhorrent hierarchy, they mourn the fallen. Though I am unworthy of advising thee, mighty Apkallu, if thou wilt entreat me, gather thy kin quickly. We shall have need of all seven Apkallu if we are to survive."

"If by 'we'," Sailor Moon swallowed, "you mean your…friends? The, uh…gods, I suppose?" Ninurta shook his head.

"Nay, sage. This concerns _all_ life. Even thy slave's."

"I'm her best friend, jerk," Naru grumbled. Ninurta grumbled with laughter.

"Strange that lowly servants befriend the mighty Apkallu! But I suppose that is in thy nature. When once thou hast gathered thy six kin, O sage, summon me, and I shall return. Only together can we survive. Until then, your servant deprives himself of your glorious presence." Ninurta bowed—even bent, he towered over the two women—and melted back into the wellspring from whence he spawned. Sailor Moon and Naru stood stock-still, shell-shocked, silent, organizing and trying to come to grips with everything they had just witnessed.

"Ya see!" Moon blurted, gesturing helplessly. "Now you know why I don't understand anything!"

"Yeah, really," Naru murmured. She then jerked back, alive with alarming surprise. "Oh my god, Usagi! You're really Sailor Moon?!"

The young heroine just stared at her friend with simmering impatience.

"_Really_, Naru?"

"Just kidding," she giggled. "I had to do something to break the tension. Besides, I couldn't resist. You changed so suddenly—you didn't even touch that brooch of yours, or call out to the crystal, or whatever it is you do."

"I know, that's strange," she said, studying herself carefully. She was definitely Sailor Moon, all right, from the feathers in her hair to the trim of gold, blue, white, and red on her skirt—and she hadn't exactly gone through all the red tape, as Naru pointed out. "I mean, sometimes, when I've really needed to, I was able to transform automatically, but those were very extreme cases. I sensed a lot of power and danger coming from that guy, but it certainly wasn't directed at us. It was kind of like…well, when Rei or Mako got really angry, and you knew they were going to unleash a lot of hell, but it was always for the right reasons, and they were always on your side. Maybe it was just the urge to fight something that took over."

"What does it matter?" Naru said, suddenly falling to her knees as she gasped for breath. Sailor Moon quickly helped her friend up, even though she was equally shaken. Naru smiled prettily, albeit bashfully. "Whew! Coming into contact with beings from another plane of reality really takes it out of ya! Like Nephrite all over again."

"Hey, I used to do it all the time, and it still freaks me out a little!" The two women shared a smile, then Naru punctually reminded her friend that she still resembled a fantastic magical superhero, and not a normal woman. Sailor Moon humbly reverted back, and saw Naru to her door. They embraced one more time, but much more awkwardly than before.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Not unless my friends are around. You know how helpless I am without them."

Naru smiled warmly. "Does that include me, too?"

"_Especially_ you. I'm such a wreck."

"It's all about giving and returning," she whispered warmly. Naru kissed Usagi's cheek; she felt a touch of love on her forehead.

"And one for Makoto, too," she added, fleetingly touching her lips. Usagi was left alone with her thoughts shortly thereafter.

"I…think I'll leave that to Motoki."

…

He couldn't help but laugh, even though he knew how serious the situation was.

"Between your police work and Minako dressing up like Sherlock Holmes…"

"Seriously?!" He laughed again.

"I wish I were making it up. Honestly, she came in one day with the felt cap, the bubble pipe, a monocle…"

"So more Basil Rathbone than Arthur Downey, Jr."

"Pretty much. And here I thought Mina was the movie buff."

"We _did_ date. And I'm afraid I'll have to take responsibility for this latest craze. I _was_ the one who got her all Doyle'd up."

There was a pause in the Kino family restaurant.

"My god!" Makoto laughed. "You're probably the only couple I know of that could resemble each other _after _breaking up!"

"That was a rather bad pun, Ami," Motoki said. Mizuno blushed.

"I didn't mean to! I just didn't know how else to put it! Ah, shame on me again."

"Aw, she would've gone to those extremes in any case," Usagi said. "You know Mina. So what all did she uncover?"

"Just that these creeps you've been seeing are Mesopotamian in origin," Motoki said. "However, that's a very broad statement. You may as well clump all the European myths together and say they're from the same place: Celtic, Greco-Roman, Scandinavian, Russian…"

"What do you mean?" Motoki sucked on a stirring spoon, Makoto quietly excusing herself as she flitted from pans to pots.

"Detective Aino thinks they're split up into two distinct camps, and based on what little research Mako and I've put in, these camps came from different parts of the ancient world: the Babylonian people, which consists of the people that spoke with you, Usagi; and the Drujs, which are actually Persian, or modern-day Iran. When this Ninurta fellow mentioned 'Ahriman', that about clinched it. Ahriman was represented as the ultimate evil in Persian religion."

"Zoroastrian," Makoto added.

"Yes, right. A very difficult word to pronounce."

"I'm surprised Mina was able to do it," Usagi muttered. "So our enemies think they're the gods of Babylonian and Persian myth?"

"One of the camps certainly does, but from what you all have told us, they don't sound like enemies. It's almost as if they came here to wipe out these Druj demons, and when they discovered your abilities, they assumed you'd help them."

"That's not really the problem," Usagi whispered. "I'm willing to cooperate in that regard, but where did they come from? What do they want? It would be nice if all they came here for was demon-hunting, but I didn't get that impression."

"Well, you said their reemergence was preceded by an unnatural earthquake," Ami said. "Perhaps they were laying dormant underground. Furthermore, from what you've said, it sounds like they want control over this world, and wish to take the people as their subjects. It makes sense if they believe they're gods."

"_That's_ what I'm worried about."

"There's a catch twenty-two," Motoki ruminated. "On one hand, you're about the only ones here who can stop those demons. It's not just your duty, but your desire. Who _wouldn't_ stand up to those things if they had the power? But doing that just helps these so-called gods in their campaign. On the other hand, getting in their way means letting the demons go free. I don't see how you could have both."

"I was thinking the same thing," Usagi whispered. Gloom settled around the trio until Makoto returned, blissfully cheerful and smiling, her timing impeccable. She presented a steaming-hot bowl of what she dubbed "Japanese nachos", an unusual hybrid of Spanish and Asian cuisine meshed only in a way she could accomplish.

"Hey, come on, guys: I didn't invite you over to sulk, and I certainly didn't ask you to bring Senshi business into this. Now are you all going to be my test-subjects, or will I have to ask a few strangers to do the honors?"

"Sorry, Mako," Usagi said, smiling sadly. "You know I don't mean to keep bringing this sordid business into your house. I'm just…"

"You're just being yourself," she winked, tapping her friend lightly on the head with a serving spoon. "But now, if you please, I need you to be Usagi with the insatiable appetite. Motoki, could you make sure there's some left for Rei and Mina? Ami, how about you?"

"None for me, thanks," she said, smiling for the first time since she arrived. "I'm actually going out on a date with Nastya later. There's a nice nightclub here in Sendai that I've been meaning to go to."

"Ah, I never took you for the clubbing sort," Makoto said, her eyes twinkling. "Well, I won't keep you from your fun. Thank you for stopping by—and bring Nastya over here sometime! I'd love to meet her."

"So would I," Usagi muttered. "She must be some lady for you to give up Mina like—um…" Ami's grin had turned into a glare, and she turned round and left, shaking her head. Usagi suddenly felt two millimeters tall, chained next to a mountain of guilt. "Ho boy, talk about a _faux pas_."

"That's what you get for butting into her love-life," Makoto warned her. Usagi groaned.

"I couldn't help it! It just blurted out."

"I know. But just as she'd never criticize you for your decisions, she expects you to do the same."

"I wasn't criticizing," she pouted defensively. Husband and wife sighed. There was really nothing they could say. Luckily, Usagi's phone went off, breaking up the frigid silence.

"Hey, dumpling, am I interrupting anything?" It was Rei. Usagi heaved with relief.

"No, actually, your timing couldn't have been more perfect. What's up?"

Yet still an uncomfortable lull. "Bear with me here. Remember how I…used to get these, uh…premonitions?" Usagi grunted an affirmative. Rei seemed understandably disquieted. "And…um…remember how they sort of stopped once we, uh…hung up our talismans?"

"You had one," she surmised. Rei's silence said enough.

"I'm not sure what frightens me more: the clarity of it or the fact that I wasn't even trying. It just came to me, like…I dunno, someone speaking to me out of the blue. Does the name 'Jahi' mean anything to you? I saw a beautiful woman."

"It does," she replied thickly. "What else did you see?" Makoto and Motoki both sprang to life, crowding around Usagi as they tried to overhear the conversation. Rei receiving psychic interpretations again was as big a news as seeing new enemies.

"Something in Sendai. I saw a woman named Jahi going into a structure in Sendai. But I couldn't tell what kind of a place it was." Usagi swallowed nervously.

"Rei, I don't want to alarm you, but I'm in Sendai right now. Mako and Motoki are with me." Rei sighed heavily.

"I wish I could tell you more. I'll see what I can do about going there. If I don't make it…"

"Don't worry, Ami's here, too. She just went—" Usagi froze. Prickles of fear formed on her skin. "Outside."

Another tense pause. "Where to?"

"On a date with her girlfriend. At this nightclub." Even Makoto and Motoki could hear Rei hissing.

"I just got a really bad feeling, Usagi, like she's not supposed to go there. I'll be right over—scout the area for me!"

"Right. Do you need Mako or Motoki to do anything?"

"Call Mina, tell her what's going on. After that…it's up to them." Usagi hung up, glancing between her two longtime friends. The concern in their face could have been impressed in stone. Each one made a mad dash to uncover this last bit of deadly mystery; Usagi began pounding Ami's number on her phone.

No answer. She was probably still angry.

"Darn it, Ami, now's not the time to hold a grudge," she hissed as she scrambled out the door. "I'm trying to save your life here!"


	18. Pressure Point

18: "Pressure point"

Checking to see the times at which all the nightclubs in Sendai operated quickly eliminated a significant majority: Mizuno and her girlfriend couldn't very well visit any if they weren't open yet. Rei Hino used her time aboard the express train wisely, sifting through the internet for clues concerning their blue-haired friend's destination. They all tried calling her, of course—Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako, even Motoki and Naru—but for some odd reason, Ami simply wasn't answering. Usagi thought it had been out of frustration, aimed specifically at her (perhaps even Minako), but having the good doctor reject contact from Makoto or Rei…

Hino attempted to email her, but when five minutes passed and no reply was sent, she immediately knew: Ami had shut out all contact from the outside world, presumably to focus on her date. Rei cursed quietly to herself and made a reminder to let all the Senshi know never to do this. Even in times of peace, there was no telling when one needed to contact another. With Mizuno off the radar, she grudgingly went back to narrowing the list of potential sites for their evening together. Rei couldn't help but blush slightly as she crossed out a few possibilities: Ami wasn't exactly the sort who was into bondage.

"Lesbian nightclubs, perhaps?" she murmured to herself. Images of motorcycles, plaid, mullets, boots, ugly stereotypes, danced through her head. Knowing Ami, she'd want to be somewhere more…well, what was the term? Feminine? Were there such places in Sendai? Rei got a call from Usagi before she could resume her search.

"Hey, found anything yet?"

"No, it's just something I forgot to mention. She came on the train with me."

"All right…"

"Meaning she didn't use her car." It took Rei a moment to draw the connection. Ami wouldn't go somewhere she wouldn't be able to reach on foot. Hino shrank her search area before realizing a counter-point.

"What about her girlfriend, uh…Nastya? Does she have a car? Where does she live?"

The silence from Usagi's side was answer enough.

"I could look it up through police database."

"Let me try first," she said, sandwiching her phone between her shoulder and ear. None of the Senshi knew very much about Ami's new romantic interest, save that she was from Russia, worked at a law firm, used to be a dancer, and smoked. Rei found herself bogged down when she ran a filter of names in the Tokyo-Sendai region, and was similarly flummoxed when she included law firms.

"If we could contact Nastya, we'd save ourselves a lot of trouble."

"That's just what I was thinking. Damn it, Ami's never shut off her phone before…"

"I guess we all need to get away from the stress of the outside world." Rei could sympathize perfectly, despite her aggravation. How many times had she wished she could have a single day completely to herself, without a single message or notification from the office? And surely Usagi and Minako got tired of their stuffed, stilted schedules, the way their careers always made demands on them, even on their so-called days off. Ami probably wanted an evening away from the hospital, and this was the only way she could do it.

Clever. But what else did Rei expect?

"What about that list of nightclubs?" she resumed. "Maybe they went to a lesbian one."

"Good point. I'll tell Mako and 'Toki to look out for them."

"Hell of a bad time for Sailor Jupiter to be absent."

"Makoto's good enough for me, Rei."

_Not that I wouldn't object,_ they both thought. And surely Makoto must be having doubts about her decision as well.

"How soon can you be here?"

"An hour, maybe. Better make it seventy-five minutes. Should give us enough time to narrow the search."

"Right. Listen, I gotta hang up now; I'll keep in touch if I find anything."

"Me too. Good luck." They both hung up, Rei feeling fairly impressed by the way Usagi was handling this. Where was the whiny, helpless, incompetent ninny who constantly needed to have her hand held, and be rebuked? And who was this intelligent, mature, independent, self-assured woman who had taken her place?

Rei smiled as the answer came to her. Simple: they were both the same person. And any minute now, once this crisis was averted, Usagi would go back to her childish ways.

There were very few lesbian nightclubs in Sendai (much more in Shibuya, not that it mattered at the moment), which was great news for their search (if, in fact, Ami went to one). Rei copied every last one onto a virtual notepad, including the hours of operation and what sorts of businesses they were. She knew better than to dismiss those that clashed with the bashful meekness Mizuno was characterized by, having known her far more intimately than that. True, Ami seldom frequented louder, flashier places known more for their debauchery than their cultural impact, but she _had_ actually been to a few, and not always out of prodding. Why, Rei herself, out of an instance of morbid curiosity during her early college years, had found Ami in such a place once, comfortably dancing with scores of other wild nymphets. Needless to say, the two never saw each other the same way after that incident.

Quickly uploading her extensive list to a number of email addresses, Rei contemplated contacting them, but soon realized what a disaster that could be. If Jahi really had secretly invaded a nightclub, suddenly alerting her to an enemy's presence would be fatal. The Senshi must find this place, enter it in secret, extract Mizuno and her girlfriend…

Hmm. That part would be tricky. There'd be many more people in danger than just their friend. Rei emailed Minako and Makoto, posing this challenge:

[So let's say we find this place, get in, and contact Ami. What then? There are going to be lots of other people in there besides her. As important as Ami is, we can't endanger the lives of dozens just for hers.]

She waited tensely for a response. She didn't even realize the train had stopped until a number of passengers brushed by. Rei was forced to put her research on hold as she joined the flock and squeezed her way out of the station. Once she had some elbow room, Rei found a place to sit down and checked back on her inbox.

[lure this jahi woman out,] was Minako's answer. [seprate her from the others & snuff it!1]

"And you graduated high school?" she muttered indignantly. Makoto's reply was a little classier:

[It will be just you, Usagi, and Ami, right? Why not unite your powers, cover the entire place in steam, and have Usagi do her work? That way, none of the people need to be hurt.]

[Pretty good plan, Mako,] she typed back. [But we need to have contingencies, just in case. Is there anything you could do to help?] She bit her lip nervously as she sent that last message. Rei knew how her friend stood on this matter, and feared her request much too presumptuous. But there was nothing in her reply that stated Makoto Kino couldn't help. Hopefully, she'd interpret it that way.

[Nah, I'm no good at this espionage stuff. You know me, I'm very confrontational (smile). Oh, wait, I almost forgot! Are you going to go in there already transformed?]

[ONLY if it's a cosplay club,] she answered glibly. She could practically hear Makoto chuckling. The question did present a valid problem, though. [First we find Ami. If we can slip her outside without the enemy knowing, we'll transform, come back in, and carry out the operation. Now if we could only find the place.]

[Usagi and I are doing our best.]

"I know you are," she whispered, touching the screen. She decided to call Makoto, eliminating this silly virtual communication. "Minako wanted us to lure the enemy outside and, I quote, 'snuff it'."

"Did she add a lot of exclamation marks?" They both grinned, having known their air-headed leader's quirks for a very long time. "Well, there's your contingency."

"She'll never let us forget how right she was."

"Yeah, but what're ya gonna do? Hold on, I'm getting a call from Usagi."

Rei put Makoto on hold and tepidly resumed her research. It was getting late; time was short. For all she knew, Ami and Nastya, along with many other innocent people, could be victims of this terrible new threat. But…a hope sprang. If Ami was in any real danger, she'd call them—

Unless it was already too late. Rei whispered a nasty, desperate curse.

"She found the place," Makoto suddenly gushed. It took Rei a moment to absorb this. "It's called Hyacinth, on Suiko 32nd Road. I guess the police officer in her won over."

"Remind me to give our lovely Dr. Mizuno a good talking-to once this is over. I'm heading there now."

"On foot?"

"Don't have my rental car. Why, should I stick out my thumb and flash some leg?"

Makoto's giggle was eerily disquieting. "Wouldn't hurt. Not for the delivery service I have in mind."

As Rei was left to ponder this enigmatic statement, a sporty red car roared in the distance, closing in on her location. She swallowed nervously and turned off her phone.

…

"Makoto's good enough for me, Rei."

Usagi hated to lie—honestly, she had wished all five Senshi could be reunited then and there, just like in the old days—and yet a part of her, a very small numb part, was gradually coming to terms with the thought that not everybody was on the same proverbial boat she was. Rei joined out of love; Minako threw everything away out of duty; Ami came because of obligation. Well, Makoto loved her family, had a sworn motherly and marital duty to them, and felt obliged to be there for them, as her family had not been. She wanted to cherish this time, set a good example; these were years she'd never get back, and if she messed them up, even to play superhero with her old friends, she would regret it for the rest of her life. Usagi lied to Rei out of respect for Makoto's wishes, though that didn't make the pain go away. Even though she visited Makoto as much as she could, Usagi still missed her.

But back to her research; hopefully everything else could be sorted later. Usagi had never traveled much in Sendai, even during her visits. Usually she haunted a three-kilometer radius around Makoto's house and the train station; going anywhere further was foreign territory. Police training gave her a fair sense of direction and deduction, but after more than an hour of wandering around town hunting down nightclubs, Usagi had to admit: she was hopelessly lost. She kept talking to Rei, though, in hopes that somehow, merely speaking with a comforting voice would show her the way.

"How soon can you be here?"

"An hour, maybe. Better make it seventy-five minutes. Should give us enough time to narrow the search."

"Right." Her heart sank in her chest. She leaned against a street light, idly studying her surroundings, feeling utterly powerless. Even though she and Rei both believed Ami shut herself off from the world out of the need to enjoy herself, a part of her couldn't shrug the niggling idea that it was due to anger. Usagi habitually butted into her friends' love-lives (or more often than not, the lack thereof), and when her own went belly-up, these personal intrusions increased acutely. Worst of all was Ami and Minako's, especially when the pair called it quits. Everyone had believed the two of them made an excellent combination, but Usagi took it personally. Nastya may have been a living saint, but she could never compare to Minako, and though she loved Ami, a small part of her never understood or forgave Ami for breaking up with her.

As she leaned against the lamp meditating on this, a red sports car pulled up close to her, the passenger-side window opening. Usagi regarded this unexpected development cautiously, deciding to temporarily cut ties with Rei:

"Listen, I gotta hang up now; I'll keep in touch if I find anything." She nervously stood in place as the driver called out to her.

"Hey, beautiful, need a lift?"

"Um, thanks, I really appreciate it, but…I'm all right."

"Are you sure? You look lost, little bunny." Her ears turned red. Very few people called her that, and she never tolerated it from strangers.

"I'm perfectly all right. I'm just…resting."

"Come on, hop in already. Or don't you trust me?"

"I'm not in the habit of jumping into cars with people I don't know."

The driver laughed. "Have I really changed that much, dumpling?" Her heart skipped a beat as the door opened, revealing the driver. Of all the unexpected surprises…

"Haruka!"

She couldn't help but fidget in her seat. The woman sitting quietly next to her, her focus eased and relaxed, spared her glimpses and smiles, almost sensing how embarrassed she was. Of course, she couldn't blame the younger woman: even when they knew and trusted each other, Usagi was often reluctant to get into a car with her. Perhaps a prolonged absence made the heart grow fonder. In any case, Haruka felt need to break the silence.

"Long time no see, bunny-rabbit. You've certainly grown into a lovely woman."

"Um, thank you, Haruka," she answered anxiously. "Sorry about the way I acted back there. I wasn't paying any attention."

To which Haruka laughed softly. "It's the lipstick, isn't it? And the clothes. They fooled you."

"I hadn't noticed." Haruka was dressed starkly feminine—or as feminine as she was comfortable with, anyway. White, sleeveless blouse, a thin silvery necklace, pale green sheet skirt… Oh yes, and lipstick, but only just. One would have to be more intimate to know for sure.

"Michiru and I had an…arrangement. But enough about that. Why the pensive stare, dumpling? You look as though the weight of the world is pressing on you." She frowned as those words echoed back to her. The full meaning of them pressed upon her own chest soon enough. "Is it Senshi work?"

A nod. "Seen any news lately?"

"We've been…away these past few months. Tell me about it."

"It's a long story," she warned, "and I don't have a lot of time. The short version is that Ami's in trouble." She explained the situation to Haruka, who was blessed with uncanny listening and empathy. Sometimes, when Michiru babbled, Haruka didn't exactly stay riveted clinging to her lover's every word—but with Usagi, well…

"So a lesbian nightclub, huh? Gee, we really _have_ been out of the loop. I didn't know Mizuno swung that way."

"Neither did we, until about seven or eight years ago. I guess sometimes these things take a lifetime to understand. How did you…?"

"And you were out on the street looking for this place?" she said, dodging the question. Usagi nodded; Haruka grinned. "As I live and breathe, Usako! I never thought I'd be driving you to a lesbian nightclub. I suppose next I'll see money growing on trees."

"And Rei, too; she's coming along." Haruka grunted, rubbing her forehead. But of course Rei was in on this, too.

"You and Rei, in a lesbian nightclub together…"

"Oh, honestly, Haruka, it's not like that," she grumbled, rolling her eyes. Haruka chuckled softly, just kidding, and said she knew of a place.

"It's called Hyacinth: not too classy, not too lowbrow. Michiru and I frequented that place a lot whenever we passed through Sendai. If Mizuno's going anywhere, that's where she'd be."

"It's a start, at least. Let me call Mako and tell her the news." The two women spoke over the phone; Makoto informed Usagi that Rei had arrived; the three exchanged information quickly. Haruka sighed helplessly to herself as she steered toward the train station. Rei seemed just as surprised as Usagi had been when she drove up, offering the "pretty lady" a ride. Haruka couldn't stop smiling, either, and from the looks Usagi was giving her, she had a fair idea why.

"For the love of… We're rescuing Ami and fighting a demonic monster, not going out on a date!"

"Okay, I'm easy," she grinned. Rei huffed.

"And why don't you come in to help us, Miss Uranus?"

"Would you believe…I left my talisman at home? Or rather…I forgot where I stored it?" Rei merely grumbled, unable to put words to her frustration. Things only got worse once they arrived: Hyacinth was adorned with two interlocking "female" symbols, the planetary signs of Venus in perpetual neon coitus. If anybody saw the senator's intern entering this place with an attractive female officer on her arm…

"Hey," Haruka called as Usagi thanked her and got out, "doesn't the handsome knight in shining chrome steel get a kiss from the princess?" Usagi smiled sweetly, kneeling down and leaning forward, until their faces were centimeters apart. Haruka's cheeks turned red as the younger woman closed in, and she backed away. "Umm, dumpling, I was only kidding."

"I know," she grinned, before pressing her lips on the bridge of Haruka's nose. The two women left her sights and entered the nightclub, disappearing behind a veil which Haruka could not pierce. She rubbed the moist spot on her face and drove away humbly.

"I must be losing my touch…"

Even though they were doing this for the sake of a good friend, and countless innocent lives, Rei and Usagi still felt a little uncomfortable walking into a lesbian nightclub together. They made their way inside easily enough, but it became fairly clear that they must stay together, or else they would be swept away and separated by the crowd. Hyacinth was saturated with countless women engaged in various acts of revelry, relaxation, flirtation, self-expression, meditation, sensationalism, hedonism, and passions, whether they were sharing it with others or enjoying it by themselves. One could be perfectly comfortable here enjoying herself in relative seclusion, just as much as one could wedge themselves between bodies, engulfing oneself in skin and sensuality. It was no wonder Haruka and Michiru frequented this place: they'd be able to enjoy it no matter what their mood. Ami and her girlfriend would be hard-pressed to find something better.

"Let's ask the bouncer if she's seen anyone bearing Ami's description," Rei said. "And stay close to me. I'd rather us not lose sight of each other in a place like this." Usagi merely nodded; if this situation weren't so dangerous, she'd be tempted to tease Rei about her presence there. As it stood, it was a welcome one, and Usagi clung tight to her hand, not really caring how others might perceive them. The bouncer was as pretty and warm as she was powerful-looking, the kind of lady you could trust to keep disreputable types away from good, clean, civilized people. Rei and Usagi asked her if she had seen a friend of theirs: blue-haired, petite, somewhat meek-looking, with a companion who might have been Russian. The lady had, though she didn't know their present whereabouts.

"That's fine, we just needed to make sure where she was. She never told us, and we've been hunting all over the city for her."

"A bit absent-minded, is she? Well, I'm glad I could help. Come see me if you need anything else, okay?" She gave a non-committal smile far removed from all presence of lust or romance, and the duo rejoined the masses. Usagi gave Rei a sheepish look before awkwardly sidling up to her, dancing along with the music.

"What are you…" she blushed. Usagi's expression was grim.

"Sense any danger?" Rei suddenly remembered the unexpected return of her precognitive episodes. She hardly even had to focus to feel the evil energies emanating throughout the nightclub, though she could not pinpoint their origin.

"Lots of it," she whispered tensely. "Whoever…_whatever_ this Jahi is, she's brimming with malice. Considering how normal everything looks, I'd say we got here just in time."

"We need to find her. I know Ami's a priority, but I hate not knowing where my enemies are. But we can't very well run around looking for trouble; that will just be too suspicious. So we'll have to blend in."

Rei's face turned fully red as she processed Usagi's logic. "Seriously? I mean, I know you're right, but—"

"We don't have to really do anything," she smirked, trying to lighten the mood. "Just pretend. Anyway, this isn't exactly uncharted territory for either of us."

"What the _hell_ do you—" she hissed. Rei's blush traveled down to her collarbone as she realized she could be overheard. Usagi drew her close, as a lover would, mimicking an intimate whisper.

"I mean we've both kissed other girls before, right?"

_WHAT?! How does she know about__—_

It took Rei a moment to realize whom Usagi was referring to.

"Oh," she gushed with relief, "you mean Mina. Okay, I get where you're coming from. But you're not actually going to kiss me, are you?"

_Not that…well…I wouldn't mind. I guess._

"If I have to," she said, grim again. "Let's not blow our cover until we've found Ami and our enemy. Until then…" She winked, smiling prettily, kissing the air flirtatiously, surging Rei's pulse. "Try to have fun, sweetie."

"If you say so," she sighed tepidly, before knitting her eyebrows mischievously. Her hand slithered round Usagi's waist, whacking her bottom playfully. "Honey buns!" They resumed their dance, trying to forget the terrifying consequences should they fail, or the horrors that awaited them even if they succeeded: what was at stake, what damage it could cause, the aftermath of success or disaster… But in trying to forget, they found unusual success, becoming more and more involved in their act, until all pretense seemed lost and they honestly believed themselves out here purely for pleasure, in the company of someone they cherished, cared for deeply, loved immeasurably, would fight and die for…

Therefore, when their movement ceased temporarily, eyes locked and arms entwined, their bodily warmth shared and amplified by the aforementioned emotions, Usagi's face so close to Rei's that their noses touched, so close they could see their reflection in each other's eyes, the act became reality, and "being forced to act out of extreme circumstance" became "acting purely out of free will". Usagi leaned in to kiss Rei and Miss Hino did absolutely nothing to stop her.

"WHOA! I see Ami! Right behind me!"

And just like that, the parody of romance was wiped away. Usagi bolted away, leaving Rei to gawk momentarily.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

_To be continued…_

Annoying notes:

Why is the lesbian nightclub called Hyacinth? Because a hyacinth is a type of lily. The word "lily" translates into "yuri" in Japanese. And if you're reading this story and don't know what "yuri" also implies, then you are sad and I don't wish to speak with you anymore.


	19. Maelstrom of madness

19: "Maelstrom of madness"

Usagi hadn't merely been dancing close to Rei just for the sake of blending in with her environment: she had been peering over her shoulder most of the time, searching for a familiar tinge of blue—and more clever still, whenever their faces were close, she used the bright reflection in Rei's eyes to glance behind. That way, she presumed, both women could see in all directions, getting a very good grasp of their surroundings without drawing suspicion. Usagi had seen a cerulean flicker alien to Rei's eyes, and had drawn closer for a better glance. If Rei assumed her actions had another purpose, well…that was her own fault.

In any case, they swerved their way through the masses, closing in on their friend, who was all the more conspicuous thanks to her unique hairstyle. Once they were within visual range, they had their first brief glimpse of Ami's girlfriend, the much talked-about Nastya, but had no time to stare.

"Hey, Ami!" Usagi exclaimed, smiling with relief. Ami froze, her face a flicker of astonishment. To say this was unexpected for her was an understatement.

"Usagi? Rei?! What are you…?"

"There's no time, honey, we have to leave this place right now." Usagi cut in, grasping Ami's hand, pleading with those irresistible princess eyes. All the Senshi knew what that look meant, but it took awhile to click with Ami. She had, after all, been having a marvelous time.

"What are you talking about? What's going on? Usagi, I swear, if this is about Minako again—"

"Ami," she said firmly, touching her face, "do you trust me?"

Mizuno swallowed. "Of…of course I do, Usagi; you know that." A quiet understanding passed between them as Ami reflected on her declaration. "All right, Usagi, I'm sorry I snapped. If you say we have to leave, then we will. Are we in danger?"

"Just act natural. For right now, we're just four friends who've reunited with each other. We're leaving for someplace more private."

"If you say so. Oh, let me explain it to Nastya; her Japanese is still a little rusty." Ami cleared her throat and weaseled her way through elementary Russian, a feat that would've drawn stares from an average Slav. Nastya understood her broken, stilted dialect at least, though she was frustrated to be interrupted, and offended that she hadn't been introduced.

"[We talk later,]" Ami promised her, squeezing her hand. Usagi led the way out, with Rei bringing up the rear, trying hard not to look over her shoulder. She could sense the evil presence in that room, and if it sensed even the faintest hint of subterfuge, dozens of lives would be in grave danger.

"By the way," she called, "why'd you have your phone turned off? We've been trying to call you for hours." Ami stiffly answered that she didn't _want_ to be contacted, that she deserved at least one night away from pagers, phones, computers, tablets, and the outside world in general. Rei sympathized, and offered condolences, for what little good they'd do.

Usagi let out a heavy sigh of relief once they were outside, even going so far as to sit down on the sidewalk. The bouncer noticed her and asked if she was all right; Usagi nervously tittered an affirmative, stating there was only so much fun a girl could have before she was worn out. The bouncer smiled affectionately, asking if they needed a cab, or at least an escort to their car. They all declined, stating they'd rather walk. Usagi cast a grateful smile at the other woman as the four of them secluded themselves.

"She's so nice. And it's such a great place, too. I can see why Haruka and Michiru love it." Nastya spoke up, obviously losing her patience with the situation, demanding to know what was going on (no interpretation needed: the tone of her voice and her narrowed eyes said it all).

"Sorry, we'll get right to that," Rei sighed. She nodded to Ami, her glance rich with meaning. Ami was smart enough to deduce this was Senshi work, and asked that her girlfriend should go on without her. The two exchanged words, more than a few at higher volumes than lovers are wont to share, and Nastya stormed off, fishing around for a cigarette. Ami cast her face down dejectedly but there was a hint of aggravation in her eyes as well.

"I guess it's too much to ask for a normal life."

"Ami, I'm sorry—"

"Don't apologize, Usagi," she spat. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. "I came back to you because the people I cared for, the people I was responsible for, were in danger. They needed someone to protect them, and that was something I could do. I told you that I trusted you, and I'm going to believe you pulled me out of there for a very good reason. Nastya might not understand, but hopefully, she'll forgive me."

"She seems very forceful," Rei observed. The hint of a smile finally graced Mizuno's face, but she said nothing. "Anyway, the short version is that another one of those demons is inside that clubhouse, and we need Sailor Mercury to help flush her out. Minako thought we'd lure her outside somehow; I thought you and I could combine our powers to make some fog."

Ami nodded her head, processing. "Where's Mina now?"

"Shibuya."

"And Makoto?"

"Doing everything she can." She added, "Just not as…Sailor Jupiter."

"I see. You mentioned Haruka and Michiru; have you seen them lately?"

"Just Haruka," Usagi answered. "She gave us a ride here, and when we told her what was happening, she said you might be here. I mean, I guess she'd _know_, right?"

"Perhaps," she smiled. "But I'm not hearing the part where she fights with us."

"Turns our Miss Tenoh has an irresponsible side," Rei muttered. Ami giggled.

"Yes, well…we're all entitled, aren't we? So it'll be just the three of us. How did you know our enemy was here, Rei?"

She blushed and looked away. "I had a premonition." Ami stepped back in genuine surprise. Rei looked stymied. "I can't explain it, either, but it's gotten us this far. There's a strong evil force in the area, I can feel it. We need to get it away from these people, now."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Usagi cheered. Ami and Rei smiled, nodding to each other. Just like old times…

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

Flame, frost, and an iridescent light cascaded across the city, brightening one section to a luminous blinding sheen. Avatars of fire, water, and purification emerged, valiant champions resurrected from the dark, pulsating with powers their mortal frames were scarcely worthy of. Mars and Mercury leapt straight into action, circling the nightclub for the best ventilation shaft. While they would not be able to enter the place without alerting their foe to their plan, they could seep fog inside, blanketing the nightclub and blinding everyone to their activities. It would then be Sailor Moon's job to slip in quietly, do her work, and hopefully call it a day. Of course they realized it wouldn't be that easy, but…one step at a time.

Sailor Mars found a fire escape and led Sailor Mercury up; they hoisted themselves on the roof and took note of all the ventilation pipes scattered around. Mercury brought up her heads-up display visor, pinpointing the one that would give them the best flow. She then connected her visor with her phone, calling Sailor Moon via one-way link. Moon felt the jewels embedded in her trademark hair-buns vibrate, and tentatively touched them.

"Why are they…?"

"Do you like it?" she heard Sailor Mercury call back to her. "I've improved on our Senshi com system. All you have to do is talk and we'll be able to hear anywhere on the planet."

"As disturbing as it is helpful," Moon tittered. "But I take it this isn't a social call."

"Mars and I found a vent shaft. We're going to pour fog down at 2145. Once that mark passes, we need you—"

"Wait, what's 2145?"

"Nine forty-five p.m., dumpling," Mars said impatiently. Moon frowned.

"Well, excuse me for not understanding the difference. Um, Mercury, that's like a minute from now."

"Which should give you time to handle the bouncer, dash inside, and do your work."

"There's a lot of holes in this plan, guys, and when _I'm_ the voice of reason around here…"

"Don't worry, we all know who to blame," Mars countered. "We'll go with this for now. Your powers shouldn't work on normal people."

"Unless there's more than one demon in disguise there," Moon muttered. The silence she got back from her friends was understandably thick. "Well, wouldn't it explain why you've been reading strong energy vibes? When was the last time _one_ enemy had that much energy?—and wasn't a major one, I mean."

"You heard what that Usmu guy said," Mars sighed. "Whatever this Jahi is, she's not normal. But I'm not dismissing your theory, either."

"Sailor Moon, please, we're running behind schedule. We have to saturate the place now." Moon unfurled her glove, checking her watch: it read 9:46. She grit her teeth and sprinted back to the club, astonishing the bouncer.

"Whoa, what the hell? Slow down there, Miss; can I see some ID?"

"Sorry about this," Sailor Moon said, waving her scepter. Among her plethora of powers was the ability to draw people into a deep sleep. The bouncer was out in no time, but Sailor Moon wasted precious time making sure she didn't hurt herself falling. "Easy does it," she said, catching the larger woman and placing her down gently. "Hopefully this will all be over soon!" She touched the woman's face sympathetically, but was drawn out of her meditation by the sounds of confusion and panic. She dashed inside, scepter in hand, before those sounds could turn to screams.

"In the name of the moon, I…oh, forget it!" Sailor Moon's entire body flashed with blinding light, the full spectrum of colors emanating and rippling through the room. A normal human would be stunned, confused, perhaps even paralyzed, but certainly not harmed. A wicked being, however, could not stand this force, and would either evaporate back into the dark miasma from whence it was spawned, or else flee in agony. Despite how loud the music was, and how much babble had spread thanks to the mist, Sailor Moon clearly heard a pained scream, and though she could not see who had made it, she ran in the direction the sound came.

"Show yourself! Step outside and receive righteous judgment! These people have nothing to do with our fight! Face me, you witch!" Moon jerked left and right, helplessly peering through the thick soupy fog, watching for signs of attack or retreat. A shrill laughter climbed up from the chilling silence, and a room that was once bathed in thousands of beautiful, lively colors, suddenly became drenched in foreboding crimson. Hundreds of dread eyes glared at her from every direction, one pair in particular standing out large and ominous. Even Sailor Moon could not long match the wicked stare reverberating from this unspeakable monstrosity. A gurgling voice, speaking in the mad language of the damned, addressed her, every sound suffocated by mortal agony and wretchedness. A hundred thousand nails scraping against a hundred thousand blackboards would be a melodious reprieve compared to this hellish wailing.

"**What are you?"** came a chilling whisper through the shrieks. Sailor Moon stood petrified as she realized the demon was not speaking to her ears, but to her mind. She clutched her head, kneeling, grimacing in horror and disgust. **"By whose authority do you command me? I have heard rumors of Apkallu in this plane, but I do not smell their blood. Neither are you one of the miserable servants of the **_**asha**_**. No matter, corpses yield secrets well enough. My beloved: rend her asunder. I want no piece remaining greater than the tip of my thumb."**

The cruel sensation tearing through Sailor Moon's mind released her as quickly as it had imprisoned, bringing sweet, albeit temporary, relief. She gasped, cold with sweat, shakily bracing herself for battle. She expected droves of disfigured creatures, dregs summed up from the depths of nightmares, beings so warped that the mind would go mad by glancing at them—but what she received instead was far worse.

Jahi had taken control of every living soul in that clubhouse, and had turned them against Sailor Moon. The evil red eyes she had seen were theirs.

"You monstrous… I'll never forgive you for this! Let them go right now!"

"**I cannot. They are as much a part of me as I am, for are they not women? And are you not the same? Do we not all share the same noble traits? A coldness, a desire for comfort, for idle behavior, for lust, savagery, a mockery of virtue, insatiable greed, vengeance clouded behind sweet smiles, pettiness, domination, fear, obstinacy…"**

"Shut up! Leave them alone! You're fighting me, you heartless creature!"

"**True, and in the only way I know I can assure victory."** The fog lifted just then, long enough for Sailor Moon to see her foe. Jahi wielded spectacular beauty, a voluptuousness that could swoon the hearts of billions, an openness that led even the most dauntless into her care, and a savage, psychopathic sweet smile, overflowing with debauchery and sadism. Sailor Moon was at once enraptured, feeling that nothing could truly be right with the world until she bowed to this goddess and called herself servant. Every drop of free will she possessed was bending to that of this creature's; she smiled and fluttered, overwhelmed with joy. Were it not for the outward momentary lapse in judgment, she would have been utterly lost to a fate worse than death.

As it happened, Jahi discovered a flaming arrow puncturing her chest, and an icicle protruding from her abdomen.

"Sailor Moon, snap out of it!" Moon felt inexorable pain as one of her closest friends cracked an open palm against her cheek. Rage focused; she swung her fist blindly; Mars caught it, staring into her eyes. She said something, but Sailor Moon only heard a dull, blurry noise, as if she were swimming. The pain sunk in and she gasped, breathing clear air.

"Is she all right?" Sailor Mercury's voice rang out in the confusion; Sailor Moon collapsed, babbling. Mars glanced up desperately.

"Yeah, fainted—just like a real princess, all right! How the hell is this freak still standing, anyway?"

"**My dress,"** Jahi said, quietly stroking her hand over the holes in her clothes. She touched the gaps, feeling inside of her, drawing out oozing purple bile. Slowly they sutured themselves, leaving her healed, perplexed, and as furious as the arctic wind. **"You tore holes in my dress."**

"Next is your face, monster!" Mars growled. Jahi idly waved at them, and they were surrounded by legions of loyal followers. Mars and Mercury tried fighting them off, but even if they honestly had the desire to force their way through throngs of innocent people, their numbers were too great, and they were soon bound. Jahi walked past them in a numb stupor, still muttering about her clothes, seemingly unable to come to terms with what had happened. She went all the way outside, her massive entourage following her, and stopped at the street. A car whizzed by; her hand extended out, trapping it in a force field. Lazily she flung the car into the air, sending it crashing into a skyscraper; then, with a slovenly gesture, set the rest of the structure on fire.

"**They put holes in my lovely dress,"** she stated quietly. Jahi's head revolved, much further than any human head could, bones snapping and sinew twisting as she studied the two that had so utterly ruined her vanity. Indescribable malice flashed on her face, and all the rage she had contained until that point was unleashed into a gargantuan, wordless, barbaric howl.

"**AH—"**

Jahi raised her head haughtily, invoking images of dreadful, bloodthirsty queens, beckoning to the crowd with her pale hand. They faithfully delivered Sailors Mars and Mercury to her, pinning them to the ground, awaiting further commands. The two Senshi struggled even then, but it was hopeless: one who could engulf entire buildings with a flick of the wrist and control scores of people had the likes of them outmatched beyond belief.

"**Such lovely skin,"** she cooed, looking down her nose at them, colder and more cruel than the depths of empty space. **"And such a waste, that it should frame such unworthy creatures. Flay them. I must have a new dress."** Mercury and Mars turned ashen, beads of cold sweat gushing down their skin. Helpless terror overwhelmed their systems as the mindless women cackled and snarled, brandishing cruel razors, nail files, scissors, letter openers, anything they could get their hands on, preparing for the gruesome harvest. Mercury and Mars summoned up all their strength for one last chance at escape—but found it utterly wasted.

A light piercing the darkness can either indicate the glow of the afterlife, or a new hope springing where one was least suspected. This time, however, it came in the form of a big rig. Jahi stood perfectly still as the enormous vehicle rammed into her at full force, crashing into a glorious shower of debris. A powerful shield of crystalline light was thrown in front of the crowd to protect them from the blast, and in the confusion, Sailors Mars and Mercury freed themselves.

"Cutting it pretty close, aren't we?" Mars screamed. Sailor Moon, who had thrown up the barrier, couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, cut me some slack! That spell she put me under took some time to shake off! Speaking of which…" She looked around her, but discovered that all of Jahi's thralls had recovered their senses, and conveniently followed Sailor Moon's precedent by swooning.

"They appear to be all right." Sailor Mercury already had her visor up and running, scanning for signs of life. Everyone inside the barrier was alive and well, but the same probably couldn't be said of their former mistress. As Sailor Moon lowered the barrier, the driver's side of the big rig opened, and two familiar faces stared back in awe.

"Excuse me, ladies, but is there something on our bumper?"

It was Motoki and Haruka, desperately trying to appear innocent.

"My god, I could kiss them both," Mars sighed. Haruka winked as she hopped off the railing.

"No, seriously, if we find out there's a single dent on this thing…"

"I hope you have really good insurance," Mercury remarked. "But if you don't, there's this lawyer-friend of mine I could connect you with."

"Won't be necessary," Motoki smiled. "This one was doomed for the scrapheap."

"A friend of mine needed it destroyed, and I needed something that could do a lot of damage," Haruka added humbly. "I figured that with Minako ditzing out on you all and Makoto's maternal instincts clouding her judgment—"

"Ahem," Motoki coughed. "Not to mention someone's irresponsibility…"

Haruka smiled bashfully. "—that…you could use all the help you could get."

"Well, thank you," Mars said graciously. Mercury suddenly cried out.

"Um, guys? We don't have time for celebration yet! According to my readout, Jahi's still alive!"

"That's impossible!" Haruka exclaimed. "I hit that thing full throttle! Not even a tank could've survived!"

"Women drivers," Motoki muttered. Haruka blushed, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, well, you never stopped and asked for directions."

"Because you said you knew the way."

"Could you please leave the playful bantering for later?!" Mars scowled. "We have one seriously demented and _absurdly_ powerful monster on our hands! Haruka, if you're unable or unwilling to help—"

"Unable, thank you," she coughed.

"Then you and Motoki should take these people and get them to safety."

"Sure would be nice if we had a big, spacious transport in good working order," Motoki jabbed. Haruka grumbled and dug her elbow into his ribs.

"And what was your plan, throwing a pot of your wife's scalding-hot cooking oil on her?" Motoki didn't have time to answer; he grabbed Haruka suddenly and dove out of the way as the big rig was abruptly thrown from its place. Jahi had risen from the wreckage, and with a single blow, had removed the obstacle from her path.

"**And now it's soiled,"** she intoned. Her face was wreathed with meek indignation, salivating for the chance to be unleashed. **"Soiled,"** she repeated, trembling with uncontrollable bloodlust. Motoki, Haruka, the Senshi—indeed, everyone within a one-kilometer radius, including Nastya—were all forced to cover their ears as a glass-shattering wail of excruciating agony leaped from the demon's mouth. A whirlwind picked up as Jahi unleashed her full power, sucking the big rig, tons of debris, and anything else it could grab into its clutches. The Senshi dug their heels in and resisted as long as they could, but it was like fighting a black hole. The whirlwind increased in power, battering and blasting everything it couldn't heave, spreading far and wide down the city streets, accompanied by Jahi's shrieks of unfathomable rage. Never in their careers had the Senshi ever faced a being of such evil, or of such power—

And if what they understood was correct, this monstrous witch was still a lesser being. Greater evils than her yet awaited.

"We have to try and bring her down before she levels the entire city!" Mercury screamed. She had resourcefully chained herself to the ground by a large chunk of ice, but the maelstrom was proving too strong, and soon she would be swept up. Mars clung to a streetlamp with all her strength; Sailor Moon had erected her barrier again, extending it to encompass Haruka and Motoki. The Senshi could barely even move, much less form an assault.

"I can't do it!" Mars roared. "If I sent a fireball, it would just get caught up in the wind! Sailor Moon!"

"I'm here!"

"It's up to you! You have to end it now!"

"I can't drop the barrier, Rei! If I attack the enemy, all these people will get caught up in that storm, including Haruka and Motoki!"

Sailor Mars choked back her sorrows. She would willingly lay down her life for Usagi, but the lives of other people, on the other hand… "If you don't, the entire city will be leveled!"

"I won't sacrifice anybody, Rei!"

"Just do it, dumpling!" Haruka shouted. "We'll be fine! You need to take her out NOW!"

"I _can't!_" Sailor Moon stood steadfast in the squall, unyielding in her decision. Sailor Mars adored her friend for wanting to save these lives, but it was a matter of weighing a few dozen against a few million. Sailor Moon would have to understand that reality.

"Usagi…Makoto, her children, Minako, Michiru, and everyone else…including your family, Naru, your friends in the police district…EVERYBODY will die if you don't kill that monster now. I know it's hard, Sailor Moon, but sometimes you have to make the tough decisions! You can't sacrifice these few lives for all the—"

"SHUT UP REI YES I CAN YOU JUST WATCH ME—!" Uncontrollable fury and righteous passion poured out of Sailor Moon as the barrier's strength increased exponentially. A glittering being of indiscernible shape shot out of the dome, flittering through the breeze effortlessly, zeroing in on the monstrous eye of the storm. Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury watched in awe as the luminous creature closed in on their foe, undulating energy radiating from its body, the barrier holding firm. It simply beggared belief.

"IN THE NAME OF THE MOON, I PUN—"

Thud. Silence. Jahi dismissed Sailor Moon's attack with a single, powerful strike.

"**Was that a fly come to sting me? No, it was something much more pathetic. And now, to unmake you. Though you may scream at the top of your lungs for the sweetness of death, you shall not have it. Though you may yearn for the rapture of a thousand perils, I will not stop until y—"**

Thunk. Jahi reeled as a sharp object pierced the back of her neck. Sailor Moon crawled to her feet, glancing up at the demon as she reached back, plucking out a humble rose, of all things. Shivers traveled down her spine as she dared breathe the impossible.

"Mamoru…?"

But there was time enough for mysteries later. A blight needed to be cleansed, and the distraction offered Sailor Moon all the time she needed.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes: I PUNISH YOU!" She twirled her scepter, jabbing it into Jahi's chest. The blast of light blossomed forth, engulfing everything in its path, not even affording the monstrosity a final wail. Countless rose petals fluttered in the breeze as the storms settled. Sailor Moon breathed with relief.

"USAGI, BEHIND YOU!" Sailor Moon had no time to react; a wall of water and fire surrounded her, buffering the big rig and the tons of debris as they fell back to the earth. The transport was lowered by a massive sheet of bubbles; the debris, consumed by the flames of Mars. Astonishment crowned her expression until all she could do was laugh.

"Thanks, everyone! Hahaha…guess I forgot about that."

"You nitwit," Mars smiled, grabbing her friend in a gentle headlock. Mercury chuckled; Motoki and Haruka, covered in dirt and bruises, joined in. What else could one do?

…

"Ah, so that's why you look so grungy. Well-well, my hero."

"I didn't really do much," Motoki said, gently kissing his wife on the forehead. "Haruka's the one who rammed that truck into the bad guy."

"Don't sell yourself short, Mr. Kino," Haruka grinned, giving him a playful nudge. "Makoto, if your man hadn't been there, we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

"Yeah, but the truck belonged to your friend."

"Whom you helped convince _give_ his vehicle to us instead of selling it."

"Gee," Minako said, as Makoto lovingly embraced her from behind, "I don't know which is worse: hearing them argue or hearing them compliment each other." Haruka settled for winking at them, then turned and left, her "delivery" complete. Makoto kissed her husband warmly, whispering her love, still keeping Minako safely in her arms.

"But the worst part about it," the blonde resumed, "is the way I missed all of it! I still can't believe that! And I hurried here and everything!"

"I'm sorry," Makoto beamed. "Sendai's really far away from Shibuya."

"Hey, don't sweat it! I'm just sad that I missed out on the fight. And I really wanted to slug that monster, too." She pouted adorably, causing husband and wife to laugh. Makoto told her man to head on inside, she'd join him in a little while, promising something "special" for dinner (and something even _more_ "special" for him that night). Right now she wanted Minako all to herself, and to prove it, she hugged her tighter.

"Well, I'm glad everything turned out all right. I was really scared there for a moment."

"Yeah, so was I. So much for my 'genius plan', eh?" Makoto giggled.

"I love your plans, harebrained and zany though they may be…and I love you too, Minako." She kissed the girl gently on the shoulder, cuddling, slowly savoring her warmth, her fragrance, the love they shared. Ami might have been able to move on, but Makoto had lost a very close friend that day, and she didn't intend to lose her again. "I'm glad you're back. I really missed you."

"I missed you too, kid." She touched her hand, smiling. Makoto's embrace became selfish, protective.

"You can't ever do that again, Mina. You can't _leave_ us like that. You can't leave me."

"I won't, Mako," she whispered, tears of regret, shame, and joy bubbling in her eyes.

"No—you _can't_. Ever."

"I won't. I promise."

She buried her face in golden tresses. "I know I'm being selfish, Mina, but you're my best friend. You're my _family_. I…I know I said I was okay with you leaving, but it tore me up to see you go. I couldn't even sleep that first night. We just…weren't whole without you. We weren't right. Nothing was."

"But I came back, Makoto," she said with firm conviction. "And this time, I'm staying put."

"You'd better," was all she could say. She tried not to let too many of her own tears stain Minako's shirt. She kissed her friend's shoulder again, and gave her just enough freedom to turn around, and embrace heart-to-heart. They stared into each other's eyes. "Promise?"

Minako winked solemnly. "Cross my heart." And chastely kissed her to prove it.

"Okay," she whispered, "that's good enough for me. I'm going to make dinner now. You're more than welcome to join us."

"In a second," she vowed. Makoto smiled warmly, and was graciously released. Minako had just enough time to take a deep, meditative breath.

"Still breaking hearts, I see."

And turned around, glowing as she was greeted with the unexpected.

"Setsu!"

Author's notes:

D'aww.


	20. The sky is falling

20: "The sky is falling"

"Are you _sure_ it was him?"

Usagi, of course, wanted to say she was, but after only a few moments of second-guessing herself, she experienced doubt.

"I saw someone throw a rose," she answered gingerly. "That was always Mamoru's thing. I mean…Tuxedo Kamen's. He always came when I needed his help the most, and that's how he always drew the enemy away from me. The same thing happened yesterday."

Minako didn't know what to make of that. She continued washing the dishes, meditating, her mind scattered and listless, but grim. She knew full well what it meant to pine for one's loved ones, or to imagine they were close by.

"Could it have been swept up in the storm?" Usagi winced incredulously.

"That thing was aimed right at Jahi's neck. It would've probably killed an ordinary monster. Someone threw it, Mina, and they knew what they were doing."

"But you didn't actually see who did it." Usagi frowned, folding the laundry quietly.

"No."

"And how many years has it been since you've seen him?"

"A lot. At least…eight, nine? He left even before you did."

"To study abroad. And you promised to wait. And now you think he's finally come back. But why reveal himself in this fashion?" Usagi was shaking, shaken, swirling in confusion. Minako sensed her friend's discomfort, dried her hands, and placed them on her shoulders. "I'm sorry… I'm really being a hypocrite, aren't I? I mean, lecturing you about your love-life… I just wish I could've been there."

"It's okay," she sighed, moving to wipe a tear away. "If he's really come back…then he'll save me again. I'll know it's the real Mamoru."

_But why only come back as Tuxedo Kamen,_ Minako wondered. _Why not approach you directly, as Mamoru Chiba?_ She didn't voice her feelings, of course; they'd only make Usagi more anxious. Instead, she hugged her quickly, and got a reassuring touch in return.

"I'll have faith for now," Usagi said, smiling at last. "And what about you, Miss Aino? I hear a certain stunning fashion designer followed you here."

"Oh yeah, that," she giggled, rubbing her head. Setsuna's arrival had certainly been a surprise, to say the least; Minako never got so much as a hint of her plans. As far as she knew, Setsuna would remain abroad at the talent agency, keeping in touch sporadically. Then again, this _was_ Setsuna; mystery was her forte.

The former Senshi of time had spirited her lover away from "the Kino love shack" (Minako's words, not Setsuna's), taking her out for a drive and a stroll, mostly updating her on the situation back at the agency. After Minako had quit, Setsuna stepped in to try and smooth things over with her manager, with varying degrees of success and failure (a tantrum one day, frigid indifference the next, begging and pleading one moment, resignation another…). Eventually she goaded the man to have a change of heart, appeal to Minako's overt fondness for her homeland, recognize her tendency for capricious behavior, understand her personal independence—in other words, a reconciliation. There was "a strong possibility" of a rehire, perhaps even a renegotiation of her contract. Minako's face darkened at the thought—not that she absolutely hated the idea of going back to that world, but because she had made a promise. One could say what they wanted about Minako Aino, but she _kept_ her promises.

"I can just imagine his face now!" she had exclaimed to Setsuna. "If he heard that I threw this opportunity away all because I made a promise…" She and Setsuna had laughed about it, and it was good to see the former Senshi of time in agreement. She knew where, and with whom, Minako's true heart resided.

"You also weren't here when I left for work this morning," Usagi said, smirking mischievously as she brought her fellow blonde back to the present. "Wherever did you stay last night, Mina? The trip from Sendai to Shibuya doesn't take that long."

"Well, it was late," she evaded. Usagi brightened, cackling impishly.

"Aaaaaand?"

"And Setsuna brought some of my things with her when she came back."

"Go ooooonnnnn."

"So I had to visit the hotel where she was staying." She wheeled around, noticing the devilish smirk her friend wore, rolling her eyes. "We didn't sleep together, Usagi! …Well, okay, we shared a bed, but we didn't have sex or anything!"

"All right, all right, no need to be defensive. Consider it my revenge for getting me upset over Mamoru."

"Yeah, well, my hands are still wet." She sprinted over, flicking water on her friend as she folded the last of the laundry, sprinting back to avoid reprisal. Usagi shrieked, snatching up a freshly-folded towel, dashing into the kitchen and whipping Minako soundly. Minako defended herself valiantly with water and a spatula; Usagi nearly broke some dishes fighting off the demented little creature. Were it not for the doorbell, they might have gone on fighting all night.

"Who could…?"

"At this late hour?" They stared at each other, blinking. Usagi opened the door cautiously, finding her new friend and coworker Hayate Hayashida on the other side.

"Hayate! What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you so late at night, Usagi, but this couldn't be risked over a telephone call. I had to come see you in person."

"Oh, lord, does Hari need me to work overtime again? I just put in ten hours today!" The expression on Hayashida's face indicated a much more serious matter, and she was led inside. Minako entered the den, bowing politely to her roommate's guest; Usagi quickly introduced them. Hayashida gasped and lit up as she realized just who she was meeting.

"Ohmygod, you're Sailor Venus, aren't you?! I'm right, aren't I? And the pretty guardian formerly known as Sailor V? Oh, this is too cool!"

"Uh—_what_?!" Baffled, Minako turned to Usagi for answers. She just shrugged helplessly.

"Um, yeah, maybe I should've told everyone this, but…Hayashida here knows about us. Well, about Ami and I, anyway. Now I guess she knows who you are, too."

"How?!" she blurted. "I've never told anyone outside our circle and my parents!"

"I'm just gifted," Hayate winked. Usagi quickly vouched for her, assuring Minako her coworker could be trusted. Minako was still a bit rattled, but welcomed the young woman cheerfully. A kettle of tea was brewed, and Usagi even pulled out a bottle of sake she had been saving. Hayate took her shoes off and sat on the couch, flanked by flaxen-haired warriors. She stared between the two of them, as many people did when they first met the duo.

"Wow…you really could be twins. Okay, before we get down to business, you have to tell me: are you and Sailor Ven—I mean, Miss Aino related? Maybe not like 'long-lost sisters' related, but like, cousins or something?"

"I'm pretty sure we aren't," Usagi said, "although both our mothers do look alike."

"I sure _hope_ we're not related," Minako murmured. "I've had a crush on Usagi since high school. I've even made out with her once!"

"One kiss does not a make-out session make," Usagi muttered airily.

"Yeah, but it was for like nine seconds!"

"You only got away with it because you were leaving. Besides, you kissed everybody that day."

"Yeah, that was awesome," she sighed. "I especially liked how Rei didn't put up much of a fight."

"ANYWAY," Hayate shouted, her face crimson from chin to temple, "the reason I came here is because of some disturbing trends. There's been a growing concern in the astronomical circles lately and a lot of riots and civil unrest have been directly linked to it. It's gotten so bad that the police are thinking about calling out the national guard again."

"Astronomical circles?!" The news came from far left field. Hayashida nodded solemnly.

"Sightings of comets, meteors, shooting stars—stuff hurtling down from space into our atmosphere, signs of an unscheduled eclipse… Nothing's been confirmed yet, but people are losing their minds over it."

"That definitely sounds scary," Usagi whispered. "What can we do about it?"

"That's the other reason I'm here. I think it's a job for the Sailor Senshi."

"I can understand why you wouldn't want to have this conversation over a phone," Minako remarked, stretching. "Tell you what: I've got lots of time on my hands, so why don't you let me look into it? I'll tell Rei about it as well; maybe her people can do something."

"Who's Rei again? You keep mentioning her."

Usagi hesitated for a moment. "She's Sailor Mars."

"Awesome! What about the others?" The two Senshi exchanged looks.

"Would Setsuna be willing to help us?" Minako winked.

"I could drop a hint or two. I might even be able to jog Haruka out of her absentminded behavior. What about Hotaru, or Michiru?" Usagi sighed.

"I haven't heard anything from Hotaru since we first quit. I think she's in college now, but… As for Michiru, I'm pretty sure that where one goes, the other follows."

"So Haruka and Michiru must be Sailor Neptune and Uranus!" Hayate exclaimed. The blondes grinned sheepishly.

"Basically, but you have it the other way around."

"And Sailor Jupiter?" Minako said nothing, instead rising to her feet, a grim expression on her face.

"I'll head out tonight. You worry about keeping this under control, Usagi; I'll do all the arm work."

"I think you mean 'leg work'…"

"That too! Well, haste makes garbage! See you later!" Minako put her shoes back on and raced out the door before anyone could stop her. She was back in three seconds, beet-red.

"Forgot my shorts!" She grabbed a pair of beige shorts and covered her hitherto-bare waist, then was off again. Usagi and Hayate exchanged worrisome glances, and sighed. Six seconds later, Minako came rushing back inside.

"_And_ my transformation brooch! Might need that!" Again, outside. Usagi just shook her head in bewilderment.

"If she comes back one more time, I think I'm entitled to a free sandwich!" Luckily, there was no sitcom-esque response, so Usagi felt relieved. But only just.

_Good luck out there, Mina._

…

Even though it was barely midday when Minako went out and assumed her Sailor Venus persona, the sky was an unusually dark color. There were a few clouds, but not enough to blur anything, and a quick check on her phone indicated no unusual weather. Yet there was a blackness in the air, an uneasy feeling, and the sound of rioting and violence in the distance. Sirens were going off everywhere. As Sailor Venus swung and leaped her way through the cityscape, she heard the sound of glass breaking, screams, guns going off, even low-grade explosives. She paused on a promontory, watching a looting take place. The police were nowhere in sight, most likely taking care of something far worse. She decided to help.

Her entrance couldn't have been flashier. Right in the middle of all the destruction and thievery, she swooped in from above, glittering gold and orange, her voice like a Valkyrie's: "Stop right there! In the name of love and justice, I have come to help you mend your wicked w—"

"Shoot her!"

"Oh, crap." Her eyes bugged out as blasts of gunfire crisscrossed; she exuded a bright flash of light, shielded herself, and threw up a spectral fracturing vortex, briefly becoming invisible as she ran for cover. Once she had hid herself (ever so heroically), Venus's determination steeled, and she clutched her brooch.

"Okay, jerks, you wanna do this the hard way? That's fine by me." Taking a deep breath, Venus shed her Senshi persona, donning Sailor V once again, and leaped out, summoning a more dire offensive.

"Magical Girl V-Chan, Love and Beauty Shock! BE FRIENDS!" She couldn't resist the urge to wink, blow kisses, or contort herself into a number of sexually suggestive poses (never mind she was more _woman_ than _girl_) as she threw the whirling golden heart, and if all that didn't bewilder the criminals into submission, the attack sent them sprawling to the floor, groaning with the aches and pains of Sailor V's special brand of "justice".

"Victory!" she squealed, standing triumphant with her trademark two-finger salute. "Now you guys just stay here and be nice until the police arrive! And tell your friends: naughty kids who misbehave get punished by me, Sailor Ve—YES!" (she covered nicely,) "Sailor V!" With an unnecessarily hammy cackle, she leaped back into the air, latching herself onto a skyscraper ledge with her Love Me Chain, whizzing through the city in search of more crime. She didn't need to look far, though: as the sky became darker and darker, more and more outbreaks of vandalism, assault, robbery, and destruction took place. Sailor Venus could barely cover the length of a city block without running into at least three incidents; she had just made it halfway into the city when she began to feel tired. A moment of unexpected lull encouraged her to rest, so she sat on a lonely rooftop and opened her Senshi-only communicator.

"This is Venus here. Is anybody else out there? Please tell me I'm not alone. Mars?"

She heard distinct taps that indicated Rei was unable to answer.

"Sailor Moon? Come on, things are getting really bad out here. Please tell me the police are on this."

"Copy that, twenty-two, will rendezvous with you ASAP. Presently engaged with hostiles, over."

"Give em' hell!" she cheered lamely. "Sailor Jupiter? Come on, don't leave your best friend hanging!"

"Mina, it's Motoki. Wife's taking a shower right now."

"And you're not with her?" She heard a faint chuckle.

"I'm not the one who keeps a strict daily martial arts regiment. I have been researching this strange phenomenon, though."

"You mean you can see it in Iwaki?"

"All of Japan can see it—plus parts of China, Russia, Mongolia…"

"Far out," she whispered in awe. A swallow. "Pun intended, I guess. What's causing it?"

"Nobody has any ideas yet. All of Japan's best astronomical centers are working on it, though. I'll say this much: whatever it is, it's gigantic."

Sailor Venus looked up at where the sun was supposed to be. By that point, it had been nearly eclipsed by whatever was floating above.

"Keep me posted, Motoki. And tell that wife of yours to get her butt over here. We may need Sailor Jupiter on this one."

"Sounds like you'll need a lot more than that—um, don't tell Mako I said that."

Venus grinned. "I know what you mean. Somehow I doubt all _nine_ of us could stop this thing, whatever it is. I'm gonna cut our channel to see if I can reach—hello, what's this?" Venus peered over the rooftop, watching as a circle of thugs had cornered a helpless civilian. Acting fully on instinct, she dove down, dispersing the circle with a grand whirl of her light-chain.

"Run! I'll take care of them!"

"I owe you one!" the victim called. Venus winced; she hated being in someone's debt.

"Just forget about it! This one's free—" She felt a sharp punch connect with her jaw, sending her stumbling back. The man who hit her seemed far more hurt, grasping his knuckles in agony as he hissed.

"Oww! What the hell're you made of?"

Sailor Venus smiled cruelly. "Sugar, spice, everything nice…" Whap—she decked the man, crashing him to the ground. The others took a step back in surprise. "Well," she grinned, "maybe not _everything _nice." Her eyes glittering, she whirled her Love Me Chain around again, stinging their legs and sending them all joining their companion. A second flick clapped manacles of searing gold light around their ankles and wrists. "And I guess the sugary part's debatable."

A jolt of searing pain downed her as she posed victorious. A much larger group of vandals were creeping up from behind, all of them armed, one of them bearing a smoking gun. A Senshi's powers enabled her to withstand most small firearms, but the pain still existed and the wound would remain as long as she was transformed. Staggering, Sailor Venus crawled to her feet, glaring at her enemies.

"You know…that was a really dumb mistake!"

"Live and learn, princess." Her arms shot up, deflecting the next shot, but she was quickly surrounded and overcome. Sailor Venus fought back bitterly, cavalier laughter mixed with harsh curses. She was able to defeat at least four attackers before getting another painful blow in return; the fifth didn't crumple under her strike so much as bounce away.

"The heck…?" Clutching her wounds, Venus stood and stared at her foes. They were all encased in large bubbles! Her thoughts quickly made the connection and she began looking around for her savior, beaming for joy as they were reunited. "Hey, great timing!"

Sailor Mercury shook her head, smiling sadly as she wove her way through the bubble-encased vandals. "It seems I'm always saving you from one mess or another."

"Yeah, well, you know me," she laughed. Mercury clucked her tongue, gently taking Venus's hand in her own, bringing it up to her lips to kiss. Sailor Venus turned red all over.

"Um…I have more injuries, if you'd like to, uh…"

"Relax, I'm just teasing you." Mercury's fingers went to Venus's wounds, staunching the blood and sealing up the skin. The bruises settled and became pink and uniform; the scratches and scars faced; bits of shrapnel, dirt, and grit were cleaned out. In a pinch, most of the other Senshi had rudimentary healing powers, but Sailor Mercury was always the go-to girl for real emergencies. She smiled warmly as she finished patching her partner up; Venus's smile glowed with love in return.

"Thank you," she whispered. Mercury bowed humbly.

"It's my duty and pleasure."

"Not just for that. For being here for me when I needed it. It's been so long since we've fought together." Mercury chuckled softly.

"Minako, it's only been a week or two since the incident at the hospital."

"You know what I mean," she answered quietly. Mercury turned warm pink, nodding.

"I do. It feels good. So what sort of trouble have I pulled you from, exactly?"

"Hey, come on, back to business already? I thought we were having a moment!"

"Bad habits, I guess," she answered shyly. Venus could never stay mad at her ex-lover, even if it was a pretend-anger.

"A tease for a tease, love. And if you'll direct your ocular perception upwards, you'll get a fair assessment of our situation."

"I saw that; I've been doing a little amateur astronomy ever since it appeared. Of course, I couldn't reach any conclusions once the riots started distracting me. How long have you gallivanting around today?"

"Maybe two, three hours. A police friend of Usagi's called her into action, and I couldn't resist doing the whole 'beautiful vigilante' thing."

"The Golden Avenger," Mercury announced, her voice full of admiration. "I've been working on my side of the city for about the same amount of time. Of course, I had to leave the hospital—hopefully everything will stay smooth until I can return."

"Yikes, right in the middle of work," Venus cringed. She explained the situation with Rei and Makoto, deftly adding she had even seen Setsuna in the area. Mercury gave her a knowing smile, but said nothing. Sailor Venus could interpret that smirk any way she chose.

"So we don't have any idea what that is, or how to deal with it. We just know that it's making people crazy."

"Livid with fear," Mercury nodded. "Even I'd think the end was near if I didn't know any better. Maybe if I can reroute some of my Senshi powers into my display, we might get a better idea of what this thing is." She was already activating her trademark visor, and glowing bluish-white, as Venus picked her jaw up off the floor.

"You can _do_ that?"

"Funny, don't you think? We've had these powers for years, and we're only now starting to understand their full capabilities. I think being stored away caused them to develop further, like muscles stretching out."

"Or wine aging. See anything?" Mercury's visor zeroed in on the object covering the sun, but even with her Sailor powers backing it up, she had a difficult time figuring out what it was.

"It's shaped like some sort of airplane, but…well, maybe it could be a bird, but it would have to be bigger than any living creature that's ever roamed this earth. Goodness, Mina: if that were a bird, could you imagine the sort of windstorm it could cause? Merely flapping its wings would create a hurricane effect."

"Could it be anything else?"

"I don't know if—" Mercury let out a shriek as a blazing light shot out in front of her; Venus immediately threw herself in front of her ex-lover, and was summarily consumed. The earth trembled; the streets spewed; a majestic force emerged from the cleft, towering and imposing and impossibly beautiful.

"Apkallu!" it exclaimed, glowing brighter still. The light was so great that even the eclipsing sun seemed overpowered. Mercury and Venus were beyond awe; it was all they could do to squint through the pain and behold their guest.

"Um…can we help you?"

"Forgive me, I had forgotten you were merely acolytes." The light dimmed, but no darkness breached their world; the entity still glimmered with an otherworldly sheen. "I am Ninurta, the god of war. It is my honor and destiny to destroy the evil plaguing your lands. If you would give me your blessings, O mighty celestial sailors, we shall ride at once to battle!"

"Does it concern you that everything this guy said makes perfect sense?!" Venus shouted. They had to raise their voices: the sound of trumpets, horses, men screaming in bloodlust, swords clashing, arrows sailing, and banners flapping filled the air. Mercury stared at the luminous creature.

"Lord Ninurta, do you know what the cause of this darkness is?"

"Indeed, for it was doomed to die by my hand! Behold, our foe, the Druj Anzu, who hath stolen the tablet of destiny upon which the fate of the universe is scribed!" Sailors Venus and Mercury glanced up again, and with the light of Ninurta aiding them, could clearly see the gargantuan creature. The beast was so immense that its wings blotted out the sun, and just as Mercury had predicted, a single flap caused great storms to crackle across the city. Civilians and even police scattered in terror, right down to the most violent and desperate criminal. Slowly, as Anzu descended, his shadow crept across the entire city, and would soon blanket all of Japan in perpetual darkness.

"Well, now we know!" Mercury exclaimed. "Any ideas how to fight it?"

"You're the brains, sweetheart!"

"But you're our leader!" Venus stared at the behemoth, then at Mercury, then at Anzu again, then at Ninurta. For once, her bravado was beginning to fail her.

"Sorry, I got nothing." In response, Ninurta threw a spear at the creature, burying it deep in the flesh. The monster let out a frustrated groan, taking to the skies again. Ninurta roared back in challenge, summoning a steed the size of a large elephant, and took off across the cityscape, stringing an immense glowing bow. Venus and Mercury were at a loss.

"Gee. The direct approach. Well, I guess we'll find a way, won't we?" She smiled at Mercury, who couldn't help shaking her head one more time before smiling back.

"It's not like you to really have a plan anyway. Right behind you, Venus!"

"Hmm, maybe I should be behind you," she purred, flipping up Mercury's skirt. The poor woman shrieked and batted it down, her face crimson.

"Will you stop doing tha—"

All was silent as Sailor Venus kissed her sweetly. Mercury withdrew reluctantly; both women looked bashful.

"Sorry, Ami. I know I shouldn't—"

"Like I said," she told her, swatting Venus on the rear end, "I'll stay behind you." Now it was Venus's turn to blush. She smoothed her skirt out sheepishly and led the charge.

"You know, we won't get anything done if all we do is flirt with each other!"

"Never stopped us before," she countered smoothly.

_To be continued…_


	21. Love: the battlefield

21: "Love: the battlefield"

The streets of Shibuya thundered as Ninurta galloped across, whooping a war-cry, his brilliance spreading intense radiation throughout a city hitherto bathed in the gloom of evil. So massive and powerful was his charge that anything unfortunate enough to stand in his way was destroyed, flattened, cast aside, or consumed by the unquenchable fires of war. Ninurta laughed with gleeful bloodlust, blasting bolts of heat and light one after the other, an inexhaustible supply of divine arrows, pelting the scourge Anzu relentlessly. Anzu glided carelessly over Shibuya, every flap of its massive wings sending storms raging below, winds with hurricane speed ripping through the city, gales so powerful they blew away anything that survived Ninurta's charge. Yet for all the havoc the duo was causing, Ninurta clearly knew what he was doing. Mercury and Venus—barely able to see what was going on, much less keep up—noticed that the so-called god of war was leading his quarry away from the city, to a more open field.

"Sheesh," Venus sighed, gasping for air as she rested on a rooftop. "Looks like the set of a monster movie…"

"Or a war," Mercury added grimly. "Just think, not so long ago…"

"At least he seems to be avoiding most of the structures," Venus murmured. "He's slowly forcing that huge bird to fly south. Plenty of open space there, sure, but lots of ocean, too. Think he can gallop on water?"

"This is a god we're talking about." Venus snorted.

"Japan and gods…! Wish there was a faster way for us to get there. Can't exactly Sailor Teleport with just the two of us."

"Maybe we have more options than we know." Mercury pointed to the sky; Venus shielded her eyes from the bright glare of an approaching police helicopter. The chaos going on around the surface seemed to have become insignificant once Anzu revealed itself, and Shibuya PD was rolling out all the big toys. Venus immediately understood her friend's line of reasoning and extended her Love Me Chain until it grasped onto a helicopter railing. Her arm drew Mercury in and together they…

"Hold on tight!"

Sailor Mercury blushed, smiling warmly. What other way _was_ there to hold Sailor Venus? She screamed, though (they both did), as the chopper lifted them away. Venus quickly retracted her chain, and together the two women grasped hold of the rail. There was nothing to do now but wait and admire the view. Easy.

Mercury gave out an unexpected yelp as the helicopter bucked, twisting left and right, caught in unexpected turbulence. In the distance, they could still see Ninurta—he'd be impossible to miss, really—and above, ominous and terrifyingly graceful, Anzu. Neither were close enough to affect the helicopter, so what had—?

Sailor Venus cursed wildly as the helicopter bucked again, veering out of control. Mercury screamed something about rotary balance, opening her visor, gesturing above them, to the cockpit. Both Senshi watched in horror as a man was thrown out of the chopper; Venus lassoed his legs, saving him from a plummet. A second one was summarily ejected as well; Mercury's bubbles kept him afloat. Both women paled as they realized there would be nobody flying the chopper now—and as they glanced around at the other birds in the fleet, they noticed all the other pilots were being thrown out as well.

By hideous bird-creatures. And to top it all off, Anzu had apparently seen through Ninurta's shepherding drive, and was swooping back in towards the city, resuming his flight of carnage. Ninurta was in hot pursuit, trampling everything in sight. Maybe this wouldn't be as easy as the Senshi had hoped, but when was it ever?

"Okay, we can work with this!" Venus shouted, her entire strength spent on hauling the unfortunate pilot up. "Maybe we can fly these things over him and jump on his back or something!"

"Great idea, except neither of us knows how to fly a helicopter!"

"Whaddya mean, _neither_ of us? You're a super-genius, aren't you?"

"Darn it, Venus, I'm a doctor, not a pilot! Besides, aren't we crashing?!"

In response, the helicopter shuddered from an explosion. The bird-creatures were tearing the machines apart. Venus frowned gravely.

"I can work with that!" She shrieked as gunfire broke out; a second unit of choppers was coming in hot, opening fire on the creatures attacking their predecessors. A few shots, not all of them necessarily stray, found their way to Venus; Mercury had to throw up an ice-barrier to shield her from the attack. Gradually, she hefted herself into the doomed cockpit, getting enough leverage so she could pull up Venus and the pilot. As she gasped for air, she skimmed around to the controls, finding them utterly smashed.

"How's our prospects now?"

"Gimme a minute, I'm working on it!" Mercury sighed, grabbing Venus and the pilot as she leaped out of the chopper. It careened mindlessly into the city streets, suddenly held in place as Ninurta raised an arm. The wrecked machine dropped harmlessly, but the delay had freed Anzu to do as it pleased to the city. The Senshi landed safely thanks to a cushion of bubbles provided by Mercury, but now they were grounded as Shibuya's finest streaked ahead without them.

"Okay, hear me out on this one," Venus began, when the pilot she had been carrying cried out in fear.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha…what the hell _are_ you?!"

"Sailor Venus, who else?" she grinned. The man scowled.

"Not you, you idiot! THAT THING!" Venus shrieked and unceremoniously dropped him as scores of the bird-creatures descended, surrounding them. She and Mercury could do nothing but defend themselves against the horde; great blasts of ice and water shattered and mixed with rays of light, blue and orange radiating out in every direction as a desperate battle was waged. The pilot uselessly cowered between them, cursing and muttering; meanwhile Anzu was drawing closer, his wings shooting out enormous gales. As they flapped, the feathers molted and became smaller minions, adding to his army. Venus and Mercury had been in this situation before, and they knew what the outcome would be.

"Just terrific," she grinned, cavalier as always in the face of eminent defeat. "We get stuck mopping up the goons while the glowing god of sexy war hogs all the glory. Hey, is it just me, or does he remind you of someone?" Mercury grunted as she slammed her fist in a bird-creature's face, following up with a sheet of bubbles. The birds flailed uselessly as the watery canvas engulfed them; some were encased and blown to pieces when the bubbles popped. Without pause, Mercury quickly whirled around, tagging two more with a strong roundhouse kick.

"The thought had occurred to me. Is it strange that…" A moment to consider her knee in a monster's jaw. "Even though he's barbaric, temperamental…" Another, to meditate the value of icing the ground. "Savage, egotistical, and fairly terrifying…" A jerk to the side, so Venus could rope a large number, drag them across the sheet of ice Mercury just made, and hit them all with a single Crescent Beam. "I still kind of want to have sex with him?"

"Not in the least!" Venus replied, sidestepping a blow. She reared back, caught the monster by the leg, tripped it, sent her elbow into its gut. An uppercut to the nearest ugly beak… "I wouldn't mind riding _that_ war-horse! Speaking of which…"

"Don't get into it now, Mina!" Mercury stumbled, assaulted, got pinned, pummeled. She wrested her way out, hit two, got slammed in the back of her head, felt her world go black briefly, shook it off, returned fire. Wincing, gasping, she whirled again, landing bone-shattering blows (_So even "Tengu" like these have hollow bones,_ she thought), getting torn from claws, beaks…

"Why not! I'm jealous cuz' of that!" An inside secret known only between former lovers, and one other person. Venus rushed to Mercury's defense but it was Mercury who saved her former love. She threw up a large ice-shield, shattered it, sending pieces flying everywhere. That gave them enough time to run from the swarm, rest, regroup. Maybe even flirt.

"Why? You had Setsuna, after all."

"Yeah? So? How about Nastya? Mizuno: three, Aino: two!"

"Nastya and I have never slept toge—" Both Senshi were blown flat on their bottoms as Anzu grounded, causing winds to billow so fiercely it was a wonder their flesh wasn't ripped from their bones (though, predictably, their panties flashed shamelessly). The world was stilled for a moment as Anzu peered over the two little worms who had made such a mess of its offspring. Up close, the gargantuan monstrosity was nearly unbearable to look at: it had the wilted, festering body of a bloated buzzard but the head of a fierce lion, crowned with fur and feathers. The beast was so huge that, even as it bent down to catch its prey in its mouth, it blotted out the sun and cast a shadow utterly black for a kilometer and more.

"Stay away from her!" Mercury suddenly screamed. Despite being thrown back, she jumped up and shot Anzu with an ice spear the size of a car. The monster responded with a roar so powerful that the crystal shattered, and Mercury stumbled down again. She and Venus huddled close together, awaiting the inevitable.

"Never?" she whispered. Mercury flinched.

"What?"

"You never slept with Nastya?"

Hollow desperation exhaled. "No."

"Two for two, then." A nod. Venus relaxed. "Why not?"

"She smokes too much. Not even that great of a kisser."

"Do you love her?" A pause. Sailor Mercury held the woman she loved tightly, just like she asked.

"Do you love Setsuna?"

"Ami, don't—" The jaws circled around them, and excruciating agony followed.

But it was not theirs.

Anzu was thrown back by a powerful force it had not expected. A horrible shockwave of wailing, suffering, wrenching screams came hurling out of nowhere, splashing on the monster's proud face and sending it stumbling helplessly back. Both Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus knew that attack from anywhere, and stood back on their feet, scouting the area for their savior.

"Look!" Mercury pointed to a lone figure straddling a nearby blasted skyscraper, silhouetted in the sunlight, long dark green hair fluttering, eyes closed, lips contorted in an enigmatic expression of gloom, hatred, piety, charity, amusement, warmth…

"It's Sailor Pluto!" Lips curled into total guile as she leaped off the precipice, scarcely making a flutter as she descended, twirling majestically like an origami swan caught in the wind. Her feet touched solid earth, she knelt in a grand bow, standing firm, hoisting the Wand of Time before her, a goddess in woman's garb.

"Minako," she announced, glancing aside, "my ears were burning. Care to explain why?"

"Oh, you know," she giggled, scratching her head sheepishly. "Just women's gossip!"

At least Mercury was professional about it. "Sailor Pluto, could you please—?"

"Of course, dear. That's why I'm here, after all. I do seem to be burdened with bailing you out of predicaments, Mina-dear." Sailor Venus blushed and laughed even louder; in the meantime, Anzu groaned and shook its beastly head, recovering from its daze. Pluto met its angered eyes with the cold, steely determination of one who has glanced into the gaping void of infinite time.

"Masochistic glutton! Ready for another beating already?" Pluto wasted no time with intricate moves or battle-cries; the world felt a shudder as the deadly screaming orb shot out and caught Anzu in the chest. A large section was blasted out, scattering feathers, blood, rancid flesh… Unfortunately, countless minions spurted out as well.

Pluto cringed. "Uh, whoops."

"Did we mention he does that?!" Venus bleated. Shots fired from all three Senshi as the next wave was confronted.

"No, but you could have done it sooner!"

"Hey, you can't blame a lady for geeking out!"

"I'm flattered, but can we cut the chatter? It's difficult—" One down. "—to talk—" Two more. "—and fight—" Four. "—at the same—" A vicious blow. Pluto crashed to the ground, was smothered; summarily freed herself, glowing lavender as time itself shivered with terror and delight. "—time! And something's got to be done about that monster!" She looked to Mercury, knowing full well how sharp she could be in a crisis, but the ice Senshi merely shrugged, plowing her way through dozens of filthy creatures.

"Not me! Lady Venus says _she _has it covered!"

"Since when?!" Mercury suddenly leaned in, and right in front of Sailor Venus's current love interest, kissed her with all her strength.

"Since I said so." She then noticed Pluto staring, an entranced look on her face (as she popped her fist out at an approaching beast), and blushed uncontrollably, even squeaking. "Sorry! I, uh, don't know what, uh…"

"It's fine," she chuckled (pausing once again to ram her Wand through the innards of a bird-creature). And wouldn't you know it, but Sailor Venus had an epiphany.

"Okay, Ami: if you believe in me, then I can't lose! Sailor Pluto, I need for you and that large glowing guy riding the enormous horse to hold off these creatures for us! Sailor Mercury and I are going for a ride!"

"So we're back to that, are we?" she sighed glumly. The wild, cheery, dauntless expression in Venus's eyes instilled a bit more confidence in her, and she added warmly, "Okay, let's do it! I'm with you all the way!"

"Awesome! So, how about a kiss for good luck?"

"Pardon?!" she stammered. Venus laughed.

"Actually, could you and Setsu kiss instead? That would be totally hot!"

The two women glared at her incredulously.

"Oh, come on! It's one of my secret fantasies!"

Again: glaring. Venus exclaimed she had been "just kidding" as she ran ahead, looping her Love Me Chain for "one last rodeo". Mercury and Pluto sighed heavily, exchanging tiresome, knowing looks. The smile that passed between them insured they knew exactly what the other woman was feeling. Sailor Venus was a handful, all right, but they wouldn't have her any other way.

"Well, good luck," Mercury said, quickly catching up to Venus.

"You too!" Pluto called; then, once she was out of hearing range, "Take care of her for me, Ami." Her lips curled rather enigmatically as she focused on the mindless fiends cawing and clucking around her. Her attack had spawned about fifteen or so; Pluto could probably kill eight or nine before she got seriously winded; twelve before things got tricky; fourteen before serious danger occurred. No doubt more would come crawling in as Mercury and Venus whittled away at their foe.

"Well, gentlemen," she bowed graciously, "the good news is, this is going to be quick." Her arms snapped out, fast as a microsecond, impaling one of the beasts with her wand, consigning it to the void. She relinquished her hold, black ooze dripping off the scepter, steadying herself for the next. "The bad news is, it's also going to be very, _very _painful."

The demonic birds offered nothing but nonsensical shrieking.

The earth trembled and even Pluto squinted as the brilliance of a galloping war-horse and its towering master approached her, plowing through half the ranks. They were trailed by at least thirty of the creatures, no doubt spawned by the warrior's feverish attacks. The luminescent creature and Pluto gazed at each other with awe, their eyes conveying messages of immeasurable time and space and powers and glories and celestial goings-on, the likes of which no mortal could bear. The connection was instantaneous and the massive battle-hardened god bowed with great veneration.

"Apkallu…!"

Sailor Pluto just rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

…

Catching up to Sailor Venus and Anzu was not terribly difficult for Mercury: her former lover worked fast and ran faster, looping her golden chain of love around one of its talons. The behemoth took off with her still grasping the other end, leaving her flailing around like a leaf caught in a storm. Mercury shouted at her, but she was going too fast and was too far away to do anything but shriek in terror. However, Venus had enough sense to lash out a second chain for Mercury to cling to; now the problem was how to get up there. Sailor Venus could only stretch her glowing rope so far, and Mercury couldn't fly, even if she depended on her bubbles for levitation.

She smirked humbly to herself as she began thinking outside the box. With her visor open and locked onto Anzu's trajectory, Mercury quickly estimated the general area of his return and the time it would take for him to approach it. Taking a deep breath, she focused her power on the ground below, summoning up an immense geyser, positioning herself on its spurting surface. Mercury was shot into the air, just high enough to where she could grab Venus's chain as it passed her. Together the two women climbed up to Anzu's talons, breathless and wind-swept.

Verbal communication was impossible with the wind fighting them, so Venus gestured that they climb up to the creature's back, using the feathers as a grip. Mercury was smaller, and was able to hoist herself up with little difficulty, but Venus was nimbler and more athletic, and almost beat her friend to the top. Of course, the wind was at least six times worse up there; it was all they could do to hunker down and cling on. Venus motioned that she would coil her rope around Anzu's large furry head and attempt to steer it away from the city, but would need Mercury to support her. She nodded, but then offered a slight alternative. Gesturing for her partner to wait, Mercury crawled up to Anzu's dorsal, where the wings met the spine, and waited for the monster to slow or change direction. She'd only get one shot at this, so it would have to be perfect.

It wasn't long before the monster changed direction, evidently heading towards Pluto and Ninurta. It was now or never: Mercury stood, and summoned up all of her power for a single titanic blast. The air around her coalesced and froze into great blocks of ice, forming glaciers on the creature's wings. She continued drawing out reserves of her power, increasing the size and strength of the ice, making sure to cover the monster's entire wingspan. Venus saw Mercury's plan and cheered for joy: she was immobilizing its wings with her ice! Of course, spreading her power out like that was incredibly taxing; she might not have enough strength to even stand, much less fight gale-force winds, or help Venus control this beast. She collapsed as the last feather was covered; Anzu issued an ear-shattering roar as it discovered the unexpected setback.

"I gotcha," she heard Venus say. She had caught Mercury in her arms and was holding her tenderly, despite the bitter blowing. Mercury smiled weakly but warmly at the soul she cherished above all others, tempted to kiss her, declare her love, renounce all others. She settled for a tap on Venus's nose.

"Let's not wax romantic yet, Mina. It's your turn now."

"Right. You should get some rest."

"Is that irony I detect?" she grunted, knowing she'd do no such thing. Mercury stood upon wobbly legs, smiling weakly, assuring her partner she was fine. Venus initially wanted to protest, but she knew her ex-lover better than that. Mercury was strong, incalculably so; even death might not be able to slow her down. Venus quickly called up her reserves and extended her Love Me Chain until it looped around Anzu's immense neck; then, with all the power the two Senshi had to offer, they guided the monster away from the city, and he slowly, stubbornly, came hurtling towards the surface. Ninurta and Pluto watched as the titan fell to the earth, and scattered so as not to be crushed. Nothing so fortunate could have been said of the creature's thralls.

All of Japan seemed to tremble as the monster was brought down. Great clouds of dust and debris coughed out; countless feathers peeled off, fluttering in the calming breeze. The three Senshi coughed; Ninurta rallied his steed.

"Apkallu, hasten to safety! The honor of slaying this fiend is mine!"

"Tis' better to share than hoard the glory alone," Pluto called. Ninurta smiled boldly, and traded in his glowing bow for a massive flaming spear, the likes of which would astonish even Sailor Mars. Sailor Pluto reared up her wand for one more attack; Venus and Mercury limped away, their deeds finished.

"I consign thee to death!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

The spear and the wailing orb struck Anzu on both sides of his head, impaling and crushing until the forces met at the center, erupting in a massive, gory, fiery explosion. Pluto winced as flesh and blood splattered on her, but Anzu laughed boisterously.

"Ew, gross," Venus winced, flinging blobs of goo off her gloves. "You could've warned us, Setsu."

"And I thought he smelled bad on the outside," Mercury quipped.

…

Minako sighed with heavy relief and joy as she left the bathroom, wrapped solely in a large, fluffy blue towel, clean and sparkly and fully rejuvenated. It was very sweet of Ami to offer her the use of her facilities: Usagi's shower seemed more tailored to style than comfort (plus, Ami had all the conditioners, shampoos, soaps, and perfumes that Usagi's more spartan bathroom seemed to lack). Remembering to keep the door open so all the steam would air out, Minako wandered down the hallway to the kitchen, where Ami was fixing her a fresh pot of tea. The hostess was wearing the same expensive terry cotta robe Minako had bought her that first year she had worked as an international model, perhaps the final gift exchanged while the two had been lovers. Seeing Ami wear it brought pangs of nostalgia to Minako's heart, and she couldn't resist slipping in from behind and hugging her, just like she did all the time, way back when.

"Enjoy your shower?" Ami said warmly. Minako purred, cuddling her friend close.

"I feel like a million pounds."

"_Yen,_ dear; remember which side of the world you're on."

"Hey, I keep up with my international exchange rates! It's just that I've spent many years in the United Kingdom and old habits die hard."

"I know," she laughed. "The tea's ready if you'd like."

"Thanks." Ami excused herself to her bedroom; Minako drank half the cup and took the rest of it with her into Ami's room. There, her hostess was listlessly brushing her blue hair, staring at an end-table full of photos. Pictures of Ami's parents took noticeably less prominence than those of the Senshi, and even those seemed to fade behind ones of Minako, or ones with the two of them together. _So_, Minako thought, tears burbling in her eyes, _she still keeps them, after all this time._

She put the tea away, sitting on the bed. Ami stopped brushing. Minako leaned in, resting her head on Ami's shoulder, sighing, utterly content, unable to conceive of a better happiness. Their eyes met as Ami stroked Minako's silky gold hair.

"Can we wax romantic now?" Aino whispered. Mizuno blushed and abandoned her cherished reason, kissing with the pent-up passions of years spent away from her one true love. The robe came undone; the towel fell off…

"Oh, Mina…"

"I know," she whispered, bare and soft black as she turned off the lights. "I missed you, too."

Author's note:

Sorry, _Star Trek_ and _Star _Wars fans. I just couldn't resist putting in Ami's lines.

On another note, since this is Japan, I will be using metric whenever possible. Although the conversion is not accurate, just think of one kilometer as roughly half a mile, and a meter as roughly three feet. As for liters and grams, you're on your own.


	22. New harsh road

22: "New harsh road"

Hayate gave Usagi a welcome smile and a knowing look in her eyes that warned her all was not as it seemed in the Shibuya police department. All of the seats surrounding her were filled up, meaning the new friends wouldn't be able to chat, so Usagi had to take what she could, filing in between Asagiri (who was boring a hole into the wall with his stare) and a male officer she wasn't well-acquainted with. Not that there would be any time to chat, of course: Chief Hari had called this general meeting of her officers so that they could all make sense of what had been happening lately. No doubt she would not tolerate any distractions.

She came in soon, without announcement, silently tallying the number of empty seats. After announcing she'd wait five more minutes, Hari sat down at the front of the room and skimmed over her notes. Usagi stole a glance at Hayate during this lull, grimacing and pointing to herself.

_Is this about ME,_ she motioned. Hayate frowned.

_Sure seems that way._ The appearance of Sailor Moon and the Senshi (or the return, depending on one's point of view) was certainly a hot topic in Shibuya, perhaps nowhere more so than its police precincts. Hari, the other chiefs, and even the commissioner all viewed them as vigilantes, potentially dangerous, unruly, even borderline criminal. The fact that nobody could explain their powers, or their adversaries, made the situation even more embarrassing and frustrating. In that regard, this meeting made a whole lot of sense.

Finally, the remaining officers made it inside, and Hari began her lecture: "Very good, I see you've all made it here. If you're still unclear as to the purpose of this meeting, I would like to quickly go over a few details regarding the rather extraordinary phenomena that's been going on for the past two months or so. I trust no one needs me to be specific about those details."

Hayate and Usagi both shriveled, blushing. Thankfully Chief Hari didn't notice.

The lights dimmed and a large projection flashed on the blank wall behind the chief; it was a compilation of all the recent photos of Sailor Moon, but only one or two were of any quality. "The individual displayed before you, whom I've called Exhibit A, appeared shortly after the outbreak of biological anomalies roughly two months ago. Over the course of the next few weeks, there have been reports of Exhibit A fighting said anomalies, whose forms, purposes, and habits I'll discuss later. From what we've managed to gather, Exhibit A demonstrates enormous physical capacities, equal to or greater than many world-class athletes. She was able to elude one of our helicopters, can scale buildings faster than an elevator, has the ability to fight off multitudes of creatures whom our best are scarcely a match for, and has been responsible for or connected to the destruction of some of the more powerful anomalies. Exhibit A contains an enormous amount of otherworldly power, and is able to channel it at will, both for destructive and recovery purposes. I'm aware that some of you might wish to draw comparisons between Exhibit A and the animated character known as Sailor Moon, but the similarities are coincidence at best."

"I dunno, chief," Asagiri murmured. "As cynical as I'd like to be right now, it's the only possible explanation."

"Soji," she sighed, "you of all people should be able to separate fantasy from reality."

"But there's not really any other viable explanation. Look, all I'm saying is that she's either a super-powered vigilante who fights these, uh, biological anomalies, or else she's just Sailor Moon."

"No such thing," Hari emphasized. Asagiri frowned, crossing his arms.

"Then kindly explain where she gets all that power, and what these monsters are."

"This is a meeting to assess what we've already gathered, not to espouse philosophy. Now, moving on: Exhibit A has also been seen in the company of a small number of other vigilantes with similar powers and abilities. I give you Exhibits B, C, D, and E." The screen switched to images of Sailors Mars, Venus, Mercury, and even Sailor Pluto, who had only returned to active duty yesterday. Usagi sat up, wondering just how all those pictures had been taken, and what this might entail for her friends. During their younger days, the Senshi had easily been able to avoid police detection, largely thanks to Ami and Minako's separate arrays of devices. Technology had caught up to the Senshi, though, and from this moment on, it would be more and more difficult to escape notice.

"Although their respective arsenals differ from Exhibit A's, these five individuals all seem relatively similar. They each wear sailor-type clothes, which might have contributed to the notion that they are Sailor Senshi, and all have skirts, thigh-high boots, long gloves, tiaras, brooches, earrings, et cetera. Their physical capabilities are similar to Exhibit A's, but their extraordinary abilities differ considerably. Exhibit B, for example, can seemingly manipulate and conjure fire at will, while Exhibit C makes use of pure energy with properties identical to light, and Exhibit D can control water and ice. Exhibit E's powers are unknown, but they have been described as horrific and very destructive. Direct encounters with any of these people are to be highly discouraged.

"Pardon me, chief," Hayashida said. "I would like to bring up a prior report of mine in regard to what you just said."

"Very well. For those of you who don't know, officer Hayashida made contact with two of the perpetrators a few weeks earlier. She stated in her report that they demonstrated no aggressive action towards her, or any number of officers and civilians; indeed, all they seemed concerned with was ridding the city of the anomalies I mentioned. This is all well and good, officer, but you're still very inexperienced, and I'm afraid your voice doesn't carry much credibility."

"Are you suggesting I made it all up?"

"I'm merely saying that one testimonial does not an account make."

"But didn't Lieutenant Toha also give a report regarding an encounter?"

"Yes, but he later redacted that report due to issues concerning his physical and mental well-being at the time." Hayate shot Usagi a glance, as if to say, "Sorry, I tried". The other officer Usagi was sitting next to raised his hand, saying:

"Chief Utnapishtim, you keep mentioning anomalies. Would you kindly expand on this?"

"Would if I could, but due to their varied appearances, abilities, and general lack of information, a full report is impossible at this moment. I can, however, go over a brief time frame, if that would be all right. The first sighting was roughly two months ago, shortly after officer Tsukino apprehended a bank robber. The creature acted alone, but its successors increased in number. It should be noted that the entity known as Exhibit A arrived not long after the second appearance of these creatures, and her appearances coincided with the majority of successive attacks. While these anomalies have mainly shown up in large numbers, recent sightings have been singular, though ultimately more destructive in nature. For our records, we have identified these singularly powerful entities as Foes One through Five."

Indistinct pictures and renderings of the giant bull, Nasu, Kur, Jahi, and Anzu flashed next, with Hari briefly describing each. Their information on the major enemies Usagi and her friends had defeated was so sparse that Usagi was nearly tempted to pipe up and fill in the holes. She stopped herself short and sat in silence; meanwhile the lights came back on and Hari wrapped the meeting up.

"That about sums it up. Nobody rightly knows what's happening, and I don't know how all of this is being explained, either. Whatever theories or ideas you have, you may need to keep them to yourself. For the time being, do your jobs as best you can, and if anything suspicious happens, keep a sharp eye and call for backup."

"So are we arresting the Senshi on sight?" Asagiri said. Hari glared at him; he rolled his eyes. "I mean, the vigilantes."

"Not as of yet; they've been deemed too dangerous. But rest assured, actions are being taken to catch them. All I'm asking of you is to keep the streets safe. Dismissed." Asagiri didn't look too pleased as he filed in with the rest of the officers; Hayashida pulled him aside, impressed by his actions.

"Wow, Asagiri, I never thought I'd hear you talk to the chief like that! And I _never_ thought you'd take the Senshi's side!"

"You mean the vigilantes," he smirked. Hayate chuckled.

"Right, oops. So what gives? Are Usagi and I no longer the only Sailor fans here?"

"So it's 'Usagi' now? Since when did you two get so close? Tch, never mind; I just like to keep things interesting and chaotic for the chief. Besides, when you get right down to it, it's really the only logical explanation."

"Yeah, too bad Hari doesn't see it that way. So, Asagiri, who's your favorite Senshi?"

"Don't have one. I have too much work piled up to chatter. Later." He ambled away, leaving Hayate to pout. Usagi smiled gently as she joined her friend.

"Just when you think you know someone, huh?"

"Yeah, really! So what's your take on all this? I mean, it's pretty ironic that you're in the center of the place that's trying to hunt you down. And let's face it: there are a lot of people in here that're smarter than me. Somewhere along the line, somebody's going to figure out who you are, and they may not be as open about it as I am!"

"I dunno," Usagi grinned. "We did just learn of a closet Sailor Senshi fan. There might be more here than we thought."

"All the same, be careful."

"I will," she said, patting Hayate's shoulder. "I've got good friends backing me up."

…

Mizuno laid awake for several minutes, alone with her thoughts: half of them consisting of utter happiness and fulfillment, the other on regret and sickening remorse—all stemmed from the same circumstance. A hand's breadth away, Minako still slept, blissfully oblivious to the dilemma faced by the woman beside her. The warmth, the fragrance, the taste, the sights and sounds of Minako's love and lovemaking still lingered as Mizuno laid motionless, her mind experiencing rare stillness. The Senshi once renowned for her steadfast reason and cool appraisal now found herself unable to come to terms with something that should have been so simple, something she once believed to have understood. Finding no answers in the quiet of early morning, she rose, and drifted into her bathroom.

Water. Mizuno. Bareness. Herself. Under the spray. Millions of little droplets touching, caressing, striking down hard firm. Eyes shut, a hundred innocent tears one for every night spent alone wondering. Cold. Shivering. Without her. Hot. Scalding. Boiling emotions. Hate. Envy. Regret. Spite. Desperation. Tepid. Time to peel the veneer. Spin, soap. Everywhere. Mercury blinded by bubbles. Patience under the gushing torrent. Clean it. All. Away. Slough it. Death to the past. It goes spiraling down to the no world away lost forever or so she must think. She watches it. Firm pink now, renewal, old carapace gone. Idly the hair, fingers combing, scratch. The blue seems longer, endless thickets of sky, ice, water. Water. Mizuno. Bareness. Herself.

Showering felt good; it gave her time to think, rearrange everything, put some order into this new chaos. Minako had come back to her after all these years, and no amount of time spent yearning for others or devoting to any soul could extinguish the love that was still burning, brighter and hotter and irresistible, irrepressible. She could no longer deny it; she could no longer _wish_ to deny it. Ami Mizuno was in love with Minako Aino, as she always had been and always would be. And nobody else would do.

So she returned to what she knew to be true, but in the end, she couldn't escape the fact that she had cheated on her girlfriend. Ami had went and loved her true love, all in secret, away from the knowledge of her current love interest. By admitting to herself the most profound truth, she had perpetrated a great lie, and by sewing this falsehood she would in time reap its pain. Nastya would find out one way or another, and a new harsh road must be opened in the wake of it. But better sooner than late, and better by her own mouth.

All that remained of Minako was a letter placed where she had slept. Ami took it but decided it must not be read until she had prepared herself and rid herself of the razor hanging precariously over her head. Girding herself, she went to her phone and pushed in Nastya's number. But of course she was not there to answer.

"It's me," she announced, smiling thinly. She could not express herself honestly in any language Nastya would understand, so she kept herself native and simple. "Would you be available sometime soon to talk? Maybe go for a walk, or have a quiet picnic somewhere? I…I'm thinking about taking a few days off. Call me if you're free, okay? Bye.

"The best-laid plans," she muttered to herself, putting the phone down. She was nearly out the door, off on some errand she had been putting off all these days, when she took her phone back out and made a impulsive call. "Ah, hello, I didn't expect you to pick up. …Well, you've just been so busy. …Yes, I am one to talk, aren't I? Anyway, this may seem…silly…of me to ask, but could we meet for lunch today? I, ah…have the whole day off. I've been thinking about seeing a good friend, and…well…"

The door soon shut on an empty apartment.

…

"Sheesh!" Makoto exclaimed, reeling from it all. "You could plot a cheesy daytime drama around all that!"

"Or a trashy talk show," Minako added. She scrubbed harder, determined to scour every last dirty parcel from the grater. Her fingers were wrinkled and weary, arms burning from long hours of work. No doubt her former manager would faint if he saw his prized talent slaving away like this. Makoto still managed to smile, but only in awe.

"But it's you all over. You're true to yourself no matter what."

"Come on, you're not even going to try and rebuke me? I thought we were friends. We're supposed to hold each other accountable when it comes to our love-lives!"

"Hey, you don't see a gavel here, do you? I'd be the pot calling the kettle black if I started doing that."

"Ohmygosh, did I miss a spot?" She scrubbed furiously; Makoto chuckled and stopped her.

"You never were very good with maxims, were you? I'm just saying I'm the last person that should judge you—and besides, you're doing a good enough job of it yourself. Minako's matured some."

"You watch your language, missy." Makoto smiled, plunging her hands in the liquid, brooding as they remained submerged. A new thought had occurred.

"But what will Setsuna think when she finds out?"

"Maybe I won't tell her."

"Mina, this is coming from experience, sweetheart. Lovers _always_ find these things out, and Setsuna's much smarter than your average person. Hell, I'm surprised she didn't see this coming. You know, because of…"

"Well," Minako sighed, "if she did, she sure didn't seem bothered by it. I dunno, Mako… I kind of get the feeling that she _wants_ me to get back together with Ami. I mean, we make a good couple and all, but I'm always under the impression that she'd rather see me with someone else. That's coming from _my_ experience, by the way. I've seen plenty of guys with that look—heck, I've probably sported it myself."

"So you think she'd be fine with it?"

"Maybe not. But she might understand. Setsu's…open like that. Almost like she's fatalistic. Anyway, that's the last one." She proudly handed Makoto a dripping teacup, which her friend took warmly.

"You work fast, Miss Aino. Don't tell me you're eager to leave and get back to your honey."

"Which one?" she scoffed, drying her arms. "But you're right, Setsu needs to know. Or she at least needs to hear me say it. I'll fill you in on all the gory details later."

"Hey, don't leave yet!"

Minako was absolutely forbidden to leave her best friend without a hug.

Wishing her friend good luck and returning to her duties, Makoto turned a radio on and set it to a station that played local Japanese metal bands. She did a quick sweep of the restaurant, smiling at Motoki's handiwork, double-checking the register and nabbing inventory folders on her way out. She called to her husband, who had been tidying up here and there, humming and banging her head in time with the music.

"Toki'? Your turn to choose dinner, honey! Maybe we can call Usagi and have her take the kids somewhere; I'm feeling kind of romantic tonight! Hey, why don't we get out the good candles and wear something a little more festive? There's this awesome new dress I've been saving for a special occa—"

Peeking into the back room, Makoto froze as she saw a puddle of blood on the floor. Her bones froze rigidly as she trailed from the blood to a pair of coal-black legs planted on the floor, crimson teardrops drip-dripping slowly as her vision pieced together something entirely monstrous. The lights in the room flickered and went off as two pairs of eyes stared at her: one pair familiar, shuddering in horror and pain; the other entirely alien, steely and utterly evil. Icy knives penetrated her flesh as the horror dug its sickly nails further into her husband's body.

"Mako…run. Get the kids…to…safet—"

Overwhelming agony silenced him. The nightmare made no movement, no flicker of glee or rage, no motion or sound, save the hatred burning in its eyes. The woman broke from her paralysis, barreling into danger, grasping a talisman that had been forsaken ten years. She was struck down immediately, the force so great it felt like a car had smashed her. A second blow made sure she would not get up for a very long time.

"I will not kill him yet," the monster said, its voice soft and calm. "I merely wanted you to witness a fraction of my power. I have the ability to give your most beloved pain unendurable. I can assure you of your utter helplessness in the face of this power. Through my powers and the channels that feed into those powers, I have learned who you are, where you live, whom you love, and where I might find them. I have also learned to what extent I may torture them, so that you fully understand what I am capable of. But even then, I wonder."

Makoto's world was undone as she was forced to listen to her husband wailing. It was as if the abomination was tearing his bones out. She could barely muster the strength needed to shout, stop it.

"Well, at least I am assured. You can now comprehend my strength. You must also understand that I take as much bliss in his agony, and the agony of those you love, as you do, when they are their most pleased. For every shred of happiness you have acquired from your loved ones, I will equate with pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain…" With every word slowly the horror squeezed another drop out of Motoki, the fluid dripping onto the floor like a metronome, keeping perfect time with his words. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

"Damn you!" she growled, crawling across the floor, grasping for the monster's legs. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want you to come see me, Mrs. Kino. I have come specifically for you because you appear to be the only one who has not…shall we say…accepted the invitations. I want you to come to me so that we may speak. You will be an example to all your friends, Mrs. Kino. I will take your husband and your children—"

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON MY CHILDREN YOU SICK F—"

A final sharp kick and Makoto no longer had anything to say.

"I will take your husband and children, and you will follow me when I tell you to. You will come alone. Alert your friends and I will rend their limbs from their bodies. Alert the _Asha_ and I will peel their skin from their flesh. Alert the _Apkallu_ and I will feed them to wolves while they yet breathe. Alert anyone, and they will be granted endless torture for the remainder of their long lives."

The creature knelt down, Motoki still in its grip, whispering very slowly to Makoto:

"Do not test me on this. Are we understood?"

All she could do was wail.

"That is acceptable. We must part now, you and I, but don't be sad. We shall soon meet again, Mrs. Kino. It shall be a family reunion of jubilation. Remember: I shall call for you and you shall answer. You will know it is I when Gandarewa speaks. Until then, Mrs. Kino, do not forget what you have witnessed. We shall all be crestfallen if you have forgotten what I can do."

She was left alone in the darkness before she could open her eyes. The blinding anguish of her injuries was nothing compared to the thousand tortures of what she had seen, and the promises of more in the future. She dared not leave her husband and children to their fate but dared not summon help, lest his grisly promises come true. The only thing Makoto could do was slowly get up, wait for herself to be healed, and anticipate the summons. Scalding tears of rage trickled down as she mourned her inestimable weakness.

_To be continued…_


	23. By Jove

23: "By Jove"

Makoto had barely begun to heal when she got the call to follow her enemy. The monster who identified himself as Gandarewa made his announcement abundantly clear, and at a time and place Makoto was most vulnerable, the shower. She had been trying to make sense of everything underneath a hot spray when the droplets suddenly coalesced and formed a shape right before her eyes. Naked and terrified, she could only step back in fright, covering herself in an ill attempt at modesty. The creature shimmered for a moment as it reveled in this newest humiliation, before issuing its decree. Makoto was asked to be at a certain place at a certain time, and if she were even a moment late, he would visit unspeakable horrors on her loved ones.

"I don't need to remind you not to alert anyone of this meeting, do I? Because it would be absolutely delightful for me if you forgot. Give me reason to drag your husband and children over razors, or hang them by their own entrails, or force them to swallow fire. Give me that opportunity, Mrs. Kino, and I will gladly take it."

She glared with every shred of hatred that she had ever known.

"Or not. All the same, do not be late. Oh, and Mrs. Kino?" Before the droplets became droplets once more, the monster dragged its eyes up and down her naked body, its tongue slithering out perversely. She immediately turned the water off, dried, and dressed, pausing only once, at her private dresser. Pictures of the entire Kino family smiled back at her—and somewhere on that dresser were the images of her other two families. She had been so young when her parents died that those photos were oftentimes the only memory she had left. They, along with the Senshi, grinned back at her, cheering her on, pale shivering lights in the absolute darkness.

She was given five minutes to arrive at a location that was ten minutes away. It was cold, and raining very hard, and quite dark outside, when she bolted from her house onto the streets. She knew exactly where the "meeting" was being held—she had walked by it countless times—but she also knew she must run at full speed if she wanted to make it on time. Thankfully, she had spent a large portion of her decade of retirement keeping herself physically fit, and might even reach her destination with some time to spare. Unfortunately, it would take a massive toll on her body, and she would be weary and breathless when she arrived. No doubt this was part of the monster's plan.

Crossing wet streets in the darkness was the worst part. Some roads were so congested with cars that she was forced to go out of her way to an intersection and wait for a light to change, costing her precious seconds. She was nearly run over a few times during fits of desperation and blindness. The heavy rain clung tight to her clothes; her shoes and stockings were saturated from darting through puddles and ditches; her hair whipped around, getting caught in her face. She paused to check her watch and catch her breath, but ignored her body's searing needs when she realized she had less than a minute to go.

The location was a private runway, of all places. Gandarewa obviously took everything into account and chose the one place Makoto would stray from as a destination point. Even now, more than twenty years after her parents' passing, she still hated airports and airplanes, and could not easily linger at one. Minako's departure had been the last time she visited one, but even then, it took her long minutes to brace herself. Now she found herself heedlessly careening onto it, where she found the glowing pillar of pale blue light. She threw herself at it and tumbled out onto dry, dusty, rocky ground, mere moments before the interdimensional portal closed.

"Good, you are here," came the demon's voice, still soft and calm and overflowing with quiet malice. "And one point oh nine second early. You must make your old sempai so proud—but let's not delay any further, Mrs. Kino. I'll not let you rest, unless you'd like to see your loved ones boiling in their own blood."

"Just tell me where you are and let's get this over with!" she screamed. "What the hell do you want, anyway?!"

"The delight of your company, of course. Come, Mrs. Kino, as quickly as you can. Stop and you will only _wish_ I had killed your family." A pillar of smoke erupted out of the blasted alien wasteland, clearly her beacon. Makoto set herself to putting one foot ahead of the other, trying to catch her breath and stem the throbbing injuries she had received earlier.

Gandarewa's world, if that was where she had been taken, reminded her of the planet Mars a little. It was utterly desolate, not so much as a desiccated shrub or tree dotting the arid landscape. The blasted rocky landscape was reddish in color; the sky was similarly red, but darker and richer, almost like soil. Three or four volcanoes dominated the horizon, one of them active and gurgling. There was actually a stream not far from where she had emerged, but Makoto dared not even look at it. A putrid odor wafted from the black water, and she got the feeling that it was responsible for draining this land of life. The sickening irony made her stomach churn, and she marched on harder than ever, determined to kill this creature if she could.

It wasn't long before Makoto's legendary stamina came to an end, and she collapsed on the ground. Gandarewa's polite voice immediately whistled in the wind, mocking and tormenting her. It goaded her to give up, and offered to fill the land with the shrieks of her loved ones if she so desired. She silenced him by crawling, grabbing clumps of rock-hard dirt as she pulled herself little by little towards the column of smoke. She managed to get a second wind and climbed to her knees, breathless and dirty, the fire in her eyes flickering. None of her previous tribulations were as wretched and Herculean as this.

Makoto summed up the strength to mount a rocky dune, but her energy left her as she toppled over and rolled down the other side, utterly beaten long before the battle. She wanted to go on, for her husband and children, but no amount of anger or spirit could rouse her. She had reached the end, at last, and she could not help but think that, if she had only joined the other Senshi when they asked her, none of this would have happened.

"That's correct," came the voice of her most hated, before a sharp blow crashed against her ribs. Makoto tumbled and clattered helplessly, barely even strong enough to grunt. "Rely on those feelings of yours. Sailor Jupiter could have done so much more. But alas, this is your limit, Mrs. Kino. Now I shall endeavor you to your purpose."

This was the first time she got a good look at the monstrosity. Gandarewa was humanoid, but unusually small, roughly Ami's height. Its body consisted of densely-packed muscle, skin as dark as the depths of the ocean, with barnacles and anemones growing out of it. An eel's head jutted out of its left arm, silently screaming; the heads of countless fish decorated its right arm, opening and closing their mouths stupidly. It had shells and starfish on its shoulders, gills on its neck, and a chillingly bulbous head. Its mouth was filled with teeth but it barely moved when the monster spoke; it had the eyes of a squid, huge and dull. Makoto wished she could think of something uglier she had seen, but was very hard-pressed.

"S…screw you," she coughed, tasting blood. The monster knelt down, idly rocking her back and forth with its chilly hand. It pressed down firmly, crushing flesh and bone, causing her to roar into the dusty ground.

"Your defiance suggests you have forgotten what I am capable of. But let me remind you later. Do you know why I have called you here, Makoto? I don't normally go so far out of my way to torment a single person. I'm usually so…indiscriminate. But your condition is very special." He hit her again so she rolled around, then lifted her by the jaw so that they were eye-to-eye. The stench roiling from the monster's breath made Makoto gag, but she still refused to give in.

"The _Apkallu_ have been a rather obstinate lot for the duration of history, yet there is something about the ones of this era that give them considerable strength. A great number of my fellow Druj have been killed, and this concerns me. Through my channels, I have learned of your affiliation with them. Whether you are _Apkallu_ or merely their confidante is still unclear, but irrelevant. I have brought you here to demonstrate what I am willing to do: not just to you, but to the rest of them, to all of mankind, to the gods, to all of creation itself. I am Gandarewa; I am he who devours creation—even if I must do it one person at a time. And when your body and the bodies of your loved ones are splayed out in the thousands of pieces for the _Apkallu_ to see, then I will have broken them. No victory could ever be surmounted against a foe whose strength is so terrible."

Makoto coughed louder, struggling to stay conscious. She bared her teeth, clenching her fists. "Sounds…like something…cooked up…in a really…bad…manga! I've seen better…plots…in sitcoms!" She coughed again, spitting all over Gandarewa's face. The monster roared, threw her high into the air, leaped up, smashed its fists against her, caught her, and slammed her into the ground, where she lay still. He quickly picked her up again, laying a terrible punch to her face, a knee to the gut, and a cruel slash across her chest and stomach. Clearly he could kill Makoto any time he wished—but they both knew there are fates much worse than death, and he wanted his victim to experience that.

Makoto was forced to stand after so many beatings, bloody and half-blind. Gandarewa gestured, and three stones rose from the lifeless landscape. Motoki, Shinozaki, and Naoko were bound to the stones, bleeding and bruised and barely alive. Rage filled Makoto until Gandarewa purged it from her with a crushing blow.

"Of course, you could always save them and spare yourself this torment. All you have to do is surrender to me. Pledge your undying loyalty to Gandarewa and none of this will have ever happened. Or you may yet see the full measure of my brutality. Even I do not know my own limits. I have never been so…permitted." Still quiet, still calm, still peaceful, Gandarewa bared rows of deadly teeth, not laughing or smiling but certainly reveling in his wicked triumph. Makoto rolled around to face him, caked with blood and grit. Her eyes turned to her husband, her son, her daughter. The family she had never had, finally granted to her.

She spat. "Never."

"Oh, you don't know how happy this makes me feel," he whispered. Gandarewa slowly turned around, gesturing to his prisoners. Black watery tendrils lashed at their bodies, driving her loved ones to indescribably pain. Motoko could take a little punishment but his son and daughter were screaming, wailing, crying for their mother. Makoto found new life and sprang after her enemy, but was struck down before she could even touch him. He stopped suddenly, pulled her up, and stuck his chin out.

"Go on. Do it. Strike me. I want you to be assured of how helpless you truly are."

Makoto summoned everything she had and crashed her fist right in the center of the monster's ugly bulb-head. Wretched torture shot down her arm as it flailed uselessly at her side, all the knuckles surely broken. Gandarewa returned the favor, and Makoto lay flat on the unforgiving surface.

"What say you, Makoto?" it called gently. "Free yourself and those you love, or suffer an undying death? And don't delay, they are miserable over there." The screams of her loved ones tore through her chest into her heart, and Makoto Kino finally understood true defeat. She laid miserable, staring up at the crimson sky, battered and broken. Her hand clutched her heart in sorrow.

"Okay," she whispered, "you win. I surrender."

"I know," it hissed, leaning down to glare at his new acolyte. Makoto's vision fluttered as Gandarewa began to claim her—but then her foot launched itself against his groin.

Gandarewa winced.

Well. _That_ hurt him.

"I wasn't talking to _you_, idiot!" she snarled. Gandarewa's peace abandoned him, and unblemished rage overwhelmed his demeanor as he lifted his victim off the ground, crushing her throat in his icy hand.

"IMPUDEEEEEEENNNNNNNCCCCCE!" he screamed. "Just for that, you filthy pus-filled pimple, I will devote of my existence to inviting every conceivable horror upon you and every living creature on this miserable world! You die NOW, knowing you have damned everything you have ever known to my greatness! What pathetic attempts at bravado do you have to display for me now, dog?!"

"You…asking…for last…words?" she gargled. "Well…I only…have…three."

Makoto took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

_I'm sorry…but I surrender myself to you now. Please use me as you will._

And then shouted to the lifeless heavens, clutching her heart and the talisman she had kept hidden under her clothes, "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

The blast had such terrifying strength that it knocked back Gandarewa and everything else within four meters. He bounced, crashed, came to a rough start, stood up on shaky legs, utterly stunned by the energetic explosion. It felt like he had been struck by lightning, or kicked square in the chest by the lord of all horses, or buffeted by the storms of Adad. Rage and bewilderment flashed across his face as the dust settled and he beheld what had become of his victim. A crackling surge of electricity flowed around her, tendrils of white-hot heat dancing, humming and buzzing. Beneath her, despite all of his efforts to drain his realm of life, grasses were sprouting, and as she walked towards him, the land turned green at her feet, almost as though her very presence could renew the world.

Of course, without the band that kept her hair tied in her trademark ponytail, Sailor Jupiter looked a little frazzled. Her long auburn mane was flowing in the stiff breeze, dancing snakes writhing around every fiber and strand. She burned white and green and golden and carnation-red, unadulterated hatred and fury manifested and magnified a hundredfold in her blazing eyes. Gandarewa stared in horror at what she had become, screamed wretchedly, and lashed out, evil black rivulets gushing from his arms. Jupiter's neck flexed, her head tilted incrementally, narrowly avoiding the blast. He fired again; she blocked it with her palm, lightning and thunder rumbling, splitting the blast in two. The monster crept back in fright and anger, stammering; Jupiter summoned a disc of sparkling energy, wound back, and hurled it sharply. Gandarewa shrieked and ducked, narrowly avoiding the attack. It fizzled uselessly in the distance.

"HA! What was that?! If that is all the mighty Apkallu can muster, then you are no threat after all! Now writhe in torment, you—"

"Shut up!" she screamed, her body glowing with electric sparks. "I wasn't aiming at _you_." Gandarewa pursed his ugly lips in bewilderment, jerking around to see what the attack had wrought. A scowl rose from the depths of his belly as he noticed the binds keeping his prisoners secured had been cut, freeing them. Motoki had already limped over to his son and daughter, taking them both in his arms.

"Hey babe, you okay?!" Jupiter shouted. Motoki stared hard at his wife.

"Not yet. I will be once you turn this son of a bitch into a splatter on the ground!"

"With pleasure." Gandarewa turned back to Jupiter, cursing and screaming wildly, flailing his arms as he shot wave after wave of evil energy. Jupiter weathered his attacks, calling forth the rage of the heavens, channeling them into the conduit on her tiara. She compressed, balling everything up before unleashing it into a trembling wave of destruction, striking her hated enemy full-force. The fiend was pushed back against a rocky outcropping, the force so great it eventually cracked and shattered the huge stone. Gandarewa had to focus to free himself, and when he was finally released, his black body sizzled and smoked. Great gasps of hatred and psychotic malice issues from his foaming mouth; his fingers twitched and ached as he called forth all his powers.

"I think you have your permission now," Jupiter called darkly. Gandarewa screamed, lunging a blast three times larger than himself. The landscape trembled and broke as it screamed through the air; Jupiter leaped high, calling on the meager life still clinging stubbornly to the blasted landscape. An updraft lifted her further; a shield of grass blades surrounded her. She fired off another blast of thunder while soaring in mid-air, but Gandarewa deflected it, shooting again in retaliation. Jupiter could not move well in the air and had to brace herself against the attack; it struck her indirectly, sending her crashing to the ground. She hit the surface hard, her left shoulder absorbing most of the damage. Gandarewa was on her in a flash, writhing with retribution.

"Perhaps I shall rip your filthy little head from your ugly little neck and douse your children with your own blood. Or maybe I'll just tear your limbs off and leave you a wriggling, writhing little freak, out here in the middle of nowhere! The possibilities…"

He lifted her up by her weak shoulder, squeezing it hard. Jupiter couldn't prevent herself from screaming in pain, but willed herself not to be taken so easily. She punched; he caught her arm; she thrust her head, crashing her skull against his stubby nose. Her leg shot out again, plowing directly into his abdomen; sparks surged as she regained strength. Gandarewa, a creature of the water, was immediately repulsed, and was forced to let her go.

"You'll…suffer…for that…!" he cringed, foaming and fuming with pain. Jupiter smirked.

"Put it on our tab!"

"_Our_?" Gandarewa didn't even notice the person sneaking up behind him until it was too late. A heavy blunt object smashed the back of his head, felling him. It struck again and again, merciless and violent, until it broke in two. Motoki stood growling with rage over his tormentor, every scar and bruise flashing with vengeance. His foot immediately went to the monster's throat, stomping over and over, concluding with a vicious kick. Gandarewa regained his senses and leaped away, clutching his head with more hatred than even he dared conceive.

"THIS MUST NOT BE HAPPENING! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT LOWLY MORTALS! YOU ARE AS FLEAS BEFORE THE MOUNTAIN, CHAFF IN THE FIRE! YOU ARE LESS THAN INSIGNIFICANT! PATHETIC! WEAK! TRIFLING! HELPLEEEEEESS!"

"Yeah?" Motoki spat, stretching and flexing his arms. "Well, these helpless mortals just kicked your ass. What does that make you?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH—" The entire world shook as Gandarewa screamed, thrusting his arms into the earth, devoting every shred of his radical powers to his vengeance. The ground quaked open, spewing geysers of vile black filth that surged and flooded the surface. He lifted his arms, imploring the skies to rain down death as thousands of obsidian needles pelted the land. Just for good measure, he called forth the last of his reserves, ejaculating a shockwave of such magnitude that it cleaved a distant volcano completely in two. He wheezed hoarsely, shoulders heaving, teeth bared, eyes wide and pulsating, as the dust settled and empty silence gradually returned.

He looked around. There was nothing left.

"That was it," he murmured to himself, gasping and choking on his subsiding fury. "That was…my limit. I finally bore witness to my full greatness. It was even more beautiful and spectacular than I could have imagined!"

"Wow, really? That was all you had to offer?"

A chill and a fear crawled up his spine as a familiar, ghostly voice called out to him. He dared not imagine…

"Because if that's all you've got, mister…"

He slowly turned around, seeing Sailor Jupiter, her husband, and her children secured inside a dome of electrical and botanical energy. Heartbreak.

"Then you're in trouble!" she grinned, pointing her finger at him. He quickly lashed out, but Motoki caught his arm, pulling him into the energy sphere.

"Anyway, die." Jupiter's fury blasted out, a scorching-hot column of power that passed through Gandarewa's body like a bullet through gelatin, severing his head from his immolated body. The blast slowly subsided; the head bounced along the ground, coming to a sickening stop. The monster's eyes and mouth still twitched in horror and surprise as what little of its life ebbed away.

"Ooh, decapitation!" Motoki purred, giving his wife a kiss. "Nice!"

"Thanks," she giggled. "Wanna finish him off?"

"Hmm, maybe we should let the children handle that. You know, really rub the irony in his face."

"Not a bad idea, hon! May as well start grooming little Nao right now! She's gonna succeed her mommy someday!" Motoki smiled at his daughter, spinning her in the air just as she loved.

"Didja hear that, princess? Your mommy's a superhero, and someday you'll be one, too."

"Soopa hewwo mom?" He laughed and kissed her; Jupiter nuzzled her son. It was then, and only then, did her husband seem to take notice of her transformation.

"Well-well, Sailor Jupiter. My hero. How can we ever thank you for your daring rescue?" He gently kissed her cheek; she blushed and laughed. "Wait, I know," he said, digging through his ruined pockets. He pulled out a familiar pink braid, and with his wife flustered and tittering, gently wound it around her hair, giving her a very distinguished ponytail.

"There," he smiled, "I knew something was missing. Now the look is complete. Did I ever tell you how abundantly sexy you look in that uniform?"

"Motoki!" she squealed, turning hot red, "Don't say things like that in front of the kids!"

"But it's true! You should wear it more often." He winked lewdly, but she knew deep down what he was really implying. Jupiter smiled fondly, embracing him, kissing and crying and sighing with relief.

"I guess…I'm gonna have to make some humble pie, huh?"

"I'm sure that won't be necessary. I'd settle for a perfectly ordinary blueberry pie—and maybe some Makoto _a la mode_." He swatted her rear end gently, causing her to shriek and grin. The more pressing issue of leaving that blasted hell came up, and for awhile they were stumped. Suddenly, a portal opened not three steps in front of them, and a voice called out to them, broken and distant.

"Leave… Go… You have your freedom. But don't dare believe you have won. Do you think…that I am the worst the Druj have to offer? The _Asha_, the gods, they all fear…my name… Tremble…at my greatness. Gandarewa is suffering and doom and hopelessness and everlasting darkness to the _Asha_, yet he is counted among the least of the servants of Ahriman. There is one whom…the gods…abandon all hope. One who…sews an evil…many times greater than mine. The calamity…above all others. Leave this place, you fools…and deliver that message to your friends! I give you your freedom! I curse you with…a far greater doom!"

Sailor Jupiter's fingers snapped, blasting the monster's head into a gooey mess, splattering the ground just as her husband asked. She did not look back until the vortex had completely sealed behind them.

"Sheesh," she whispered, "I hate it when they monologue."

Makoto Kino returned, and collapsed on the ground, blessedly relieved in the middle of a downpour.


	24. London bridge

24: "London bridge"

"Dr. Mizuno, Dr. Saeko Mizuno, please report to the emergency room lobby; you have a visitor. Dr. Saeko Mizuno to the emergency room lobby for a visitor, please."

"That's unusual," Saeko muttered, glancing up from a diagnostics chart. She was almost never summoned so specifically before; usually her talents were reserved for those who had seen the rest, and now depended on the best. And that would not be her daughter, either: Ami's calls were more personal, private. But perhaps this was someone who knew Ami, and came to her for help? But her daughter was an accomplished doctor now; there was little Saeko could do that her offspring could not. After some hesitation, and a bit of wrapping up, Saeko put her duties on hold and headed to E.R. A family of four awaited her there: a very badly damaged man, a slightly bruised and bloody woman, and two children, both with rather alarming injuries. She saw the scars before the people, but that's just who she was.

"Mrs. Mizuno?" the woman spoke. Saeko bowed tentatively.

"Just 'doctor', please. Do I perhaps know you, Miss?"

"It would be difficult for me to call you Dr. Mizuno, since I'm already acquainted with one."

"Then you know my daughter?"

"Yes ma'am, very well." She smiled despite the physical and emotional pain jarring her; in the meantime Saeko tried matching a name to the face. Aside from Minako and Usagi, she was not very familiar with her daughter's circle of friends—yet another regret she was hoping to rectify. But scattered descriptions helped her along: tall, brunette, very feminine, shining green eyes, a ponytail, athletic build…

"Would you be…Makoto Kino, then?"

"Yes ma'am, that's right. I don't believe we've met. But, um, I was actually wondering if you could help my family out."

Another glance at the other three. "Husband and children, I take it? Very well, you've come to the right place, Mrs.…"

"Kino. My husband, Motoki, son and daughter Shinozaki and Naoko."

"Pleased to meet you. I'll send your children to pediatrics and your husband to a specialist. Beg your pardon, but you really don't seem as bad off as they are."

"Oh, I've had worse," she grinned sheepishly. Much like the other Senshi, Makoto could recover most of her injuries when transformed, and any wounds she received while transformed erased as she changed back. That she was accustomed to fights helped her recovery immensely. All the same, Saeko insisted she consult a physician; Makoto agreed but asked to see her.

"Hmm…yes, I think we should talk. I'll call a few other doctors; in the meantime, please wait for me in Room 17-R." Makoto kissed her loved ones as they were whisked off, then sighed to herself as all the troubles and tribulations of the past few hours began piling up at last. So she had finally crossed the line she swore she'd never cross before. Sailor Jupiter had been reborn at last, and she had reveled in the triumphant return. Of course it had been for a just cause; she had been forced into it. But then all those times when she _could_ have given in, joined her friends, made some difference, gnawed at her, cultivating remorse. Oh well, hindsight was cruel that way. Then again, nobody save her family knew of her decision. She could have easily chalked it up to a one-time necessity, then resumed her normal life without anyone the wiser.

Yes, of course—at least until the next time someone she loved was in danger. And who would it be? Son, daughter? The original Shinozaki? Her old sempai, if the fates allowed? Usagi? Minako? Naru? Or perhaps some stranger who was desperately crying out for aid, and only Sailor Jupiter could answer the call? Could she turn a blind eye to _that_? Any of it?

Both Makoto and Sailor Jupiter had gotten a fine thrashing from that demon, and even with the transformation, she still had an impressive catalogue, and plenty of reason to wince and hiss as she relaxed on a bed. Saeko came in while Makoto was contemplating her future, be it the immediate problem of her wounds or the long-term aftermath of opening the proverbial Pandora's Jar (myth-conscious Minako would kill her if she accidentally called it a "box"). A smile was exchanged but Saeko was even more meditative than her patient.

"I'll close the door," she announced, doing so. It was still raining heavily outside; Saeko's footsteps fell silent behind the relentless _hsssssh_. She studied Makoto for about two or three minutes, neither moving nor speaking. Makoto only knew the older woman by reputation, so she decided not to speak until spoken to, and not to act unless instructed. She may have just fought off one of the most powerful demons in history, but she could still be intimidated.

Finally, Saeko said, "Mrs. Kino, if I may. We're alone now, and what I'm about to say will be kept under the strictest confidence. As a doctor, this is of course natural for me, but I feel present circumstances require much more gravity than I would normally allow. I did not get a chance to study the injuries your husband and children had to a great extent, but from that short glimpse I was allowed, I came to the conclusion that those were not natural wounds. I have never encountered a living creature, be it human or beast, that could cause a body such pain. Now don't worry, Mrs. Kino, they can be treated—in fact, the body is doing a rather remarkable job of that by itself. It's almost as if those wounds were not meant to be…ah, _kept_ long-term, if that makes any sense."

"So you're saying they're healing themselves."

"Not exactly. It's as though the wounds are leaving the body, like…oh, the way dead skin sheds itself on a daily basis. Naturally. As if the two cannot coexist for long."

"I think I understand."

"Your wounds are much more natural, though, or at least most of them are. And I think you already know none of them are life-threatening in the least—for any of you, I might add."

"That's a relief."

"And yet one can't help but wonder where, or from what, or how, you were all so mercilessly harmed. Well, if you will permit some rather radical theories, I shall explain. As you might have been told, my daughter and I have not always been…close…but from the times we were, I have noticed strikingly similar and equally baffling wounds on her own person, especially during her teenage years. I could not find any means to clarify those injuries as Ami was never the physical type, except while swimming, and I believed her to be wise enough to distance herself from…eh, harmful relationships. Of which I am sure yours is the antithesis."

"The…?" Makoto seemed confused. Saeko closed her eyes.

"The influence of her four closest peers was healthy for her, in other words. At least she always spoke of her four friends in high regard. But back to my explanation: recently my questions have found answer. I watched as my daughter shed her persona before my eyes and became Sailor Mercury—at least that's what I believe she's called. I've not confronted her with this revelation yet—I'm embarrassed to say I'm more comfortable confiding in a stranger than my own daughter—but I have seen it with my own eyes, and I'm not the type to wallow in denial. So I discovered the Sailor Senshi really did exist, and my daughter was one of them, and that was where she acquired those niggling injuries of hers. And if you'll allow me to be so bold, Mrs. Kino, I must conclude that you are a Senshi as well. Those bruises you and your family got could have only come from an abnormal source. I'm right, aren't I?"

Desperation. Hope. Fear. But overwhelmingly, Saeko shone with love, and even pride. Her daughter was a lesbian, was a doctor, was Sailor Mercury. A mother couldn't ask to achieve a better legacy. Makoto nodded solemnly. A deep breath.

"As I said, I'll keep this confidential. Also, I don't feel it necessary to understand the identity of the remaining three Senshi, although I can probably guess. She _did_ hold a strong predilection towards the four of you, after all. Just tell me this: is Minako…"

All Makoto had to do was smile. Saeko sagged with relief.

"I see. Then Ami was quite safe. That will be all, then. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Mrs. Kino. Hopefully I can discuss this with my daughter shortly."

"I'm sure you will, but take your time all the same. Heck, it took me a few weeks to come to terms with it, and I was right in the middle! It took even longer for my husband to understand it all!"

"I can only imagine. Did your parents ever find out?"

"No," she whispered. "I never got the chance to tell them."

A pause. Saeko understood. "I'm sorry. But I'm sure they would have been proud. Anyway, enough pleasantries. Now for my duties. Undress, please."

Makoto couldn't help but smile as she unbuttoned her slashed, muddied blouse. This would actually be the second Mizuno to see her so bared…

…

Rei frowned as she sipped her tea. No matter how many years she was acquainted with Minako, she still thought her resemblance to Usagi was uncanny. Were it not for the buns and tails the latter always twined her hair into, even Rei doubted she'd be able to tell the difference. It wasn't just their looks, either: the two had strikingly similar personalities. When they had first met Minako, of course, she had been solemn, reflective, cautious, even a bit harsh. It reminded Rei of her own personality, only without the temperament, or of Ami's, only more extroverted. How or why Minako had shifted into the goofy, starry-eyed, maxim-twisting party girl she settled on was still a mystery—unless her connection to Usagi truly did go beyond appearances…

Yet Minako was not so ditzy as she (sometimes) appeared. She took notice of Rei's stare and faced her, away from the door. She had been eating and drinking a little but mostly kept herself focused on the restaurant entrance, expecting someone. Without saying a word, Minako cocked her head, smiling mysteriously, attending to her soda.

"That's because we're really sisters separated at birth."

"Bwhat?" Rei almost spat. Minako closed one eye and lifted her finger.

"Yeah! When Usagi and I were born from Queen Serenity, she secluded us away in two escape pods, and sent us hurtling through space! We arrived in the same country on the same planet, but two different pairs of families picked us up! It was only through long years of slowly discovering our true identities that we were able to understand who we were and where we came from!"

Rei grimaced, going back to her tea, saying nothing. Minako winked and slurped her glass dry.

"And yes, I _can_ read your mind, Rei. Or at least tell when someone's giving me that 'she reminds me of Usagi' look."

"You're not entirely clairvoyant, you know." Calmly she touched her fingers together, forming a steeple, closing her mind, groaning softly. "I can clearly see your future, Miss Aino. You will be visited by someone you love. She will be carrying a ruby-colored Prada purse you bought her, and will be wearing a pale blue women's business suit. I can also see…hmm, yes, green heels…oh, and pearl earrings."

"She's right behind me, isn't she?" Minako bent over backwards, her hair falling as she smiled at her upside-down guest. "Setsu! Hi! We were just soothsaying about you!"

"So I noticed," she chuckled warmly. She bent down and gave her lover a kiss, waving to Rei. "So, Miss Hino, what else can you tell me about my future?"

"Isn't that really your specialty? In any case, I'd rather not spoil it. She's all yours, Setsu." Rei got up to leave, paying her tab. Minako wailed as she turned around in her seat.

"Whaaa? Leaving so soon, Rei-Rei? But this is the first time we've been alone together since I left!" Rei cast back a genuine smile.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I really think you need to be with Setsuna for awhile, hint. I'll call you later." And there she went. Setsuna ordered hot tea, a salad, some fruit. She sat up properly, a stark contrast to the slouching blonde beside her.

"Rei is looking well. She's grown into a fine young lady. Actually, I'm amazed at how everyone's changed. They've truly become women."

"And you haven't aged a day," Minako winked. Setsuna beamed.

"Perhaps this means I'll still look twenty-two while the rest of you are doddering old crones!"

"No way! This avatar of love's going to stay young forever!" The time for pleasantries was over, though; Minako sat up straight and scooted closer to her lover. She actually did have something serious to discuss with Setsuna, and having Rei for company until she arrived really strengthened her resolve. Deep breath. Their hands touched.

"So brazen," Setsuna observed. Minako squeezed her hand.

"Say, uh, Setsu… Do you really know my future?"

"I can certainly give a general prediction, but when it comes to something specific, I'm afraid you're on your own. For example, I could tell you to beware of water. Whether that means you'll forget your umbrella during a storm, or you'll slip on a puddle, or you'll be knocked into a pool, or even drink something bad, I couldn't say."

"Then you don't know why I asked you to come here."

"For generally the same reasons you called Rei: we're good friends and we enjoy each other's company."

"Yeah, but I never slept with Rei."

"Thus you illustrate my point." Minako braced herself again. As open and understanding as she believed Setsuna was, this was still very difficult for her. She might not have felt the same way towards Setsuna as she did to Ami, but she still _loved_ the older woman, and hated making her go through this inevitable pain. But inevitable it was; better to get it out in the open now.

"So back to the reason why I called you here. Um…this is pretty difficult for me to say, so I might need to take the long way around."

"That's all right, dear. I'm in no hurry."

"Okay. Bear with me. Um…you know how, uh, I used to date a lot when I was a teenager?"

"Yes, and you still do."

"But when I got a little older, I only started dating one person? And we were _really_ serious, too?"

"I'm aware," she answered patiently. Minako had to take deep breaths every other sentence.

"But then we broke up, because we didn't think a long-distance relationship would work over time. So a lot of time passed. And then we had that debacle in Rio de Janeiro."

"I recall something of the matter," she smirked coyly.

"I have to be honest with you, Setsuna: I really did enjoy my job. But over time, I started missing my friends and family. It all kept building up until I couldn't take it anymore. I really wanted to come back, but I never expected Sail—" A pause, to realize they were in public. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "(I never expected you-know-who to make an entrance. And where my friend you-know-who leads, I follow.)"

"A very admirable trait."

"Yeah, so I mostly came back out of a sense of duty. And I missed a few of my exes. In fact, I just recently spent some one-on-one time with one of them."

"For closure?" A feeble nod.

"We had a lot of fun, too. So then we walked to her place, since I…sort of didn't feel like going back to Usagi's. Nothing against her, I mean. But…well…I went to her place. Inside. And I spent the night."

Setsuna sipped her tea, letting Minako come to the conclusion she knew she would arrive at. She didn't have to be the Senshi of Time to know where this was going; she just wanted Minako to say it.

"We slept in the same bed. Together. And we had sex. I had sex with her. Ami and I made love. We made love, we had sex. I…I cheated on you, Setsu, with Ami Mizuno. I'm sorry."

"Are you?" she wondered quietly. Minako grimaced; she knew exactly what her lover was implying.

"Are you angry at me?" Setsuna put her tea down, stood up, towered over Minako. She bopped the younger woman on the head.

"Yes, Minako, I'm furious," she said evenly. "But I'm furious for all the right reasons. You've certainly hurt me by doing this, but only because you haven't been honest with yourself."

"I know," she winced, rubbing the bruise. Setsuna sat back down, not wanting to draw stares. Her face was certainly flushed with a restrained fury, but it was borne out of love and patience.

"Listen, I understand everything you've done up to a certain point. I can even accept you wanting to start dating again after you broke up with her. But the fact of the matter is, you've continued a relationship with two people while simultaneously denying what you truly wanted. You know how I feel about your connection to Ami; all you needed to do was say it to me. Regardless of how Ami feels, if that was what you wanted, then you shouldn't have pursued anything else. Not that I'm really one to give _you_ love advice."

"Hey, you've got wisdom and experience."

"Qualities I know you possess as well."

"Yeah, but a lot less."

"Perhaps. In any case, I'd like for you to announce your intentions." She smiled again, giving Minako permission to follow her heart once more, even if it did cause pain. Setsuna was strong, though; she could take it. And by the look in her warm eyes, she genuinely wanted Minako to come to terms with her feelings.

"The truth is, Setsu…I've been in love with Ami all this time. For years. Probably even before we started dating. She makes me so unbearably happy, it's all I can do not to cry or doubt myself. I want to be with her, more than anyone or anything. I'm very sorry if I hurt you, or if I lied, but…maybe I just needed time to come around. But I want to be with her. I still love you, but…not the same way that…I love her."

Setsuna finished her tea, crossing her legs. She sat back patiently, gazing fondly at the young woman.

"Minako?"

"Yeah?" A cheerful smile.

"Let's break up." Tearful, she nodded.

"Now it hurts me. Please say that we can at least be friends, though."

"Certainly. But you must never flirt with me ever again."

"_Just_ you?" she winced. Setsuna laughed quietly.

"You'll have to bring that up with Ami. But yes, we can still be friends. Admittedly, I've never experienced something like this before, so I hope I'm following the correct protocol."

"This has actually been one of my better break-ups," Minako said, sounding relieved. "One guy kept stalking me for three weeks. Another totally trashed my locker. One even spread really bad rumors about me. And then there were all those guys who also worked for our enemies, but let's not go _there_!" They finally laughed together, and when they calmed down, Setsuna wondered what Minako was going to do now—concerning Ami, that is. Honestly, she didn't know. Give her time to confess to her own girlfriend, perhaps. Wait and see. Two days, maybe, then she'd call—providing there were no paranormal emergencies to interrupt. Ah, the tumultuous life of a Senshi: battling emotions one day, creatures from another plane of existence the next.

"That sounds like a very wise thing to do," Setsuna said. Minako smiled.

"I mostly get all that from my parents—and maybe a little from my contemporaries. So what are _you_ going to do, Setsu? Maybe find some sexy younger man to rebound with?"

"I'm not a basketball, Mina," she murmured, digging through her meal. "But I would like to start dating again. I've been single for so long now, I'd completely forgotten what being in an intimate relationship felt like. Perhaps I'll hunt down Haruka and Michiru for a _menage a trois_?"

"I can certainly see that happening," she admitted. Setsuna smiled.

"But for now, do you know what I'd like to do more than anything in the world?" She smiled, touching Minako's hand, passing her the fruit she had ordered. "I want to share something with you."

"Cool. So, care to fill me in on what's been happening back at my old job?"

"Well…"

…

Ami badly wanted to admit her sins to Nastya and rid herself of the guilt, but their schedules were conflicted for several days, and they could only speak over the phone. Mizuno knew it was bad manners to reveal such damning secrets like that, but it would be days before she and Nastya could meet. There were lawsuits and settlements to cover, many of them concerning the massive property damage sustained over the past few weeks. When they finally did get a moment together, Nastya seemed upset, as if she already knew. In that moment, when Ami's meek eyes met Nastya's anxious ones, the will to release her burden was gone, and her courage failed.

"You have every right to be mad at me," Ami murmured. Nastya frowned deeply, sighing.

"[You left me without even giving the slightest explanation. Not once did you try to tell me why you cut our date short.]" Ami winced, processing. From what little Russian she understood, Nastya was thinking about their aborted date, not any external affairs. Perhaps she wasn't aware of it after all.

"Ah…[I know, I apology. This was bad for me. I thinking may be have danger with you, so I ask you to go.] Oh dear, I hope I said that right." Nastya's patience was immense, at least when it came to their language barrier. She crossed and uncrossed her arms, rubbing her eyes, breathing deeply.

"[I was in danger?]"

"[Yes.]"

"[What about you? What happened?]"

"[I got away safe. The _Senshi_ took care of it,]" she added with a smirk.

"[_Senshi_? What is _Senshi_?]"

_Ho, boy,_ she thought to herself. _Let's not go there yet!_

"[I will explain later.]"

"[Again with the delayed explanations! Ami, are you always going to keep me in the dark about these th—]"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, honey! I can't… [I not understand you if speak fast.]"

"But I think you have much to say," she stated in Japanese. Ami blushed, nodded, not knowing where to begin. Nastya surprised her by embracing her gently, lifting her chin so their eyes met. She offered a slow, sexual smile. "Much to say indeed. You owe me a lot. I intend to collect."

"Um, yes," she squeaked, before being silenced. Nastya wanted to make sure Ami's heart was in the right place, and she did such a good job of it that Mizuno completely forgot about telling her the bad news.

Forgot…or simply didn't have the heart.

Because when she did, surely her world would come falling down, falling down.


	25. Getting the band back together

25: "Getting the band back together"

Somewhere far away from the Senshi and their surroundings, a congress of gods was taking place. Marduk, their chief, had summoned them for a most urgent meeting, to speak about what had passed and what was to come. They numbered nine, each with a triumvirate of shining honor guards, and it fell to Usmu to announce and organize them (Adad, god of wind, rain, and thunder; Ea, god of wisdom; Enlil, god of waters, Gula, the healer; Inana, goddess of love; Ninhursaga, the mother goddess; Ninurta, god of war; Nanna, moon god; and Shamash, sun god). Marduk came in last, not terrible in his flaming chariot but quiet, dignified, and very grim.

"You have arrived," he said, gazing at his contemporaries. "I am glad. Seldom has our kind banded together for a common purpose; it seems strife separates us more often than it unites. Words cannot express—but how I do ramble so! In the name of Anu, let this meeting come to order! You all know, as I do, that we have arrived very far from our beloved home. Whether it was through time's trickery or the will of Anu, our people now find themselves awakening in distant Yamato, beyond the shores of Persia, Babylon, Siam, even Cathay. The world as we know it has changed tremendously; our servants have now become the masters, and have grown fruitful beyond all the seas and boundaries, to distant lands unknown even to us. Yet the world has not changed so much from what we know it _as_: the servants are the same at their heart; they yearn for stability, control, certainty. We have arrived to deliver it to them, graciously."

"Aided by the reincarnation of the wise sages."

"My lord Ea brings forth the next point of our meeting. Yea, we have discovered _Apkallu_ living among us once more, dearest friends—six we are aware of, and the seventh and final not far behind! More welcoming is the fact that they have made themselves avatars of our heavenly will, taking our names upon themselves. The one whose power derives most from the celestial kingdom is the one called Moon-Sailor, clearly an avatar of Nanna."

"But this Moon-Sailor is most perplexing," Nanna said. "She wages war against us as oft as she shares our allegiance, and though her qualities are undoubtedly equal to the great sages, she finds offense in our design. Why, I have even heard she befriends the servants and treats them as equals!" The healing goddess Gula stood, smiling gently.

"Yet the _Apkallu_ sometimes took fancy to the servants: aiding them, guiding them, loving them as you say. They even elevated a few as heroes."

"The Moon-Sailor has proven her worth," Marduk resumed. "She is certainly our ally, having fought against our enemies many times. We have also seen avatars of Ea, Ninurta, and even Inana valiantly fighting the vile Druj. I do not consider this an act of rebellion, or of heresy! Our greatest enemies were defeated whilst we reeled in the horror of their return, and you dare accuse them of betraying us?"

"You speak too harshly, Lord Marduk," Ninurta called. "As I recall, one of our number charged out to join them, and discovered a sage we could not easily classify."

"The one who seemingly champions Nergal? Aye, the Hadean-Sailor wears a cloak of mystery about her. There is death fore and aft in her presence, but it is the death that time brings. There is an immortality about her separate from our own. But should we truly be questioning such willing allies?"

"Personally, I'd like to know more about them," Inana said. "Is the Venusian-Sailor connected to the Moon-Sailor in any way? Nanna and I have always been on good terms, but never have we claimed such intimate friendship. Yet I would swear they were sisters by the look of them."

"The moon is oft regarded in love, Lady Inana; one could scarce imagine it without. But one of the chief reasons I have summoned my kinfolk here was to announce the appearance of Adad's avatar, she who flies with thunder and storms and gentle rain."

"The Jovian-Sailor, you mean," Adad said.

"Aye, the same, and the one who vanquished Gandarewa in single combat!" The god stirred loudly; such a feat was unheard of, even in their circle.

"When last we locked horns with Gandarewa," Adad said, "it took the strength of all seven _Apkallu_, countless servants, and even a number of our own forces to subdue him! Yet even that did not bring complete destruction. Now, he falls under the might of a single sage and servant! I tremble to think about it!"

"Coward," Ninurta laughed. "Why tremble in fear at the prospect of gaining a powerful ally?"

"Because he believes she may easily be a foe," Ea said.

"Nonsense!" Marduk shouted.

"Regardless of her intentions, she is a great being, one to be feared and respected. The same applies for all the _Apkallu_."

"But where could the seventh be?" Gula murmured.

"Lord Marduk, have you any news regarding the Druj's next attack?" Ninurta said.

"Ha!" Nanna laughed. "Just like a war-god, always concerned with the next battle! Does your spear stir dissent in times of peace?"

"I foresee their intentions, moon-god, and anticipate what may come! Do not forget that without such foresight, the tablets of destiny would still be in the hands of the enemy!"

"Yet the very stones rose up to do battle with thee, blood-drinker! Thy own mother and father cover thy faces in shame!"

"Tis' not shame, for they mask their smiles, fearful of reprisal." Ninurta looked fondly to Enlil and Ninursaga. "And do not forget, simple Adad, thou wouldst flood the land if I stayed my hand! What would grow without my guidance?"

"Are the fields fed with my water, or your blood?"

"Peace," Marduk boomed, silencing the dissent. "Our company has not been united long, and yet you already slide into familiar quarrels. I shall tell thee what I know of the Drujs' intentions, but even my eyes and ears have not perceived a tithe of it. There are whispers of great dreads being summoned up from the deepest pits, monstrous beasts kept chained by Nergal, released by force or corruption or falsehood. The vanguard of the Drujs have failed, their mightiest champions dust, so the survivors rely on older evils, more powerful and terrible, ones far mightier even than Gandarewa! Mind thee, tis' only rumor, but we have lost much when we dismissed such whispers, and I'll not have us at a disadvantage again!"

"Know you what demons might be called?" Gula said patiently. Marduk shook his head.

"Even if I did, could I utter their names?"

"But who is left? Humbaba? Legion? Astaroth? If one _Apkallu_ can slay Gandarewa, what can withstand six? And should all seven appear…"

Marduk was eerily silent in his reply. The other gods murmured gravely amongst themselves. Finally, Ea the wise stood, Usmu kneeling at his side.

"Lord Marduk…are they summoning…the great bane?"

The gods grew deathly silent. Even Marduk froze in place.

"I pray they are not! No creature could be so wicked, so desperate, so bloodthirsty to call upon that monstrosity! Why, the very world would shatter and burn long before such a dread matter happened!"

"But if every last Druj is destroyed…"

"That is our hope, Enlil, for it is in their destruction that we shall know peace, and assume our rightful positions."

"But could not our doom be in our hope as well?" Marduk had considered this, of course, but he could not say anything to assuage their fears. How could he? Dreaded devils born from wrath, fear, loathing, and misery could be faced and fought. Abominations with power equal to the gods themselves could be countered, defeated in time. Wretches wholly unmentionable even by the stoutest could, in time, be vanquished.

But if the great bane were ever freed from his prison, there would never be a sunrise strong enough to pierce the world again.

"My lord?" Marduk sighed heavily, but was never given the opportunity to answer. A messenger came running in, breathless and pale. He didn't kneel so much as collapse, begging their forgiveness.

"You dare to interrupt this meeting?" Enlil cried.

"Let him speak," Ea said. "Doubtless he must have cause for his urgency. Recover thy breath, messenger, and report to us slowly and clearly."

"Many thanks, O Lord Ea; I shall not keep you long in suspense." The messenger was given sacred elixir and a seat, and slowly stopped gasping, but his face remained pale. "My lords and ladies have tasked me with keeping watch over the great sages. They are yet in another battle."

"With whom?" Marduk demanded. The messenger swallowed grimly.

"With Humbaba, my lord."

"Humbaba?!" The gods murmured in discord, their countenance as fearful as the messenger's. Marduk took a deep breath as he considered this incredible news.

"Humbaba! So, it has begun."

…

Makoto had been enjoying herself as well as an injured woman in a hospital can, catching up on her reading, television, and other diversions she had missed thanks to her loaded schedule. She knew it was counter-productive, but a part of her wondered if she couldn't be hurt again, just so she'd have more time off! As she idled, she felt her chest tighten, and the urge to go outside struck her until it was all she could do to remain calm. Her talisman was throbbing and glowing dimly, a sign that she was needed. It hadn't behaved that way since her early Senshi days; even when she put it aside, ignoring the plight of her friends, it had remained silent. Was it only coming to life now, when she made the decision to come back…?

No matter, her friends needed her, injuries or not. She changed the TV channel to the news, saw the battle, bolted upright. As she hopped out of the bed and searched for her belongings, Saeko Mizuno came into the room, looking over a chart.

"Well, Mrs. Kino, since you insisted on regular check-ups, your husband and children are fi… Ah, excuse me, but what are you doing?"

"Leaving. Where are my clothes?"

"Mrs. Kino, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'm not letting you out of this room without a clean bill of health. You've barely caught your breath from when you first came in!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I'm needed somewhere."

"In your condition?" Dr. Mizuno paused, recalling the secrets she had been trusted with, how they related to her patient, and what her actions were portending now. Makoto knew she was in no condition to be going anywhere, yet she was adamant about leaving. What else could drive her to do something so reckless?

"I see," she whispered. "I'll find your belongings." She was out and back in a moment; Makoto sighed as she draped the shredded rags over her.

"It'll have to do," she whispered. She finished by putting her hair in its classic ponytail, and was nearly out the door before she felt the doctor's touch.

"Promise me one thing, Mrs. Kino: please watch over my daughter." Makoto smiled warmly, covering the older woman's hand.

"Actually, she's usually the one that watches over me. Good-bye for now, ma'am, and thank you." Saeko smiled proudly as she thought over what Makoto said; in the meantime the young brunette dashed out in the street, praying that she wasn't too late.

Sailor Moon was falling head over heels in pain with the latest enemy. Adding disorientation to her symptoms, she struggled to rise, unprepared for the assault that followed. Her friends called out to her, but long hours of fighting had dulled her reflexes, and she got smashed full-force, stumbling even further. Sailor Venus lashed at its back with her Love Me Chain while Sailor Mars ignited the ground around its feet, to no appreciable effect. The monster turned around, snorting at them, before resuming its assault on Sailor Moon.

"We're not finished with you yet!" Sailor Mercury let out a battle-cry as she rushed at the beast, leaping and kicking it with all her might. She was merely bounced off its steely-thick hide; a whirlwind of bubbles shot out, pelting the hideous enemy, but it regarded her attack as inconsequential as the others'. Instead, it picked up Sailor Moon, held her aloft in a single colossal paw, and squeezed. Sailor Moon only let out a brief shriek before her air was cut off; she couldn't even yell in pain.

"Bastard! Let her go!" Mars attacked again, igniting the beast's arm. Venus called forth a barrage of crescent beams, firing them rapidly. Mercury dashed a blasting column of freezing water; their attacks united, forming a maelstrom of energy that sent the immediate area trembling—but still the monster clutched onto his prize.

"Try some of _this_ on for size!" Mars came around, kicking the beast square in the jaw. Sailor Venus powered up her deadly new attack, hurling the enormous golden sphere directly at the monster's chest. Mercury shot punches at its heart, its muscular belly, its knees, crotch, elbows, throat, any weak spots she could think of. Their efforts only caused the beats to laugh, and crush Sailor Moon tighter.

"R…r…r…run…"

"You'd better be talking to that monster and not to us!" Venus screamed. Moon smiled in spite of the excruciating pain.

"I…I…'ll be f…fi…ne. Got…t…hurry…"

"Would you ever abandon us!?" Mercury implored her. "Everyone, let's hit it with everything we have! Concentrate on the arm! We can at least try and force it to let her go!" The remaining three Senshi dug deep in their reserves, calling forth powers they seldom summoned save for dire circumstances. The women shimmered red, orange, blue, uniting their strength for a single, focused, dangerous attack. The effect would be enormous and devastating, and if they were just a few centimeters off, Sailor Moon would be caught in the blast, too. In her condition, she would not be able to survive.

"Got t…get a…way. Can…hand…le it mys…s…sel…f…"

"Shut up, Usagi! We're saving your life and that's that!" Mars nodded to her companions; she could already feel their energy spiking. This was a risky gamble, but better to try it than see their beloved snapped in two. Sailor Moon tried prying herself out with her own strength, but it was impossible. Even at her best, she couldn't escape the vice-grip the monstrosity had on her. The air in her lungs had been forced out; her bones were beginning to snap; her flesh was being pressed flat. Even then, though, all her thoughts were on her friends, and the vile fate that awaited them once this creature succeeded.

Succeeded…in…killing…

"It's now or never!" Venus shouted. Sailor Moon opened her eyes one last time….

"P…lease…"

Wincing as greenish ooze splattered on her face. She was released at once, gasping loudly as she fell to the ground; the monster groped its face, screaming in agony—a blinding flash overwhelmed her senses as the combined might of the Senshi's final burst of power struck their enemy directly, adding injury to the insult. But even with that attack, and the surprise offensive before it, the monster lived, albeit in great misery. It gave Usagi time enough to recover a little, and to notice what had saved her:

Two roses were embedded in the monster's eyes.

"No way," she whispered, feeling chills down her spine. She whirled around, gazing up at the skyline…

A dark figure wearing a distinct cape and top hat stood aloft in the breeze, before flitting away.

"It WAS you! MAMORUUUU! MAMOOO-RUUUU! Come back, you idiot!"

"My God, that _was_ Mamoru!" Sailor Mars exclaimed. "I saw him up on that rooftop!"

"Or else someone dressed remarkably like him," Mercury said, always the voice of reason. Venus scoffed.

"Yeah right, who else is _that_ accurate with their floral projectiles? Or their impeccable timing? _Or_ that fast when it comes to making a quick exit?"

"But he never—"

"Hold that thought," Mars said, limping over to catch Sailor Moon. She was determined to follow her mysterious lover, regardless of her wounds or her situation or the berserk monstrosity wailing and flailing not a few meters away. She was already trying to climb up the building's drainpipe when Mars called out to her. "Usagi, let him go! We've got other things to worry about!"

"No way! Do you know how long it's bee since we've seen each other? Since we've _spoken_?! I'm gonna give that masked moron a piece of my mind!"

"Does that mean she'll punch him or kiss him?" Venus winced. Mercury grinned sheepishly.

"With Sailor Moon, it's more a matter of which order she'll put them in."

"This is serious!" Mars snarled. The monster was going on a rampage now; Mercury and Venus pulled away from their repartee to contain him; meanwhile Mars tried one more time to pull her friend back.

"Usagi!" She blasted the drainpipe, knocking Sailor Moon off balance. The young blonde shrieked but held fast.

"Don't stop me, Rei! If I hurry, I can still catch up!"

"And if you _don't_ hurry, we're gonna have three flattened Senshi down here!" That jarred Sailor Moon out of her frenzy, and she hesitated. Slowly, her hand went to her side, where she kept her transformation pen. All she needed to do was give it a command, turn it into a rope or grappling hook, and the pursuit would commence. It had been over ten years since she last saw the man she loved, long enough for a thousand horrible emotions (and a few bittersweet ones) to gnaw at her heart. Seeing Mamoru again had been at the top of Usagi's dream list; she'd be crazy to let him get away now.

"Usagi! Sailor Moon!"

But her friends were calling her. They were in danger.

_Oh, what should I do? Think, think! Why can't I do both? Why does it have to be this way? Darn it—no, damn it! That's right! The situation calls for harsher words! Why can't I just—_

"Hey, Sailor Moon! Are you giving up already? The fight's not over yet!"

And then another voice from her past called out to her. Sailor Moon slid down the drainpipe, frozen in place. Could it be…

"Was that…?"

Silhouetted against the arcing moon was a mythical warrior pulsating with beauty and power, the likes of which the other Senshi thought they'd never see.

"I am Sailor Jupiter! The bold and mighty Sailor Jupiter! The proud and courageous Jupiter! I fight for honor, love, justice, and peace! And in the name of the Earth and of all my friends, in the name of Jupiter…

"Well," she squeaked, grinning impishly, "you know the rest!"

Mars covered her face. "God, she's even cheesier than _you_, Mina!"

"Aw, you're just as happy to see her as I am, Rei! But I think someone's…"

"MAKOTO!" Sailor Moon bolted across the battlefield, smacking into her enemy and upsetting him, colliding into her longtime friend, embracing her and weeping happily. Saior Jupiter smiled lovingly at the warm reception, rubbing Sailor Moon's golden hair.

"Hey there, shorty. It's been a long time." Sailor Moon beamed at her silently; Jupiter winked, suddenly picking her friend up in her arms, lifting her away as she leaped high into the air, away from the monster's charge. Jupiter set Moon down, smiling roguishly, causing the smaller woman to blush.

"So what's the skinny, everyone? Care to fill a latecomer in?"

"LATECOMER?!" Mars screeched. "YOU—!"

"I call scissors to your flaming Shinto paper!" Jupiter exclaimed, making a "peace" sign. Mars furiously grabbed her friend's hand, squeezing it, tears flowing. They soon embraced as they ought.

"Damn it, Mako, it's good to see you again! But save the theatrics for Mina and the dumpling-head! We're up against a real beast this time!"

"I noticed! The four of you look wiped out. Whoa, watch it!" The Senshi leaped away as the monster charged again; Jupiter was brought up to speed as they danced around his wild attacks. The monster's name was Humbaba, and was by far the most powerful creature they had ever faced, at least in terms of physical prowess. Most of their attacks didn't affect the creature at all; it had taken everything they had just to char the skin. Sailor Jupiter was quite stunned to hear of Tuxedo Kamen's involvement, but though she had many questions, they would have to be put aside.

"Is there any chance of stopping it?"

"We've spent most of our energy just slowing it down," Mars said. "Mercury can't find any weakness, and Sailor Moon can't get enough time to focus her attacks. I doubt there's anything you could do, but you're welcome to try." Hearing this sparked inventiveness, and before long Jupiter had the makings of an idea—predictably, a risky one.

"You said that Sailor Moon didn't have enough time for her attacks. Do you believe she could finish it off?"

"Maybe, if we threw a little more at it. But right now we're just about tapped out."

"But can you give more?" Mars cast her head aside, gazing at her fallen princess, her oldest and truest friend, the person she loved most in this world.

"I'll give you all I got," she swore. "I know Mina and Ami would say the same. What's the plan?"

"We bind him, from every direction. One Senshi, on all sides, hitting him with everything she has left. Keep him locked in place, bewildered, under constant attack. That should weaken him and give Sailor Moon enough time to power up for a big one."

"Pretty straightforward, uncomplicated," she smirked. "Still, it's a whole lot better than Aino's slipshod plans, and she's supposed to be our leader."

"What's that about my genius plans?" Venus shouted, pushing Mercury out of the way as the blinded demon charged again. It gashed a huge hole into a solid brick wall, shrugging rubble of as it readied another attack.

"Nothing!" Mars replied. "Jupiter has an idea! Take his right flank and hit him with everything you've got! Mercury, you're at the rear! I'll take the right side!"

"Giving the tough jobs to me?" Jupiter smirked. Mars winked.

"Yeah, well, that's the penalty for arriving late." The two warriors clasped hands, smiling at one another.

"I wouldn't have it any other way! Hey, Sailor Moon! Get ready to send this creep back to the Cretaceous!"

"The what?!"

"It's period of geologic time, a hundred-forty to sixty-five million years ago, during which the dinosaurs became extinct—"

"Okay, Ami, this isn't a classroom!" Venus shouted. "Just blast him or something, Usagi! We'll hold him off!"

"And no arguing with us, dumpling!" Mars added. The Senshi took their positions quickly, giving her no say in the matter. Jupiter opened up first, snaking tendrils of thunder. She still felt a little weak from her last adventure—not to mention the rush over here—but the lives of her friends were at stake; she wouldn't falter or fail. As Humbaba turned around in revulsion, he was met by the flames of Mars; to his right, he was crushed by Venus's Love and Beauty Shock. Backpedaling put him into the icy clutches of Sailor Mercury's attack, and trying to avoid that only landed him back on Jupiter's hit list. The four Senshi soon had their enemy on all fronts, but they wouldn't be able to hold it much longer.

"I'm losing strength!" Mercury exclaimed. "I don't think…I can hold it…much longer!"

"How's that attack coming, Sailor Moon?" Venus shouted. Their princess was still trying to recover from the crushing blow she was dealt earlier. Her legs were so wobbly it was a miracle she could stay upright, and her arms trembled. The scepter that would be their salvation felt heavier than a sack of bricks, and when she coughed to regain her breath, sometimes splatters of blood flew out. But just as her friends would never fail her, Sailor Moon would never fail her friends, so despite the incredible danger to herself, she reared up and focused everything she had to offer.

"Keep it steady!" she called. Mercury cringed, her limbs quivering.

"I can't! It's too powerful!"

"Keep it together," Mars encouraged, even though her own failure was imminent. Venus was weakening too; Jupiter was having to pick up too much slack. There was no telling which side would fall first, but Mars was determined not to let go without a struggle.

"Hurry, Usagi!" Venus said. "He's breaking loose! I can't…hold him!" Mars suddenly collapsed, crumbling to the floor in a dead heap. She had been so preoccupied with her duties as warrior and guardian that she failed to take her own health into account. Humbaba noticed the drop in aggression at once, and burrowed against the remaining three attacks with renewed malice.

"Rei!" Mercury called out to her, her focus divided. The decision to keep fighting or go to her friend's side was soon made for her as her legs gave out and she fell alongside her. Jupiter and Venus intensified their own assault, but it was far too little to keep the beast in check. Venus aborted; Jupiter dug as deep as she dared, lighting up the sky; Sailor Moon let out her battle-cry not a minute too soon.

"Crap! Makoto, get down!" Jupiter took a dive; Humbaba swiped at the air. It stood dumbfounded for only one fatal moment before Sailor Moon's concentrated attack overwhelmed him.

Both remaining Senshi collapsed shortly after the smoke faded, utterly spent. There was nothing left of their enemy but a smoldering mass of goo that continuously dissolved, leaving less and less of itself. Sailor Moon laid on the hard ground, gasping for life, too weak even to sit up. She heard someone scooting her way, smiling as Sailor Jupiter hovered over her. With a great heave, the strongest of the Senshi lifted her princess back up, and together, they stood, supporting one another. They watched as Mercury sat up, wheezing next to Mars, who was so exhausted she couldn't even clean the debris from her long hair. Together they eventually found their footing, and helped dig Sailor Venus from the rubble.

"Whew!" she cried. "What a rush! Boy, am I dizzy! Say, do any of you guys hear that awful ringing?"

"It'll go away, sweetie," Mars laughed, offering a hand. Venus stood with them, and together the five Senshi converged, filthy and beaten and fatigued and positively glowing with beautiful, unbearable joy. Sailor Moon made the first move, lifting her arm from Jupiter's shoulder to the center of the gathering, where it was joined by Sailor Mars's hand. Sailor Venus smiled warmly, adding her hand to the pile, then Mercury followed, with Sailor Jupiter completing the ritual. At long last, the five Senshi were together again, united.

…

Her knuckles jarred as they dug into a scaly reptilian face, but Sailor Moon still felt at the top of her game, even two days after her harrowing battle against the demon Humbaba. She was alone now, cornered by three devilish creatures who were clearly minions of some greater power—but they were more like fools, unaware of the dangers they had gotten themselves into. One was already limping and whimpering; another had just gotten its jaw broken. Sailor Moon smiled at them as she nursed her hand.

"Come on, is that all? You ambush me and gang up on me, and this is all I get? Sheesh, what a waste of my time! Why not go home and spare yourselves the embarrassment?" She clocked one as it tried sneaking up on her, then whipped out her tiara, disintegrating two with a single throw. The third leaped on her while she was distracted, snapping with nasty jaws. Sailor Moon gnashed her teeth and fought as hard as she could—at least until the monster froze, squeaking in pain before collapsing in a dead heap. She rolled it off quickly, standing.

A single red rose protruded from the monster's back.

"Mamoru," she whispered, smirking. Turning around, she spotted the mysterious crusader, calling out, "Hold it right there, Mr. Guardian Angel!" That was his cue to run, but this time, Sailor Moon didn't have anything preventing her from giving chase. She climbed up the building in record time, setting her sights on the fleeing man.

"Not this time, Tuxedo Kamen!" she grinned. "You're not getting away from _me_!" A cloud of dust kicked up as she sprinted after him across the rooftops of Shibuya.

_To be continued…_


	26. Guardian Angel

26: "Guardian Angel"

It scarcely took Sailor Moon fifteen seconds to scale the building; determination and frustration helped give her that extra boost. By then, of course, Tuxedo Kamen was long gone, merely a blip on the horizon, at least three buildings away. Sailor Moon smirked defiantly and crouched down, putting herself in a sprinter's starting position. She had never been on the track team, but years of evading (and sometimes confronting) all sorts of monstrous rabble had formed her into a respectable runner (not to mention all those times she had been late to school—or a Senshi meeting—or coming home after curfew—or meeting Mamoru for a date—or...)

Sailor Moon became a blur, and augmented by her unnatural Senshi abilities, she was able to travel up to two and a half times faster than the average person, equaling if not surpassing the Olympic best. Minako's earlier observation concerning Tuxedo Kamen's similarly impressive speed was not exactly accurate—the man leaped and bounded spryly enough, but despite his respectable head start, he wasn't able to match Sailor Moon. She was also powered by desperation, and the mythical hellish fury provided to her gender, so in a very short time she had closed the gap to the point where she could get a decent look at her mysterious former lover as he sailed before her. She risked calling his name; he didn't look back.

_Darn it! Why is he running?! Did something happen? Is he embarrassed? Did he find some other girlfriend?_

"You've gotten slower, Tuxedo Kamen!" she taunted. "I'm going to catch you! Look, just stop for a moment! I want to talk!" She came to the first hurdle and leaped over it, a chasm spanning at least three meters—no problem for Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Kamen flailed, however, only barely making the jump ahead of her, rolling to a momentary stop before picking himself up again, giving out a shrill squeal. Sailor Moon grimaced: even at his worst, Tuxedo Kamen never had much difficulty with his acrobatics, and he _certainly_ never squealed.

Well, there was that one time she—ahem—stayed the night, but...

From her new perch, she had a good vantage point of Tuxedo Kamen's activities: just as she thought, he was heading to Maison Apartments, Mamoru's old stomping grounds. Sailor Moon smirked and flew off the building, almost overcoming him. He managed to press on over one more gap—a small one—but had practically slowed to an asthmatic crawl by the time she followed. Not feeling particularly merciful, Sailor Moon catapulted herself onto the roof, just a few spaces away from a very surprised and very exhausted Tuxedo Kamen. He was bent over breathing hard; Sailor Moon grinned with wicked delight as she saw her advantage. She crossed the distance between them with ease and tackled him with all her love and fury.

"AHA! Gotcha! Haven't been working out lately, have you Mam—"

She froze as she got a good look at his face. The trademark mask he always wore was slipping off, clearly a cheap plastic store-bought prop. There was panic flashing in his eyes—eyes that were a completely different color—and his hair, his frizzled brunet hair, was askew. He was much younger than Sailor Moon remembered, more like her age, and his voice (as he shrilly tried calming her down) was just a few octaves higher. There was only one logical conclusion.

"BWAAH! Yayayayayayayayou're not Tuxedo Kamen!"

"Um, no," the young man answered. Sailor Moon responded in the only sensible way she knew how: by grabbing the man's collar, slamming his head against the concrete roof, and screaming at him.

"Then who are you?! Why are you following me around? Why are you putting yourself in danger? Do I know you? Are you some kinda creepy stalker? Where'd you get these clothes? What gave you the idea to go running around like this? What do you know about the real Tuxedo Kamen? Or about me? He's the only one that can throw roses like that; how do you do it?! ANSWER ME, fuzz-head!"

"Yeowch, stop it, Usagi, I can't even _see_! You're gonna crack my skull open! Would you just give me a chance to—ouch!—respond?"

"You've got just ten seconds, you shameless imposter! Then I'm gonna do a whole lot worse than crack your..."

Then it suddenly hit her. The young man had called her "Usagi".

He _knew_.

"WAAH! Wawawawawawawawawawhat did you just say?! What did you say?!"

"I just asked you to give me a chance to answer you, sheesh."

"Before that!"

"That you were gonna bust my head open!"

"Before _that_! What did you call me?!" The poor young man winced, dizzy and disoriented, his vision blurry. Likely he had already gotten a mild concussion.

"I called you 'Usagi'."

"And WHY would you do that?!"

"Because it's your name," he said, finally managing to sit up. He rubbed his head, checking for bruises or blood, wincing as the world swam and swerved around him. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Recognize you? How _could_ I?! I don't even KNOW you!"

"What? Really? Honestly now?"

"Of course not, do I look demented to you?"

There was an awkward pause.

"Don't answer that! Just tell me who you are!"

"You really don't even know who I am," he stated in defeat. Sailor Moon glared at him, despite all the pain and anguish he was going through. The beleaguered young man sighed deeply, reaching into one of his vest pockets, pulling out a small rectangular case. "I wish I didn't have to resort to this, but it looks like it's the only way to jar your memory. Just so you know," he said, opening the case, "you've always been a heart-breaker, Usagi." He put on a pair of large round glasses, and at first, as the two stared at each other, Sailor Moon still didn't get the connection. But then it hit her like the proverbial pallet of bricks.

"WAAAH!"

"Yaah!"

"UMINO GURIO!?"

"That's me, in the flesh," he grumbled. Sailor Moon was stricken; she careened back, perspiring, her heart rate furious, her jaw slack.

"But you're...but you're...you're, uh...um..."

_Oh my god, is this really Umino?! Wow, he's..._

_ He's __handsome__!_

"I know," he sighed, "I shouldn't be endangering myself by following you around."

"Well, I was going to say you were, um..."

_Sexy?_

"Athletic," she forced. Finally, Umino smiled.

"This isn't the first time I've masqueraded as 'Tuxedo Umino', you know. Years of being picked on and bullied make good motivation for change. Besides, in the back of my mind, I was really just doing it for you...and Naru...and everyone else important to me. As much as I hated punishing myself and getting...sweaty...I hated the thought of standing by helpless even more. So I made the change. But I guess I made it too late. By the time I was really ready to do anything, as clumsy or foolish as it might have been, the world didn't need Sailor Moon anymore. I had gotten myself all worked up for nothing. Even Naru...didn't need me anymore." His voice faded, his gaze averted. There was deep tragedy and loss in his countenance that Sailor Moon had unknowingly strengthened, and her heart sank in sympathy.

"Oh, Umino... I know you had your heart in the right place, but...even if it hadn't been too late, it would've been too dangerous. Even the _police_ are having a hard time with all this, and they've been specially trained for it. ...I should know, I'm one of them now."

"I heard. Congratulations on that, by the way. But you're right, I suppose. I acted impulsively, recklessly even. But you more than anyone should know what effects love can have over a person's mind. They throw themselves into the fire so the other person doesn't get burned. Sad, really." She edged closer, cradling his head, healing.

"I am sorry I attacked you like that—it's just that I thought..." She smiled feebly; his smile was much sadder.

"That I was someone else?" A nod. A sigh. "When I saw you on the news—Sailor Moon, I mean, fighting those monsters—I thought my chance had come. Self-preservation and common sense took over for awhile, but...ultimately, I guess even someone who always got high marks in school can do something idiotic."

"I know what you mean," she whispered, thinking of Ami's torrid relationship with Nastya and Minako. "But while we're on that subject, just how _did_ you learn who I was?"

"How else? Naru told me. I'm just hurt you never confided in me like that. I know you and I were never that close, Usagi, but I always thought we were friends."

"I know," she murmured, feeling tears well up, "I'm sorry. I let everyone important in my life in on my secret, but I..."

"No, it's all right," he said resolutely. "Like I said, we weren't that close. And it's not something you can easily tell other people, I bet."

"You have no idea," she whispered, remembering how she felt when she told her family, or how Naru confided in the knowledge (having long since discovered it on her own), or how peculiar she felt when Motoki graciously laughed it off. She then wondered if Ami felt similarly anxious when she announced her sexuality for the first time. "But hey," she said, changing the subject, "speaking of Naru, whatever happened between you two? I ran into her again a few weeks ago, and I noticed an absence of Umino."

"Oh, that?" he said solemnly. "Well...it's just difficult to explain, and a little embarrassing. Naru has a great heart, as you've no doubt noticed, and there's definitely a place in there for me...but I think there was a place in there for other people, too, and I don't just mean you or her mother. I mean other people she may have been in love with."

_Like Nephrite,_ she thought to herself. _Or...Makoto._

"Heck," he laughed, "sometimes I wondered if she wasn't actually in love with you, either. But I think we just grew up, grew apart."

"I know that feeling," she murmured. "In fact, the reason why I was chasing you so enthusiastically...um... The person I thought you _were_..."

"Ah," he smiled, "so that's who Tuxedo Kamen was, eh? Mamoru. It all makes sense."

"I'm guessing Naru didn't tell you that part," she smirked. Umino chuckled.

"I don't even think _she_ knows!" Sailor Moon stood, offering her hand. Umino took it, and the two old friends smiled warmly at each other, despite everything, and because of everything.

"It _was_ good to see you again, though," she whispered, gently touching his face. Umino blushed: that first crush is always the one that hangs on the longest. He vaguely remembered hearing her say something about taking her home, and being the gentlemanly and reliable friend he was, he accepted the invitation.

"But maybe we should get down from here first," he tittered, pointing to the street below. "My, ah, car's back at my apartment."

Umino had discarded his "Tuxedo" costume in favor of a more casual polo shirt and slacks, abandoning his trademark large glasses for a subtler pair—and Usagi, who had reverted back recently, couldn't keep herself from staring. She knew in the back of her mind that Umino was a "nerd" and something of a social outcast, and always entertained an unhealthy obsession with entomology and the mechanical world, but she had to admit: the annoying little toad had transformed into a _very_ dashing prince.

A very..._eligible_ dashing prince...

_No! Bad! Stupid libido! Down! Darn it, why can't he leave those silly glasses on? He's WAY too good-looking without them! Jeez! He used to date __Naru__, for crying out loud! She's my best friend! I'd never do something as low as...as, uh...well, "going after" my best friend's ex! No matter how badly I want to smell his hair or lay my cheek on his chest, or nibble on his ear, or have him touch my hand...mmm, hehe, or see him in a swimsuit, grr, or caress his soft silky—GAAH! Bad libido! Down, girl!_

"You ready?" he said, extending his elbow like they were on a date. Usagi blushed.

_Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts..._

"Sure, thank you," she blurted. He drove; she was silent. He promised never to endanger himself again; she neither condoned nor condemned his actions. He told her to call him whenever she wanted, to stay in touch, be safe. She just nodded. He said that if she or Naru were in any serious danger again, he might not be able to help himself. She glanced over at him, overflowing with love.

"Don't! Just...be safe, please. I couldn't bear it if...anything happened to you."

_I DO love him...sort of...I guess. I mean, he's no Mamoru, but...god, those eyes!_

"Same to you, Tsukino," he smiled. She sighed with relief, grinning back. When they finally got out, Umino even went so far as to open her door for her. Usagi cracked, no longer able to stem the tide. For all his pains and all the suffering he went through over the years, both for her and Naru and everyone else, she felt he deserved something in return, and gave him a kiss more than fifteen years in waiting. She held herself on his mouth briefly, three heartbeats in gratitude.

"WOW!" he shrieked. "You actually kissed me! That was even better than I could have dreamed! Ah, hah, hah...! I think I'm gonna faint! C-call an ambulance!" He didn't faint, of course, but there were doubtless hearts floating over his head as he stumbled back into his car and drove off. Usagi giggled, thankful of the things that even time itself could never change.

"Same old Umino. He's so cute."

_Wow, did I say that out loud? Oh, so what if I did? I'm allowed some small measure of outside interest! Hey, Mamoru better show up soon, or else I'll find some other great guy to throw myself at!_

"You hear that?" she said to the wind, stepping indoors.

…...

Saeko Mizuno wasn't at Juban Primary when Makoto returned; she had uncharacteristically clocked out early and deviated from her normal route home. She would be visiting an old friend—several of them—many of whom she had not seen in years. Normally, she would not make such a spontaneous decision, and would likely question this improbable course of action, but something drastic had changed in her life, causing a chain reaction that led to this abnormal behavior, and she needed solace. She needed answers.

Most importantly, she needed to see them again.

It had been so long since she visited the house that Saeko almost missed it. She managed to find the place after dusting off her older memories, and parked next to the curb, bracing herself. Out the door. Walking towards the house. To ring or knock? She decided to ring. Who would answer? Both children had moved out, and though she had approved of the marriage, meeting the husband would be slightly awkward.

_Then again, seeing her again after so many years would be just as uncomfortable._

Saeko managed a smile as the door opened, and she felt it grow into a natural warmth as the woman on the other side gasped, whispering her name.

"It's been a very long time. Ah...how are you? What brings you out...?"

"Ikuko," she replied, falling into Mrs. Tsukino's arms. Later she would excuse herself from the premises and go for a drive with her childhood friend.

"I apologize for my theatrics," she said, parting a strand of hair. "It just... Everything seemed to fall in at once. Seeing you in the first time since...what must've been forever..."

"I know, it was a surprise—very unexpected, but very pleasant." That smile again. All Tsukinos had it; Saeko had missed it dearly. "What did you want to talk to me about? And where are we going? My goodness, I must sound like my daughter, peppering you with a hundred questions like that!"

"Your daughter is..." She winced, grasping, ashamed to have forgotten.

"Usagi. Well, _Officer_ Tsukino more like it."

"A police officer, of course. Now I get the joke. And I'm sorry to be so vague about everything. This was all rather...sudden."

"No kidding," Ikuko laughed. Saeko stopped at a light, glanced over at the other woman. Countless years, with her and without, laid between them, both as bond and barrier. They had known no closer friend in their youth; now they would never truly know each other again. They would have to metaphorically start all over again.

"Do you think we could round up Kinsei as well?" Ikuko started at this strange request. Kinsei had been another member of their circle during her youth, and like every other member, had gotten married and raised a child. What made her remarkable was her stark resemblance to Ikuko—so powerful that sometimes even their parents had difficulty telling the difference. While no biological link had ever been proven or disproven, the two considered each other a sister, and had high hopes (which were ultimately fulfilled) that their children would be just as close. Ikuko nodded, bursting with joy at the thought of seeing her "twin". Slowly, though, she realized where Saeko was going with this impulsive behavior, but chose not to comment on it, saving her thoughts for another time.

After picking up Kinsei, Saeko and company made one more stop on their long-overdue reunion. Roughly half the old gang had been found and pulled into this sudden venture; now the remaining two members must be included. All three women got out, the "twins" linking arms as they once did so many years ago. Evening was setting in, and their destination would be closing soon, so they would have to make good use of their time. The flowers were starting to wilt and shrivel, trees were shedding, curling up defensively; the weather was chilling. A marvelous summer would soon be turning into autumn, and with the world dying a little all around them, it only seemed fitting they should be here.

"Hey, there they are," Kinsei said, nudging her doppleganger. "Right where we left em', too."

"That's not funny, Kinsei," Ikuko said, even though she was smiling. Saeko was by far the most somber of the trio: coming here was especially painful for her, even after all this time, even with two of her closest friends with her. Kinsei tried getting her to open up—hadn't it been a long time since they spoke? Shouldn't they be happier? Why not reminisce on the good times? Make this a happy occasion! After all, it's not every day five good friends get together like this!—she tried, bless her, but Saeko had never fully recovered from this blow, rather thrusting herself into her work, as if to dull the pain, as if to make up for the loss. Saving lives every day certainly counted for something, didn't it?

They arrived. Ikuko gently held her quiet friend's hand. "We're here, Saeko." Saeko nodded dimly. Kinsei at least tried to lighten the mood.

"Gee, think we should've brought flowers? Oh well, Risa and Moku will forgive us! I mean, it's not like we were _preparing_ for this! So, you two, how have you been? Not too bored, huh?"

She sat down next to graves marked HINO RISA and KINO MOKUSEI.

"The gang's all here," she said quietly, beckoning for Ikuko and Saeko. The former sat; the latter declined, preferring to stand alone. "Saeko's still shy, I suppose, even after all these years. She's still a doctor, working way too hard to bother hooking up with her old pals..."

"Kinsei!"

"Just kidding!" she grinned feebly. "I was kidding! But seriously, doc, why the long absence?"

She froze. "I...have no excuse." But they understood.

"Oh. Well, why the sudden change of heart?"

A timid smile. "Necessity."

"Got that right," Kinsei winked. "Care to elaborate? Oh, have a seat first. I wish we had brought some sake along. I'm sure Risa and Moku would like a drink, too."

"I only have a single bottle of water I keep in my purse," Ikuko said, producing it. Kinsei smiled and uncapped the bottle, taking the first drink.

"Good enough! To unexpected reunions necessitated by absence!" She passed it to her "twin", who imbibed politely.

"To friends who change superficially, renewing their places in our hearts, yet never truly change from who they are, so we might always keep a bit of them around." Back to Saeko. She dumped the water over the grave of her good friend Mokusei first.

"To Mokusei, who became an angel. And to Risa." The water fell out until the bottle was dry; then, her tears sufficed. She put the empty container to her lips and sucked the few remaining droplets. "Finally, to our daughters. The best in the world. Our only good contribution to this world. The pride of our hearts. Our heroes."

She finally knelt, weeping over Risa's grave. Ikuko and Kinsei were there for her.

Once she calmed down, Saeko explained the truth behind her spontaneity—and it had something to do with the four souls gathered around her, two in body and two in spirit. Specifically, their daughters.

"Our..." Bemused, the lookalikes stared at each other. "You mean Usagi and Minako?"

"I'm certain my daughter is involved, as well as Mokusei's daughter. In fact, Ms. Kino, junior confirmed it when she visited my hospital. She had some rather...disquieting injuries. Very similar to ones I used to see my own daughter nursing. I realize that Ami and I weren't very close during her youth, but...a mother notices these things. She remembers. And it doesn't take much to connect the points."

She took a deep breath and laid it out for them plainly. "My daughter is one of the Sailor Senshi; I saw her transform several weeks ago. Then I discovered Mokusei's daughter was one as well. Finally, I remembered that...well, history repeats itself, and our daughters always found time for each other, the same way we did. They were close—a family of their very own, so to speak. Ikuko, is your daughter...?"

Ikuko gazed at her friend solemnly, and confirmed it.

"And Kinsei?"

"You think you've got problems?" she muttered, taking the water bottle back and stuffing it in her purse. "Try grounding a sixteen year-old girl who's out fighting demons at eleven o'clock on a school night. Nothing but arguments, arguments, arguments."

"Then...Risa?" Saeko looked over at the grave, her heart skipping a beat. Out of all the five women, she and Risa Hikawa were closest, the pain of their separation only matched by the bliss of their union.

"Yes," Ikuko whispered, "Rei is, too."

"I see." Silence. The wind picked up. A bell sounded, indicating the cemetery was closing. They went to help Saeko stand, but she was fine on her own. "Strange how these things work out, isn't it? I mean, if Risa had never broken my heart like that, then Ami and Rei never would've been born. I loved Risa with all of my heart, but I couldn't imagine a world without my daughter. It's so sweet and cruel, you see..."

"Sure, Saeko, we understand." A hug from Kinsei. They held each other as they headed back to the car.

"I can still see it sometimes, if I stop and think about it long enough," she whispered. Not being in any condition to drive, Ikuko kept her friend company in the back, while Kinsei drove home. It was a long, somber, bittersweet drive. "I mean," Saeko resumed, swallowing, her voice distant and hollow, "I mean, was there anything else I could have done? Was there something I was lacking? Did I _have_ to sit there, powerless, watching my one true love waste away...and die...like that? Did I have to be the one to comfort the daughter, break the news to her, tell her...tell Rei...that her mother was dead? Couldn't her husband, ah..."

"Takashi," Kinsei said. Saeko swallowed again.

"Couldn't Takashi...have taken just a _little_ time off...from his work? I, I never really liked him, but that was just me being selfish, immature. He had taken Risa from me—no, Risa wanted to be married. She wanted children. I couldn't give that to her, and marrying Takashi Hino just...made sense. I just _envied_ him, maybe. I never really hated him...until he forced me to be there, all alone, when she died in my arms, when her little girl had no one else to turn to, but a doctor, her mother's childhood friend. By God, Ikuko, Kinsei...was there something else I could have done?"

"Oh, shut up," Kinsei said gently. "Who cares? Would Risa want you spending the rest of your life looking back? Or would your daughter, for that matter? I know you can't forget it, Saeko, but you _can_ learn, and you _can_ do things better now. For starters, have you confronted your daughter about what you know?"

"I..."

She swallowed again. People could say what they wanted about Kinsei Aino, but she had a way of making everything clear.

"No, I haven't."

"Then that's what you should do. Ami's taken Risa's place in your life now. You should give her all of the love you were never able to share with anyone else."

A pause, as she realized what she was saying. Kinsei blushed.

"Ho boy, that sounded a lot better in my head. Look, the point is—"

"No, you're right," she smiled, feeling cleared and relieved. "I'm so sorry for the way I've behaved today. It should have been a wonderful occasion; I should have called you both sooner, and more often..."

"There you go again, pondering over what might have happened." Kinsei winked, turning her head so that Saeko could see that legendary bubbly confidence all Aino women shared. "Besides, who's to say it hasn't been great? You called at the perfect time, dear. Just be sure to make a habit of it, all right?"

"I will," she sighed, paralyzed with happiness. The car stopped at the Aino residence; Kinsei got out.

"Okay, time for this princess to get inside before this car turns into a flying turtle. Wouldn't want to end up like Urashima now. Sis, take care of the good doctor for me, okay? And doc: take a few days off! Talk to your daughter! Make up for lost time! And no more moping about poor Risa, okay? Heck, maybe you could even start dating again! Man or woman, you've got my blessing." She blew a kiss, headed back inside, greeting her husband, telling him about her evening out. Ikuko made a move for the driver's seat, but Saeko beat her to the punch. They smiled to each other as Ikuko took the passenger seat.

"I just needed to get that off my back," she whispered. Ikuko placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Feeling better, I hope?"

Nod. "Than I've ever felt in years.

Author's note

My god, I've been waiting for this chapter for ages, and so have my readers—but for very different reasons, of course! I'm sure to get some flak for those first five pages, but you know what? That just means I'm doing my amateur job well. And yes, if you'll remember, Umino actually _has_ donned his "Tuxedo" persona before (but only once, in the anime, as far as I know). How the writers could have possibly fazed out all the people who were vital to Usagi's livelihood come Sailor Moon S still baffles me (heck, even her own family's screen and page times were reduced). I know they had stiff competition (lesbians, time-travel, Sailor Saturn, Messianic complexes, grails), but really, now. Then again, Mamoru himself disappeared circa Sailor Stars, so I suppose anyone not wearing a sailor uniform was fair game. Still, poor Umino.

As I mentioned before, Ikuko Tsukino and Saeko Mizuno are the official names of the Senshi's mothers; Risa Hino is also Rei's mother's official name (Takashi is her father's). After doing some research, however, I've not been able to discover the names of Minako or Makoto's mothers, so I had to make them up: Kinsei is actually the Japanese word for "Venus", while Mokusei is Japanese for "Jupiter". Quite fitting, I thought, and they actually make good names! However, if anyone can find a credible source for their official names, I'll have them changed.

I just thought it would be a fun twist if the Senshi's mothers had also been close during their youth, and similarly drifted away. Interpret Saeko and Risa's relationship however you will. Also, I did not make up the part about Ikuko and "Kinsei" resembling each other: they were both based on the same person, Naoko Takeuchi's mother (whose name was also Ikuko). They honestly do resemble each other, physically, at least in one continuity or another.

Finally, Urashima is a famous figure in Japanese mythology, similar to Rip Van Winkle, the "man out of time". He travels to an underwater kingdom on the back of a flying turtle, where he lives for four years. but when he returns home, four-hundred years have passed.


	27. Exodus

27: "Exodus"

"Are you sure about this?" Motoki squeezed his wife's hand, pools of warmth and concern reflecting in his eyes. She returned his love, pressing their locked hands against her cheek.

"What else can I do? They still need me here, and you're in no condition to be moving around."

"Not yet," he assured her warmly. "I get all that, but is it really okay for the restaurant to be closed so long?"

"Oh, I called a few favors in that regard," she winked. "Besides, we did hire a bunch of new help, sprightly defenders of love and justice notwithstanding. I'm sure they can all get along without us for a month or two."

"A month!? How long do you think this will last?" She shook her head.

"It's just one of those things where we can never say for sure, more of a siege than a quick strike. I'm just assuming we'll be in this for the long haul. But don't worry, we'll check in on the place if we have the free time. Yes, mister, I said _we_: unless you're planning on lying around here much longer."

"Only until I can laugh without feeling a thousand jagged needles of fire shred my lungs apart."

"Buck up, lover," she said, patting his back. "You're married to a Senshi now, and we expect our husbands to be tough!"

"And their children tougher. I'm glad to hear that Nao and Shin are doing well."

"Mrs. Mizuno's a great doctor," Makoto smiled. "And once Ami heard about what happened, she jumped aboard, too."

"Glad to hear it. So how'd your friends handle your, ah, unexpected return?"

Makoto smiled cheerfully. "Let's just say there was a lot more _blueberry_ pie than humble pie. Oh, I almost forgot: here's where I'll be staying. It's Ami's apartment." She handed him a paper with an address and a number (Ami's number, that is).

"Hmm, very convenient. You'd be able to check in on us more often. But I'd've figured you'd want to room up with Aino."

"Nah, Usagi's place has enough freeloaders already—and Rei's place has been taken over as well, in case you were wondering. Doctor Mizuno, junior was my last hope."

"Oh? Who's crashing at Hino's place?" He chuckled at her, eyes twinkling. "Don't tell me: Haruka?"

"Hmm, close."

"Who, then?" Makoto smiled warmly, closing her eyes.

"Are you sure this is all you brought? This would barely last me three weeks." Rei frowned as she set the last of her guest's bags down. There were five or so cases clustered together on her floor, representing the totality of her new roommate's life. Setsuna Meioh had never struck her as a particularly possessive woman, and she could certainly envision her owning little more than a handful of necessities aside her meager luxuries, but two carrying cases, a duffel bag, one large suitcase, a briefcase, and a purse just didn't seem enough. Setsuna came inside, bearing the last of her belongings (specifically, their lunch), smiling warmly.

"You'd be surprised at how little one can live with."

"Setsu, I'm sure even Gautama himself had more than this."

"Even a makeup kit?" She winked slyly, producing one from her purse. Rei snickered and raided her refrigerator for water. Meager or not, lugging Setsuna's belongings into the apartment had been hot work, so a nice cold drink would hit the spot. Setsuna gave an impressed coo as she glanced inside Rei's refrigerator, plucking out a sake bottle still with something in it.

"I think this calls for a celebration, don't you?"

"It's all yours. There's not enough in there to fill a saucer." Setsuna still tried to divide what was left, and once they found a seat, the two toasted, drank, and ate.

"To unusual circumstances, and our love for them."

"And to unusual people."

"Are you referring to me, or the one that brought me here?" she replied coolly. Rei smirked.

"Even Usagi would never call you _unusual_, Setsu. However, everybody would agree with me on the, ahem, latter."

"But she's so irresistible, and lovely. It's impossible to dislike her, even for an enemy."

"That's true," she murmured. "Minako has saved us more than once on her charms alone. And for all her quirks, she always pulls through when it counts. I just wonder what came over her, to change her so radically..." She had been muttering to herself; Setsuna looked up in wonder. "Oh, ah, you may not believe this, but Mina used to be so reclusive and introspective. She took everything even more seriously than I did, and hardly ever smiled. Sometimes even Usagi couldn't get through to her. Then she just changes overnight, and... Well, it wasn't right _away_..." Her cell phone went off, interrupting at just the right moment. It was from city hall, a general message to all civic servants. Rei turned pale and bolted upright as she read and reread the text, making sure she understood it correctly. Setsuna finished the last of her sake and called to her.

"What is it?" Rei closed the message, bracing herself.

"A notice from the Prime Minister, passed down to all section heads and their subordinates. In conjecture with the national guard, the entire Tokyo area is to be evacuated. Everyone has to leave the city within a week's time."

"I was expecting something like this to happen," Setsuna murmured quietly. Rei stared at her; she took a deep breath. "The attacks perpetrated by these supernatural beings have increased in scope and destruction. Too many people are being put at risk, so in order to protect the public, they're being relocated."

"And they think that'll solve everything?!"

"Perhaps not, but why is our own little corner of the world once again the focal point for these attacks? Have you ever stopped to wonder why all of our enemies focused on this city, on this country—why they even took a glimpse at this _planet_?"

"I never bothered. I was usually too busy fighting them off to care."

"Beryl's people likely waged war here because the planetary guardians—the Senshi, in other words—were focused here as well. _Reincarnated_, one could say. The Black Moon Kingdom came here because this was where their future essentially began. The Death Busters arrived because of Hotaru. Noticing a pattern?" Rei flared.

"Are you saying _we're_ responsible for all this?" Setsuna shook her head.

"I can't say for certain. Perhaps all they were really after was the power buried beneath us, contained by these presumed 'gods'. Suppose a a great power had been buried underneath Tokyo for...oh, say, seven-thousand years. This treasure, let's say, could end disease, hunger, and war, or give its wielder absolute dominion over all life. Or it could be another Pandora's Jar, one in need of a seal. The Senshi hypothetically congregated around this area in response to that power—basically, as a means of protecting or preserving it. They weren't meant to have it or use it, only keep it from opening, or falling into the wrong hands. But say that power opened all by itself."

"And now you're saying it came about because we let our guard down!"

"Listen to me, Rei," Setsuna said firmly. "I'm grasping at straws here. I'm not placing the blame on anyone or anything. The point is that the Earth has experienced crises the likes of which normal people cannot defend against, so the Senshi were called in response. I do find it odd that Tokyo, even Japan, has received 'special' attention from these groups, but until I find out why, these theories are all I have. The attacks are happening here and so the Prime Minister is getting people out. And that means you and Usagi will be very busy in the future."

Rei's phone rang again in the ensuing silence.

"Starting now, I suppose," she sighed. Rei answered: it was the office. The day off she had requested was being redacted; she was expected to come back in and help with this exodus. She was given fifteen minutes and no chance for an excuse. She and Setsuna exchanged a grim look when she hung up. They said nothing as the younger woman picked out a few belongings and left for the door. She had one foot out when Setsuna broke the silence:

"I'll be sure to let everyone else know. Something big is about to happen, Rei; I can feel it. I'm sure you can, too. I don't know what it is yet, but..."

She finished her meal, stood up, dusting her dress. A smile, for luck.

"Watch the skies."

…...

"A citywide evacuation? _Seriously?_" Haruka disregarded the initial reports at first—oh, she didn't doubt it was the right thing to do, it's just that the whole concept bordered on ludicrous—but a few days later, she was staring out her bedroom window as thousands of pedestrians, cars, trucks, government vehicles, helicopters, ambulances, and even tanks passed by. This had become reality before her eyes; the joke had become gravely serious. Tokyo and her surrounding districts and cities had definitely faced crises before, but seldom on this scale, and never for very long. The Senshi, and the police, had always been able to subdue those problems before things got out of hand. From what she had seen, though, there was no clear victory in sight, no way to quickly end things and "save the day", as there had been in the past. Usagi and Rei had mentioned two different units at work here, equally mysterious and powerful, without clear-cut definitions as to their motives. Compounding that, the attacks were more frequent and sporadic; they couldn't be predicted based on a sudden interest in this activity, or a spike of mental, physical, or spiritual energy: the "flavor of the week" was in tumultuous flux. One minute things would be relatively calm with "only" a handful of ugly freaks to deal with (of which even Haruka disposed of one); the next, monstrosities dug from hoary legend would wreak massive pandemonium, justifying this radical move.

She took a deep sigh, still watching the procession. It never seemed to end. There were always a thousand other people to round up and move out; the roads were always filled; there was always a police officer or national guardsman on sight. Never ending. Every argument against her sedentary lifestyle was laid out before her, and what would inevitably follow this, the _reason_ why so many people were fearfully leaving the city, would put an end to Haruka's peaceful lifestyle. All she could do now was watch, but sometime in the future, she would have to make a decision. She could not make any excuse; it would either be join or flee. And even when she was racing, Haruka never fled from anything; she fought to stay at the head of the pack.

"Ahead of the pack, huh?" she muttered to herself, eying the line. The place where she and Michiru called home would be checked out by authorities in three days. They would be forced to leave with everyone else during that time...unless, of course, they weren't there. The Senshi would certainly confront this problem, and whether she wanted to be a part of that team or not, Haruka was a Senshi. Michiru would understand if she chose to stay out of it, and she would follow (more out of trust than love), but Haruka knew that if she planted her heels and turned against the oncoming tide, her partner would begin to glow, and give her that subtle smile of approval and pride. Well then, that chose her path for her, didn't it?

"Michiru!" she called, still gazing at the procession. "What do you think?"

"Salmon, definitely. Noodles, too. Oh, do you mean to drink? Raspberry lemonade and sauvignon blanc."

"I mean about this," she said, tapping the window with her palm. Halfway across their home, the second half of the partnership hesitated to think. She knew precisely what her partner was alluding to—at least now, anyways.

"Formal wear. I will if you will, at any rate."

"The will's the way, then."

"Sweetheart, I'd elbow you smartly for that."

"_Your_ will, I mean."

"_Ours_, don't you?"

"And if I don't?"

"Could I go on without you?" A smirk. That seemed reasonable enough.

"If I do?"

"Try not to forget it this time."

"Sheesh, it happens once and I never hear the end of it," she murmured. Deep breath. Two-second meditation.

"Any word from Setsu?"

"Your decision, love. Think clearly and let your own reasoning speak."

"Yeah, but she's the wisest one."

"Shoveling your troubles onto other shoulders? As if you're honestly torn up about this."

"Damn it, you know me too well." Another sigh. "Noodles, you say?"

"No sauce, please, it's bad for my digestion."

"Big baby," she laughed. "Just take some of those calcium pills."

"They taste like chalk, sweetheart." Michiru finally came in, dressed formally, as she had announced. Haruka appraised her and smiled warmly. She only had shirt, shorts, sandals. Sigh.

"We really must synchronize these dinners of ours better. Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen." A kiss; a parting. Haruka frowned, wishing Michiru could stay out of her head.

"Yep," she grumbled, "my fate's been decided for me. Better go get the good perfume."

…...

Shingo hefted the last of the bags onto the moving van, pausing to rest and evaluate his work. The houses in his parents' district had been called to join the herd, and since the government assured all citizens that evacuation took priority over...well, everything, he was excused from college (partially to help, partially to join the massive exodus). His mother was already negotiating with her neighbors, while father was still canoodling with the press, leaving him to wrap everything up. His older sister had made a sweep of the area earlier, but the two scarcely had time to say hello before her convoy moved on, alerting everyone else in the area of the changes. Despite the dramatic turn of events, Shingo still couldn't believe how mature and responsible his sister seemed—but then again, she always did seem to behave herself whenever there was a serious situation.

"Oh, Shingo, honey! Was that the last of it?"

"Yes, we're all set. Everything essential, anyway."

"Okay, thank you. Say, could you do me a favor? Please call the Osaka family for me. I want to see how Naru and her mother are doing."

"Shouldn't Usagi be doing that?" he wondered to himself, before realizing how busy his sister must be. He put in Naru's number and got a recording; placing a message, he tried several of his own friends before moving to Usagi's. Shingo smiled as he saw Ami's number glowing back at him, and decided to call her on a lark. Not surprisingly, he got the same treatment.

"Hey, um, it's Shingo. I, ah...suppose you know why I'm calling, Mizuno. Ah...well, I guess you're probably helping with the effort and all, since you're a doctor. Um...gee, that came out wrong. Anyway, just calling to see if you're okay or not. I guess it's hectic everywhere, huh?" He hung up, frowning. His mother was calling for him, so after telling his father where to meet up with them, he boarded the van and stared listlessly out the window.

"How long do you think she'll stay?" he said to his mother. She shook her head.

"You mean... Well, the police will certainly be the last ones out. They'll be doing constant checks until they're sure it's been all cleared. But since the national guard will be moving in soon after, I'm guessing they'll remain behind indefinitely. One way or another, Usagi's not going anywhere."

"Good point. I guess that means Hino and Mizuno will be staying behind as well."

"The city will need leaders, assistants, and medical personnel long after we're gone...so yes, I suppose."

"The 'M-girls' will have a harder time digging their heels in, but I doubt they'll give in. I almost wish I could stay behind and see it."

"It's a miracle I haven't thrown up yet," she said shakily. Shingo sat next to his mother, put his arm around her. Police officer or not, Senshi or not, grown woman or not, Ikuko would still worry herself frantically over Usagi's well-being. Whether she chose to act as an officer or a guardian hero, she'd still be in the thick of the coming pandemonium. Shingo could offer no condolences, only his presence and his silent assurances. Ikuko kept herself busy with calls to Kinsei,who was handling the exodus fairly well, considering. She had actually called Rei, her father Takashi, and his secretary Kaidou, in an effort to keep a certain cemetery as pristine as possible. While Rei wondered why Minako's mother would care so much about her own mother's burial plot, and had her doubts about her father's involvement, she swore she'd do everything possible to keep it from being ruined.

"Strange how we're all connected," Shingo regarded. His moment of relative tranquility was ruined as the convoy came to an unexpected and violent halt. There were strange creatures up ahead on the road, and their police escorts were entangled with them. Shingo immediately knew what that meant and called his sister; surprisingly, she picked up.

"Sorry, Shingo, make it quick. I've got three more blocks to do and then I'm on patrol duty."

"Might wanna revise those plans, dumpling-brain: our convoy's under attack."

"You mean right now? Are you okay?"

"For now. We've got some of your friends helping us out."

She paused. "Which ones?"

"The police, rock-head. Sure could use the other ones, though."

"I can't pull away, Shingo, I'm sorry! Have you tried anyone else?" He bit his lip in thought. Rei and Ami would be equally swamped; that only left "the M-girls".

"Minako by herself may not be enough."

"It's okay, Makoto told me she'd be living here for now. Call her and I promise she'll come."

"Okay. You wanna say anything to mom right now?"

"Just tell her I love her, and I'm safe!"

"Tell her yourself!" He thrust the phone at his mother; she cradled it as if Usagi were already in her arms.

"...Usagi?" She screamed as the van they were riding in was rammed, dropping the phone. Shingo reached for it and fell out of his seat as the van was struck again. A third blow tilted it onto its wheels; one more and it would fall over.

"Brace yourselves, everyone!" the driver called. Shingo scrambled to pick his phone out, but it was no use: it slid out of sight and was lost in the clutter as the van tipped over. The back doors immediately opened, revealing a pair of misshapen creatures that were almost too hideous to look upon. One bounded into the van, grabbing the closest body it could find (which was Ikuko's); the other remained behind to make sure nobody could escape. Ikuko wailed as the monster clutched her throat with one hand and drew a sickly serrated blade with the other, placing it on her stomach. It gurgled at her in a foul tongue, teeth flickering as it grinned with bloodlust. Shingo eventually recovered his footing and tore after the creature, but the monster flicked its wrist, stabbing him with the knife as he rushed. Shingo clenched his teeth in pain as his mother screamed, but bore it and clung onto the monster's arm, giving himself leverage. He pulled himself close and slammed his fist on the creature's face with all his might, but the monster blocked his attack with his other arm.

"SHINGO!" Ikuko sprang to life the instant she was freed, thrusting her hand into her purse, pulling out a can of pepper spray. She opened fire directly into the monster's eyes, nose, and mouth, sending it screaming and whirling in agony. The second monster decided to join his fallen comrade, knocking the can out of Ikuko's hand, thrusting his own knife down. Shingo shoved his mother aside, taking another blow, yelling in pain, clutching onto the monster's ankles. He pulled at them with all of his might, tripping the beast until it sprawled on the floor. The knife clattered; he picked it up; down it went right on the creature's windpipe. Without wasting a moment, Shingo lunged at the first beast, putting it out of its misery, and fell limply to the ground, bleeding profusely. His mother's voice rang dimmer over time; his hands felt flimsy as they tried covering his wounds.

"Damn it, Usagi," he muttered, "hurry up and get here already..." He blacked out briefly, coming back to the waking world as he heard shouts, explosions, gunfire, and lasers.

Wait—lasers?

"Hold still. I wish I could do better than this. My God, what a time for all of us to be spread out like this..."

The voice of an angel brought him back from the brink, and as his eyes adjusted from the dimness of a near-death experience, he beheld the vision of a golden goddess. Venus smiled at him warmly, her hands focused on his wounds, devoting her power to closing and restoring them.

"Sai...lor Ve...nu..."

"Hey, don't do that, you'll open your wounds again. I suppose bravery and recklessness run in the family, huh?" Shingo laughed, coughing bitterly, groaned, laid still at last. Sailor Venus did all she could do and sighed, resting from her handiwork. Many other monsters had attacked the convoy, but thanks to her timing and the relentless efforts of the police and national guard, things were safe again. A group of officers came and surrounded her, demanding her surrender. Venus groaned at them.

"Don't you all have more important things to do? I'm trying to heal this brave young man here! Now get these people to a safer location! There's no telling when more of those creeps will show up!"

"Stay where you are," one of the officers barked. "No sudden movements until we say so! Identify yourse—OOF!"

"You idiot," an older officer growled, "don't you know anything? That's Sailor Venus! Begging your pardon, ma'am," he smiled, tipping his hat. "Most of these rookies have no manners. We'll leave you to your work, ma'am, unless there's some place you'd rather us be."

"Oh! Really? Um, thanks! Always nice to meet a fan!" She laughed and bolted upright, even blushing a little. Venus turned around and gave the Tsukinos a wink, blowing Shingo a kiss before sprinting away. The belligerent officer grumbled as she got away.

"Lieutenant Ittou, are you sure we should just let her get away like that? Chief Utnapishtim made it pretty clear we're to apprehend those vigilantes." Ittou slapped the rookie on the head again.

"You've got a lot to learn, kid. Besides, she's right: we gotta get these people to safety! Mrs. Tsukino, Shingo, are you two all right?"

"Ah...y-yes, Asanuma, thank you. We were fortunate that Min—erm, Sailor Venus was around."

"We sure were," he winked. He then tapped Shingo on the chin with his fist. "What you did took a lot of guts, old friend. Ever think about joining the police force with your sister?"

"Ugh, don't even joke about that, Asanuma! I spent fifteen years of my life locked up with that dumpling-head! I've already served my time!" Ittou laughed and quickly got everyone back on track, whispering one final thanks to Sailor Venus before resuming the exodus.

Unfortunately for both the Senshi and the police and national guard, events like this were happening all over Tokyo. Whether they were acting on their own, actively challenging the "sages" to skirmishes, or the cogs of a much greater design, monstrosities of all sorts launched attacks across the city. Occasionally one of the Senshi would be able to fight them off and save the day, but more often than not, the police or the national guard had to fight them, and they didn't always win. People were hurt; some were even killed. Usagi, Rei, and Ami were the most helpless, as their jobs required them to work with and around the public, and the rare chances they had for breaks were usually spent resting. During the entire exodus, the three Senshi made, perhaps, seven appearances total. Makoto and Minako had much more freedom, but that was not saying much considering they had all of Tokyo to worry about and felt responsible for every one of her millions of citizens. Setsuna actually stepped in to help them from time to time, and during one particularly harrowing battle, even one of the so-called gods lent their divine aid (happy to finally meet the Apkallu in person). But generally the Senshi were spread too thin to do any appreciable good. All the same, though, Tokyo's millions were slowly moved to safer areas, leaving the streets emptier and emptier over a period of seven days.

It was during this tribulation that Naru and Umino were finally reunited. They had very little to say, though, as they were heading in different directions, and...well...

Eventually, Saeko and Ami gave Motoki and his children a clean bill of health, and personally volunteered to get the family to safety. Even his little sister Unazuki stopped by, having gotten word of his injuries. She was shipped along with her brother, niece, and nephew; soon it would be Saeko and Ami's turn—or rather, Saeko's. She wondered just how her daughter would excuse herself from this mess. Maybe then it would be time to talk with her...

Nastya only saw Ami once during the confusion. She still couldn't muster up the courage to confess her fornication.

Rei found herself inexplicably working with her father and Kaidou for nearly the entire time. Although still feeling hostile towards one and fairly awkward around the other, she was nonetheless able to act professionally around them both, and even managed some placid downtime with them. Her father still seemed distant, though, far more occupied with his work than his daughter. Rei was mature enough to give him the benefit of the doubt this time, since it _was_ an emergency. Still, she behaved coldly, a trait which Kaidou was quick to pick up on.

"I guess some feelings are hard to suppress, huh?"

"You got that right," she murmured, staring at him longer than she intended.

The pandemonium gradually subsided as more and more people got into the groove of the exodus. Experiencing the vicious attacks first-hand led them to be much more cooperative with the government; countless volunteers sprang up from the masses, helping to keep the procession moving quickly and efficiently. One day, Ami and her mother were officially relieved from their duties, classified as "volunteers" until the situation demanded otherwise. Ami approached her mother and was about to offer her some excuse to support her unexpected departure, but Saeko stopped her cold, smiling warmly.

"You go do what you have to, dear. And be safe." Ami was a little put off by her mother embracing her—and could she have figured out the truth? But why else would she be so willing to let her child go? Even though they would soon be parting, Ami felt like she had never been closer to her misunderstood mother, and hugged her back, even kissing her cheek.

"You too, mother. We'll have a talk once I'm finished." Saeko sighed as she watched her daughter slip back into the city. The faintest glimmer of a blue flash flickered in the distance, and Saeko smiled to herself, unimaginably proud of her daughter.

"Good luck, Sailor Mercury, my dear child..."

Elsewhere...

"Okay, mom, I gotta go save the world now!" A pause, a preparation. "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!" An explosion of power, a smile. "Whew! Let's keep in touch, okay?"

"Will do. Go tear those bad guys a new one, Minako. And give my love to Ikuko's daughter! Oh, and that sweetheart of yours!"

"_Ex_-sweetheart, mom. I told you we already broke up!"

Kinsei Aino winked. "_Suuuuuure_ you did, honey. Whatever you say."

And...

"Gladto hear it, babe. Hey, see if you can't hook up with Reika and Shinozaki—umm, the 'big' one, I mean. Oh." Sailor Jupiter grinned and waved as she saw a pig-tailed police officer scrambling towards her, breathless and pale. She finally made it. "Usagi says 'hello'."

"Don't forget to tell her about her heroic little brother."

Jupiter giggled. "I wish you could see the look on her face! She's going to flip! Okay, lover, you take it easy, now. Can I say 'hi' to Nao and Shin real quick?" Usagi finally caught up to Sailor Jupiter just as she was bidding farewell to her children, and even though she was late, "Aunt Bunny" got to say her farewells, too. Jupiter put her cell phone away and gave her longtime partner, princess, and friend a watery smile. Usagi returned it once she stopped gasping.

"You here?"

"I'm here."

"How is everyone else?"

"Mina's coming soon; Ami's going to be here any minute. Still no word from Rei yet, not that we have any doubts."

"Yeah," she smiled, "it'll take more than the Prime Minister's orders to stop her. What about Setsuna?"

"She's already scouting the city. I gotta admit, it's pretty spooky without any people here—well, except for your buddies, I mean."

"Yeah," she shivered, "it's like a ghost town. And it's starting to get colder every day. Brr. Well, better swap my uniforms." Usagi was soon eclipsed; her renewed self clasped hands with Jupiter, proud and ready for action. "Let's make this a fight for the ages! Whatever comes our way, we'll be ready!"

Right on cue, the ground trembled. Sailor Jupiter winked.

"Heeeeeey, how about that, huh?"

"Not funny, Mako," she said, still grinning despite her fear. "That could just be tanks."

The ground trembled again. Harder.

"Electricity being rerouted."

In the far distance, they heard a low roar.

"Maybe you should stop daring the universe," Jupiter squeaked. Sailor Moon grumbled.

"It's not my fault! I'm just hoping for the best here! Oh—hey, you made it! Welcome to the party!" Sailor Mercury came rushing into view, with Sailor Venus close behind her. They reported that Sailor Mars wasn't far behind, just "whispering sweet nothings to a special guy" (in Minako's words).

"Oh, don't blow things out of proportion, Mina," Mercury sighed. "She was talking with her friend Kaidou. You know, the _married man_?"

"Oh, poo, you're no fun. And here I thought Rei finally found someone. So what's happening, everyone?"

"Sailor Moon's taunting fate," Jupiter gestured. Sailor Moon fumed.

"I am not!"

The ground rumbled again. Something big was on its way.

Correction: something VERY big. Sailor Moon turned pale.

"Whatever you are, shut up! We're having a rally here!"

"Let's all calm down, all right?" Venus said, her voice even and serious. "Whatever's coming, we need to prepare for it. Mercury, see if you can find it on your visor. Sailor Moon, try and get in touch with Rei, tell her what's going on, maybe set up a rendezvous point. Jupiter, find Setsuna; maybe she knows something."

"Right. What will you do?" Sailor Venus glanced up at the sky. The sun was setting; soon night would fall.

"Get a better view." Up and away she went, flung by her Love Me Chain, keeping the Senshi com line open with regular reports. Rei was found fairly quickly, and she had already adopted her Senshi persona. More importantly, she was poised on top of a tall skyscraper, and was imploring everyone else to join her. Venus rejoined her friends and they performed a Sailor Teleport together, zipping from the city streets to the windy skies.

Tokyo was still, quiet, lonely, and getting darker by the minute. The five Senshi took a moment to absorb everything, and prepare for what was coming.

"Looks like it's the clam before the spoon," Venus muttered, still very serious. Sailor Mars glanced at her, too nervous to feel upset.

"How you can still joke around at a time like this is beyond me."

"Everyone be quiet," Mercury said. "I'm picking up a reading."

"Where?"

"Umm..." Sailor Mercury felt a bead of cold sweat trickle down her face as she stared at her Heads-Up Display. According to her readout, the threat was... "Umm...everywhere."

"What?"

"It's everywhere," she murmured fearfully. "They're all over the place. Every square millimeter of the city is infested..."

"But there's nothing out there, Ami!" Moon said. "The streets are totally abandoned!"

"I know. It's just that..." She took another look at her screen. Only two explanations were possible for the readings she was getting, and one of them simply could not be. "Either the entire city is overrun with the enemies we've been fighting...or else there's a singular unit with equivalent energy, and the reading's so massive that it only _seems_ to be everywhere. But that's simply inconceivable. Why, even if we combined the strength of every enemy we've fought in the past—and I mean _every single one—_we'd never even come _close_ to—"

Suddenly, there was a thud. The distant roar they heard was no longer so distant.

"Oh, dear."

The building they were perched on—the block where they were situated—the city they lived in—the region it was tucked away in—the entire nation—vibrated with a single, terrible shudder. All of creation held its breath. The Senshi prepared themselves for anything. Suddenly, an enormous pillar shot out from below, high over their heads, curling down until it touched the roof. A second pillar followed, piercing an area close to the first. All five of the Senshi fit comfortably between the two pillars—and then they realized what they were.

They were talons of an enormous claw.

The other two fleshy pillars soon surfaced, digging deep into the roof, the strength of it so great that the entire building began to buckle and crumble. An enormous "thumb" slithered up to join them; the Senshi backed up as a hand as big as the entire roof, followed by an arm the size of a dinosaur, were raised up. And then the owner of the gigantic pillars and the enormous hand and the colossal arm appeared, lifting itself up, up, up, up, up, towering over the skyscraper and the entire cityscape, a behemoth to dwarf all other behemoths, a titan greater than all other titans, a beast so incalculably gargantuan that its shadow overwhelmed the entire city and sealed it in darkness. The monster had the form of a dragon, inconceivably mammoth, with three heads large enough to eat Japan's entire navy. As the Senshi stared in slack-jawed astonishment, it bellowed out a piercing shriek, the force of its roar so great that everything in the surrounding area was forced back by hurricane-level winds. The Senshi held their ground, for what good it did.

Sailor Mars swallowed nervously as the dragon turned its attention to the five insignificant specks below.

"Oh, shit."

_To be continued..._

Author's note:

I can't tell everyone how much I've been looking forward to this chapter. Until now, the Senshi have been facing some fairly challenging opponents, but nothing that could REALLY overpower them (or even overwhelm them). One could even go so far as to say I've been easy on our heroines, and that every time they've been in over their heads, somebody's always swooped in to rescue them. Well, not anymore. The gloves come off from here on in, and I'm throwing the worst possible monstrosity I can think of at them. But who, or what, is this colossal creature? You'll just have to keep reading, I'm afraid.

The final line was meant for dark humor; I normally like to keep harsh language to a minimum, as some of you might have noticed. Usually, I won't whip out the big bombs unless the situation demands it, and I'm sure if you were confronted with a dragon so huge, it could _eat Godzilla_ in one bite, you'd do no different.

Finally? Yay, Michiru appears! And if I had fun letting Haruka and Motoki banter, I assure you it was MUCH more fun letting her back-and-forth with Michiru. Suddenly the pairing makes sense to me!


	28. Appetite for Destruction

28: "Appetite for Destruction"

And then the owner of the gigantic pillars and the enormous hand and the colossal arm appeared, lifting itself up, up, up, up, up, towering over the skyscraper and the entire cityscape, a behemoth to dwarf all other behemoths, a titan greater than all other titans, a beast so incalculably gargantuan that its shadow overwhelmed the entire city and sealed it in darkness. The monster had the form of a dragon, inconceivably mammoth, with three heads large enough to eat Japan's entire navy. As the Senshi stared in slack-jawed astonishment, it bellowed out a piercing shriek, the force of its roar so great that everything in the surrounding area was forced back by hurricane-level winds. The Senshi held their ground, for what good it did.

Sailor Mars swallowed nervously as the dragon turned its attention to the five insignificant specks below.

"Oh, shit."

"RUUUUUUUNNN!"

The Senshi scattered and leaped off the building, merely an instant before the mega-titan raised its other claw and crashed it where they had hitherto been standing. The monster's strength was so astronomical that it half-crushed, half-carved the entire building in one blow, from the rooftop down to the city streets, rendering the structure an enormous pile of rubble. The five Senshi latched onto other rooftops during their descent, but still continued to run, separating in different directions so as to better escape the devastation.

_I am the last of the dying insane_

_You would scream at the things I've done_

_Knowing now that the dead still see_

_My blood it runs like mercury_

_Your last breath the sword comes down_

_She dies first speaking death to me_

_Philosophy, the vision, the view within_

_Duty, science, abstract cruelty_

Sailor Venus glanced back, astonished that one of Tokyo's strongest buildings had been leveled in a single attack. She yelped and sprinted for her life when the enormous colossus pursued her—not as the slow, lumbering, clumsy beast she hoped it would be, but blindingly fast, catching up to her in seconds, effortlessly plowing through everything that stood in its way. It reached for her; she swerved at a right angle, narrowly avoiding its grasp. The rooftop she had been standing on collapsed, and another structure was flattened to the ground.

_What are your final thoughts?_

_Do you want to kill me, or die in shame?_

_From my point of view_

_Justified action, the enemy burns_

"How are we supposed to fight against that?!" she screamed. The monster reared up suddenly, noticing an infinitesimal dot leaping about, and ignored Venus to pursue it. It was Sailor Mercury; she had been fleeing in the opposite directions. The mega-titan caught up to her in less that three seconds, leaving more buildings crushed in its wake.

_The fun of massacre in the brain_

_Bioweapons and I are the same_

_Look at their face, hatred in their blood_

_Pile up the dead, my humanity_

_X-rays burn all that you can see_

_Nobody knows what a body can stand_

_Skulls on fire yet mercy is worse_

_You seek only your pleasure in death_

"MERCURY, LOOK OUT!" Mercury panicked as the creature skidded to a halt, flinging humongous slabs of steel and concrete her way as more buildings collapsed. She threw up a wall of ice and a second wall of bubbles to absorb the tide, but the monster's arm shattered both. It barely brushed up against her, but the force was so tremendous that she was flung several blocks away, hurtling straight to the ground. Sailor Jupiter nearly killed herself racing to save her friend; she took a risky jump and just barely caught Mercury in mid-air, rolling to a painful stop on the ground below. There was no time to do anything but run, as the gargantuan beast charged in hot pursuit. Sailor Mars actually tried attacking it, running and leaping from rooftop to rooftop in an attempt to keep up. One of her fireballs impacted the monster's face, but the beast didn't even react.

"Damn it! We can't even scratch him!"

_What are your final thoughts?_

_Do you want to kill me, or die in shame?_

_From my point of view_

_Justified action, the enemy burns_

Sailor Moon threw her tiara; she brandished her scepter; she even picked up a manhole and hurled it. The attacks either bounced off or left no effect, leaving her screaming and scrambling as the titanic monstrosity resumed its charge. Sailors Jupiter and Mercury found a car, and with a bit of hot-wiring from Jupiter's electric touch, they got the vehicle running again.

"Mercury, take the wheel! I'll see if I can't slow this thing down! Everyone else, hit him with everything you have!"

"That's what we've been _doing_, Mako!" Minako shouted. She had laid a solid fence of Love Me Chains between two buildings, hoping to at least delay the titan on his run, but the monster broke through like they were made of wet noodles, even crumbling the buildings they had been attached to. Mercury took off with Jupiter in the back, firing off bolts of lightning, every one as strong as the thunders of heaven, every one worthless. Then the streets went dark all around them, pitch-black in the middle of day, as the monstrosity leaped into the sky, so astronomical in size that it thrust nearly half of Tokyo into a black void.

_Bacterial target, eyes exploding_

_Melting flesh through your mind_

_Become your madness insanity wins_

_Infant's flesh on the walls_

_Testing limits threshold of pain_

_Ripping out teeth to observe_

_I want blood_

Yet that was a trifling matter, for the behemoth came crashing down again, hard and devastating as a meteor, leveling an entire block instantly, blasting many more in the aftershock. The waves of its trembling concussive blow rippled everywhere, encompassing kilometers of the city, upsetting and destroying everything in its path. Only too late did Mercury and Jupiter realize this violently overblown attack had been aimed solely at them; the shockwave lifted them and the car out of the street and threw them away. Jupiter had to put all of her effort into grabbing Mercury and kicking the door open just so they wouldn't be liquefied when the car finally reached its smashing conclusion. They landed hard, battered and hobbling, too winded to shield themselves from all the debris flying around.

"Holy—!" Venus stood gawking, unable to process the magnitude of what had just happened. Mercury's assessment that this titan surpassed the combined might of all their previous foes had been grossly miscalculated. The dragon wasn't merely more powerful than all their past evils combined, it surpassed them in leaps and bounds normally reserved for cosmic scale, and made it look easy. They weren't ants rallying against a tank so much as motes of dust floating harmlessly in the face of a scorching star. Over a fourth of the entire city now laid in ruins and the battle had barely begun. The Senshi were weary and fatigued just trying to survive, and not only did the colossus not have a scratch on him, but it seemed ignorant of their efforts. No amount of disheartening gloom could have compared to this overwhelming dread; no do-or-die speeches from their princess could uplift them.

Of course they still tried, courageous or foolhardy though it may have been. Moon went to rescue her fallen followers while Venus and Mars got the attention of their enormous foe. Venus summoned up her Shooting Star while Mars shot flaming bolts at the dragon's faces, hoping to at least get its attention. The beast didn't even blink, even when the shots hit its eyes. It finally regarded the infinitesimal speck called Mars as it sauntered over an abandoned residential area, flattening houses and offices merely by its presence. Mars was concentrating one long fiery blast on the beast and she was getting tired of holding it together, but she persevered, stubborn as always. She quit once the dragon took notice of her, and ran terrified as it charged. The beast towered over the building where she had been perching and, instead of knocking it over, dug its huge claws into the lower rooms and uprooted the structure. It actually lifted the entire building into the air, with Sailor Mars atop it.

Then there was nothing left to do but throw it. Venus launched her Shooting Star a few moments too late, but it certainly hit its target, perforating the dragon's back with countless beams of energy. The behemoth finally seemed to notice that these pitiful specks were attacking it, and whirled around, all six eyes narrowing in anger. Venus turned pale and instinctively shot Crescent Beams as the monster plowed through the city in its assault. It had been nearly three kilometers away when the attack hit it, and it only took a few seconds to reach her. Venus was swinging away on her chain with all her might but still wasn't fast enough, and got caught in a hailstorm of stone, steel, and glass. She fell and crashed without the aid of her shield, and did not stir. The monstrosity started thundering her way.

"Are you guys okay?!" Sailor Moon was frantic as she revived Jupiter and Mercury. They came to gradually, groaning and bruised and bloody, and it seemed no amount of her healing helped. Eventually they did stand, though very uneasily, and assured her they were alive, but hardly well.

"That thing's unstoppable!" Jupiter gasped. "Its power is so overwhelming... I don't even think a nuke could stop it!"

"Please don't even suggest such a thing!" Mercury exclaimed. Sailor Moon turned pale.

"Can you find any weakness at all?" she pressed. Mercury shook her head.

"Our best attacks don't even concern him. We're so small that everything we throw at it just bounces off, or does nothing. In the meantime, it's so large and fast that it could cover the entire city in less than five minutes, and so powerful that it doesn't even need to hit us—it just levels everything and leaves us with the collateral damage! At least there's no one left in the city to worry about."

"Yeah, no one but us. Well, the police and the national guard are supposed to be here..."

"Not that they'll do any good!" Jupiter said. She took a moment to rest and assess their enemy. Mars's whereabouts were unknown, and Venus was out of the fight. Jupiter and Mercury were weak, but accounted for, and Sailor Moon...

"Maybe I can do something."

"You have a plan?"

"Nope, just thinking crazy and desperate." Jupiter and Mercury smiled at each other.

"Sounds like a plan. Count us in."

"That won't be necessary. Just find Rei and Mina. I gotta go find a bike!"

"A _what_?" She sprinted away without giving an explanation, pigtails bobbing all the way. The two weary women sighed, looking at one another.

"Crazy and desperate, huh?"

"We'll be curious later. I've already found Rei's position, but she's in a very precarious state. Minako's location is more general, plus she's got that dragon sniffing around. I'm afraid rescuing one would be suicidal and the other would be sheer madness."

"Suicidal sounds fine with me," Jupiter smiled. Mercury mirrored her bravado sheepishly.

"Which leaves the reasonable one with madness. I just hope Rei appreciates the irony." They clasped hands and sprinted away, Jupiter to the dragon and Mercury going after Sailor Mars. When the building had been tossed, Mars had been thrown with it, violently and sporadically. She still had the sense to cover herself in a protective flame barrier, but when she finally struck ground, the impact broke the shield and nearly every bone in her body. Somehow she had crawled to safety, but the area she ended up in was very unstable, and would collapse at any time. Mercury honed in on her signal with her visor, approaching the remains of a building toppled halfway over a highway arch. A single false move would send the entire structure toppling down, and according to her readout, Mars had slithered directly under it.

"Rei! Can you hear me? Are you all right?" A few breathless moments of silence passed. Mercury reactivated her H.U.D. to hone in on Sailor Mars's signal. A faint blip showed up, drawing out a sigh of relief. Mercury picked her way closer, trying not to disturb the ruins. Gingerly, she ducked underneath the archway, freezing as she heard a disquieting groan. She didn't know whether it came from the weight of the rubble above them, or the dragon drawing near, and frankly, she hoped it was neither. She needed to keep calling out to Mars, but feared even her raised voice would cause everything to collapse.

"Rei? Rei!" She zeroed in on Mars's location, spotting her leg trapped under a cinder block. Mars was conscious, thankfully, cauterizing some of her lesser injuries with one arm and keeping an iron plating at bay with the other. She broke her concentration to glance at Mercury, then went back to work. Mercury ran over and held the sheet up for her friend so she could move the cinder block away. As Mercury released the sheet, the rubble trembled uncontrollably, so both Senshi made a mad dash for it, Mars clearing debris with her flames while Mercury raised up columns of ice to hold the collapse back. It all came crashing down at last as they leaped to safety, stirring an awful noise that unfortunately got the dragon's full attention.

"Can you run?" Mercury said. Mars had to force herself to stand.

"Do we have a choice?" The ground shook relentlessly as the beast drew near; meanwhile the duo was reduced to limping wrecks. As they rounded a corner, one of Tokyo's skyscrapers came hurtling down on top of them; they sprinted madly, narrowly escaping destruction, falling straight into the clutches of their enormous enemy. It lashed out at two neighboring buildings, cleaving them in two, sending the top portions raining down as countless chunks of rock. Mars and Mercury had no choice but to put forth all their energy in protecting themselves, but the dragon lunged forward, effortlessly breaking their barrier and uprooting them. It flung the Senshi far; they found themselves lassoed with a golden chain and pulled to safety, courtesy of Sailor Venus.

"Wah! Minako!"

"Are you two okay?!"

"Barely! That was some precision timing!"

"Let's kiss up later! Mako tells me Usagi's got something crazy cooked up. That's _my_ specialty, damn it!"

"Honey, be quiet," Mercury said, giving her former lover the aforementioned kissing. Jupiter winced as she dusted herself off; it had been difficult rescuing Sailor Venus from that creature, but luckily, it had found something to distract it.

"Speaking of Sailor Moon, where is she? Sooner or later that thing's gonna notice we're still alive and—" She broke off as the sound of a roaring motorcycle pierced the air, getting louder as it drew near. The Senshi all jumped back as Sailor Moon rolled up on the bike, wearing a dark blue helmet and an exhilerated expression.

"Hey, everyone! I think I'm getting the hang of this!"

"Usagi, don't tell us you stole that!" Jupiter balked. Sailor Moon raised her visor.

"Of course not! This belongs to the Shibuya Police Department! So who wants a ride?"

"You gonna carry all four of us on that thing?" Mars grimaced.

"Just one, whoever's up for it. We'll get that dragon's attention while I lead it away from the city. The idea is to draw it to the ocean, hit it with everything we have, force it under, and have Mercury freeze it in! It'll drown and that'll be the end of it!"

"Great plan," Venus said ironically. "There's just one flaw, bunny-girl: that thing can level skyscrapers with one blow! I don't think it's gonna mind a few centimeters of ice! Besides, we're all tapped out! Even if we _could_ force it anywhere, Ami wouldn't have anything left!"

"Okay, good point," she muttered. "Well, how about this: we lead it to Tokyo Tower, have Sailor Jupiter summon the biggest lightning bolt she can muster, use the tower to store and focus her energy, and blast the monster back to the prehistoric!"

"I have to admit, that one sounds a lot better," Jupiter said. "But what if it fails? I don't think that thing could be fazed by a _real_ bolt of lightning! Even if there were a hundred of me..."

"Well, the only other option left is to ride in circles around it while everyone else hits it on all sides. Got a problem with that?"

"That barely worked with that Humbaba creature," Mars sighed. "Let's just face it: all of our efforts are futile. There's no way we can harm it."

"Not like this, anyway," Venus said. Her eyes suddenly lit up with an aura everyone was familiar with by now; she pounded her palm with her fist, sparkling with a bright new idea. "Aha! I know how we're gonna stop that thing! We're gonna go all _Fantastic Voyage_ on him!"

"Go what?" Mars grimaced. Sailor Jupiter suddenly turned quite pale.

"Oh, no! Nononononono, Mina! That's beyond insane! That's so abysmal that I'm surprised you could even suggest it! There is NO WAY..."

"I don't understand," Mercury said. Venus winked at her and spoke in English.

"[Why, _alimentary_, my dear Dr. Mizuno!]" Mercury's face lit up, but hers was of joy.

"Oh, Minako! That's absolutely brilliant! Why didn't I think of that!?"

"Say _what?!_" Jupiter balked.

"Think of what?" Sailor Moon said, still clueless. Mercury giggled.

"Minako wants us to get swallowed by the dragon and destroy it from within."

"She does?" Mars stared at her contemporary incredulously, before beaming with pride and slapping her back. "Wow, I never thought I'd live to see the day that Mina's harebrained schemes actually made sense! I guess the universe finally unfolded on itself."

"But that's crazy!" Sailor Moon shrieked. "Are you saying you want to get _eaten_? By that _thing_?! ON PURPOSE?!"

"I know, it's dangerous," she winked, "but it's our only option. If we all combine our powers to form a barricade, we should be able to protect ourselves from its digestive juices, not to mention all the pressure, the lack of oxygen, bacteria, and anything else we should run into. We're so small that we could all fit through one of its throats, and there'd be no way it could defend itself or recover, so long as we hit all the right organs."

"You really have thought this through," Jupiter said quietly. She winced and scratched her neck. "Maybe a little _too_ much, heheh! Okay, I'm going to trust you, Mina."

"Awesome! I knew I could count on you guys! So the four of us will head in while Usagi keeps it distracted, okay?"

"Usagi keeps it WHAT?! No, that's not okay!"

"Be reasonable, dumpling," Mars said. "Someone needs to keep that thing distracted long enough for us to jump in. That's where you and your bike come in. Then someone has to keep that thing busy, so it doesn't do anything that could endanger us. Go on and lead it away from the city; at least it won't be able to use all this junk against us. Finally, if we should fail, we're going to need someone on the outside to get in touch with the others."

"You mean...Haruka and Setsuna?"

"And anyone that will listen. You're our backup plan, dumpling. Please cooperate." Mars took Sailor Moon's hands, holding them gently, placing their foreheads together, smiling warmly. Sailor Moon couldn't object to that kind of pleading.

"Okay," she relented quietly, "but you have to promise to be careful! I'll start getting the dragon's attention. Give me a signal when you're ready to jump and I'll see if I can't open its mouth somehow. After that... Well, just don't make me watch, okay? And no good-byes, all right? It'll make it sound like...well, you know." She smiled sadly and revved away, leaving her four friends to their decision. The four Senshi put their hands together in a pile, nodding, summoning up their energy for a Sailor Teleport. They'd only get one shot at this: they'd have to make it count.

_Human brain experiment_

_On prisoners open skull_

_Vivisection, live dissection_

_Repulsing to the core_

Sailor Moon gnashed her teeth as she raced back to face the gigantic monster. It had been busy leveling more of the city, either in a mindless rage or to root out its miniscule foes. Once she was within visual distance of the creature, Sailor Moon raised her scepter, shining its light across the area. The dragon noticed at once, eyes narrowing with fury and annoyance.

"Ya want some of this?!" she screamed, flashing her backside. "Huh? Come and get some, ugly!" She revved up and tore away as fast as the machine could allow, just barely keeping ahead of the behemoth's rampage.

_What are your final thoughts?_

_Do you want to kill me, or die in shame?_

_From my point of view_

_Justified action, the enemy burns_

At the first intersection, she jerked around, following the road until she came to another turn. The buildings on the block all started collapsing as the beast impatiently plowed through in its search for her. Sailor Moon made sure to keep its focus by holding up the scepter again, this time aiming the light right at its eyes. The monstrosity actually winced and slowed down, blindly flailing through the urban sprawl, thrusting huge chunks of rubble at its enemy. Sailor Moon had to maneuver quickly and weave around countless falling stones, a feat that did a number to her insides. She almost hurled as she rounded another corner, this time pursuing the beast from its right flank. She noticed a beam of golden light fly across the air, Sailor Venus's signal, and knew it was time to act. Out came her tiara; she hurled it, impacting the monster on one of its throats. An infinitesimal sliver opened, finally drawing a few spurts of blood. Sailor Moon compacted the scratch by raising her scepter one more time, this time focusing its blazing energy on the wound. One of the mouths opened and a claw raised to assess the damage; Sailor Moon roared along with her enemy.

"NOW!"

_Pathogens seek horrible end_

_Churning factories of death_

_Crematoriums see your crime_

_You will see me in hell_

She yearned to look away but needed to be sure. Her four friends took a gigantic leap together, encasing themselves in a bubble of water, light, fire, and thunder just as they dove in. The dragon's jaws shut tight; Sailor Moon flinched; the world was momentarily silent.

Now she was all alone against an enemy more powerful than everything she had ever fought.

She took a deep breath and revved up the bike. No time for regrets now; she had a job to do.

"Catch me if you can, you son of a—"

VVVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...

_To be continued..._

Author's Note

The song playing throughout the fight scene is Slayer's _Unit 731_, which I felt was appropriately adrenaline-fueled. I'll be peppering the fights against this monster with lots of thrash metal, as I feel nothing else can convey them as properly (yes, metal in a Sailor Moon fanfiction). If you're not familiar with the song, check it out on iTunes and you'll agree I made the right choice.

When Minako mentions going "all _Fantastic Voyage_", she is referring to the movie of the same name. In the film, a group of scientists shrink themselves and travel inside a man's body, so the reference makes sense. Apparently Makoto has seen the movie, whereas Ami has not.

As to the dragon's identity, here's a hint: it's not Japanese, but Mesopotamian, specifically Persian (so it's not Bahamut). Technically it's not supposed to tower over skyscrapers, but once again, mythology allows for these liberties. I should really be calling it a "he", though, but its gender hasn't been specified in the story yet (so it's not Tiamat, either).


	29. Draconian

29: "Draconian"

"Okay, is everything ready? Emergency batteries and everything? All right, and plenty of discs? Good. And you're _sure_ we're at a safe distance? Well, that's...not very reassuring, but it's the best we've got, and we've got a job to do, don't we? Okay, we're rolling live in ten. God, this is terrifying. Just let me get a few breaths in first. I'll be okay, I promise, just a few more. Okay, okay. In four, three...

"Good evening, this is a special live broadcast from Channel Five's eye in the sky. This is Kotono Sarashina, reporting from high above the remains of Shibuya, Tokyo, where devastation is spread as far as the eye can see. Those who have been able to get glimpses of the city via international satellite have attested that it's, quote, 'worse than Hiroshima and Nagasaki after the war', and as you see, it's difficult to argue against that. From what we know so far, an enormous creature ripped straight from giant monster movies has been laying waste to the city proper for the past hour. The creature,which resembles a three-headed dragon and is considered to be at least three kilometers in height, has not been identified, nor is its origin or true purpose known. No amount of political veneer can cover up this creature's presence or its affect on our country; indeed, not a few minutes before it appeared, Prime Minister Shinzo Abe issued a citywide evacuation, though there was no foresight regarding the creature's appearance in the Prime Minister's plans.

"We are currently two kilometers away from the creature's path, keeping a steady distance in concurrence with its position. So far, it has demonstrated an unrelenting and remarkable ability to destroy everything it touches, with little or no effort on its part, including leveling an entire skyscraper with a single blow. The Prime Minister has yet to consider whether the national guard or even United Nations intervention will have any effect, or if even nuclear offense is necessary. His main reason for delay is, believe it or not, what seems to be five women strongly resembling the Sailor Senshi. These five individuals, as some of you might remember, were strictly confined to the realm of fantasy, only making appearances in entertainment circles such as anime and manga. Over the past few weeks, however, their apparent resurgence has been tentatively regarded as factual, and if the Sailor Senshi did, or do, exist, and are currently battling this creature, then I have only one thing to say:

"Welcome back, ladies, and God help you.

"One moment, please. We have just received word of a lone motorist down there, leading the creature away from the city. They appear to be on a police-issued motorcycle, and... Could we get a closer look? Yes, Katayama, I know it'll put us in closer contact with the dragon, but our viewers need to know who's down there! That person is brave enough to face up to that monstrosity and... Uh, pardon the interruption, please; Channel Five's eye in the sky is undergoing conflict with its producer. We are currently unable to determine the identity of the motorist, as a closer inspection will expose our helicopter to an extreme level of danger... Yes, I know the risks! Closer, I said, and to hell with our producer! Um, pardon my language, everyone. We're moving closer now—yes, yes, your concern is duly noted, Hanzo! But I want that rider in our camera's scope pronto!

"Here we go. Get a shot of that dragon! My God, he's enormous! The spectacle of this monstrosity cannot be underscored. Even comparing it to Japan's massive library of giant movie monsters is an insult to the enormity this creature possesses. It truly is awe-inspiring. Ah, and we finally have a visual on the motorist! There, get a good bead on them! Keep focused! What do they look like? Pigtails? Ladies and gentlemen, our motorist has been described as having two long pigtails, blonde, a blue skirt... It's Sailor Moon! Ladies and gentlemen, Sailor Moon is our brave motorist leading the dragon away from the city! You saw it first on Channel Five news! The Senshi have officially returned!"

Sailor Moon's concerns were more focused on her driving and her survival, rather than getting any attention on the news. She didn't even notice the chopper hovering in the distance until much later; the roads were so broken and littered with debris that it required all of her focus just to maintain a safe path. Having a ravenous three-headed dragon larger than most of Shibuya's buildings pursuing her (usually going _through_ said buildings) made the job downright Sisyphean. She was constantly on alert for dead-ends, curves, narrow alleyways, falling rubble, bridges that collapsed at the slightest touch, hunks of stone and metal hurtling through the air, deadly tremors and shockwaves—and of course, the dragon itself, who sometimes caught up to her despite the breakneck speed she was maintaining.

_Take me through the centuries to supersonic years_

_Electrifying enemy is drowning in his tears_

_All I have to give you is a love that never dies_

_The symptom of the universe is written in your eyes_

_Yeah_

Usually it just lunged out and snapped at her, mouths big enough to gulp down a semi-truck nipping at her wheels. Sometimes it slammed its fist on the ground, cracking open the pavement and sending a gap slithering after her, which she had to outrun. It even attempted to stomp on her, picking up so much speed that created fresh craters around her. The monstrosity was absurdly fast for its size, but as terrifying as every moment of her existence was, Sailor Moon really was making progress. They were gradually leaving the city proper behind them, heading for the vast sea.

Of course, what they would _do_ once they reached the sea was another matter...

Sailor Moon saw a chance to get some elevation, and turned onto a byway, slowly raising herself until she was about at the monster's knee level. She shot her tiara again just so the dragon wouldn't forget about her, and used the jewels adorning her buns to amplify her voice, calling it every insulting name she could think of (most of them juvenile). The dragon responded by crushing the road behind her, its fists undoing hours of community work with every swing. She turned again, this time heading straight towards her gigantic foe, attempting to confuse it. The dragon slapped its palms on the road, squashing tons of asphalt but missing Sailor Moon by centimeters. She decided to take a risk and rode her bike onto the monster's outstretched hand, revving up full speed as she climbed up its arm.

_Mother Goose is calling me back to her silver womb_

_Father of creation takes me from my stolen tomb_

_Seventh night the unicorn is waiting in the skies_

_A symptom of the universe, a love that never dies_

_Yeah_

"How about that?!" she called. "Ya wanna swat at me now, ugly? Maybe I oughta ram this thing into one of your eyeballs, or shoot it through your ear canal! You wouldn't like that, would ya!?" Roaring wordlessly, she flew under the dragon's other hand as it reached to crush her, then decelerated as one of its heads clamped down on the thick scaly muscle. The bite drew blood, and for the first time since it appeared, the creature showed real pain. Sailor Moon quickly mounted the offending head, traveling up the mouth to its nose. "Borrowing" the bike also meant "borrowing" some police-issue equipment, and now was the best time to rummage through that bag and pull out something nasty. Her lips curled wickedly as she palmed a tear gas canister, and as she approached one of its nostrils (which was still large enough to contain her and the bike very comfortably), she pulled the pin and threw the canister inside, clogging the monster's nasal cavities. The reaction was immediate and extremely gratifying, but she had to move to another vantage point to enjoy it: the monster smothered its face with its hands.

The other two heads were a little disoriented by this attack, and the dragon squirmed to fling off the offending insect. Sailor Moon found better traction on the creature's shoulders, winding herself around the neck. She dug into her back of tricks and pulled out some flares, perfect to use against the monster's eyes. A sudden tremor upset her speed and sent her and the bike falling away from the beast; she saved herself with her transformation pen, extending an unbreakable cable that swung her to safety. As she came to a relatively hard landing, Sailor Moon noticed the titan was no longer on the offensive: it was bent over in pain, groaning, clutching its chest and stomach (with a curl of smoke still billowing from one of its noses). She lifted her visor, wondering what could be causing the monster such anguish—but then remembered her friends on the inside. They were tearing that creature's guts apart!

"All right!" she cheered. "Give em' hell, Senshi!" The monster's agony quickly turned to rage, though, as it lashed out at everything around it, puddles of putrid blood pooling from all three of its mouths. Sailor Moon grimaced as the block occupied by the monster was flattened, and disheartened as it forgot its quarry and resumed blind destruction, aided by more zealous anger than it had ever shown.

"No! They just made him angrier! But they can't stop, can they? Even if the entire city is leveled, we have to stop that thing! Just hurry up in there, okay? Cut out its heart and be done with it! Oh, crap! It's coming this way!" She panicked, lowered her visor, and revved away, but the monster's fury was merciless. Her footing was obliterated; she and the bike parted ways, one skidding across a street and the other hitting the side of a stubborn structure. Sailor Moon picked herself up quickly, thankful for the helmet, but her bike became a casualty as the monster rampaged down the street, flattening it carelessly.

"Ugh. Sorry, Asagiri. I'll have to make it up to him once all this is over." She scampered away, pitifully helpless and vulnerable, whimpering softly as debris rained down around her, many pieces unfortunately striking her. A rather large one burrowed itself on her right kidney, knocking her flat again, where she coughed and groaned and laid helpless as the monster diverted its rampage her way. Sailor Moon felt the ground shaking but could do nothing about it; she dismissed the pain and weariness as far back as she could, going on full tenacity as she pushed herself off the ground, groaning once more as her efforts to ignore the pain backfired. She plopped down, wincing, blinded, shuddering along with the ground. Her head turned, and through bleary eyes, was witness to the titan bearing down on her. Across the vast distance their eyes met.

_Look upon my works, ye mighty, and despair!_

"Just bring your filthy feet over here," she snarled, raising her scepter. Something prevented her from making a last stand, though, as an earth-shattering blow rent the beast's left flank asunder, followed swiftly by a torrential tsunami on its right. Time itself became slovenly as the dragon reeled from this unexpected attack, and a wailing orb of a thousand deadly screams dredged from the vortexes beyond thought and imagination slammed it dead center. Sailor Moon found herself picked up by a smiling guardian of time, burdens and wounds meaningless.

"Pluto..."

"We cannot linger, princess. The creature will break free from my hold ere long. There is a place where we might rest, but it is some distance away, so we'll have to be quick."

"Is it always business before pleasure with you, Pu?" Sailor Uranus grinned at the duo from her perch, still sparkling from her attack. Opposite her was Sailor Neptune, breathing heavily, radiant but rather frizzled.

"Some people truly do prefer it that way, love! Ah, but give me a moment; it's been awhile since you've asked me to keep up with that breakneck speed of yours!"

"Hey, glad you two could make it!" Moon cheered. "I knew you'd come around eventually! But isn't Hotaru with you?"

"Sailor Moon, please." Pluto clenched her arm firmly, pleading with soft crimson eyes. Moon nodded, understanding what was at stake, then looked to Uranus.

"Haruka, I assume you've brought a means of escape?"

"But of course. I must admit, despite the lack of traffic, it wasn't easy getting here."

"Our chronologically-distorted reptilian behemoth spread some very disquieting havoc," Neptune concurred. The two leaped down from their lofts, leading Sailor Moon to their car, with Pluto covering them should the creature rouse early. They all got in and sped away, Sailor Moon filling them in on the situation.

"It's much worse than either of us anticipated," Neptune murmured, glancing at Uranus. "We understood there'd be trouble when Abe ordered the evacuation, but...something of this scale is beyond anything we've ever known."

"Mercury said it was probably stronger than everything else we've fought put together. After seeing what it did to the city, I don't doubt her."

"I'd like to say I'm surprised those girls did what they did," Uranus said, crossing her arms thoughtfully. "But...I suppose desperate times really do call for desperate situations. Logically speaking, it's probably the only thing they _could_ do. I doubt we'd even be able to slow that thing down with all of us, much less kill it. In that regard, I suppose it's best that Hotaru isn't here."

"So she's still in college? At a time like this?!"

"Kyoto University," Pluto said. "It's far enough away from all these horrors. She wouldn't even know about it unless it made the national news."

"The news...?" Sailor Moon suddenly remembered seeing a news chopper in the area, and implored Uranus to turn around. Uranus didn't even slow down; stopping was tantamount to suicide, and actually _returning_ was just begging for a death sentence. No: they needed to wait out the other Senshi. If they could find their way to some of the dragon's vital organs and destroy them, the rest would take care of itself. There would be no point in putting everyone else in danger just for the sake of one news helicopter.

That's what she _said—_but in the face of Sailor Moon's heartfelt pleas, no argument could survive. She cursed and turned the car around, charging back into the maw of hell.

"I guess I'm still a fool for pretty girls," she grumbled, trying not to let Neptune's expressions fluster her. "But we're not going in there without a plan—and none of this cavalier crap you kids are famous for. We think this through _carefully_."

"Kids?! I'm older than you were when we first met!—by at least eight years!"

"Seriously, Usako, if you don't have a plan—"

"Just distract it! One of you in the car, two hitting it on all sides, while I snatch the chopper! I just need to get the people out, then maybe we can crash it on one of the dragon's faces or something."

"Usako..."

"I've got no objections," Pluto said, silencing the duo's doubts. They stared at her, wondering just how much influence Minako had held over her, but she seemed perfectly sane. "Sailor Uranus will want the car, so let's give it to her. I presume you were trying to lead this thing away from the city when we rescued you? Then I'll handle the assault. Neptune will amplify the ocean with her power and stir up a huge tidal wave. Once the people in the helicopter are secure, I'll need Sailor Moon to help me wrangle that monster closer to the ocean. With any luck, Neptune's tidal wave will wash over the city and draw the monster in, and then we'll have him. Uranus, you'll have to weaken the ground so he doesn't have anything to cling to. I'll do what I can, but I won't alter time unless there's no alternative. Are we clear?"

Sailors Moon, Neptune, and Uranus looked at each other silently, nodding and smiling.

"Okay. Now, this plan requires my full concentration, so—"

Sailor Uranus turned her car's radio to a metal station and blasted it full power.

"Sorry, Pu! I concentrate better this way!"

"She really does!" Neptune shouted, covering her ears as she smiled.

"Whaaaat?"

"I said Haruka concentrates best when she—"

"WHAAAT?" Neptune rapidly tapped her love's arm, motioning for her to turn the music down a little, which of course caused her to do the opposite.

"No can do," she smiled, slowing into a half-leveled parking lot. "Okay, ladies, this is your stop. Do what you have to and hurry back in! The meter's running." Three got out, relieved of the noise, even though they could hear it plainly as Uranus rolled away, getting the dragon's attention. Sailor Moon rubbed her eardrum.

"How do you stand it, Michiru?"

"Oh, we've made an arrangement," she smirked. Sailor Moon lit up as she remembered Haruka saying something to that effect, and grinned in accord. "Anyway, we had better get to it. Do you know where this helicopter might be?"

"Not really, but I'm more resourceful than you think!" Out came the transformation pen again; Sailor Moon turned it into a miniature radar device. The dragon and Haruka's car came up immediately; a few expansions caused a third blip to show up. "That way," she pointed, taking off in a sprint. Neptune and Pluto nodded at each other.

"Well, Setsu, this is your plan. I suggest you lead."

"Ah, but this was our princess's idea. You and I are to make sure she's not killed."

"Ah yes, 'death by heroics'. Still babysitting after all these years..."

"Such harsh words, friend," she laughed. Neptune sighed and leaped to position; Pluto found a similar vantage point, leveling a stare of ageless fury against the demonic megalith.

_Take my hand, my child of love come step inside my tears_

_Swim the magic ocean I've been crying all these years_

_When our love will ride away into eternal skies_

_A symptom of the universe, a love that never dies_

_Yeah_

Sailor Uranus's loud car stereo had drawn the dragon's ire brilliantly; it followed her around the city in much the same way it had chased Sailor Moon, complete with the wanton destruction and near-death experiences. Pluto summoned the remorseless claws of time to slow the monster's rampage, digging icicle-sharp claws into its hide. A blow impacted one of its necks; a second hit the monster's enormous claw as it reached out to grab the car. The dragon was faintly sluggish after having recovered from Pluto's hold, and the ill effects it was suffering from within were also taking a heavy toll, but the beast remained relentless and terrible, even when Neptune occasionally augmented the assault.

"I can't save you forever, Pu," she muttered, reaching out to the distant ocean. The powers of Earth's waters were astounding; the sea could consume a thousand of these beasts carelessly, along with Neptune, the city, all of Japan, perhaps even the entire western section of Asia. Neptune could be a little reckless with her link to the ocean since Tokyo no longer had any people to endanger—just the Senshi—but too much would damage the city in ways even this abomination could only imagine.

"Oh, mother ocean, please forgive me," she whispered. "I have been absent, I have been neglectful. I am selfish, only coming to you in time of need, only turning to your side when all other matters have failed. Your abundance surpasses my own in measures I cannot describe; your greatness overshadows all I know. You have been there when no life crawled upon this soil, and you will be there when all is ash and dust, ever consistent and relentless. I humbly beg of you to aid me. Rid this world of the blight which threatens our existence. Wash over the filth which it has wrought. Cleanse the putrid stain of its vile life away; draw it into your embrace where it will be humbled and vanquished by your everlasting darkness and strength. Let it be known that you are one of the great powers of this world, and you will not suffer the usurper to live!

"NEPTUNE...DEEP...SUBMERGE!"

Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus heard Neptune's cry. Moon had finally found the helicopter, or what remained of it, after scrounging through a ruined parking structure littered with blasted bits of cars. The helicopter had been nearly indistinguishable in the mess, but luckily the crew was still alive. They had managed to wrench themselves out of the vehicle but could not escape the garage since the only exit was blocked by a mountain of smashed cars. Sailor Moon solved this problem by blasting a hole in it with her scepter.

"Aha! Found it! Hey, are you guys okay?" Kotono Sarashina felt her heart leap as the one-and-only Sailor Moon ran over to check on them. It took a great deal of effort not to squeal and embrace her.

"Sa...Sa...Sailor Moon! It's really you! I knew it! What's going on out there?"

"Never mind, we need to get everyone out of here! It's too dangerous!"

"No kidding! We were actually trying to get away from that thing when we got shot out of the sky. The most embarrassing part is that he didn't even hit us; we got blown away by a shockwave. All things considered, though, we're very lucky."

"We couldn't salvage our recordings, though," her cameraman called. Kotono crossed her arms, scowling.

"Yes, there's that, but luckily we transmitted live. Hopefully that'll be enough to get promotions all around."

"Same old Sarashina," Sailor Moon grinned. Kotono winked; her crew looked confused.

"Huh? How do you know her name?"

"N-never mind," she stuttered, "let's focus on getting to a safer place!"

And then the hair on the back of her neck stood up as she heard Sailor Neptune unleashing her powers. In moments the entire city would be flooded.

"Like, right now!" She tapped the jewels embedded in her buns, signaling Sailor Uranus to rendezvous, and escorted Kotono and her crew out of the garage. She recommended that they climb as high up as possible; Kotono shrieked that this was tantamount to suicide, as it would put them in direct path of the dragon's rampage. Sailor Moon countered by glaring patiently.

"_Trust_ me, Sarashina. We'll be much safer on top." Kotono gawked for a moment before coming to terms with her old friend's convictions. They raced up the long spiral staircase just as the first signs of flooding took place. The dragon's fury intensified the higher they went; huge stones smashed into the garage like meteors, some almost bowling into the small group. Sailor Moon had to keep a barrier going the higher they went, and all the while she worried for the other Senshi.

_Oh my child of love's creation, come and step inside my dreams_

_In your eyes I see no sadness, you are all that loving means_

_Take my hand and we'll go riding through the sunshine from above_

_We'll find happiness together in the summer skies of love_

"Damn, it's too soon." Sailor Uranus frowned as her love's shout echoed across the abandoned city. She was already pushing her car to its limits; any faster would overheat the engine and shred her tires to bits. Sailor Moon's signal came in on her Senshi communicator, so she banked a hard left and headed straight to the garage. A dull _thump_ hit the roof of her car, and she cringed, hoping it wasn't a stray bit of skyscraper.

"The hell...?" She peeked out and saw Sailor Pluto clinging to the roof, her long hair undone and billowing wildly. Uranus nearly spat out her heart and careened wildly before getting things under control. "Whoa! _Warn_ me next time you're gonna jump on my car, Setsuna! What the hell are you think—" The guardian of time found footing and raised her scepter, blasting away a huge chunk of rubble blocking the way. Bits of metal and rock hurled everywhere; she struck them down with whirlwind defense.

"Just keep a steady course, Haruka. Sailor Moon's going to need both of us if she's to leave here alive."

"Yeah, but did ya have to put a dent in my car?!" Pluto smirked, even chuckling.

"Call it bad aim. Don't worry, I'll reimburse you fully. Taking care of cute, reckless blondes is what I do best."

"Who are you calling reckless?" she grinned, throwing herself into the garage. Pluto's attacks continued to clear the way for her as she wound her way to to the top; meanwhile the city was fully flooded now, the waters of nearby Tokyo and Sagami Bay rising a centimeter every second. Sailor Neptune had to devote all her concentration to keeping the tsunami under control, leaving her totally defenseless. The dragon hadn't noticed her yet; it was more interested in the microscopic vehicle whirling up the parking structure. Sailor Moon and company reached the roof just a minute or so ahead of their rescuer, coming face-to-fang with the demonic dragon. Sailor Moon froze in abject horror as she stared down the razor-lined abysses, and even jaded reporter Sarashina joined her.

"Tsuknio," she whispered, "just what _is_ that thing?"

"Evil," she answered grimly, shuddering. "That's the only way I can describe it. It's just unadulterated, malevolent evil."

"And it's going to kill us," she swallowed, "isn't it?"

"You trust me, don't you?" she said nervously. Kotona tried putting on a brave face.

"I trust in Rei, and she trusts in you... But you _do_ have a plan, don't y—"

Sailor Uranus couldn't have timed it better. Her car came roaring out the exit at that very moment—and so did the enormous claw of the dragon. The parking structure would be another smoldering husk in five seconds: Sailor Uranus did the only thing she could, and floored it.

"JUMP, DUMPLING!"

"Princess!" Sailor Moon grabbed Kotona and her crew and leaped off the structure's edge, just as the dragon's fist smashed through the roof. The car, the princess, the guardian, and the civilians soared breathlessly through the air, time slowing to a trudge, noise silencing, pulses and breaths held in anticipation. Sailor Moon slowly took out her transformation pen and called out to it, turning it into a giant magnet. She hugged Kotona and her crew tight to her as the magnet drew her to Haruka's car; she, Sailor Pluto, and every soul there slithered in through the windows, leaving Sailor Uranus to curse wildly as she braced herself for the crash. Sailor Moon's transformation pen came to life one more time, becoming a grappling hook that latched onto the dragon's body, swinging the car and its passengers onto the hard scaly surface.

The impact was spectacular; every window shattered and every air bag deployed. The engine was crushed and the chassis all but collapsed on itself. Sailors Moon and Pluto had been protecting their passengers, but it still felt like every bone had snapped and every bruise had flared. The rough ride didn't end there, either, as the dragon took notice of its passenger and shook it off, sending the car splashing into the rising water below. The smash pried open one of the doors, spilling all contents save the driver. Pluto sputtered out first, followed by Kotono, her crew, and Sailor Moon. None of them looked particularly pleasant.

"Everyone okay?" Pluto called. Sailor Moon coughed uncontrollably.

"Where's—kff, kff—Haruka?" Pluto winced ominously. Sailor Moon entrusted her with the news crew as she dove back down. The driver's side car was welded shut, and Sailor Uranus's head was resting against an airbag. She was not conscious. Sailor Moon had to swim back inside the car, unbuckle Uranus from her seat, pull her out (getting both of them cut badly on shards of broken glass), and swim back up, sputtering and hacking. Uranus still wasn't conscious, and the water was rising every moment. The inevitable surge would come at any moment, and if the Senshi and the news crew didn't find safe ground soon, they'd be swept out to sea.

"What do I do?!" Sailor Moon shrieked. "She's not breathing!"

"This is hardly the time or place for CPR," Pluto said.

"I'm trained," Kotona's pilot said. Nobody ever got the opportunity to revive Sailor Uranus, as they were all lifted out of the water by the dragon's immense claw. Sailors Moon and Pluto turned pale and clutched onto the news crew as they were met with the dragon's enormous eyes and insatiable mouths; they were drawn closer and closer to the damning chasms, crumbs to be shoved into a voracious gullet. A blinding, terrible light overcame them, even causing the enormous dragon to reel back in pain, giving them time to be swept away by powerful, gentle arms. The group found themselves thrust into a flaming chariot and whisked into the sky, higher than even their enemy could reach. Sailor Moon caterwauled at the driver, almost driven senseless.

"Waah! Wawawawawawawhat was that? Hahahahawho are you, what's going on?! Wait, never mind, we have to save Sailor Uranus!" The driver whirled around and extended his arm, bathing Uranus in a golden glow, sealing her injuries and erasing her wounds. She groaned and stirred; the wounds accumulated by Moon, Pluto, and the news crew were also cured. An ominous hush fell over the passengers as the driver nodded respectfully.

"Apkallu," he spoke, shattering the heavens with his words, "imagine my surprise when I learned there were eight of you."

"Ah, so you're one of _them_!" The illuminated being bowed.

"Marduk, at your command. Yet the mystery surrounding the addition of Great Sages pales in the shadow of our most dreaded enemy, the bane of all that lives and breathes. You have already been witness to its horror, I see. Rest assured you have scarcely seen the smallest pebble which the mountain may offer. There is no force in this world that can match the wretched glory of Azhi Dahaka."

"Did you just say 'Azhi Dahaka'?!" Pluto shot up like a bolt, ghastly white and perspiring heavily with renewed terror. Marduk nodded grimly. Sailor Moon looked confused, but Kotona seemed to understand.

"You mean the servant of Angra Mainyu, the dragon which threatened the entire world with plague and destruction? The beast even the gods could not kill?"

"You know him well, good servant. The very same, released from his chains, though I will never understand why. Not even our basest, wickedest enemies would dare unleash such a bane on this world. Always was it prophesied that Azhi Dahaka would have reign at the end of days—but perhaps that time has come after all."

"Not if we can help it!" Sailor Moon said. "Right now, we've got four of the best warriors in the world traveling through that thing's guts, cutting out hearts and livers and everything else! They'll put an end to that monster in no time at all, just you wait!"

"And once they're done, the beast will be washed out to sea," Pluto said. "At least, that's the idea. I'm sorry to say it's the only one we could come up with." Marduk quietly pondered this unusual turn of events, and was granted firsthand access to its unfolding as Sailor Neptune called back the waters she had opened, summoning a huge tidal wave to sweep across the city. The dragon's monstrous size and boundless fury were no match for the ocean's power, and soon it was caught up, roaring and flailing helplessly, spewing rivers of blood as its insides were being torn asunder. Marduk, the Senshi, and the news crew watched in awe as the monster was dragged into the sea, and were left to wonder and hope that all of this would work.

Because if this last measure failed, then even the gods were powerless to save them.

_To be continued..._

Author's notes:

Diehard fans will recognize Ittou Asanuma (police officer) and Kotono Sarashina (news reporter) from the Black Moon arc of the series. I will be bringing back as many of the Senshi's friends and relatives as I can, and I will even have them all starring in a few chapters later on, so keep your eyes peeled!

At long last, we learn the dragon's identity. Everything Sarashina describes him as is basically true, ripped straight from mythological descriptions (and she would know, being obsessed with the paranormal). Well, except for his size, of course.

The song is Black Sabbath's _Symptom of the Universe_, which, although having fewer lyrics than I thought, is nonetheless awesome and appropriate (even Sailor Uranus approves!). Once again I encourage disbelievers to peruse iTunes and prove my choice incorrect.

Finally, Shinzo Abe (AH-bay) is the actual current Prime Minister of Japan; I have decided to not fictionalize the government head just to bring that extra pinch of realism.


	30. Inner Turmoil

30: "Inner Turmoil"

As the razor maw closed in on them, darkness followed, blacker and bleaker than all the nightmares of hell, impenetrable and suffocating, more foreboding than death, more infinite than all of space. The combined powers of the four Senshi formed a barrier that shot fire and lightning, suppressing the gloom, but for those first few terrible moments they may as well have been buried.

They still had no control of their shield, though; it flew down the dragon's throat heedless of their efforts, scorching the tender muscles encompassing the esophagus, bouncing uncontrollably, down down down deeper into the pit. The four women screamed; they gnashed their teeth; they fought to regain some footing. Mercury slowed their descent by augmenting the barrier with bubbles; Mars started to regain some control as jets of flame centered the sphere. The Senshi were about halfway to the creature's stomach when their wild ride came to its gradual end. Everyone took a few panicked breaths, glancing at each other and their surroundings.

"Everyone okay?" Venus called. Affirmations went around. "Good. Okay, so we've got light and stability. We're not being hit by digestive juices, and we're filtering out the foul odor. Speaking of breathing, oxygen's going to be our first priority. Mercury, do you think you could draw some from outside?"

"Oxygen from a creature's body?"

"The dragon's gotta breathe sometime, right? Maybe you could filter some from its blood."

"Oh, good idea. It's certainly possible..." Mercury sent a few of her bubbles to capture stray blood cells from the monster's inner organs. When they had harvested enough, they returned to the sphere. Being a practiced doctor for some years, Sailor Mercury knew a thing or two about oxidation, and had extracted a few extra breaths shortly. The amount she took would only support one person for about two minutes, though, so she needed to constantly be harvesting blood cells, or else the Senshi would suffocate in their barrier.

"That's a little better," Venus said. "So I'll be in charge of the light, Mars will handle propulsion, and Mercury takes care of our breathing. Jupiter, that just leaves you with demolition."

"Not a problem," she winked. "Where do we start first?"

"Well, providing this dragon has a similar structure to other lizards, I'd say we go ahead and take out its stomach first. We're practically there already, and the stomach's a hub for all the other major organs—liver, kidneys, heart, the brain... We won't be able to do anything about the lungs, though, but I think we'll hit enough."

"So we just let this barrier descend?" Mars said. Venus nodded; Mars steeled herself and gently dimmed down her fires, gingerly breaking free of their position and sinking down to the monster's belly. Venus didn't want the ball to drop all the way—she doubted she'd be able to hold back that much acid—just enough to where Jupiter could rip a hole in the stomach's lining. The descent was dreadfully long, partially because of their surroundings but also because Mars didn't want their protection to veer too far outside the esophagus, tear a hole in it, and wind up in a place they didn't want to go. Every meter was planned out carefully.

Occasionally Sailor Mercury had to stop and rest, which paradoxically took up far more oxygen than normal. Spreading her powers out like this was very taxing for her, and using them to extract a breathable atmosphere from the dragon's blood was downright monumental. She was sweating through her uniform, her hair was matting to her neck and forehead, and her gasps were getting loud and wheezy. Venus and Mars could not help their friend in any way, so Jupiter had to do it. She couldn't loan any of her own strength, but a simple touch on the shoulder and a warm smile did wonders.

"Should we go faster? Rei, maybe you should—"

"Bad idea. Tell her, Ami." Mercury nodded, struggling to stand.

"It's like bowling. We want the ball to head straight and true down the alley. If we go too far in either direction, it won't do us any good. Could I also please request that nobody speaks from now on, unless you have to? It uses up far more oxygen than you might think." She stood, carefully, aided by Jupiter. Mars looked at her sympathetically.

"I could risk a little speed. Would decreasing the strength of my flames help?"

"Don't worry about me," Mercury managed, pressing her hand against the sparkling wall of their barrier. "We're all suffering together. That alone gives me some assurance." The three ladies smiled warmly, and even though she was warned not to, Sailor Mars sped up just a little bit, keeping a close eye on their direction. The glittering bubble eventually found its way to the stomach, a cavernous space partially filled with vitriolic fluid. Jupiter swallowed nervously and dislodged a small hairpin, passing it through the barrier. It fell in and was dissolved instantly.

"Strong enough to eat through solid metal... I can't imagine what that lining is made of. I doubt all four of us could put a scratch in that thing."

"That doesn't mean you won't try, though, right?" Venus smirked. Jupiter chuckled softly, powering up her attack.

"Are you kidding? It only makes me want to try it more!" She wound up and threw a crackling disc at the fleshy wall, watching as it exploded on impact. It was difficult to see even with Venus's light, but there was a definite impression in the wall. Jupiter took a deep breath. "Something a little stronger, then." She whirled in place, calling a torrent of razor-sharp leaves, hundreds of needles of grass, the piercing caress of wind, the furious roar of the heavens. A thunder-dragon lashed against the impression and cut a sliver; just then the dragon serendipitously jostled, sending a few drops of acid through the opening. The result was immediate and intensely gratifying; the ladies heard the dragon groaning and cheered.

"A bit wider?" Jupiter said. Venus and Mars nodded to each other.

"You're not hogging all the fun! Venus Crescent Beam, Smash!" Mars skipped the flourishing introduction and sent dozens of flaming rings to the fissure, opening it further. A huge gash flared open as the stomach burst like a balloon, and thousands of liters of acid poured out. Venus quickly aided Mars in rocketing the barrier out of the stomach into the liver and kidneys, narrowly missing getting sucked out with the rest of the bile.

"This is too easy!" Jupiter screamed.

"Speak for yourself!" Mars winced: they were passing into the liver, following a vastly different anatomical tract than humans offered. Mercury knew almost nothing about reptilian biology and could only offer vague pointers, leaving Mars to navigate in the dark, metaphorically—and soon—literally.

"Whoa! Mina, what the hell?! We can't see anything!"

"Sorry, guys, you'll have to do this part of the tour without me!" Venus was forced to dilute her energy output and focus it on defense, as large pieces of debris from outside had found their way into the dragon's mouths, and were making their way through his guts. Her shots were dead-on, despite the weaker light coming from Mars and Jupiter, and they were also tearing holes in the dragon's delicate inner fabric, but that all came at a price. With Mercury struggling to keep everyone breathing, Venus plugged into a shooting gallery, and Mars still steering the sphere, defense rested solely on Jupiter's shoulders. She took it like a champ and even helped light up the area.

"This should be the liver we're entering," Mercury gasped, heaving as she activated her Heads-Up Display. "From what little I remember from turtle dissection, anyway. We could be entering the intestines, though."

"Doesn't your computer—hiya!—have any data—chaa!—about bigger reptiles, like—waah!—alligators or—hai, kiba!—dinosaurs?"

"Yes, but reception in here's a little nonexistent." The sphere flew into a pulsating chamber even bigger than the last, and liver or no, the Senshi opened fire. Their world started heaving and trembling, and groans of pain reverberated everywhere. Mars opened the flames to full power and shot everyone outside before the whole chamber collapsed, but that was only the start of their problems. Rivers of blood were gushing everywhere; muscular tissue was dissolving; bones shifted, nerves whipped. The enormous creature playing host to its four parasitic princesses was fighting them, just as much as it had fought them on the outside. It looked like they would have to hurry through and destroy as much as they could, else they would be crushed.

"Okay, next stop!" Venus called. Mercury's fingers shakily tapped her display, but she was only able to slur a few words before she dropped in a faint. All the bubbles and ice that had been shielding their barrier dissipated, and Jupiter bent to check on her, further weakening their defenses.

"Makoto, get back to your station!" Venus screamed. Jupiter stared in hollow desperation, cradling her friend.

"But Ami's wiped out! She can't even move! We pushed her too much. I'm loaning her some of my energy."

"Don't you dare, Kino! You get back up and keep this thing from bursting! We're heading straight for the heart next, then we'll cut its cerebral cortex and get the hell out of here!"

"Ami's hurt!" she roared. Venus glared with more intensity than even Sailor Mars dared match.

"You think I don't know that? But if you don't do your job and keep all this crap from killing us, a little bit of pain and fatigue's going to be the _least_ of our worries! Damn it, Mizuno, wake up! You're tougher than that, I know it! What, do I gotta show some leg for you to get off your ass?!"

"Minako, that's enough!" Mars spat. "She's done all she could. I'll hurry, okay?"

"Not fast enough, Rei! Mizuno, you had better snap out of it and do your freaking job. Keep us breathing or else all of this will be meaningless. DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Sailor Mercury stirred; everyone else was stunned. The situation was unprecedented, and they were all scared and pressured, but even so, nobody expected their goofy leader to lash out like that, least of all to her best friend and ex-lover. Mercury slowly pulled herself away from Jupiter's support, ragged and beaten with weariness. Two pairs of hardened blue eyes met.

"Reporting for duty, Sailor Venus. Just needed a moment to clear my head. Keep following this path, Rei, and mind the aortic valves: they'll take us straight to the heart. Let's skip the cerebral cortex, though. We'll need some way to leave this place and we can't do it if the dragon can't open its mouths." Venus nodded firmly as Mercury resumed her task, and gradually it got a little easier to breathe. Mars and Jupiter stared at each other with concerned awe, but bent themselves to the task.

"It's okay," they heard Mercury whisper. "I'm afraid, too, Minako."

They traveled to the closest major artery and found an aortic valve soon enough, all within the confines of silence. Mercury's job became easier as they found a strong source of blood. The lights returned; Mars even got to rest as they penetrated one of the valves and rode on the bloodstream. But still: silence. They could hear the beast's terrible heart beating, but in all that time, silence.

"We're here," Mercury said emptily. Sailor Venus took a deep breath.

"Good. Let's blow this ugly thing to pieces. Jupiter, full force. Mars, ignite the sucker. I'll see to cutting off the other major arteries. Mercury, slow the blood down. Don't wanna drown in it."

Silence as the warriors followed their orders. Venus took another deep breath.

"Sorry I yelled at you all."

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be when we get out of here," Mars answered. Venus hung her head, smiling sadly.

"I deserved that. But this had to be done. Ami, are you okay?"

"Not as okay as you're gonna be when..." At long last, they snickered.

"Makoto, you look a mess!"

"Not as messy as you're..." More laughter. Sailor Venus closed her eyes, basking in humility.

"But we did it, right?"

"Not quite, fearless leader," Mars gestured. "Our escape plan's not exactly set in stone. Everything's falling down on us, and there's too much blood to navigate. We can't get back to the throat, and I don't think we wanna get out the other way." Sailor Jupiter chuckled.

"Come on, a little septic tank spelunking isn't gonna hurt ya."

"I still say we should avoid that option."

"We may not be able to," Mercury said, flicking across screens. "From what little mapping my application's been making, the blood-flow we've encouraged is all coming out the mouths. We'd be jumping into an unstoppable torrent if we went that way, and I don't think our shield could hold up to that. Going out the back door is—"

"UGH, don't!"

"Grow up, Rei, it sounds like our only option!" Jupiter shouted.

"And don't look at me," Venus added. "I'd rather get covered in dragon feces and live, than drown in blood."

"Not me," she grimaced. The Senshi were growing impatient with their fiery friend, not that they could really blame her anxiety. Rei's pride had saved and encouraged them countless times in the past; its benefits were only matched by all the drawbacks it brought to the team. Unfortunately, their situation left no room for a compromise, and since she was mature enough to understand it was for the greater good, she grit her teeth and bore it in dignified silence.

"So it's the long way out then, is it?"

"Afraid so," Venus said darkly. Mars inhaled solemnly.

"Okay. I'm ready. By your leave, doofus." Her flames surrounded the barrier, strengthening it. Jupiter gave the sphere a little boost, but before they could inch their way out of the dragon's ribcage, Mercury stopped them.

"Wait! Do you hear that? It's water, rushing in." Unbeknownst to them, Sailor Neptune's attack had begun to take effect, drawing the creature into the ocean and filling its gawking mouths with water. The flood was spilling down its esophagus to its stomach, and the light went on in Mercury's head as she realized what this development entailed.

"Yeah," Jupiter said nervously. "One way or another, we're gonna drown in something. We need to leave _now_."

"No, we can use this to our advantage! Let's hitch a ride on that flood!"

"Going through the urethra isn't much of an improvement," Mars grumbled. Mercury shook her head.

"We won't be going anywhere except where we came in. Trust me!" She stared firmly at her friends; Venus and Jupiter always found that look irresistible, and threw their lot in with her. Mars trusted Mercury on a different but equally personal level, and added her life to the pile. "Okay," she said solemnly, "throw us into the flow, Rei. After that, leave everything up to me." Mars did as instructed, opening the nitro full throttle, rocketing them into the flood as it came surging down. Mercury immediately bonded with the seawater, strengthening the barrier to an unbreakable shell and shooting it upstream. As the dragon drowned, its natural inclination was to expel all the water it had ingested, so when the flow reversed and the colossus retched the ocean back out, the Sailor Senshi were carried out with it, splashing down in Tokyo Bay. Mercury released her hold, and the bubble broke, freeing the women from their protective confines. They were met with showers of spray and blood as the demonic monster coughed and retched and squirmed helplessly in the ravenous sea. Moments later its staggering size was swallowed whole. A collective sigh of relief escaped.

"ALL RIGHT!" Mars screamed, pumping her fist. "We showed that deformed snake what's what! And if there are any more like him, they'll get more of the same!" She winked at her friends, glowing; they giggled in reply.

"Hey, ladies! I'm glad to see you made it out of there in one piece!" A new voice called out to them from across the sea; they looked over and saw Sailor Neptune standing on a promontory, waving at them. Mercury laughed upon seeing her old rival, and waved back.

"Michiru! You made it! We were beginning to think you and Haruka were going to keep ducking out of this! Oh, speaking of which..."

"Yes, she's here—somewhere in the city, I should think, and probably very cross with me."

"Why's that?" The four women swam over to where Neptune was, and she helped them out. Mars ignited a fire, and they surrounded it, drying off quickly.

"Well, you're familiar with how the universe abhors vacuums, right? In other words, it keeps a delicate balance. In order for there to be enough water to wash that dragon out to sea, I had to...borrow some from the ocean. It had to go somewhere, of course, and Haruka-dear was driving around keeping the monster busy, so..."

"Ho, boy," Jupiter winced, seeing Neptune blushing, "I think I know where this is going. Is she okay?"

"The bond that keeps us united isn't so frail that it could be severed like that," she replied vaguely. The Senshi looked nonplussed.

"It means I'm fine." They looked up, seeing Uranus descend in a bright, flaming chariot, alongside Sailor Pluto and Sailor Moon—and a gigantic glowing driver that took their breaths away. Uranus hopped down, smiling coolly at her lover, then at Jupiter. "Are you worried about me as well, Mako?"

"Of course. We're friends and fellow Senshi."

"Is that all?" she chuckled softly. Jupiter smiled.

"Does there need to be more?"

"Good answer. Still, I think at one point there was some—"

"That's enough, dear," Neptune said, impeccably covering her lover's mouth. "It's one thing for you to flirt with other women, and quite enough to flirt with _married_ women. Ah, and I see someone's been doing a good job of keeping our princess from...what was it, Pu? 'Death from heroics'?"

"Must you be so tart?" Pluto sighed. She and Sailor Moon hopped down from the chariot, leaving the driver alone. Marduk was staring out into the open sea, wondering to himself whether the bane he feared had already fallen. Few knew the capabilities of Azhi Dahaka like he did, for once long ago he had battled dragons as well, and found them intensely ferocious and not easily killed. Azhi Dahaka had been so terrible that the combined might of the gods could do nothing but bind him. He had to wonder, could it really be slain? What could have released it from its binds? And now, most alarmingly, with the appearance of Neptune and Uranus, the number of "Great Sages" had increased to eight. All of the records and stories kept by his contemporaries explicitly stated there were only seven. Were these not the _Apkallu_ after all—and if so, who were they? And if they were, could everything they knew be wrong?

"Oh, that's Marduk," Sailor Moon said, since he was still too dazed to introduce himself. "He's one of those people that keep calling us _Apka_-whatsits, and thinks he's a god."

"Marduk?" Neptune said. "The chief god of Babylonian myth?"

"You two missed out on a whole lot," Mars said. Neptune shut her eyes solemnly.

"Hmm, no kidding. But we can be updated later. Right now, we need to think about what to do with the city, and all the people who left it. That monster caused so much devastation..."

"Whaddya say, Mr. God?" Sailor Moon exclaimed, slapping the entity on the back. Her palm was instantly scorched when she touched the divine creature, but as she withdrew in pain, immense pleasure took over, and though she would bear a scar for all the remainder of her years, Usagi would forever claim her hand impervious to all but the most damaging injury. In any case, the jolt broke Marduk from his meditation.

"What do I say? Indeed. There is much to contemplate. I never expected to be confronted with questions that I could not answer. Even my father Ea, wise though he may be, would find council difficult."

"Huh? I was just wondering if you and your friends could help rebuilt the city."

"Truly? That is a trifling matter, honored Moon-Sailor, and one my kin would perform regardless. I suppose at its basest, tis' the least we can muster, if truly thou hast vanquished the bane."

"Vanquished?!" Jupiter shrieked. "We cut out his freaking heart! We poked holes in his liver and stomach! He barfed out enough blood to turn half of Tokyo Bay red! That dragon's shark food, no doubt about that."

"Dare not assume so little of Azhi Dahaka, kindred lady. Thou and I both share association with Zeus-Amon, yet greater strength than our own could not slay the beast. Injured, perhaps, thou hast made him, but slain?" The god shook his head grimly, a being of ultimate power squirming with fear and doubt. Jupiter's eyes turned grim and wary, and she looked back at the ocean. All was disquieting and still.

"Setsuna?" Minako said shakily. "Could it really have...survived?"

The Guardian of Time remained silent.

The glassy sea shattered in defiance, a sickening scream issuing from beneath the waves as terrible gnarled claws and enraged mouths burst out. The dragon was still alive, more powerful and furious than ever, crawling its way from the abyss into terrible life, a spectacle as awesome as the end of days. It lumbered through the waves back onto the shore, bellowing so loud that even the almighty ocean seemed to retreat. The Senshi stood quivering in astonishment, frightened out of their wits. Marduk frowned, covering his face in sorrow.

"Do you see, Apkallu? It cannot be done."

"But that's impossible!" Jupiter screamed. "We severed his heart!"

"Yet Azhi Dahaka seems able to recover even from fatal blows. So was it when my kinsmen waged war against him, for all the hurt we inflicted was for naught. Bile and filth poured from his wounds until we ceased our offense in disgust, and in the meantime, they sutured themselves until he was whole. Imprisonment was our only hope, and that chance has been dashed. We are finished."

The dragon grew silent, eyes narrowing with fiendish glee. It seemed to regard the fleas at its feet with a haughty superiority, fully aware of the futility of their actions and the unstoppable might of its own. Then, slowly, it lumbered away, giving them a sentence worse than death, allowing them to life live to the fullest in failure.

"SCREW THAT!" Mars fired off a shot, but it just deflected off the creature's back. She hurled a flaming arrow; a gash open; filthy locusts gushed out of the wound, screeching and fluttering until they were burnt away. The dragon resumed its march, the scar healing before their eyes. Mars sank dejectedly. "I won't give up," she swore, squeezing handfuls of sand. "I won't give up! There has to be _something_ we can do! Why don't we get all your friends to help us?! You're gods, aren't you? Isn't this your world, too? Do you _want_ to see it leveled by that hulking freak?"

"Of course not, noble Fire Champion," Marduk answered. "But I explained already that our efforts..."

"We'll help too! We'll all pitch in! I'd rather fight and lose than give up without even trying!"

"Rei's right!" Jupiter said. "There's got to be some way to crack that monster, and we're going to find it! We didn't become the Sailor Senshi for nothing, and we sure as hell didn't come _back_ to it for nothing! But we're going to need help—a lot of it. And we're going to need it right away. Please." She didn't dare touch Marduk, but her eyes and her posture were impression enough. Marduk sank, sighing, contemplating. What she was proposing had never been done before. There was a reason why the gods seldom interfered, why they rarely allied with the humans or Sages. Marduk would be breaking ancient covenants if he went through with this.

"So be it," he announced boldly. "I shall loan the Apkallu my power. You shall be as both Sages and gods, a form unprecedented in this world. Yet pray heed my words, noble ladies: the power is a danger. Even I was loathe to adopt it. Necessity demanded it before, and thus necessity demands again. It gave me equality with the father of all gods; pray let it not corrupt you."

Marduk closed his eyes and began to hum loudly. The blinding glow surrounding him began dimming at an alarming rate, until one could scarcely even see his body anymore. All of the beauty, majesty, and grandeur that he had been comprised of left him, transferring to the women gathered around him through silken rivulets of gold. The Senshi could feel themselves being restored and augmented, but the true nature of this power was more like a realization: an understanding of time and space, of who they truly were and what they could eventually become, an energy that allowed them to communicate and shape as they saw fit, a blinding focus that became clearer over time, but never fully clear. This was an altogether different sensation from their Senshi persona, but immediately familiar at the same time: intimate, cold, uplifting, solemn, broadening, intense, agonizing, bliss. Marduk collapsed on one knee as the transferal was complete, breathing heavily, eyes dark.

"It is finished," he heaved. Then, glancing at his shaky hands, "Is this what it means...to be mortal? Or does Marduk still exist?"

Normally the Senshi would be thrilled to discuss existential crises with a god, but their bodies and minds were being twisted, warped, and set aflame. Borrowing even a fraction of Marduk's power had set their abilities far over the edge, and it took every shred of willpower and fortitude not to burst open. Becoming a Senshi meant discarding their mortal bodies in exchange for phenomenal powers, but this newest metamorphosis went even further than that. It really felt as though each of them had died, and were reborn as something else entirely. One could scarcely even call them Senshi anymore; it was like they had become the Sages Marduk presumed them to be.

"What _are_ we?" Sailor Moon gasped, staring at her hands. "I feel so...different."

"That's putting it mildly," Mars gawked, clenching her fingers. "I don't even know what I _am_ anymore. It's like there's nothing human about this. No wonder this guy warned us about these powers!"

"So let's see what we're made of!" Jupiter exclaimed. Venus smiled at her and took a test-leap. She shot straight into the atmosphere like a rocket, whooping all the way. A flick of the fingers in mid-air sent out a Crescent Beam; the attack cleaved a large gash into a building, nearly severing it in two.

"WHOA!" she roared. "Kick ASS! Um, but, how am I gonna get down? Waaaaah!" Gravity had begun to take effect, pulling Sailor Venus back from her perch. As she braced herself for the fatal crash, something enormous grew out of her body, peeling itself with a piercing birth-cry, flinging glittering wings about in thousands of gorgeous colors. This was no ordinary bird which caught the Senshi, but a symbol of the gods, Quetzalcoatl, the Toltec bird of paradise, and a figure as inimitably Venusian as Nanna or Aphrodite.

As Venus and her totemic avatar circled the sky, the other Senshi watched stunned. This of course led them to wonder if they could summon similar creatures; when Pluto asked Marduk, though, even he could not say.

"The Apkallu were renowned for keeping the company of familiars. Perhaps they are merely rediscovering their destinies."

_I wouldn't be so sure of that,_ she thought. Their astonishing abilities would have to be tested under fire, though, as the dragon was turning its attention away from the ruins of Tokyo to other cities. Prime Minister Abe's evacuation orders had spared millions of lives from this horror, but the same couldn't be said of the other Japanese cities. Azhi Dahaka would resume its rampage, and unless the Senshi stopped him here and now, there would be nothing left of their country—nor even their world—but rubble and ruin. Venus heeled her new partner just in time to sound the charge.

"Okay, Senshi, you heard what Sailor Jupiter said. Let's tear this loser lizard a new one!"

She roused Quetzalcoatl with the others in hot pursuit, their totemic avatars materializing to join the battle...

_To be continued..._

Author's notes:

Okay, so I realize the "Sailors get a new power" storyline has REALLY been done to death, but again, I ask that my readers bear with me. It's still going to be "convention over cliche", and I promise it'll go in a satisfying direction. I mean, really: when was the last time they were aided so blatantly by someone they were supposed to be fighting? Not often. Also? Snuck in a _Mystery Science Theater 3000_ reference in there. I wonder if anyone will catch it.

Wow, thirty chapters! Am I getting close to the end? Let me put it this way: I didn't introduce the pantheon of gods and feature some long-forgotten characters for nothing. There's going to be a lot more to come once the dust has settled on this one.


	31. The Battle Escalates

31: "The Battle Escalates"

Azhi Dahaka did not get far before he was harassed by a shining bird of paradise and its mortal arbiter, the Morning Star. Intense beams of searing light blinded its path; the same rays focused into waves of energy, melting scales and flesh off right down to the bone. The dragon had rarely felt such astonishing pain before, and it was not particularly nostalgic. Its enormous claw shot out to swat the tiny bird away; Quetzalcoatl zipped aside at light speed, jerking back so quickly it almost looked like the blow had passed right through it. Sailor Venus immediately fired off a Shooting Star attack (without even needing the requisite time to power up); it impacted the considerably slower arm, bursting into hundreds of steaming comets, peppering the monster's body with skin-scalding attacks. It struck again; Venus and her avatar soared away; the sacred beast opened its wings, bearing fangs, screeching and hissing furiously. Azhi Dahaka groaned and shielded itself with massive paws, unable to bear the attack. It was now officially overwhelmed.

_Don't walk the cold and ruthless streets_

_They drain the life from all they meet_

_The servants crying underground_

_Smelling mortal blood like hounds_

Sailor Moon came leaping and sprinting across the ruined city to intercept the creature, riding atop a golden stag with antlers that glistened like crystals in the moonlight. Faster and faster it went, beyond the speed of any animal or land-machine, blurring like a jet, nearly approaching Mach 1. The Cerynitian stag extended its antlers as it approached the dragon, growing them exponentially until they were the size of the monster's massive foot. It raked beneath the dragon as it stood bewildered by Venus's light, carving huge lines in the beast's flesh that did not easily recover. The blow shook Azhi Dahaka back to the waking world, and its feet stomped the ground in retaliation, smashing the world beneath it in a vain attempt to crush its enemies. Sailor Moon and her avatar were too fast, though, even against a behemoth that could cross a city in minutes, and wove around its feet effortlessly, taking shots and slowly whittling the monster down.

_As you crawl the sewer pipes_

_Deadly sinners set to strike_

_As you walk around the bend_

_You'll be dead right there where you stand_

"I can see," Mercury exclaimed, straddling a great fish as it leaped and dipped across the sky, drawing water from deep below the city for its path. "I can see," she exclaimed again, thrilled beyond comprehension at the world her new abilities had opened for her. Bonding with the wise fish Llyn Llyw had expanded her perception in ways she thought were unimaginable, beyond science and fantasy, into the realm of godhood. Not only could she see her enemy and all her friends surrounding it, but she could determine the precise strategies and movements each should make in order to maximize efficiency. She immediately understood the full strengths and weaknesses all parties had; could see the history behind Azhi Dahaka, could understand what it was truly after. Llyn Llyw carried her to the dragon's three heads, circling them, tying a ribbon of water around their necks. They snapped and the river turned to ice, impaling the mouths with swords stronger and colder than steel. They lunged at Mercury and her avatar, and both were reduced to steam, impervious to attack. The steam settled on the dragon's arm and became boiling liquid, scalding the creature. As it reeled, the earth split open, gushing out a torrent, and Mercury and her totem with it. She gasped, as if saved from drowning; meanwhile the streets thundered as two mighty warriors and their terrible steeds charged into battle.

_Flash of iron, leather, spikes, and swords_

_Mighty warriors with metal on their side_

_Enemies of metal, your death is our reward_

_Triumphant victory when you bring the steel to life_

The pavement seared with fire as Sailor Mars drew a volcanic trail to her foe. The war-horse bestowed to her lashed after the dragon ravenously, so eager for blood that nothing could control it, and its partner certainly had no intention of doing that. Instead Mars urged Sleipnir onward, crying for even faster speeds, as the road was carved into rubble by its eight thundering hooves. Magma poured from its mouth; lava shot out of its eyes; the steed leaped at the dragon's legs, a great sword at its master's side, burning brightly as it cut. The flames sunk in deep, hewing layers of flesh, carving through bone, their appetite insatiable. The mighty Azhi Dahaka had no time to reflect on this new pain, though, for it was immediately toppled by Sailor Jupiter, ramming into the creature with the full gale force of a thunderstorm.

Azhi Dahaka caught itself before it could fall completely, but Jupiter's avatar slammed into its arm, breaking its balance and sending the monster crashing. The entire country trembled as the monster fell; meanwhile she had taken Airavata's reigns and had directed the massive elephant to the dragon's heads, where she would finish it off. Jagged spears of crackling white-hot energy shot out of her arm as her partner stampeded, paralyzing the dragon until the true impact could occur. The head roared in challenge; Jupiter and Airavata merely plowed through it, punching a hole in the monster's throat.

_Deadly sinners_

_Victory_

_Deadly sinners_

_when you bring_

_Deadly sinners_

_the steel to life_

The monster sprang to its feet, spurting bile uncontrollably, blindly thrashing about in rage and agony. Mercury called for everyone to step back, give the beast some room—but Sailor Pluto didn't heed her. A serpent rose up from the dragon's feet, coiling itself around and around the monster, pinning its legs and arms and even its three heads. The serpent's head emerged from the surface, Pluto aloft, and clamped down tight on its tail.

"Ouroboros has played her part," she announced, heedless of the thrashing beast next to her. "Now we shall end it. Wouldn't you two agree?"

"But of course," Sailor Neptune smirked, rising from the ocean atop an enormous dragon. Unlike Azhi Dahaka, a three-headed titan of unspeakable girth, the Long-Wang was sleek, fluid, and graceful (not unlike its partner), slipping through the air upon the crest of a tidal wave. Water and dragon struck the enemy hard, bowling Azhi Dahaka over again, setting it up for the next attack. Uranus rode in swiftly atop the great turtle which legends say held the entire world upon its shell, the one the Balinese call Bedawang, and the Hindu, Kurma.

"Okay, so I got Gamera," she muttered as the creature soared through the air (not on jets, mind). "But this totemic avatar of mine is as strong and relentless as a mountain, swift as a gale, cutting as a hurricane. Now you'll only _wish_ you were still in bondage, you fiend!" Bedawang crushed Azhi Dahaka's second head with its immense weight, and kept it pinned with an unendurable storm. Sailor Moon was soon galloping in for the kill.

_Deadly sinners_

_Victory_

_Deadly sinners_

_when you bring_

_Deadly sinners_

_the steel to life_

"I will not have you destroy any more of our beloved world! I do this in vengeance for all the wonders you have desecrated, all the people who have fled their homes in fear, all the lives you have robbed in the past, and all the corruption and evil you stand for! In the name of the Moon..."

Suddenly Azhi Dahaka erupted, breaking free from its serpentine bonds, ripping Pluto's partner to shreds. Before the Guardian of Time could so much as scream, the dragon grabbed hold of Bedawang, upsetting Uranus, and cracked the good turtle in half, throwing the shell at Long Wang. Neptune leaped off just as her partner's head snapped from the impact; Mars and Venus caught them. Sailor Moon was still halfway through her attack, too stunned to continue. The scars healed and the two heads grew back just as she regained her senses and withdrew.

It had all happened so fast...

"Damn it!" Jupiter screamed. "What the hell just _happened_?! Are you three okay?" Pluto was screaming, bowled over in pain; Uranus and Neptune looked like they were about to become sick.

"I can feel it," Neptune said, clutching her head. "It's such agony... Like my own skull was caved in."

"Is this what that Marduk guy tried to warn us about?" Uranus grunted, clutching her abdomen. Pluto keened, thrashing about, babbling—as if her entire body had been torn apart. Sailor Moon turned white with horror.

"Mercury! Are they...?"

"Physically, they're fine! And they can still summon their totems as well! But it seems as though there's some sort of psychic-symbiotic link!"

"A _what_?"

"Are you saying we're connected?!" Venus screeched. "As in..._connected_?!"

"I would need more data, but...it would appear so." She touched Llyn Llyw, feeling its quicksilver scales rejuvenate her, invigorating, imparting newer sensations. They were and were not the same, bound together but separated, sharing a life and a soul but each accordingly. Even she could not explain it any better.

"So that's the catch, huh?" Mars frowned as she stopped to let Uranus off. "We get these awesome powers but we're connected to our totems. Maybe you were right, Haruka. Um...are you okay?"

"I'd feel a lot better if I could crush more of that monster," she grunted, struggling to stand. Neptune assisted her, pained though she was.

"Not if Long-Wang and I beat you to the punch, love. Oh, Setsuna!" They all turned to face Setsuna, who had collapsed on the floor. Her face was covered with sweat and tears, and she was still convulsing. Suddenly she removed her glove, and began chewing on her fingers. The biting became rough and wild, even drawing blood, and nobody could stop her. Sailor Pluto winced in pain, curling into a ball, screaming uncontrollably, opening herself body and soul, eyes flashing, limbs stiff as rods. The creature called Ouroboros pierced through her body, crawling out afresh, slithering and soaring up until it was freed, then it began feeding on its own tail again. Sailor Pluto fell to her knees, breathing and perspiring heavily, a broad smile across her face.

_Kill the tyrant's endless conquest_

_With no mercy, straight for his heart_

_Bloodlust will overtake anger and violence_

_With no warning, lightning strikes in the dark_

_Strikes you in the dark!_

_Lightning strikes_

"Heavens," she panted. Sailor Venus approached her—but cautiously.

"Um...Setsu, you okay there, sweetie? Ah...that looked really, um..."

"Messed up?" Uranus offered. Pluto laughed.

"It felt remarkable. Now I know what a snake feels like after it's shed its skin. Don't worry, I'm fine. I think I just had sensory overload, that's all. ...Oooh, Mina, were you biting my hands?"

Sailor Venus quickly retrieved the discarded glove and wrapped her former lover's hands in it. "Umm, gee, I have no idea how that happened! Heheheh..." Pluto was helped to her feet; soon the avatars of Uranus and Neptune returned, ready to return to battle. Jupiter, Moon, and Mercury were already engaged, keeping their enemy fully occupied while everyone else got their bearings.

"Everyone okay?" Mars said. They affirmed it heartily. "Then let's get to it! Come on, we can kill this thing! We just gotta overpower it!" She led the charge, spewing fire at every step; Venus and Quetzalcoatl lit the way in the air, shredding the dragon with prismatic claws and piercing rays.

_THE DARK!_

_RULING THE NIGHT!_

_WINNING THE FIGHT!_

_TAKING IT ALL! Right Now_

_Deadly, deadly sinners,_

_Through the night!_

Mercury and Llyn Llyw already had the dragon's enormous left foot completely encased in crystal, and were clouding the entire area in thick fog. Sailor Moon could see perfectly through the mist, though, and guided her steed up to higher grounds, bounding and leaping with effortless grace. Azhi Dahaka struggled to free its foot, occasionally swatting helplessly as Jupiter assaulted it from below. When Airavata trumpeted, the whole world trembled; when its tusks struck, painful blasts of lightning shot through the dragon's veins. Jupiter leaped off as it rammed into the dragon again, catching the end of its tail as it swept by. She called forth a sphere of lightning and fired it off, flying away as the tail lashed. Her powers fully blossomed as she unleashed a titanic blast that carved a ghastly chunk into the dragon's body, leaving a hole large enough to fit a truck through.

"Hey, Mars! See what you can do with that before it heals!"

"My pleasure! HYA!" Sleipnir galloped up the dragon's scaly body, Mars firing searing bolts to keep the beast distracted. It finally broke free from Mercury's grasp and bellowed loud, dispersing the fog, but paid no attention to the warrior goddess scaling its height. Sleipnir drew her into position and Mars called up the full fury of her righteous indignation, firing an ear-shattering explosive fireball that cauterized the open wound and sealed the flesh in its place. The dragon might yet heal, she realized, but it would be taxing and painful. A smile spread in victory.

"Watch out, that's not enough to stop him," Mercury called. Llyn Llyw offered her a clear view of the battle and the hundreds of possible tactics and outcomes she could bring to it; several alarmed her of the failures each action could bring. Sailor Jupiter was soon in danger as Azhi Dahaka grabbed her elephant familiar and threw it into the atmosphere; she slipped out and fell helplessly. Mercury wanted to save her but Venus was also in dire straits, as the dragon focused on swatting her and her familiar out of the air for good. She called out in warning but wasn't fast enough; both mount and rider soon felt the shattering blow. Venus didn't even get time to form a barrier, and in spite of her astonishing new powers, still fell limply in defeat. Mercury despaired over who to save until Azhi Dahaka turned its mythical fury towards her. Llyn Llyw acted quickly, spewing a scalding geyser from its mouth,dipping down to the ground, swerving over the broken rubble and encasing everything with thick ice. She reached out and grabbed Sailor Jupiter just as Uranus crashed Bedawang into the monster, upsetting it enough to that it slipped out of control.

"Jupiter! Jupiter, wake up! Come on, Makoto! Oh, no!" She watched helpless as Venus plummeted, slack-jawed as she seemingly disappeared from view, and finally overwhelmed with relief as a golden stag galloped close, bearing her beloved.

"Jeez, that was a close call!" she heard Sailor Moon say. Mercury met up with her, Jupiter slowly coming to.

"Usagi! Are you two all right?" Sailor Moon gestured sheepishly to her burden.

"I guess it takes awhile for everyone to get back into the groove, huh? Hey, maybe you can wake her up with a kiss!"

"Which 'her' are you referring to?" she tittered. Jupiter groaned back to life, and even Venus seemed to recover.

"Urgh, ow... Boy, do I feel queasy. Falling long distances like that used to be _easier_, as I recall."

"Yeah, no kidding. Say, what's this about a kiss?" Sailor Moon smiled warmly as Mercury helped Venus stand, and exchanged a small token of affection. Venus blushed; she hadn't been expecting it. "Um, thanks. I feel...better already. So it looks like our attacks are only slowing him down, which is still a big improvement from before. If that thing didn't heal itself so rapidly like that..."

"Even if it didn't, we're really not making much headway," Jupiter added. "It only looks like we're tearing that thing apart. Truth be told, we're still getting decimated."

"No time to chat," Sailor Moon announced, staring intently before her. "It's coming our way again. Listen, I'll draw its attention. You guys try and make it fall again—do whatever it takes. Then we'll all join forces and try to blow its heads off. Cutting one off might do us no good, but three... HYA!" She galloped away in a flash, stymieing the monster with Mars soon at her side. Pluto had already tied the dragon's heads together with Ouroboros, while Neptune and Uranus kept it from breaking the bond again by simultaneously biting and beating it on both sides. Venus smiled wearily at her old friend, placing her hands on the two people most important to her.

"You know, for a woman riding a creature from Greek mythology, it's sort of ironic she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Are you suggesting Rei cauterizes their necks once we sever the heads?" Venus grinned at her former lover's assessment.

"Wow, so you _were_ paying attention whenever I rambled!"

Another sweet kiss silenced her.

"I hung on every word. I'm going to join up with Haruka and Michiru: I have an idea I'd like to test out."

"I'll try and topple it, then!" Jupiter said. Venus made a face as she tried figuring out what she could do.

"Gee, um... At times like this, shouldn't the brave and beautiful leader do something equally daring and heroic?"

"Just distract it, sweetheart," Mercury called, as Llyn Llyw raised her into the air. "And be careful!" She waved and blew a kiss; Jupiter grinned at her lewdly.

"It's so great seeing you two back together! Later." She was off stampeding at once, calling forth Airavata from the heavens. Venus pouted as she was left alone.

"Hey, we're not back together! Makoto, don't leave me stuck with the distraction job! I hate that! Urgh, fine, whatever! Quetz, time to dangle a turnip before the hamster!"

I'm sure even Azhi Dahaka rolled his eyes in shame at that one.

_Flash of iron, leather, spikes and swords_

_Those mighty warriors with metal on their side_

_Enemies of metal, your death is our reward_

_Triumphant victory when you bring the steel to life_

With Sailor Venus acting as the "turnip", Mercury slithered out of the dragon's view, waving to Uranus and Neptune. They were a little surprised to see her flying through the air on a fish that was constantly drawing in water from its surroundings, but they had seen plenty of bizarre spectacles in their careers as Senshi, so they chalked it up to semantics.

"What can we do for you, little dolphin?" Neptune said. Mercury's expression was steely, unfazed by her rival's candid greetings.

"Ever hear the story of Heracles versus the Hydra? Usagi and Rei want to try the same plan here."

"Oh? I thought Minako was the mythology expert in our group."

"It might be our only hope at this point," Uranus added. "But like Michiru said, what can we do?"

"I noticed that a concentrated blast of frost can briefly contain the dragon, but even with my new powers, I can't restrain him entirely. That's where the two of you come in. I'd like to combine my powers with yours and create an enormous ice-storm. We'll encase its entire body, have Jupiter and Venus knock it down, and Sailor Moon and Pluto can sever the necks. After that, it's all up to Rei."

"You're forgetting that one of the Hydra's heads was immortal," Neptune replied. She smiled and added, "But it's certainly worth a try. Shall we both go at the same time, or separately?"

"All at once. Call on the wind and waves to create the best storm possible. Llyn Llyw and I will blanket everything with ice."

"So is that your totem's name?" Uranus smirked. Mercury beamed at them, and the two lovers began their craft: Neptune implored Long Wang to aid her, summoning the greatest portion of its kingdom to her cause, a tidal wave to rival (if not surpass) the one she had used earlier. At the same time, Uranus called upon the mighty Bedawang to stir up the four winds, agitating the air until a gale-force hurricane erupted from the calm. The skies grew ominously dark, thundering with promises to come. Even Sailor Jupiter paused to behold the heavens.

"Ami, you need my help with anything?" she called over their communicator.

"No, just stay focused on keeping our enemy occupied. When you see the signal, try and topple it with everything you have!"

"What signal?"

"You'll know it when you see it," she sang.

_Deadly sinners_

_Victory_

_Deadly sinners_

_when you bring_

_Deadly sinners_

_the steel to life_

Nearly half of the ruined city was being overcome by the storm; the winds blew so fiercely that they picked up large bits of rubble and debris, overturned trees and broken windows, street lamps and broken walls. The Senshi's hair and skirts were buffeted, but they remained protected from their spectacular efforts. The wind howled sharply as icy blasts were added, and a deadly blizzard stirred. The three Senshi fought to maintain control of the storm, guiding it across the blasted landscape to their foe. The others had performed well in keeping their enemy from going anywhere, but were badly in need of a reprieve. Jupiter, who had been watching for suspicious activity, saw the ice-storm and called for everyone to brace themselves. Azhi Dahaka noticed it as well, but too late: the winds and waves and ice struck it hard, covering every square meter of its gigantic frame. So great was the force of the three Senshi's storm that even the most powerful servant of evil to have ever trod upon the earth was frozen solid.

_Deadly sinners_

_Victory_

_Deadly sinners_

_when you bring_

_Deadly sinners_

_the steel to life_

"I guess that's the signal!" Jupiter shouted, urging her comrades on. "It's our turn now, Mina! Hit him with everything you have!"

"You got it!" Jupiter and Airavata rammed into the icicle with the power of a thunderbolt; Venus and Quetzalcoatl lashed at the same time, toppling it over on its side. Sailor Pluto wasted no time, commanding her avatar to bind the dragon's necks to the ground, and to aid in their dismemberment even at the peril of its life. Ouroboros crushed its throats with the steely grip of a god; meanwhile Mars and Moon thundered to the fallen creature's side, slashing away desperately. Sailor Moon was actually able to carve clean through one of the necks (half with her tiara and scepter, half with the Cerynitian stag); Mars charged up for the final blow. The wall of fire sealed the stump, burning away any chance of it regenerating again.

"Awesome!" Sailor Moon yawped. "Now for the next one!" She guided the sacred stag toward the center head, urging it to charge at full speed. Its antlers grew and sharpened, glowing with golden-white light, a hundred sabers glistening, each powerful enough to cleave through diamond. Mars was close behind, gorgeous and terrible, starved for battle. She yelled in warning two seconds too late as the center head revived and lashed at her princess, dismounting her with the force of a wrecking-ball. Her steed stumbled away, disoriented and wounded; the good mount suffered under the oppressive palm of the dragon's claw as it crushed the deer, and with a mighty push, Azhi Dahaka stood once more, shivering until its coat of ice no longer restricted it. The head did not recover, for what little good that did, and all seemed lost.

_Ruling the night, winning the fight_

_Taking it all right to the end_

_Winning the night, ruling the fight_

_Take one last step before you die_

"Sailor Moon!" The dragon turned its attention to the unconscious princess, and Mars tore off to save her, heedless of her own existence, weaving around the dragon's titanic feet (forcing herself not to look at the place where Sailor Moon's avatar had hitherto lain). She hurled rings of flame at it to draw it away, but the dragon paid her no mind. A column of fire aimed specifically at its underside finally got its attention, but Mars paid for her daring as the beast stomped the earth, vaulting her from Sleipnir's saddle. Azhi Dahaka lowered itself until one of its heads roared directly in her face; the other scooped up the rubble where Sailor Moon laid. Mars could not even attempt a defiant finish, so terrible and hopeless was the situation. She couldn't move; fear had finally overcome her indomitable will.

Something prevented the inevitable, as it always seemed to do, but it was a strange new sensation, one Sailor Mars could not easily place. The dragon jerked in pain as what appeared to be a bird smashed into its exposed back. Moments later, its chest exploded, revealing the creature. Mars felt herself renewed simply by basking in the bird's presence; even Sailor Moon scrambled to her feet, firing her tiara to distract the beast. The dragon lurched back in pain; the bird stared at Mars for a moment, then at Sailor Moon, before fluttering away. Mars blinked, stunned.

"That was a Phoenix," she whispered. Vaulting to her feet, she summoned Sleipnir again, following the bird. Sailor Moon was not far behind, atop her reborn avatar, no worse the wear from its apparent destruction. She had recognized the legendary bird as well, as had all the Senshi, and each rushed in pursuit. They couldn't quite place it, but something compelled them to follow this mystical creature.

Of all places, it finally landed near the Hachiko statue, one of the few areas not obliterated by their enemy. Sailor Moon came upon the scene before anyone else, so she was able to behold their savior first. A shiver ran down her spine as she breathlessly whispered her name:

"Hotaru..."

_To be continued..._

Author's notes:

Here comes the obligatory explanations. May as well get em' over with.

**Cerynitia**: I had a tough time pinning down Usagi's totemic avatar. The rabbit was an obvious first choice, but it was a little TOO obvious, so as I did with most of these entities, I had to think outside the box. I knew I needed something associated with the moon, but there are very few famous mythological creatures that hold this distinction. I kept going back to Artemis, goddess of the hunt, who was often yoked together with the moon (since its crescent was similar to a bow). One of the animals associated with Artemis is the deer, and the most famous deer is the golden Cerynitian stag, which Heracles was tasked to capture. Even though the animal is never named, I figured this was close enough.

**Llyn Llyw**: At first I wanted Fenrir for Ami, since the wolf is very closely associated with ice (being Nordic), and Odin, god of wisdom. But then I had no good totem for Rei, and I always wanted Rei to have a horse, since they are inseparably linked with war. Once more I thought outside the box, and since I wanted to have different Senshi draw from different mythologies, I looked to the Celtic pantheon. The first obvious choice was Taliesin, a legendary shape-shifting bard, but he usually took the form of an eagle, and I already had two birds. A little more researching led me to understand the Celts associated fish with wisdom (Ami's greatest trait), and since fish are naturally aquatic, the connection became easier. A story goes that Culhwch, an associate of King Arthur, was cursed to marry Olwen, a giant's daughter. While they nevertheless fell in love, Culhwch was given a number of seemingly impossible tasks to perform, but with the help of Arthur's knights, he was able to accomplish them, and by visiting Llyn Llyw (literally "pool of leadership"), he was able to find Olwen and slay her wicked father. A fish that came from Llyn Llyw would therefore be a fitting ally for Sailor Mercury.

**Quetzalcoatl**: Actually a Toltec creation god, he was closely associated with the morning and evening stars (Venus). I knew Minako needed a flashy, brilliant bird, and the Meso-American bird of paradise seemed perfect (though technically it's a winged serpent, but whatever).

**Sleipnir**: As I explained, Rei NEEDED a horse. Originally, though, since Ami had claim to a Norse creature, Rei got stuck with a Celtic one, the boar Twrch Trwyth (try pronouncing that!). Admittedly, Twrch Trwyth _was_ associated with war, but I just couldn't imagine Rei riding into battle on a giant pig (despite what _Princess Mononoke_ demonstrated). So she got Sleipnir, Odin's eight-legged steed, and Ami got Llyn Llyw (which is a heck of a lot easier to pronounce).

**Airavata**: I really wanted Makoto to have a Thunder-Dragon, and there are plenty in Japanese mythology. Unfortunately, I couldn't readily find one than was named, so outside the box I went. Looking into mid-Asian myths led me to think about Indra, the Hindu thunder god, and as it turned out, he rode an elephant called Airavata into battle (which makes a lot of sense, since a trumpeting, stampeding elephant sounds just like thunder). And really, riding elephants is a little less cliché than riding dragons.

**Phoenix**: This one was so obvious I don't even need to explain it (though I honestly can't understand how anyone could associate Saturn, an Italian god of harvest, with death. Maybe...because wheat "dies" when it's harvested, and...comes back?). The Phoenix has more of a "general" origin, though most scholars agree it got its start in Egypt. They juxtapose perfectly with that country's ancient religious obsession with life, death, and rebirth.

**Bedawang**: Haruka was the most difficult of all Senshi to bestow an avatar. Uranus (the god) had power over the sky, but all the sky creatures were birds, and as I stated before, I had enough of those. Even thinking outside the box didn't help: I didn't want to "double" from any myth, and I didn't have enough information from the ones I hadn't used (or else there weren't any named creatures). I eventually happened across the Balinese creature Bedawang, supposedly the legendary turtle that supports the world on its shoulder (much like Kurma of Hindu myth). So...a space turtle. Works for me. And no, I couldn't resist making a _Gamera_ reference.

**Long Wang**: No, I'm not getting phallic on everyone; these Chinese dragons were synonymous with the oceans, and served the Jade Emperor, a powerful figure in Chinese mythology. Michiru could have easily gotten the leviathan from Hebrew myth, but that was far too ordinary for my tastes, so I went down the more obscure path. Why no Japanese dragons? Because I couldn't find any that were named.

**Ouroborus**: A name that can and has been spelled a hundred different times. A serpent that perpetually devours itself, this was the only mythological creature that came even remotely close to representing time. Much like the Phoenix, these were ubiquitous, but seemed to generally originate in the Mesopotamian area, appropriately. On an unrelated note, this was the final boss in Xenogears.

Oh yes, and _Deadly Sinners_ is by 3 Inches of Blood, and is 2000% incredible.


	32. Morte

32: "Morte"

Kotono Sarashina shrieked as another section of the city fell close to the shelter, but her reporter's curiosity far outweighed her sense of self-preservation. She and her crew had been escorted to this sanctuary by the awe-inspiring creature who addressed himself as Marduk, but she fought the decision in spite of the danger. As the only civilians left in Tokyo, and members of a television broadcast station, it was their duty to report on what was happening, and if they should endanger their lives every so often, well...that was part of the job. Lately, though, she wondered if anyone out there would believe her story, even though there was plenty of evidence on film, and quite a catalog of precedents. Supposing they did, though, what would be made of all this? Would Japan's citizens be constantly kept bound in anxiety, every waking moment spent dreading further attacks—and would the Senshi be regarded as paragons or menaces, the cause of or the solution to these and any future perils?

"I just want this to go on record," she spoke to her cameraman: "This city was not ruined by the Sailor Senshi, nor would they seek allegiance with any force capable of such devastation. Ever since rumors of their appearance began, they have served only one purpose: to protect our lives and keep us safe from these indescribable monsters. I believe they will continue to do the same regardless of what is to come, whether we need them or not—whether we cry out in love, hatred, or desperation." She glanced over at Marduk, measuring his reaction to the situation, overpowered by the sheer number of questions she could pose.

"Sir," she called, not sure what else to address him as, "what do you have to say about all this?" Marduk, still feeling the weakening effects of splitting his powers up, could only sit against the wall, awake but not alert, responsive but rarely lucid. He stretched his hand out, commanding a small stone to his palm, but it fell short in mid-air. A grunt of frustration, followed by a second, more successful attempt.

"There were eight of them," he murmured, vaguely focused on the stone in his hand. "But why eight? Was I wrong? Was the other in hiding? Could there still be more than this number? Could they even be what we believed they were? Just what are they, if they're not?"

"Are you talking about the Senshi?" Sarashina replied. "Pal, I don't know what sort of rock you've been living under, but if you've never heard of the Sailor Senshi..." She cut herself off, reconsidering those words. She forgot that the majority of people on Earth, or even Japan, was just as ignorant as this man was, and only the slimmest fraction of a minority could claim the kind of acquaintance with them that she knew. She sighed at his opaque expression, muttering, "I guess you really don't know them, then. But they are good, and they've always been here for us when we needed them."

"But how could we be so mistaken?" he whispered, staring up at the ceiling. Sarashina could only shake her head. She was given a startle as Marduk jumped out of his reprieve, as if abruptly stung, and scrambled around, trying to keep focused on an invisible entity. "I...I can feel another! But how? Why...?"

"Another what?" one of her crew said. Sarashina lit up as she guessed it:

"Another Senshi, you mean?" Marduk whirled around, facing the general direction of the battle.

"Over there," he murmured. The great creature locked up in a bracing position, and was surrounded by a strange glow that lit up the entire shelter. His body rapidly faded out of sight until there was nothing left of him but a small scorched blot where he had been standing. Sarashina jerked back, stunned by this spontaneous action. Her cameraman put his tool down, equally mystified.

"Umm... Did he just teleport?"

Marduk reappeared close to where he had felt the familiar surge of power, but not so close that he would be easily spotted, either by Sage, Senshi, or Serpent. He quickly counted all eight of the warrior-women he recognized, and sure enough, a ninth awaited them next to the statue of a dog, her arm stretched out, cradling a Phoenix. Being familiar with the bird, he instantly made the connection between it and its master, and could only hold his breath as he wondered what sort of power this one would possess.

"Nine!" he hissed. He, possibly the most powerful out of all his kin, became dreadfully intimate with anxiety.

The Senshi, who knew Sailor Saturn far better than he, were no less calm.

"Hotaru," Sailor Moon called, louder this time. If Saturn had heard, she gave no indication. Instead, she raised her glaive, twirling it majestically, performing a death-dance all of them were unfortunately familiar with. The heaviest burdens of doom hovered ominously, kept in check by the infinitesimal possibility that perhaps all of this was for show. Sailor Moon, at least, held out hope.

"She wouldn't..."

Raising her glaive to its apex, the Senshi of Death and Rebirth concluded her dance by stabbing it downward, so that the curved blade rested at her feet. Every soul there knew exactly what this portended.

"Death," she whispered, her eyes steely and foreboding. Sailor Jupiter swallowed.

"She would."

"RUUUUUUUNNNNNN!" Mars flew back in a berserk fright, driven insane, hopeless, desperate. Sleipnir was not accustomed to retreating from a fight, but even the bloodthirsty steed of the All-Father knew when it was doomed, and a fate equally as terrible as all of Ragnarok now nipped at its heels. Jupiter had been to Gandarewa's hell and Airavata had carried Indra into wars where mortals and gods clashed, yet both abandoned the field recklessly, heedless of what stood before them. Uranus and Neptune tried to keep their lunches down as disgust overwhelmed them; cold memories of the dark days of their youth sprang out of the depths of their consciousness. Sailor Pluto, who had stared into the endless void of time, tarried away with her eyes shut, unable to bear witness to this future doom. Mercury and Venus, their love inseparable, their spirits linked, were blinded by the rush of retreat, forgetting all else save their own existence. As for Sailor Moon...

"Hotaru, don't do it! You could destroy the entire world! Think about this! Together we can... Whu-huooooaaaah! Hey, put me down! Ack, what's happening?!" Marduk swept in and contained her in a magical shield, using up the last drops of his power to spirit her to safety. One by one, he intercepted the other Senshi, absorbing them into his sphere, soaring away from ground zero with the speed of the gods. He did not know from what the Senshi were running from—why they would ever retreat from one of their own—but the energy he was feeling, and the general consensus of pandemonium, were indication enough of what was to come.

This wasn't merely a power that eclipsed that of the Apkallu, or even that of Azhi Dahaka. This was a power beyond that of the gods themselves. Fleeing the area, regardless of the speed or distance, would be pointless, for where could they hide? The Moon-Sailor was right: this power could easily envelope the whole world, perhaps _several_ worlds, and no force they knew of, save for the Absolutes of Good and Evil, and the all-embodying Infinite Time, could withstand it or guard against it.

Then it came to the point where even this foolish hope, that one _could_ "outrun" the attack, was vanquished, for just as Marduk and the Senshi began putting a respectable distance between themselves and the Senshi of Life and Death, all of time, matter, space, and energy froze instantaneously, a breath held deeply in anticipation of the second part of the fatal incantation.

Sailor Saturn uttered, "Reborn," and All was still.

…...

All was still.

Marduk, the greatest of all the gods, was stilled. He could not move, could not speak, could not know, could not guess, could not fight, could not go, could not do. He merely existed, a petrified outline etched forever on the broad canvas of Earth, neither dead nor alive: merely awaiting the inevitable.

Sailor Moon was stilled. Sailor Mercury was stilled. Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, were all stilled. Even Sailor Pluto, who resided over Time itself, the one force in the universe potentially more powerful than life and death, the only one that could conceivably match Saturn, the immortal Senshi: even she was stilled. They all froze in place as the world around them became silent.

Still stranded in the shelter, but slowly digging their way out, Kotono Sarashina and her crew were frozen, silenced, drained. A hundred thousand lifetimes could have passed and went and none of them would have known.

The citizens of Tokyo that had abandoned their city each stood still in their place, and did not move.

Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo Tsukino did not move. Saeko Mizuno did not move. Takashi Hino and Kaidou did not move. Kinsei Aino did not move. Motoki, Naoko, and Shinozaki Kino did not move. Naru Osaka and Gurio Umino did not move.

Silent.

Lifeless.

Husks.

Further out still. Prime Minister Abe. Haruna Sakurada. Reika Nishimura. Unazuki Furuhata. Ryo Urawa. Ittou Asanuma. Hayate Hayashida. Harisvatta Utnapishtim. Javier Toha. Soji Asagiri. Yumiko, Kuri. Petz, Calaveras, Berthier, and Koan Ayakashi. Even Mamoru Chiba. And more, and more, and more. Soon all of Japan. Then eastern Asia. The Middle East. Western Asia. Europe. Australia. Africa. North America. South America. Antarctica. The International Space Station. The gods. The Druj. Azhi Dahaka.

Stilled.

Every living being in the sea. Every living being in the air. Every living being underground. Every living being on the land. Every living being surrounded by the deathly silence of outer space.

The entire planet stopped, and became quiet. The third and final act of this _Danse Macabre_ was coming.

And when the entire planet is deathly still, deathly silent, even the tiniest whisper can be deafening.

"Revolution."

The attack which brings ruin to the world. Death, silence, stillness, antimatter. Deeper than the void of time. Darker than the furthest reaches of space. All-engulfing and all-inspiring. A trillion shrieks of torture, skeletal hands clawing out of their graves, contorted faces moaning with agony, festering corpses, rot, oblivion. The indescribable and irresistible force, the inevitable, slowly stretching its pale grasp outward, seeking, hungering. Its prey was captivated, utterly helpless, cursed to watch as its doom approached. Beautiful in its horror, horrible in its beauty, the transcendent vortex permeated the silence and embraced the dragon with all the patience of a lover, all the finality of the everlasting unknown. Everything and nothing collapsing into a singularity, compressing and exploding simultaneously, death death death death death death death. Light and darkness were swallowed, time became nonsense, existence itself shuddered.

One final scream pierced the endless soundless purity, a dragon's scream, and then God returned to His heaven; all's right with the world. Planet Earth found its breath and its heartbeat; the silence abated; the sleep ended; the souls caught in the Death Goddess's snare were freed. Shaking loose from the spell, they soon realized none of them had been caught in the attack, their beloved world had been spared, and all that remained of their enemy was a smoldering black husk, stooped lifeless in the middle of the ruins. Sailor Saturn had focused all of her astonishing power to a single point, unleashing it so that only her intended target should receive her wrath. She, of course, being Hotaru Tomoe, collapsed under the strain, and Sailor Moon, of course, being Usagi Tsukino, rushed to her side.

"Hotaru!"

Oh, but it felt good to move and to hear and to speak again. The younger woman gradually opened her eyes under such tender care, and smiled softly as she had always done.

"It...used to be less intense than that, or so I remember..."

"Hotaru," she called again, hugging the young woman—and Hotaru certainly was a young woman, nearing the end of her college years, fully grown and mature and wise, or at least as much as a Senshi can become. She was still too weak to stand when the others surrounded her, every one overflowing with relief.

"You surprised us, Firefly," Pluto announced. "We thought you were still..."

"I...was," she strained, resting against Hachiko. "Please forgive me, everyone. I knew I had my obligations, but I felt it would be better if I didn't get involved. Due to the considerable amount of time that has passed, I had no idea what I would be capable of, so...I decided not to take that chance."

"But you changed your mind," Neptune said delicately. Saturn nodded.

"When the Prime Minister asked his people to leave their city, I just knew that...something terrible was about to happen. I was worried that whatever this might be, my friends and family might not be able to withstand it on their own. I sincerely hope I have made the right decision."

"Are you kidding?!" Venus laughed. "Just look at what you did! All eight of us couldn't kill that thing even after we got these cool new powers, but one gesture from your glaive and we've got roasted dragon kebabs for everyone!" Saturn laughed softly, but descended into coughs and convulsions. Sailor Moon called out to her, but she simply smiled again.

"I'm all right. I guess transforming so suddenly and unleashing that attack took its toll. I'll...be able to stand soon."

"Please, Firefly, just rest for now," Uranus said, kneeling down and touching her shoulder. "You've earned it a hundred times over. We all have. I'm proud of what we were able to accomplish."

"It's not just destroying that dragon and saving the rest of the country from being flattened," Mars said. "We all came together to stand up to this threat, and all the others that came before it. Ten years went by but we've never lost that touch."

"I really think you should speak for yourself," Neptune muttered airily. "Sedentary lifestyles and Senshi obligations just don't seem to mix—and when you put that up next to a certain speed demon who can't seem to remember where she put her talisman..."

"For crying out loud, Michiru," Uranus grumbled, covering her face. Her partner chuckled, then burst out laughing, then was joined by everyone else, even Sailor Saturn. Only Sailor Moon refrained; she was far too happy to feel anything else. At long last, all of the Sailor Senshi had reunited.

But then, now that this ultimate evil had been crushed, what else kept them together?

"So now what?" Jupiter said, voicing her concerns. Saturn, being the latecomer, didn't know what she meant, so she had to be brought up to speed. The others were similarly concerned: would more monsters follow, or with the defeat of their strongest, would they crawl back into their pits and cower forever? What of the so-called gods who preceded them? What were their plans now? Marduk had promised they would rebuild the city, but those who had been active the longest—Moon, Mars, and Venus—didn't believe they would end it at that. Much grander machinations had been hinted at, and now that their greatest enemy had been removed, would they see to their completion?

"Now?" Mercury spoke up. "I really need to go home and take a hot bath!"

Everyone else muttered their assent.

"_If_ our homes are still there," Venus added. "Say, speaking of which, where's that Marduk fellow? Didn't he promise he'd help put all this together? Darn it, I don't wanna have nothing to go home to but rubble! I need my bed and bath!"

"You mean _my_ bed and _my_ bath," Sailor Moon muttered. Venus lit up.

"Oh yeah! Or maybe Ami can let me borrow hers! Or better yet, we can share! Right?!" She drew Mercury in for a playful hug, spreading laughter everywhere. Marduk, who had been most shell-shocked by the attack, was slowly recovering during this time, and fully came to his senses right when they were all discussing their futures. He smiled warmly at their camaraderie, perhaps even enviously, and joined them with a humble nod. Even now, with the bulk of his powers distributed across nine souls, his was a presence of grandeur and majesty.

"Sages, I am beset with gratitude. The wisdom of Ea himself could not express what I feel, or record what thou hast performed. Restoring thy city to its original glory cannot approach the shadow of debt we owe you, nor equate even a sliver of thy deeds. Please, forgive my inadequacy. What you have done for us shall reside evermore in the memories of gods and servants, a hundred-thousand lifetimes hence."

The Senshi smiled bashfully at each other.

"Don't sweat it," Jupiter said. "We're used to this sort of thing. It's kind of what we do."

"Nevertheless, restoration must take effect. My own skill would be insufficient, for great was the damage performed by our foe. I must summon my kin and let them know what has happened. No doubt they will all feel the same joy that I..." He trailed off, quickly turning pale, gawking first in bliss then in gloom. An immense dread overcame him, and he clutched his chest, shivering. Not even Sailor Mars could guess what had beset him, but an inner fear began to nibble at her thoughts, and she slowly turned round to confront it.

The dragon was stirring.

It burst with animation before anyone could react, mammoth arms snapping free of its confines, flesh pumping with life anew, legs stomping with fresh hate, necks writhing, jaws snapping. The smoldering wreckage that had once consumed it peeled away; the beast stretched, roaring, consumed by an inconceivable amount of fury. It was said that every ear in the entire country could hear its trembling cry of vengeance.

Death itself had failed. Sailor Mars was understandably upset.

"No fucking _way_!" The Senshi stood paralyzed as their enemy towered over them once more. It had survived decapitation, mutilation, incineration, electrocution, strangulation, crushing, drowning, organ loss, the strength of the gods, even the icy clutches of death and silence. The full gravity of the situation had at last squashed all hope: this beast would simply not die. The Senshi were outmatched, backed into a corner, helpless to stop this vile juggernaut. They had, at last, failed.

"We have lost," Marduk whispered. Sailor Moon steeled herself and approached the dragon.

"No... Not yet we haven't."

"Usagi?" Mars called out to her, but the princess rebuked her, walking the path to her doom alone.

"I'll be fine, Rei. Just stand back." Mars felt bewildered, wretched with concern and weakness. What in the world was her friend planning? What could Sailor Moon possibly do, by herself, that all nine of the Senshi, aided by the gods, could not?

Her eyes widened and she gasped sharply as it came to her.

_To be continued..._


	33. Bloodbath

33: "Bloodbath"

The skies had already begun to blacken over Tokyo, foreshadowing a powerful rainfall. The battle between the Senshi and their colossal enemy had summoned even greater storm-clouds, blackening the sky, making the heavens tremble. Night was falling, and all the electric signs and lamps had been destroyed in the fight. It was so dark that Sailor Moon did not cast a shadow as she approached the dragon; she could barely even see. Yet those steely eyes of hers never flinched, her stride never lessened, her countenance never wavered. She had been pushed beyond the point of desperation and frustration and would now unleash all of that in a burst of unstoppable energy.

"Okay, you overgrown worm," she growled, fists clenched so hard that they trembled, "I didn't want to do this—I mean, I _really, REALLY_ didn't want to do this, but you've left me no choice. Long ago my friends and I swore we'd never return to this life: we were certain there was no need for it. But monsters like you couldn't leave well enough alone. You just had to crawl out from your dark pits and ruin every last shred of goodness and decency and peace and contentment we had earned. But even that wasn't enough for you. Those who came before you have terrorized, harmed, and even killed our friends and neighbors, and those who have escaped these nightmares were forced out of their city in fear. There is nothing left of their city but ruin, nothing left of their spirit but memories. For this reason, I have sworn not only to punish you, not only to consign you forever to the darkness which spawned you...but to deliver unto thee total annihilation! You have brought this divine wrath down upon your own head, you wretch, and for that, _you shall be obliterated!_"

And so she gestured, and the black heavens above opened, and it knew neither cloud nor storm; the long bleak emptiness of night was banished; the endless void of space was made to cower under the luminosity of a hundred trillion stars; beloved Helios bent its golden crown in joyous humiliation; all of Earth knew a light and a joyous wonder that surpassed the previous numbing cold of death and silence Saturn brought to them, for this was a strength beyond even that, an unnameable and unknowable force superseding light, time, death, life, darkness, space, matter, knowledge, and love. It was Eternity, Infinity, that which has no end, that which never fades, never dies, never rots.

Or, to put it better, before the angels a man might sink: before this he might die, but if he lived at all, he would laugh. If you had caught one breath of the air that came from her, you would have felt yourself taller than before. Though you were a cripple, your walk would have been stately; though a beggar, you would have worn your rags magnanimously. Majesty and power and festal pomp and courtesy shot from her as sparks fly from an anvil. The pealing of bells, the blowing of trumpets, the spreading out of banners, are means used to make a faint symbol of her quality. It was like a long sunlit wave, creamy-crested and arched with emerald, that comes on nine feet tall, with roaring and with terror and unquenchable laughter. It was like the first beginning of music in the halls of some King so high and at festivals so solemn that a tremor akin to fear runs through young hearts when they hear it. For this was Eternal Sailor Moon, through whom the joy of creation principally blows across. At her coming there was exaltation too sublime for language. The Senshi, momentarily caught up in the _Gloria_ which this excellent Nature perpetually sang, forgot for a time the lower and more immediate purpose of their being.

But when at last Eternal Sailor Moon opened her eyes, the operation could begin.

_"With this power bestowed upon me, for which even gods are unworthy, I shall blot your wickedness from the world and create only emptiness where once your memory resided. No mercy shall befa—"_

She was cut off as Azhi Dahaka effortlessly swatted her away.

Eternal Sailor Moon flew through the air limply, colliding into a crumbling building, wrecking the entire structure so it would collapse upon her. Then the skies ominously sealed again, covering the land in darkness. Thunder rumbled as a harsh rain fell upon the world. Dread consumed all.

"USAGIIIIIIII!"

Azhi Dahaka roared, pealing with triumphant thunder, its voice surpassing the grumbling heavens above. Light flashed; bolts seared across the sky. The dragon stood undaunted.

Slowly, with arthritic care, the slabs parted ways, opening for the battered creature trapped within. Dust exploded and was consumed by the rain; debris shifted, was flung aside, and finally trod upon. A lone figure crept out of the waste, limping and badly bruised, blood trickling from her face, her arm, her chest. The stunning aura that had once encapsulated her was gone; she looked as pathetic as a mangy dog, struggling to lurch away from the wreckage, every step an exercise in pain and effort. With just one blow the enemy had reduced the most powerful Senshi in the universe to a disheveled, deformed creature barely clinging to life.

But she still marched out to face him, and the fire in her eyes had not dimmed in the least.

_"All right,"_ she hissed, taking a deep breath. _"Let's try that again."_

Screaming in acceptance to the challenge, the dragon thrust its entire mammoth body at the puny flea, large feet sloshing in the rain, sending small tsunamis of their own. Claws the length of giants tore through the air; the Eternal One clutched onto the hand with all her otherworldly strength, struggling to keep it at bay. The hand clenched; the body was smashed; she fought with all the powers of the Infinite Cosmos merely to keep herself from suffocating. A passage opened, sweet breath—then a quick slash, not with any tool or talisman but her own hand, glistening with prismatic energy, cutting the hand in two. She plowed on, severing the arm chunk by chunk, the dragon's pained reaction too late as its body churned and turned, the second hand flailing. She braced; she was struck; wings of a heavenly host sprang from her back, holding her aloft. Beams of energy lashed from her arm as she gestured, hitting the beast's shoulder; its heads snapped, capturing the goddess in a single bite. She broke free almost at once, smashing through skull and brain, debilitating one of the two surviving heads. At the apex of her ascent she unleashed her power again, the energy wave coursing down the dragon's neck until it singed the beast's shoulder. The two halves slowly began sewing together; the head reformed; the hand made whole.

Higher she flew, away even from the titan's grasp, causing the immense serpent to wheel around, jumping and reaching fruitlessly, its lone jaw snapping, the whole world shuddering at its every touchdown. She swung as its teeth reached too near, shoving the dragon to the earth, but its hand lashed out again, clinging on and drawing the angelic creature with it. Both collided, _THOOM_, the Eternal One helplessly imprisoned in the beast's iron grip. The claws squeezed firm; Eternal Sailor Moon felt her life pressed from her body. Her Senshi tarried themselves to her service, came rushing to her side, ready to fight and die. Denial. Unbearable cold and heat pushed back the dragon's fingers, turned them to atoms, severing all the way down to the wrist. She had covered herself in a protective dome, smiling, weary, promising she would need no assistance.

Was that still Usagi behind the goddess, as the dragon arose in furious pursuit?

Or did Usagi play hostess to this beneficent creature, and called her at will?

Perhaps they were one and the same.

Regardless, the shield broke as the full fury of Azhi Dahaka smashed into it, sending the Eternal One plummeting to the ground, where she was buried in mud and rain—and soon, underneath the monster's foot. The Senshi screamed helplessly as their beloved princess was crushed by the titan—but then the foot lifted, and not of its own accord. Mouths unhinged as a great energy forced the mountainous weight away, but the dragon pressed on, smashing its foot down again and again. A crater opened up on the ruined highway; stray bits of rubble tumbled down, shattering to particles as they touched the Eternal One's barrier. The putrid smell of searing lizard flesh; noxious fumes wafting out of the crater; the rancid stink of profanity juxtaposing with sanctity. The shield finally broke, the serpent heedless of the burning, smashing the ground with all the weight of the world behind it.

Eternal Sailor Moon had already flitted out, but sputtered and fell, losing her wings. The light surrounding her had almost flickered out; the fire nearly quenched in her eyes. When once determination and righteous anger caused her fist to shiver, now fatigue drove its epilepsy. She heard the dragon scream, saw the puddles ripple as it stomped after her, pushed herself free through sheer force of will, firing...

Azhi Dahaka flinched...

But it lunged forward, berserk with bloodlust.

Its claws dug into the earth, uprooting the streets and Eternal Sailor Moon with them. It flung the rubble into the sky, waiting for its prey to be sifted loose. Eternal Sailor Moon stammered and squirmed, trying to regain her senses. The dragon leaped as it saw her, spiking with its gargantuan fists, striking with a blow that would have broken the foundations of creation itself. Eternal Sailor Moon flew until some miracle saved her, causing her to swoop back into the sky, where the beaten warrior-goddess faced her enemy eye-to-eye.

_Trapped in purgatory_

_A lifeless object, alive_

A bright, searing flash. Azhi Dahaka reeled back as fresh new pain unfolded.

_Awaiting reprisal_

_Death will be their acquittance_

Stumbling, it brandished its terrible arms, crushing the fly.

_The sky is turning red_

_Return to power draws near_

She crashed, utterly beaten, broken beyond measure. Hands of timeless strength drew her back out of the pit.

_Fall into me, the sky's crimson tears_

_Abolish the rules made of stone_

A wall of solid diamond arose from the depths of the earth, and the dragon smashed against it. She willed the wall to collapse, pinning her enemy to the ground. A flat slab became voracious razors, each sharp enough to slice through stone. The dragon wriggled, but lifted itself up. A second, third, and fourth layer was added, and two layers each on all sides, pressing and shredding. The slabs erupted into shards, a whirlwind of rainbows cutting relentlessly. The dragon plowed through, screaming, its rage unparallelled. Long powerful arms smashed the ground in dogged pursuit, each impact opening a new canyon. Eternal Sailor Moon leaped away, but only narrowly, as even her goddess speed could not easily outmatch this devilry.

_Pierced from below, souls of my treacherous past_

_Betrayed by many, now ornaments dripping above_

At last she was cornered. A portion of the city not flattened by their enemy kept her imprisoned; the dragon soon removed this obstacle as it crashed headfirst. It emerged from the falling rubble shortly, bruised and gushing blood, impossibly strong. Eternal Sailor Moon followed, hefting the entire building with her, surrounding herself with its great stone leftovers. She commanded the debris to smash; the dragon's head was assaulted. It broke through, spinning wildly, slamming her into the ground. The earth rippled as she dug through it, emerging below, cutting an enormous gash in its abdomen as she shot out. One of the mouths caught her as she came up, jaws snapping shut on her body. The Senshi screamed as their beloved was caught...

_Awaiting the hour of reprisal_

_Your time slips away_

Her fist shattered the tooth, freeing herself, leaving behind an embarrassing hole where the razors had deflected off her body. Stunned, the dragon crushed her with its elbow, kneed her, whirled around, and slapped her away with its head. The skies roared and lit the entire city with their thunderous light as she was thrown to the wayside; the Eternal One smashed clean through two buildings before finally coming to rest on the surface. Life and death could only be beyond her reach for so long; soon even the timeless would feel reciprocation for these amazing abilities. Not on a whim had she allowed them to take over her, and soon the other side of this bargain would show its face.

Just not yet. Not until she made it worth it.

So she got up. Azhi Dahaka was tearing through the destroyed city, heading straight toward her. They would inevitably meet. Eternal Sailor Moon summoned up the last of her powers, the very last of what she and the universe had to offer, and wings graced her features one more time. Rain fell on her mud-stained face. The garment of gods clung to her feeble mortal skin. Her shining gold hair had been undone, and it flew freely in the stormy winds. Her eyes were those of a dead woman's.

Nothing to do but run, scream, make one last effort.

_Raining blood_

_From a lacerated sky_

_Bleeding its horror_

_Creating my structure_

_Now I shall reign in blood!_

The dragon lumbered closer, each step an earthquake. Eternal Sailor Moon rose into the rainy sky, spreading light before her, life below, becoming a comet, a streaking meteor, a shooting star, the vanguard of a rainbow. The heavens cried out. The Senshi held their breath, stunned. Absolute evil stormed across the land as absolute good streaked through the sky to meet it. She raised her hands, energy itself forming into a weapon: the dragon's claws arched, held up by timeless, invincible evil...

Thunder clapped. Lightning flashed.

And Eternal Sailor Moon fell to the ground, while the dragon stood.

Its roar of victory echoed throughout the entire world.

So: it had ended. The heroine laid there, unresponsive, battered, failed. The wicked lizard bellowed, fists clenched and pumping, reveling, unstoppable. The rain fell relentlessly, upon the victor and the lost princess, and upon the Senshi, who had watched helplessly as their last hope was snuffed out. They could not even bring themselves to move, or to speak. Words, actions, could not hope to express the despondency they all felt.

Eternal Sailor Moon had not yet been killed; she still had strength enough to move one arm. With that feeble gesture, every millimeter searing agony, she reached into her uniform, painfully extracting a small, thin object. At the very end of her rope, at the last bastion of defeat, when all chance of success was gone, she called upon her transformation pin, the oldest and dearest tool of all. But what could she hope to conjure now, when all else had failed?

It took everything she had, but Eternal Sailor Moon managed to sputter her wish: _"Puh...puh...p...parasol."_ And the pin became a large pink umbrella. So: it was to guard against the rain. For what futile good that would do...

Satisfied that his opponent had been defeated, Azhi Dahaka turned now to focus on the other nuisances. The Senshi braced themselves for a hopeless, short battle...

And then watched in awe as one became two. The dragon's top half teetered away just as the bottom half stepped forward. It hovered in the air for a moment, perplexed. Then two became two thousand, as sections of the dragon peeled away, each keeping its own time in the air before plummeting to the earth. The whole thing then burst in a massive explosion of blood, shooting gore and entrails across the entire city, smothering everything—everything, that is, except for Eternal Sailor Moon, who laid there laughing feebly as the splatter bounced harmlessly off the parasol. The Senshi, of course, were not so fortunate. They were covered in moments, casualties of their friend's final, and decisively successful, attack.

One honestly couldn't tell whether she was laughing out of joy, or laughing because she was the only one to escape this bloody fate. In any case, Sailor Mars wiped her face off.

"That's...that's great work there, dumpling. Really nice. Thanks a lot."

She continued to laugh as the rain fell gently, washing all the filth away.

Author's notes:

This one goes out to kickass_kfu, who has waited very patiently for Sailor Moon to show us what she is capable of.

The song is, of course, Slayer's _Raining Blood_.


End file.
